


Paybacktime for Finn

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 120,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if Finn was tired of always getting shot down, used, and pretty much taken advantage of by every princess and Finn finally snaps?, what if he found a time controlling watch that allowed him to do things that would otherwise be impossible?, find out when Finn turns to the dark side and makes many princesses pay. Non-con lemons for most chapters, some con, Hero to Villain Finn.





	1. Chapter 1

**The scene fades in to show a frozen Atomsk while TME was walking around him while he carried a large pocket watch and chuckles.**

"**Hehe, wonder what I should do, make some kind of mask and make him think he went blind… hmm… eh, nah, might as well show some mercy." TME said behind Atomsk before he clicks the pocket watch and a moment later Atomsk unfroze and speaks for a moment when he thought TME was in front of him but TME seemed to blink out of his view in no time flat.**

"**Hey where'd did you go?" Atomsk said when looks for TME.**

**TME chuckles before he clicks the watch and Atomsk froze again before he walked in front of Atomsk and clicks the watch again and to Atomsk, TME just blinked into existence right in front of him while TME had a wide grin on his face.**

**Atomsk jolts a bit from that sudden appearance.**

"**What was that about?"**

"**Oh just a time stopping watch, nothing much, and the key plot piece of the story like I was explaining before." TME said when he showed Atomsk the time stopping watch.**

**Atomsk did blink a bit before looking at TME.**

"**Well you better not use it on me." He said with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Oh you mean…" TME said before he blinked out of existence and popped back in with a fancy sandwich.**

"**... Not getting you a freshly made sandwich?, well if you are sure then more food for me then." TME said when he bit into the sandwich and hums in a pleased way from the flavor.**

**Atomsk blinked again when he saw it.**

"**Oh come on, you could've brought me a sandwich."**

"**Take a look at your right then…" TME said with a grin which made Atomsk blink before he looks to his right to see a similarly made sandwich on a table that was set there while TME chuckles at the look on Atomsk's face.**

**Atomsk was a bit surprised when saw the sandwich before he lightly chuckles.**

"**Sneaky." He said before he walk towards the sandwich.**

"**Yup, and as you can see this is the key effect of what will happen in the story, though to everyone it would be a simple blink like effect, to others, well I was able to move normally and everyone else was just frozen in place, speaking of which…" TME said before he blinked and his was missing his sandwich while he wiped his hands clean after pocketing the time stop watch.**

"**I'll deal with the readers while you enjoy the meal, though mind handling the outro later?" TME said when he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Yeah sure." Atomsk said before taking a bite of his meal.**

"**Great…" TME said before he reached into his pocket and blinks for a moment and he was sitting on a fancy chair while he looks at the readers.**

"**Anyway I'll skip the small stuff by saying disclaimers that Atomsk and I own nothing besides original ideas and if someone else had the time stop watch ideas in fanfiction then please tell us who did it and we will credit in future chapters, all characters that belong to others like the AT crew belong to their creators, anyway this story starts out right after Finn's latest failure to charm a woman…" TME said before the scene shifts to Finn while he was sulking as he walked towards the treefort, or to be exact the NEW treefort that was made recently for him.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Finn**

Finn had to sigh while he walks back to the New Treefort, the old one after the Gum war and the Golb incident was was left alone to let the place where Fern was planted to grow in peace and thanks to Huntress and a few other Wizards, Finn had a new treefort made as a new home… it was made to be an exact replica of the old treefort so Finn didn't have to adjust long to living there.

Finn then sighs again when he didn't think that latest adventure would end in that way, he helped save Frozen Yogurt princess from the Ice King again and while he could have timed things better, since he did save plenty of ladies, he thought he could at least ask some of them if he could ask them out and while he was 18 now, he still either got the too young crap from Bubblegum, and while he and Phoebe were friends again, he did try and wow her after proving to her that he was a lot more mature… but he was shot down when Phoebe still had trust issues with romance… and this time with Frozen Yogurt princess, she pretty much told him that it was most likely because she looked a lot like Phoebe that she couldn't return his advances… there were others but come on people… it was years ago!

"What is wrong with me?!... Does every lady not like me?" Finn said wondered why most of the royals, or any woman that's humanoid, won't date him.

Finn however was no mind reader but he did know one thing after years and years of hero work… it was mainly for free and it seemed that he was starting to get that… he was being taken advantage of… Bubblegum was the main user of sorts for example but others did it as well to lesser extents… was he nothing more than free labor to them?

Finn was now getting angry as he thought about any other lady that screwed him over. Like Marceline for example. Granted they haven't dated or anything, but not only did she messes with him, there was that time when she had kicked Finn and Jake out of their home just because her initial was on it. I mean was that even legal ownership? Then it happened again thanks to her dealings with his real estate nephew, KKW, and Marceline didn't think to apologies to the duo when making the deal. Bet all she cared about was that lame, or more likely super cool guitar, than anything. Some friend she is. And lets not forget what she did to Jake when Marceline drained him.

Finn keeps thinking of more and more women taking advantage of him and got an angry look on his face, he knew he couldn't do much to them for A, the kingdom's security, and B…. if he did anything evil, Finn's heroic status would be revoked and he would be on the run from everyone… if there was only a way to keep others from noticing him from doing anything to get payback… but what?

Finn sighs.

"Damn… there's nothing I can do. I mean I could just not help them with their problems and block their calls… though if it was a big emergency like monster related, then I can't ignore that or it would make me look bad as well."

Finn's delima went on before he saw a person walking by him in some kind of cloak and the hood was up so he couldn't see their face, but when they passed by Finn, they seemed to drop something near Finn by accident and keeps on walking by Finn without noticing anything it seems.

Finn did blink when he saw the item before picking it up and have a closer look.

Turns out it was a map to some kind of dungeon that held a treasure that would allow a person to manipulate time, however there were various notes and plans on how to get by the various traps and warned that there was something near the treasure to guard it but the notes didn't tell of what.

Finn would have said something to the man walking away… however the mention of manipulating time… did give him some ideas to use to get some payback on some of the princesses who just seemed to want to use him for their own ends... So Finn watched the guy walk away with a grin on his face before Finn pockets the map and walked away towards his home to get things ready for the trip.

'_Hehe… look out ladies. Finn is coming for vengeance. And you won't even see me coming.'_

Though before that happened, Finn had to keep the map on the down low and had to pack fast but had to also save Princess Bubblegum a few times and a few other princesses, however instead of asking them anything, all Finn did was just smile and nod before he left them alone which confused them greatly since Finn normally tried to ask them on a date by now.

Most royals didn't know why the sudden change, especially Bubblegum. Heck when Marceline tries to contact him, Finn would either decline or ignore it.

All in all, when Marceline tried to fly to Finn's place… she surprisingly saw that he was not home and wondered where the human was.

Finn at this time, was actually heading towards the ruins where the map led and to his surprise, he saw the man who dropped the map earlier while the figure leans against one side of the entrance like he was waiting for Finn somehow.

Finn was both shocked and surprise to see the hooded man as the human got closer.

"Um… hello?"

"You know, stealing my map was not the best idea boy, granted I did drop it but I don't think a hero should try and use the item in these ruins for what you have in mind… granted I won't stop you from getting it if you really want it, but I figure I should say something before you do something you may regret down the line." The figure said while he didn't do anything else but just leans against the wall.

Finn did a bit after hearing that.

"Wait, so you realized you dropped it and didn't go back to check?"

"More like when I did and remembered that the only other person to get it was you, all I needed to do was wait for you to bring it here, but like I said, I won't stop you, personally I'm interested in how this story will end, so… just call me Ranmyaku if you will, an adventurer slash storyteller of sorts and something like this would make an interesting story for generations to come don't you think?" The figure now known as Ranmyaku said while he gestured for Finn to enter the ruins.

"Ummm… sure." Finn said with a confused look before he starts entering the ruins.

"One last thing before you go, after you get the time stopping item, head north, you can find the perfect person to test it on and she does deserve some payback." Ranmyaku said which made Finn look back to see that Ranmyaku had vanished without a trace.

Finn did blink in confusion from what just happened.

"What a weird guy." He said before he starts to head inside the ruins.

Thankfully thanks to the notes on the map, Finn was able to get by most of the traps in the ruins either by secret switches, or from simple timing to avoid them and hit some switches to turn them off, honestly it was pretty odd on how easy the traps were, guess it was a pre-mushroom war thing and it was just made for normal people or something.

"Hehe, this is great. I might just head to that treasure sooner than expected." Finn said while feeling excited.

After 15 minutes, Finn finally managed to get all the way into the main chamber where the prize was and aside from a climb of stairs… all Finn saw on some kind of stand was some kind of fancy pocket watch that had weird engravings on them…

Finn blinked when he saw the item.

"Seriously? A pocket watch?" He said when he starts to come closer.

After Finn picks up the pocket watch however, the stand starts to rumble and shake before it lowered into the ground which was a very bad thing when the entire ruins start to rumble around Finn.

"Uh oh… time to book it!" He said as he tries to get out of here.

However the ceiling starts to break in large amounts and starts to fall towards Finn at high speeds and Finn knew he wouldn't make it not only in speed but from how heavy the rocks looked.

It was at this moment, as Finn held onto the pocket watch tightly, one of his fingers somehow pressed something small without his knowledge.

A moment later, things slowed greatly around Finn before things stopped all of a sudden while Finn stumbles and fell onto his front while he held onto the watch.

"AHHHHH!" He screams when he sees the rubble coming towards him before shutting his eyes.

However when he wasn't crushed under the rocks… he opened one eye and saw… floating rubble near him?

"Huh?" Finn said in a confused tone before getting up.

To his further shock, he saw that everything around him… was frozen in place… the falling rocks had stopped falling, the dust has stopped shifting, everything around Finn seemed to be… stuck in… time!?

"Whoa! How did I do that?!" Finn asked with a shocked look.

Finn then remembered the watch before he looks at it and saw that the hour and minute hands were glowing with some kind of otherworldly light while the numbers where glowing with a similar light… good glob this thing was legit… a time stopping watch!... just think of all the things Finn could do now that he had this.

"Wow. Who knew this was the very thing that I needed. Wonder if it has any other functions." He said as he carefully inspect the watch.

To Finn's surprise, he saw that there was a speed up function on the watch and a rewind feature as well, though considering the situation, speeding up time would be a very very bad idea right now all things considered with the frozen debris right above him.

"Okay. don't want to speed things so how about I go backwards." Finn said before pressing the rewind feature.

When Finn hits the button to go back in time, his body moved as well to match the events in reverse before he stood at the stand right before he took the watch and blinked when he realized what just happened and looks at the watch on the stand again.

"Huh, when I reverse time, it takes me back to the exact spot. Hmmm, could be handy in case if something bad will happen to me in the end. At least I know what to do." Finn said before he grabbed the watch and like before things start to shake again before Finn stopped it.

Time then stopped around Finn while he did have one thought as he walked out of the ruin when he thought on the time rewind feature.

"_Hmmm… either it brings me back here or I just happened to hit the button to bring me back a certain amount of time and I can only go back a couple minutes or something… might as well test it when I get home or…" _Finn thought while he walks out of the ruins and remembered what Ranmyaku said about heading north for the perfect person to test the watch on.

"_Hmmm… might as well head North first like that Ran guy said though I wonder who I will see when I get there?" _He thought again before he starts heading North, though when he decided to let time flow… he jolts when the ruins behind him collapsed behind him and it made him chuckle nervously before he ran off with a comical look on his face.

It took Finn a few hours of travel and a few breaks, but he finally made it to a surprising scene when he made it back to the City of thieves of all places.

"City of Thieves? Why would Ranmyaku tell me to come here. I mean the only person I know that lives there was…" He said before frowning when he remembered a certain girl from his past.

"Penny."

Last time he saw her, she was a short mutant looking kid, and even though he and Jake 'Purified' her, she pretty much stole his clothes which caused him and Jake to book it like no other out of the city.

However before Finn could think much of it, he did see another person who he despised more… a certain thief or bandit princess who was carrying a sack of stolen goods from the look of things and held a weapon in her right hand to keep any unknowing thieves from trying to steal from her.

"Bandit Princess." Finn said in an angered tone when he remembered the damage Bandit Princess did after stealing his Finn sword and later on making Finn stab it with his grass sword.

Finn now got why Ranmyaku told him to come here… Bandit princess would be a good test subject to see how things would go if he used the watch here of all places which made Finn… grin evilly when he walks to the city to tail Bandit Princess for now.

Finn was making sure to keep his items, including the pocket watch, very close as he stealthy follows Bandit Princess.

Thankfully for Finn, he managed to follow her to a pretty crowded area but it was lacking enough people so that Finn could see Bandit princess selling some things, she even boasted to some of the vendors on how she mercilessly killed some people for it and it made Finn's blood boil before he looks at the watch while Bandit princess was bent over the counter and when Finn stopped time, all the people, sounds, everything stopped which allowed Finn to approach Bandit princess and she looked none the wiser, in fact she was completely unaware of Finn and what he was planning to do to her while he looked her body up and down when he noticed she got more of a womanly figure.

She has some nice curves with a bit of wide hips. Her legs looked smooth to touch while her ass was nice and big rounded. Lastly her breasts were B-C size.

Finn had to grin when he had a pretty evil idea when he decided to mess with Bandit princess when he moved her loot to the side and went to Bandit princess herself and removed her robe, and thanks to the time stop, she was unaware and stood in her bra and panties and Finn admired the sight before he stepped away and after making sure he was clear, he resumed time while he watched what would happen unfold, to everyone else, Bandit Princesses robes looked like they just blinked out of existence just now and Bandit Princess felt a breeze hit her body just now while the merchants and people blush at the sight of her bod.

As Bandit Princess returned to normal, she blinked when she saw the merchant's blushing at her.

"Hey what's with the looks?" She asked.

All the merchant did was continue to stare but he did managed to point down a couple times while… he was getting a bit erect in his pants… its been awhile for him and he did just get flashed somewhat just now after all.

Bandit Princess was confused before she looks down and was shocked when she saw that her robe was gone.

"What the fuck?!" She said as she tries to cover herself with her hands.

"Who stole my robe?!" She said in an embarrassed and anger tone.

Finn however just grins when he stops time again and walked up to the blushing Bandit princess and had a very evil idea when he carefully moved her arms a bit to the side and removed her bra and then slipped her panties off, he even used his Night Sword to get them off since he didn't want to topple over Bandit princess by accident and stepped back a bit and out of sight before he resumed time again and low and behold everyone blushed more when they saw Bandit princess's fully nude body now.

Bandit Princess blinked when she felt a sudden breeze on her breasts before looking down again till her eyes widen in comical proportions.

"AHHH! What the actual fuck is happening?!" She yells as she desperately tries to find something to cover herself up.

Unfortunately for her, Finn stopped time right when she stood up and Finn was able to get a good look at her nude body.

"Hehe, lets see what people mean with how good tier 15 is… going to need practice after all." Finn said before he moved to fondle Bandit princesses breasts from behind for a bit, he even pinched her nipple and everything to get her chest nice and worked up for a bit and Finn could have imagined things, but he could have sworn he saw a slight, ever so slight blush on Bandit Princess's face.

"Hehe, looks like even in stopped time, she can still feel good… still… time to see how a woman tastes after all these years." Finn said before he knelt behind Bandit princess and looks at her ass and saw how round it was.

Finn grins before he gave Bandit Princess's ass cheek's a good squeeze before smacking both of them with one hand.

Finn keeps this up for a bit till he was satisfied with his work but instead of resuming time… he looks between Bandit princess's legs and saw her asshole and pussy and Finn licks his lips.

"_Hehe, time to see what's so good about this part of a lady is." _Finn thought before he moved between Bandit princess's legs and starts to lick at her folds to get her lubed up and to see how she tastes… and surprisingly she was pretty clean and good tasting as well which made Finn eat her out for a bit longer then he would think, around 10 to 15 minutes of nonstop licks before he stood up and licked his lips clean.

"Hehe, well now… time to see how hard all that built up pleasure will hit you when I resume time." Finn said before he walked out of sight even though he had an erection like no other and after looking by the corner… he resumed time for one hell of a sight.

Once Bandit Princess was moving she somehow shudders before losing her footing a bit.

"W-Whoa." She said as she didn't know what just happened but blushed without realizing it.

A moment later, her ass felt sore, greatly so while her breasts and nipples felt like they were fondled harshly and finally… her eyes roll back into her head and she lets out a loud groan when she came hard onto the ground while Finn grins at the delayed effect when Bandit princess's orgasm hit her like a freight train.

Everyone blushed when they saw that while some of the merchants were turned on at the sight.

Bandit princess fell onto all fours without her control and she had to pant for breath while Finn grins when he stopped time again… and this time when he walked up to her, he unzipped his pants and pulled them off before his large 10 inch in length and 3 in width dick was seen.

Finn then moved Bandit Princess so that she was kneeling on the ground in front of him while his dick was in front of her face, he even slapped her face with his cock a few times and loved how unresponsive she was.

"Hehe, well considering things, might as well say thanks for taking my V-Cards… too bad you won't know about it though." Finn said before he angles his cock to bandit princesses lips and pretty much thrust himself balls deep in no time flat while Bandit princess's throat bulged to make room for the large cock, and thanks to the time stop, Finn could feel everything and not worry about bites, or anything back since nothing would happen… yet… and the look on Bandit princess's face never changed so Finn wastes no time in face fucking her hard and fast and used her mouth for his own pleasure, even in stopped time, Finn could feel how warm and wet it was which caused him to grin and he didn't even need to hide his thoughts, he just spoke about good Bandit princess's mouth and throat was.

"D-Damn… your mouth is so wet and hot. Wonder if your pussy is like that." Finn said as he continues to roughly face fuck Bandit Princess's mouth.

For a few minutes, Finn did nothing else while he used Bandit Princess's horns as hand holds and could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went by until he made one last thrust and groans when he pushed himself balls deep and blew his load right down Bandit princess's throat and into her stomach, and interestingly enough the semen stopped in time as it left Finn's dick so it stuffed part of Bandit princess's throat and when Finn pulled free, he shot a few strands of cum onto Bandit princess's face and pants for breath for a moment when he admired his handiwork with the thieving princess, granted none of his load leaked own but thanks to how built up it was well…

Finn then walked away before he zipped himself up and pretty much resumed time and watched to see how Bandit princess will react after getting the throat fucking of her life and everything.

Bandit Princess did resume to pant and was gonna say something but.. Her eyes widen before she starts to cough out something till everyone saw cum escaping the thieving princess's mouth.

Finn had to grin when he saw that and watched Bandit Princess continuing to cough up cum until she finally managed to get everything out of her and saw how much cum she just coughed up on the ground.

"W-What's going on." She asked before looking at the merchants.

"Who's doing this to me?!"

Finn chuckles before he stopped time and walked up to the frozen Bandit princess and picked her up before he placed her on one of the merchant stands while her ass hanged off the edge.

"Hehe, that would be me… now… time to love my V-Card officially… thankfully I grabbed one of these so no knock ups hehe." Finn said before he pulled out a condom and equipped it to his dick and when it was snug on him, he rubbed the head of his cock on Bandit princess's folds to get it lubed up before he pushed himself inside of her, and thanks to how relaxed her body was in frozen time, he busts through her hymen and got balls deep inside of the Bandit princess and groans from how tight she was.

Bandit Princess maybe frozen but the blush did slightly grew and if you stare at her eyes, somehow you might see tiny teardrops trying to escape.

Finn however ignored the tears and thrusts his hips when he moans and groans when he really enjoyed how tight Bandit princess was, he even used his hands to play with her breasts to really get her to feel more when time would resume and Finn took some breaks every few minutes to keep from blowing and after about 20 minutes, at least to Finn, he keeps on going when he could feel his orgasm building and this time wasn't stopping his thrusts so he could fill the condom up.

Bandit Princess, who didn't know what was happening thanks to time being still, her blush grew a bit more as Finn continues to fuck her hard.

Finn made a few more thrusts before he made one last thrust and went womb deep into Bandit princess before he blew his load in the condom and it filled it with all he had while his eyes roll back into his head from his first ever orgasm with a pussy.

"O-Oh… fucking…." Finn moans out while he enjoyed his orgasm to his heart's content while Bandit princess's womb bloats quite a bit from how full she was.

All Bandit Princess can do was blush since she couldn't moan or climax… yet.

Finn then groans when he tapped off and pulled his cock free of Bandit princess's pussy while the condom was still inside of her and Finn, with a slight stumble, walked away after zipping himself up and walked to where he could hide and when he got a good look at Bandit princess, he restarts time to watch the fun happen when everyone saw Bandit Princess blink from being on the floor to her being on one of the merchant stands on her back with a bloated womb and the pleasure hits Bandit princess hard when she had multiple orgasms piled up on one another after what Finn did.

Bandit Princess didn't know why before she moans loud as her pussy let out her juices while the condom was still inside.

Finn grins when he saw everyone blushing and what not while some were even jerking off at the sight of Bandit princess in her current situation while Finn waits to see what Bandit princess would would do next.

Bandit Princess pants a bit before saying this.

"G-Glob… Need… M-More." She said before her eyes widen when she realized what she said.

Finn chuckles before he stopped time again and approached Bandit princess.

"Hehe, ask and you shall receive." Finn said when he walked up to Bandit Princess and flipped her onto her front and when he saw her round toned ass, he just moved to have his dick at her asshole before he forced it balls deep inside of her and starts to fuck her in no time flat without the condom on this time.

Though it might be hard to tell but it seems Bandit Princess's ass was very tight after penetration.

"Oh fuck!, going to enjoy this when I find you later hehe…" Finn said while he keeps on fucking Bandit princess's ass more and more while he used a hand to spank her ass again and again while his orgasm got closer and closer while he enjoyed the fact that Bandit princess was at his mercy, if this worked on her then who knows how many women he could get it on with and not get in trouble.

The only expression Bandit Princess had was her surprised look with her mouth open since that's her only expression and couldn't do much for the time being.

A few minutes pass before Finn made one final thrust and groans loudly when he pushed himself as deep as he could go and filled up Bandit Princess's ass in no time flat and held her hips towards him as hard as he could while he rides out his orgasm.

The thieving princess remains to be stiff as Finn lets out more cum before tapping off.

Finn then surprisingly went a few more rounds to fill up Bandit princess more and more before he tapped off after a 5th round and her stomach looked greatly extended as a result.

Finn pulled his cock free of Bandit princess's ass and wiped his forehead before he chuckles and slapped Bandit princess's ass one last time and walked away before he zipped himself up and after he hid, he resumed time to watch what would happen like normal and waits for Bandit Princess to react after his load shot from her ass and her stomach slowly deflates.

Bandit Princess blinked at her new position before she groan when something was wrong with her ass and stomach before looking back and was shocked when she saw cum shooting out of there.

A moment later, Bandit princess had the mother of all orgasms and her eyes roll back into her skull when she felt so much pleasure hit her all at once.

Everyone watched with blushing looks while some saw Bandit Princess with a very fucked up look on her face.

Finn chuckles when he saw that before Finn saw a few merchants not taking it anymore and some went to Bandit princess before she was pulled into a gangbang of all things right then and there.

She was forced to ride one man's cock while another with her ass while another was on top of her and fucked her pussy after pulling out the condom and tossed it away while Bandit princess was forced to stroke a few other guys off and another forced her to suck his cock to keep her from screaming.

However, Bandit Princess did scream, it was only muffled as as she gagged a bit while tears leaked out from her eyes.

Though considering what just happened, no one really cared when they fucked Bandit princess more and more while they enjoyed themselves and for every person who came, another took their place to keep a cycle of fucking and what not going while Finn watched what happened with an amused look on his face when he enjoyed what was going on with Bandit princess.

Bandit Princess groans loud each time as Finn grins more before thinking.

'_Enjoy it now you thieving bitch. This is what you get when you stole from me.'_

Interestingly enough, Finn watched what happened for hours on end while Bandit princess was raped again and again before everyone finally finished with Bandit Princess getting a freaking cum shower from many merchants… some even paid her for what just happened when they tossed a pile of gold near her and took her loot from her as well and considering she was so weak, she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Bandit Princess just lays on the ground with her back as her body shook from mini orgasms.

A few minutes later, after Bandit princess grabbed the gold, she stumbles away while she wondered what the hell just happened and Finn grins when he followed her in secret and surprisingly followed her to an old house.

When Bandit princess opened the door, Finn stopped time and slipped inside and hid before resuming time to watch Bandit Princess muttering curses and death threats to rapist merchants and invisible beings before she plopped on a bed and Finn heard her mumble some things when she turned onto her back.

"I don't know how this happened but when I find the culprit responsible for this, I will make sure to cut off his pathetic dick and make him choke on it."

Finn however grins when he deciding that the hiding game was done and just chuckles audibly.

"Oh really?, even after I helped you have so much fun?" Finn said from the shadow to mess with Bandit princess a bit.

Bandit Princess's eyes widen before she quickly got off the bed.

"Who's there?!"

A moment later, she heard chuckling behind her.

"Well why not turn around and find out?" Finn said which made Bandit princess look back to see a grinning Finn laying on the bed where she just was, how the hell did he get there in the first place and why was he here… unless…

Bandit Princess's eyes widen in realization.

"It was you. You're the invisible being that did this to me."

"Well… not invisible… per say…" Finn said before he blinked out of view and Bandit princess was on the bed and semen bursts from her ass and onto the bed while Finn stood next to her in the nude while he held some kind of watch.

"...Just freezing time, no biggy after I found this item." Finn said when he grins at the orgasming Bandit princess while she shudders on the bed, one second she was standing and glaring at Finn, a moment later, she was orgasming so hard that she had a hard time breathing.

"D-Damn you!" Bandit Princess growled out while her body shook from her body orgasming.

Finn chuckles while he placed the pocket watch on a necklace sized chain that he seemed to get and used it as a necklace.

"Considering that the Ruler of the Nightosphere actually likes me, I'm sure I would be pretty welcome there, anyway… I decided to get some payback against you and thanks to this, it was pretty simple, though to be fair you did get my virginities so eh… might as well say that you are my first in my list of ladies to pay back later…" Finn said when he stroked his cock to full length in Bandit Princess's view.

Though Bandit Princess may have blushed from seeing Finn's dick, she still glares at the human.

"Y-You won't get away with this. I will tell someone what you did."

"Oh really?... two questions first… 1. who would believe you?, and two… even if they did… would anyone believe the Hero of Ooo just had his way with a woman?, granted I am getting tired of being used and may use this watch to my own benefit… but in a nutshell… no one saw me do what I did to you… so… who would believe a BANDIT princess and not throw her in jail for crimes that she did?" Finn said while he grins in a pretty evil and pretty impressive way when he moved to get on top of Bandit princess and had his dick aim at her pussy.

Bandit Princess was now stumped and sadly she knew that the human was right.

Finn grins when he saw that and slowly pushed his way inside of Bandit princess's pussy while he held her legs apart, and unlike the first time, there was no pain thanks to how experienced Bandit princess got in such a short time.

Bandit Princess's train of thought was interrupted when she felt that sudden penetration.

"S-Stop it! You got your payback already!"

Finn did stopped for a moment and he looked pissed off royally.

"Oh I did… did I?, because of you I not only lost my Finn sword after I dropped it, I broke it as well and you used it to harm others… believe me… I'll be coming here again and again and you can't stop me as we both know, and FYI… that sword was an alternate me which means you made me harm and kill others so believe me… I'm getting more payback… here and now!" Finn growled out before he thrusts his hips and his cock thrusts its way into Bandit Princess's pussy again and again without mercy while he held her hips with an iron grip.

"GAH!" Bandit yelps before she tries to get Finn off.

Though thanks to Finn's much larger frame and thanks to Bandit princess being much weaker then normal not only after losing her virginities, and the rape with the merchants, she barely had any strength left and Finn just keeps on fucking her while he grits his teeth.

"F-Fuck, so different then with the condom and during stopped time… so fucking good!" Finn moans out when he enjoyed himself greatly in so many ways as he fucked Bandit princess harder and harder as time went by.

Bandit Princess tries hard to not enjoy it but her body betrays her when she felt her pussy tightens on Finn's dick. Along with the fact that her toes curled as well.

Finn chuckles before he leaned down and whispered in Bandit princess's ear.

"_Hehe, that's right, enjoy it… from here on out your my fuck toy to do with as I please… if I tell you to bend over and get fucked, you do it… even if you object I can just stop time and have my way with you so why not have the two of us enjoy it huh?" _Finn growled out before he kissed Bandit princess on the lips, and thanks to him cleaning Bandit princess's lips clean, he had no issues with kissing her.

Bandit Princess's eyes widen and tries to fight back but was futile so she remained passive in the kiss.

Finn didn't mind before he fucked Bandit princess harder and harder while his orgasm was getting closer and closer while he could feel Bandit Princess getting close as well and fucked her harder and harder until...

Bandit Princess grinds her teeth before she moans loud as her pussy tightens again and climaxed hard on Finn's dick.

A moment later, Finn made one final thrust and pushed himself balls deep and groans loudly when he filled Bandit princess's womb like a balloon and it seemed his load didn't drop in quantity it seems before Finn's load leaks onto the bed.

Bandit's eyes widen when she realized that Finn was doing this… raw.

"N-No! Pull out!" She begged even though she moaned again from the feeling.

Finn however didn't and just enjoyed the feeling of Bandit princess's pussy before he tapped off and pulled free before Finn's load leaks from her abused pussy while Finn was on his knees and looks down at Bandit princess with a grin on his face when he enjoyed his handiwork just now.

Bandit Princess's body shook again as tear leaked from her eyes.

"Y-You bastard."

Finn just rolled his eyes before he held up a bottle of anti-pregnancy pills.

"Oh don't worry, depending on what you do next, I give you one of these no questions asked." Finn said when he shook it in Bandit princess's gaze.

Bandit Princess didn't want to give in, but she needs those pills.

She lowers her head in defeat and shame.

"You win."

"Good… then the first thing I want you to do is simple… suck my cock and get it clean before I leave for my next lady to visit… do well and you can even get a treat for yourself, and don't try any funny business… this watch can also rewind time so if you bite… no pills." Finn said when he gave Bandit princess narrowed eyes while he moved so that his cock was in front of her face.

Bandit Princess would love nothing more then to bite Finn's dick but sadly she already surrendered.

"Understood."

"Hehehe, good, guess that makes me the Bandit King then for claiming the Bandit Princess as my own woman… so… what is your real name since I doubt it would be Bandit Princess." Finn said with a grin on his face when he looks at the now submissive Bandit princess.

Bandit Princess blushes as she turns her head to avoid the look but still spoke.

"Jasmine."

"Nice to know Jasmine, and who knows, I may invite you to help me break in other ladies I mean a Bandit King needs a harem right so why not rule over all princesses if I'm able." Finn said when he grins at Jasmine which even surprised her at what he just said.

"S-Seriously?" Jasmine said with a surprised look as she stares at Finn.

"Seriously… I'm tired of being used again and again for free labor so if the Royal's of Ooo want my aid… they better prepare to pay big time for it… after I get a time stop preview of course, but I can explain more as for WHY I am thinking this later… for now… get to sucking Jasmine." Finn said when he used his hand to slap his dick against Jasmine's face lightly a few times.

Jasmine closed her eyes a bit from that before she looks at the human's dick a bit before she opens her mouth and swallows Finn's dick as best as she can before she starts to suck on it while cleaning it.

Finn hums in a pleased way before he grins and used a hand to pet Jasmine's head to show she was doing good already in his eyes.

Jasmine somehow blushed from the petting as she continues her job to clean Finn's dick good while making sure to not bite it.

"Oh yeah… and just think of all the treasure we could get with being in charge of multiple kingdoms Jasmine, just because I'm a bastard now doesn't mean I can't do more then make up for it in a language that you'll love to understand… just think of it with you not being a Bandit princess… but a Bandit Queen who rules over many people with an iron fist." Finn said with a grin on his face while he moans when he enjoyed what Jasmine was doing to him.

Hearing that made Jasmine actually feel… excited at the possibility. If Finn was legit… then it wouldn't hurt to… work for him. But she needed proof first before anything.

Still, it didn't stop her to do a little initiative of her own as she fondled Finn's balls.

Finn groans while he looks at Jasmine and chuckles when he realized what was happening and just chuckles again when he enjoyed what she was doing and lets her work his cock more and more far after it was clean so he could give her another load.

Though Jasmine knew it was clean, she seemed to be a bit too into it as she sucks Finn's dick a bit fast while fondling his balls more.

Finn groans while he could feel his cock throbbing more and more in Jasmine's mouth and lightly thrusts his hips to get more of his cock into Jasmine's mouth.

Jasmine even used her tongue to lick Finn's dick head before licking the tip.

Finn moans from that and could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer but instead of saying anything, he just let his load fly into Jasmine's mouth and her cheeks filled quickly with his large load.

Jasmine was surprised at the amount before she tries to swallow it as best as she can.

Though the load leaked onto her chin and breasts before Finn tapped off around the 20 second mark before he pants for breath and pulled his cock free of Jasmine's mouth and grins at his handiwork when he looks down at Jasmine with a dominating look in his eyes.

Jasmine, who was able to swallow the rest of Finn's load, took a moment to catch her breath but blushed at the look.

Finn chuckles before he placed the bottle of anti-pregnancy pills on the nearby nightstand before he got up from the bed and stretched.

"Now then, I got to rest up back home before I go after another princess… maybe PB or could be a different one, I'll need to work my way up to Marcy anyway so might as well go with the repressed princesses and work my way to the more outgoing ones… I'll see you in a week Jasmine so keep that sexy bod ready for me hehe." Finn said before he blinked out of time and Jasmine was left on her own after Finn's clothing vanished.

Jasmine blinked a few times before she said this now that she's alone.

"Surprisingly, despite what he did to me, he better be serious on this." She said before quickly taking the pills.

The scene now showed Finn as he blinked into existence outside of Jasmine's home in his cloths.

"Hehe, definitely an interesting time." Finn said before he starts to walk away from Jasmine's home with a spring in his step.

Though unknowing to Finn, he was getting watched by someone with a hood and the person had a womanly figure before said figure followed Finn for a bit while he made sure to avoid the more populated roads out of the City of thieves.

'_How interesting.' _The woman thought as she wondered what the hero was doing here and at Jasmine's house.

For a bit, she kept an eye on Finn and saw him mess with some kind of weird watch that he had around his neck and seemed to blink out of view and had something else on his person and some cash seemed to have blinked onto some counters here and there when Finn got some food, drinks, and other things, none of the merchants complained which got the woman's attention further when she followed Finn out of town with some surprising stealth to not get noticed by him so when she found him outside of the city and far from it, she saw him set up camp and was cooking a meal but she jolts when she heard Finn speaking up out of nowhere.

"You can come out now Penny, I had plenty of time to find out that you were there and I gotta say, yes you did change a lot but I had time to get used to your new form." Finn said when he keeps on messing with the food and wasn't alarmed that he was getting tailed.

The figure, now identified as Penny, was shocked before she spoke up.

"How did you know it was me?" She said as she walks out of her hiding spot.

Unlike her previous form, she like Me-Mow seemed to shoot up to have a more womanly form, she had longer hair that went down to her back, had a more rounded figure then Jasmine and had D sized breasts, and her form's height was surprisingly around Finn's, she had changed her outfit somewhat as well, instead of her simple outfit from before, she had changed to one that showed off a bit of skin and had two daggers at her sides, all in all, if one didn't know her, one would be shocked at how different Penny was compared to her past self.

"Well if you don't know about this, then let me explain… you see I found a time stopping watch in some ruins and well…" Finn said before he blinked out of Penny's view and back in view with Penny's cloak in his hands which left her outfit for Finn to see fully.

Penny blinked a few times in surprise when she saw Finn with her cloak.

She was seen wearing a dark grey-reddish shirt with some writing on it, but you can see a bit of cleavage up top while wearing dark blue shorts.

Finn had to chuckle before he blinks out of view and Penny had her cloak again.

"Now then, considering you followed me, need something from me?, like another set of clothing off my back?" Finn said with an amused grin on his face while he crossed his arms on his chest since he could do so much to Penny right now.

"I see you haven't forgotten." Penny said with a smirk when she remember how funny it was to steal Finn's clothes.

"Yeah, I also remembered the rashes I got when Jake and I had to run clear across Ooo after that happened, anyway I should let you know that I just had my way with Jasmine so you can tell what I could do with you right now since you look legal age and no one could stop me." Finn said to get right to the point and grins with a bit of an evil smirk on his face while he lets Penny register what Finn just said.

"Wait Jasmine?" Penny said before her eyes widen.

"You mean Bandit Princess?... You raped her?!"

"Not like she didn't have it coming since she did cause me to not only break a good weapon of mine which had a mind of its own, she used it to harm good people, but considering things, I'll just say this, even if you go around and say things… who would believe a thief on a hero being a rapist after all the heroics up till now that he did?, besides considering Jasmine is a Bandit princess, sooner or later someone would have had to make her his or hers depending on gender… point is I'm tired of people taking advantage of me for free hero work and I'm getting something back… weather they like it or not… and I remember you tricking me to steal treasure and messed with me mentally before the whole clothing incident… so tell me… why should I not make you my bitch here and now?, if you go to Jasmine, you'll know I'm not bluffing after all." Finn said when he raise an eyebrow at Penny to see how she would respond but oddly enough Penny starts to chuckle for some reason which made Finn raise an eyebrow.

"Did I say something funny?, you saw the whole time freeze thing so you know I'm not bluffing after all." Finn said when he wondered what was so funny.

"Oh nothing. Just thought that I didn't see that the Hero of Ooo just became evil." Penny said.

"I'd like to point out that I'm just getting even and getting what I'm owed, I'm not going around and killing people left and right and if I get some kingdom's under a rule of mine from some kind of custom from getting it on with a princess or two, then fine, so… what are you going to do now Penny since I could ignore you and you wouldn't do much… though considering how much you grew over the years like I did… well… how about a deal, you give me what I want and I'll give you quite a bit of cash when I make it big." Finn said when he smirks at Penny a bit while he leaned against a tree.

Penny did cross her arms a bit but… the cash part did intrigue her.

"And what is that you want?"

"Simple, your over 18 right?, well I believe you can put two and two together on what I want since I do want to get some payback on what you did out of the way… now… get undressed so I can see what I'm working with." Finn said while he grins at Penny with a dominant look in his eyes while he looks Penny up and down.

Penny was surprised to hear that before narrowing her eyes.

"And if I somehow run you'll use that time stopper thing?"

"Nah, I mean think about it, to the public, I'm the most hero of heros and have no reason to do what I do, and if you go around trying to call me a rapist, all everyone will do is just laugh you off, hence why I have no reason to fear you, even without this watch I could kill you easily if you try and kill me in a fair fight so I'm just offering a way for you to get some easy money, I even have gold in my treefort just laying around doing nothing so I could give quite a bit of money just for a good time, the reason why I know all this if from this book here that I have called Mind Games by Jay T. Doggzone, granted most of its bad advice but it does explain some things believe it or not and considering Jake never explained tiers to me, before I even did all I did with Jasmine, I took a quick time stop to the Candy Kingdom Library to read up on tiers and boom, here I am pretty much offering to not only pay you for a good time but test you to see on what you'll do here on out." Finn said when he smirks at Penny when he made various points.

Penny couldn't believe it but the human did bring some points. Plus the money was still offered.

After thinking this through, she made her choice.

"Alright. I'll do it. But only for the cash. No romancing and I want no part in your grand plan."

"Fair enough, though I can't say for what happens in the future since I did get Jasmine to suck my cock willingly after bringing up a bit about being a Bandit King, so who knows, I maybe the new king of thieves if everything goes right and I get plenty of kingdom's under my rule… now… I believe I'm paying you for a good time so… here, an advance for some fun now and and more will happen after we get to my place." Finn said when he just tossed a large sack of gold in front of Penny which made the ground shake a bit from how heavy it was.

Penny was a bit startled by this before she kneels down and looks inside the sack.

She saw that the sack was full of gold and jewels, so much so that it made the chest that the old king of thieves had a low level cash grab in comparison while Finn smirks at Penny.

Penny looks at the gold a few times before looking at Finn.

"Alright. A deal is a deal." She said before she starts to remove her clothes.

Finn chuckles while he enjoyed watching Penny strip in front of him and he had to admit the years were kind with her and she got a pretty developed body and even had abs on her stomach and her shapely breasts bounced free of the bra that she had.

It wasn't long before Penny was nude for Finn to look at.

"Hehe, not bad Penny, I used to remember how shrimpy you were, now you look like you could turn heads now." Finn said while he looked Penny up and down a few times with a lustful look on his face.

Penny however chuckled.

"Well it helped with my stealing bit."

"I can see that, now considering you made a reveal…" Finn said before he blinked out of his clothing and stood in front of Penny in the nude.

"I should save a bit of time and get nude myself." FInn said while he made sure to show Penny his dick which hanged low to the ground.

Penny blinked when she saw Finn in the nude before blushing brightly when she saw Finn's dick and was surprised at how big it was.

"Hehe, see something you like Penny?" Finn said when his dick slowly grew erect in Penny's view.

Penny continues to blush before shaking her head.

"I don't know what you mean. Let's just get started."

"Fair enough, though considering I'm paying…" Finn said before the scene went to a few minutes later to see Penny groaning and moaning while she was on all fours and Finn was eating her pussy out with serious licks and he even rubbed her bud quite a bit as well.

Penny couldn't believe how good Finn was with his licking as she groans a few times before moaning.

Finn chuckles before he slapped Penny's ass a few times with his hands before he sucked harder on her bud and could feel her getting closer as time went by.

Penny yelps a few times from that action as she moans loud while her orgasm was getting closer and closer.

Finn keeps on pleasing Penny while he licks and sucks her folds and sets her off when he pushed a couple fingers up her asshole after teasing her for a moment.

Penny groans from that before she actually climaxed from her pussy.

Finn in turn lapped up her juices while he made sure to finger her ass harder and harder to not only help loosen her up but to get her orgasm as strong as possible.

And stronger it got as Penny continues to climax before tapping of after 20 seconds.

Finn in turn pulled away and chuckles when he saw Penny panting for breath and Finn moved to sit on the ground or the sleeping bag that he had and waits for Penny to recover while his cock stood at the ready like a tower to wait for Penny to approach.

Penny took a moment to recover before she looks at Finn sitting down with his dick still erect.

"Hehe, I believe it's time for you to get a taste of my dick now, careful with the teeth, I have been told I'm larger than most people by a few doctors." Finn said while he grins at the look on Penny's face.

Though Penny blushed at the sight, she rolls her eyes before she crawls towards Finn before facing the human's dick.

Though to give those doctors credit… Finn's cock up close was massive compared to most cocks which made Penny gulp and Finn grins at the sight.

Penny brought her hand towards Finn's dick before she grabs it and starts stroking it.

Finn hums from that and just relaxed when he enjoyed Penny's work while he wondered what she was thinking as she strokes his cock which throbbed a little in her hands.

'_Sweet Glob. It's so hard and firm. And I can actually feel it being warm. What doctors inspect him?'_

Though Penny would have to wonder later when she seemed to linger on stroking Finn for too long and Finn had to clear his throat to get Penny to remember she was suppose to be pleasing him.

Penny did remember before she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick Finn's dick head a bit before going to the base.

Finn moans from that when he enjoyed what Penny was doing again and laid flat on his back to fully enjoy it.

Penny continues these actions before she opens her mouth and tries to swallow Finn's dick as hard as she could.

Thankfully she could get about 4 inches or so and Finn moans when he enjoyed that and just relaxed more when he lets Penny get a good taste of his dick.

Penny was able to take a deep breath before she starts to bob her head up and down.

Finn groans from that before he pets Penny's head to show she was doing a good job with pleasing him so far.

Penny may have blushed from the but was too busy trying to please Finn for the gold.

Though to Penny's chagrin, Finn was lasting a lot longer then she would have thought, around 8 minutes and her jaw was getting sore now.

Penny was shocked that Finn could last this long as she bobs her head as hard as she can.

Thankfully she was able to last a bit longer and could finally feel Finn getting close after a few more minutes of working his dick good and could feel it throbbing harder and harder as time went by.

Penny now doubled her efforts as she tries to make Finn climax.

A minute later Finn grips the ground before he grits his teeth and groans loudly when he came hard in Penny's mouth and he quickly filled her mouth up fast while he rides out his orgasm.

Penny's eyes widen at the amount before she tries her best to swallow it.

Unfortunately for Penny, she couldn't keep up and some of the semen flowed down her chin and onto her large breasts while Finn rides out his orgasm and taps off nearly 30 seconds later and groans when that happens.

Penny takes her head off of Finn's dick and swallows what's left of his cum before she was able to breathe.

Finn chuckles while he watched Penny try and collect herself before Finn blinks out of view and blinks back in to show that he had a wet rag for Penny.

Penny blinks when she saw that before taking the rag.

"Thanks." She said before she used it to wipe her face.

"No problem, now unless you want a bit more gold after we get to my place so I can get the real deal, I suggest we get dressed so we can finish our business there as fast as we can." Finn said when he got ready to get dressed when he thought they were done for now.

Penny did blink after hearing that before she gets up and puts her clothes back on.

After the duo got dressed, they ate the meal that Finn had and after taking a few hours to nap, were well on their way towards the Treefort while Finn had an amused look on his face when he glanced at Penny a few times to show where Finn's mind was going right now… especially when he looks at her ass and chest a few times.

Penny, who sensed it, rolled her eyes a bit but still blushed at the stare nonetheless.

It took a bit if time, and Finn slaying a monster or two but the duo managed to get to the Treefort and Finn climbed up the ladder while Penny saw how much gold was at the entrance alone… how loaded was Finn?

'_He's more richer than the old Thief King.'_

Penny then saw Finn moving to sit on his couch before he points a thumb up the ladder.

"There is a shower if you want to freshen up for the fun we will have, I'll wait down here and relax and wait for my turn." Finn said when he grins at Penny.

Penny blinked when she heard before climbing up the ladder.

Finn chuckles when he saw that and pulled out the Jay T dogzone book and the book on tiers from the library and sets them on the table.

"Hehe, glad I have these two books, real eye openers." Finn said before he opened the book on tiers to the more advanced stuff and time passed with Penny getting cleaned before she came down to see Finn reading the book on tiers.

"You seriously have a book on teirs?" Penny said.

Finn looks at Penny before he just shrugged.

"Well my own brother Jake wouldn't teach me and I couldn't learn it from anyone else for one reason or another, if I didn't do stuff like this I would be a virgin for life and have no family of my own… still think I'm doing things bad by doing what I'm doing with others now?" Finn said when he gave Penny a raised eyebrow and saw that she had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Not sure. Still can't believe you're doing stuff like this. Hard to tell if you're still the Hero." Penny said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll still save people, but if it involves princess's they will have to pay for my help, and if not… well… I'll just get my reward one way or another, I'm tired of being used like I'm some kind of idiot, I mean if you heard about some of the stuff I did for free, you would call me an idiot for not doing this sooner, I mean I had to fight the Lich multiple times and what did I get… zilch!" Finn said when he got a frown on his face after remember how Bubblegum blew him off after she returned to normal.

Penny did look thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Well when you say it like that, then yeah. Though prissy royals do owe you a lot."

"And don't even get me started on the others, that was just for Princess Bubblegum alone, anyway as for Jasmine…" Finn said before he explained about the Finn sword and what Jasmine did which was his reasons for getting revenge on her and everything up till now.

"Anyway, considering clothe stealing is pretty low on my list, I'll be back after I shower so we can have more fun, help yourself to some food in the kitchen and remember, no stealing, can reverse time and prevent that." Finn said before he moved to go up the ladder to get clean himself.

Penny was a bit surprised to hear to hear what Finn said but she did had this one question.

"Hey wait. Doesn't your dog brother still live here?" She questioned while getting Finn's attention.

Finn looked back at Penny and took a moment to clear his throat.

"Actually the only ones here are N.E.P.T.R. and BMO two little robotic beings and Jake has been hanging around Lady his girlfriend for longer and longer times, in fact its been two weeks since he was last here so I have this place to myself most of the time." Finn said before he climbed back up to get to his shower.

Penny was a bit relieved to hear that before looking around the room before saying this.

"I will admit. I like this new Finn."

Penny then went to get a bite to eat before Finn came down from the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and took a moment to see Penny on the couch while she ate a meal.

"Hey Penny, I'm done with my shower, I'll wait for you to finish and we can get started after I get a few things set up in the bedroom." Finn said before he climbed back up to the bedroom.

Penny didn't have time to respond as she was still eating for a few minutes till she was done and climb up to Finn's bedroom.

To her surprise, she saw that Finn had set up… some pretty interesting gear around the room like chains and whips, ETC… like some kind of micro BDSM dungeon that was set up in no time at all, but considering Finn could freeze time, he had plenty of time to set things up and he grins at Penny to see how she would react to all the gear here.

"Oh. My. Glob." She said with an surprised and AWE look.

"Hehe, yeah, you'd be surprised at what you have lying around in your weapons vault, anyway think this would be too much Penny?, I do want to test a lot of things out and I have plenty of gold so…" Finn said while he grins lustfully at Penny.

Penny was now blushing from that look after staring at the equipment.

"I-I can manage." She said.

Finn grins before the scene went to a few minutes later, or more like a few seconds for Penny, after Finn set her up on the bed with handcuffs holding her arms and legs to the bed to prevent her from moving and an amused Finn looks down at Penny when she just realized that Finn had time stopped her again.

"Dang." Penny said as she moved her limbs a bit.

However she couldn't get free which showed how bound she was while Finn gives her an amused look when it seemed Finn made sure to really get Penny bound.

Penny made a grunt noise before she stops.

"Man you weren't kidding about this."

"Right, anyway just to show what I can do with and without the watch…" Finn said before he clicked the time stop on the watch and he blinks out of view for a second and when he reappeared, Penny came hard from her pussy all of a sudden while her nipples got hard in no time from some slight delayed reaction to all of the sucks and small bites that Finn used on her while Finn had an erect cock while he walked away from Penny for a moment to put the time stop watch on a high shelf to keep it safe.

"W-Whoa!" Penny moaned as her buddy shook a bit from her surprised orgasms.

"Yeah, that always seems to happen after I pretty much take as much time as I need with pleasing a lady, but I wonder how good I can do when I take my time in real time." Finn said before he approached the bed while he made sure to get in Penny's view.

Penny was able to recover a bit but was still blushing from the pleasure she felt.

Finn then got on the bed and between Penny's legs before he spreads her legs a bit more or her hips to be exact since her ankles were bound which kept her legs from moving apart much and Finn moved to start licking Penny's folds right from the get go.

Penny blushes brightly at this action before she starts shuddering at this feeling.

Finn then brought his fingers to her folds and slowly pushed them inside of her to really test how tight she was since Finn didn't do any fingering stuff yet and Finn focuses on sucking Penny's bud to really get her worked up.

Penny had shut her eyes for a bit as groans a bit before her pussy tightens a bit on Finn's fingers.

Finn keeps on pleasing Penny before he surprised her when he moved to have his face near her asshole and he starts to lick at her asshole a few times to see how Penny would react.

Penny's eyes widen before she jolts a bit from that action.

Finn then had his tongue push into her asshole and he fingers her pussy at a rougher rate while he had his tongue wiggle inside of her asshole.

"Gah!" She yelps before groaning a bit.

Finn keeps on pleasing Penny while he could feel her getting closer and closer again and keeps on pleasing her until…

Penny groans a bit before moaning loud as her holes tighten before she climaxed from her pussy.

Finn keeps on fingering her pussy while his tongue wiggles more in her ass to make her orgasm much stronger.

Penny moans again as she climaxed more before tapping off after 15 or 20 seconds.

Finn pulled his head and fingers away from Penny's holes and looks down at her to see how Penny was doing and wondered what she was thinking after an orgasm like that.

'_F-Fuck… that felt good.' _Penny thought as she pants a bit while blushing.

Finn then cleared his throat to get Penny's attention.

"Considering how you act… I'm guessing you gave your first time away huh?, think I can go rough or want me to take it slow?" Finn asked while he stroked his cock with his hand to remind Penny on how big Finn was.

Penny was blushing brightly when she stares at it before looking at Finn.

"G-Go… a bit rough."

Finn nods his head before he moved to get on top of Penny and angles his cock to her folds and rubbed the head of his cock on the wet pussy lips to get the dick lubed for what was about to happen.

Penny shudders a bit when she felt that before preparing herself for Finn's next action.

Finn then slowly pushed his hips forward and his cock forced itself into Penny's pussy which spreads her pussy wide around Finn's dick as it went deeper into Penny.

Penny groans while grinding her teeth a bit after feeling how huge it was.

'_F-Fuck!... So big!" _She thought while trying to adjust.

Finn however gripped Penny's hips and forced more of his cock into Penny's pussy and could feel the head of his cock push into her cervix after a minute of nonstop pushing.

"Fuck… talk about a tight pussy!" Finn groans out before he starts to thrust his hips hard after a moment when he enjoyed the feeling of Penny's pussy around his dick.

"W-Well your cock's so big!" Penny said before groaning.

Finn had to chuckle for a moment but he didn't say anything when he fucked Penny harder and harder as time went by and unlike the time stop stuff, Finn took his time with fucking Penny and saw her bouncing breasts had moved his hands to grip them and played with them to help her feel better.

Penny then starts to moan loud as she begins to feel good from the pleasure as her toes curled a bit.

Finn keeps on fucking Penny hard while he lasts a surprisingly long time of 10 minutes and he could feel his orgasm getting close while he could feel Penny getting close as well after he fucked her harder.

Penny was shocked that Finn was able to last this much as her pussy tightens on Finn's dick each time.

Finn then shocked Penny when he leaned down and smashed his lips onto Penny's and fucked her harder and harder while he and Penny get closer and closer to cumming until…

Penny, who was shocked at the kiss, moans loud in Finn's mouth before she climaxed hard on his dick.

Finn in turn groans loudly when he pushed his hips as hard as he could and his cock busts into Penny's womb before he fired his load right into her and because of the amount, her womb bloats a bit… good thing he had birth control pills in advance for stuff like this.

Penny moans loud again when she felt the hero's cum pooling in her womb which caused her orgasm to get stronger as her toes curled more.

For a bit, the duo ride out their orgasms before Finn tapped off with a groan and pulled his head back to breath while he keeps his cock inside of Penny's pussy and rathered enjoyed the look on Penny's face as she recovered from her intense orgasm.

Penny had a slightly pleased look on her face while blushing brightly.

"M-More." She said.

"Hehe, Oh I will Penny… I am paying for a good time after all." Finn said before he starts to fuck Penny again without giving her a chance for her to recover.

Penny groans again before she begins to moan louder.

"Y-Yes Finn!... YES!... K-Kiss me again!"

Finn chuckles at that before he did just what Penny asked and kissed her hard while his tongue went into her mouth to really dominate her physically.

Penny moans a bit in delight as she kissed Finn back before having her tongue plays with Finn's tongue since it's the only thing she can do since her limbs were apart so no hugging or anything.

The time then went to a few minutes later with Finn changing positions so that Penny was on all fours and her ass was pointing at Finn who admired the round ass.

Penny blushed at the position before she shook her ass a bit to entice Finn.

Finn grins before he fondles Penny's ass a few times and lightly spanked her a few times to get her worked up first before he would act.

Penny did yelp a bit but still let a out a moan or two.

Finn chuckles before he got behind Penny and placed the head of his cock at her asshole and gave her a moment to relax since he would be getting rough soon.

It was a moment or two before Penny was fully relaxed before look at Finn.

"O-Okay… I'm ready."

Finn nods his head before he gripped Penny's hips and slowly forced his dickhead into Penny's asshole and groans from how tight Penny was and forced more into her.

Penny's eyes widen before groaning loud as her ass was stretching a bit before trying to re to Finn's dick.

Finn in turn grits his teeth when he gripped Penny's hips with a tighter grip, Finn managed to get half of his dick into Penny's asshole before he pulled free a bit till the head was in her ass and he thrusts his hips which caused this dick to enter and exit Penny's ass again and again and slowly works it's way deeper.

Penny groans a few times while grinding her teeth before she starts to moan a bit as she start to feel a bit good.

Finn noticed and grins evilly when he raised his right hand and used it to smack Penny's ass hard which slowly turns the cheek a bit red as time went on.

Penny yelps a few times from that action as she moans and groans a few times while her ass tightens a bit.

Finn in turn keeps on fucking Penny more and more while he got his cock deeper into Penny's ass before Finn leaned forward and he starts to play with Penny's breasts.

"Hehe, never thought I would enjoy fucking a thief up the ass but you can be surprised at how things go in life right?" Finn said while he fucked Penny harder till he had 8 inches of his cock in Penny's ass.

Penny moans loud before responding.

"Y-Yes!"

Finn chuckles and fucked Penny harder till he had 9 inches in her ass and could feel himself getting close… all he needed was one more inch before he blew.

Penny could feel Finn pushing his dick further which made her groan even louder before feeling her climax approaching.

A couple minutes later with Finn fucking Penny harder and harder until he felt his pelvis touch Penny's ass when he got every inch of his cock into the thief's ass and groans loudly when he came hard inside of Penny and held her to his body in a hug of sorts.

Penny moans loud when she felt her ass getting filled up before it tightens on Finn's dick greatly before Penny climaxed from her pussy.

Finn keeps on cumming in Penny's ass for about 20 seconds before he tapped off and pants for breath when he felt drained for a moment.

Penny taps off as well as she had a bit of a fucked up look on her face with her tongue sticking out as she pants for breath.

Finn managed to recover before he pulled free of Penny's ass and his load leaked from her ass and he chuckles when he admired his handiwork before his stomach growled a bit.

"Hehe, guess I need to fuel up, be right back in 10 or so beautiful because when I fuel up, I'm getting serious on experimenting on various tier based stuff." Finn said before he got up from the bed and unlocked Penny's arms and legs, but not before slapping her ass one more time before he left the room after getting his time stop watch to be safe.

Penny at first jolts while panting more before she had this thought.

'_Y-You know… it wouldn't kill me if I stick close to him.'_

When Finn got to the kitchen, all he wore after using the time stopper was a pair of boxers he got to help change things up and to his surprise, he saw Jake entering the treefort with Lady following suit and they saw Finn munching on a sandwich in the living room and noticed the watch hanging from Finn's neck.

"Uhhh… Hey Finn. What's with the watch?" Jake asked.

Finn would have tried to hide things when his brain worked a shocking mile a minute, either from some kind of flight or fight instinct or some kind dramatic moment taking effect, however Finn just sighs and decided to come clean when he held the watch.

"Well first off it's a time controlling watch and…" Finn said when he clicked the watch and blinked into his clothing a moment later.

"It's not a fake item, nearly lost my life getting it and it's been worth it for what I have in mind." Finn said before he smirks… a bit too evilly for Jake and Lady's tastes.

Said duo didn't like the look.

"Like what?" Jake asked while feeling a bit worried.

"Simple… getting what I'm owed from the princesses who just want to use me as a method of free labor… and payback as well, already did that with Bandit princess when I had my way with her, and thanks to the time freeze, no one knew at all." Finn said while he got a serious look on his face.

Jake and Lady's eyes widen after hearing this.

"WHAT/**WHAT?!" **They said before Lady spoke in a language that Jake understood.

"**But Finn, that's pure rape. You can't be serious!"**

"Lady said that you must be joking because that's pure rape for what you're doing." Jake said as he hoped that Finn was joking.

"Oh really?, Is it as bad as getting used to kill the lich multiple times?, Is it as bad seeing my bro supposedly die from getting drained and it being a prank?, Is it as bad losing our home twice and for a freaking guitar?, And Bandit Princess had it coming since she did who knows what to other people on things worse then what I did, and as for the tiers thing, well no one was willing to teach me so I took matters in my own hands, I mean before you bite me on the ass Lady, try and think on how many women manipulate me for free labor in deadly jobs that nearly got Jake and I killed again and again, tell me how many times I've been shot down by other princesses when I ASKED for some kind of romance… and they turned me down for one dumb reason or another or am I as bad as the Ice king?, Glob no… while I make… questionable choices, others did as well which forced me to do this." Finn said with a frown on his face.

Lady would've scolded Finn more but… hearing the things Finn listed down about the royals tasks did shock her as she now worried about losing Jake and Finn because of them.

"And those first two things we're from PB and Marcy alone… I have no issues with them per say but I will get what I'm owed or I'll take what I'm owed… before you object remember all the times Jake and I went on deadly missions for PB or how many times Jake and I had to go to the nightosphere because of Marceline?, I can list more but I'm not doing this to be evil even if it makes me look it, I'm just tired of being used and not getting anything from it, simple as that, I won't let regular people be harmed if I can help it and if it's simple stuff, I'll do some heroics, but if I'm doing something life threatening that borders on the insane, then I'm going to demand some kind of reward, technically I haven't done anything bad to a good person since Bandit Princess did who knows what crimes, but I won't be a fool anymore." Finn said with crossed arms when he looks at lady to see how she or Jake with the translating will respond.

Lady and Jake were a bit stumped now. They know that what Finn is doing is wrong but, what the royals did are no better and Jake has remembered some of the dangerous tasks he and Finn took that almost took their lives.

"And before you fault my methods… may I remind you two that PB not only revived the dead… twice… they both ended badly and you got crossfire in one of them Lady, I can list more, but some of the experiments that PB does is well… you get where I'm going with this right?, point is while what I have in mind is bad, I just don't care anymore, everyone else pushed me to this and I'm pushing back, simple as that." Finn said when he had a look that showed that he meant it.

Jake sighs a bit.

"Finn I can see you want revenge. But I'm worried you may go to an evil path. I don't want you to be labeled as Ooo's Most Wanted if things get out of hand."

"That's just the thing Jake, people all around Ooo see me as nothing more than a naive hero among heroes, I mean if I didn't say anything to you or Lady, would you even believe Marcy or PB that I had my way with them with a time stopping watch aiding me?" Finn asked while giving Jake a raised eyebrow.

Jake sighs after hearing that.

"No, I guess not."

"Oh relax Jake, if all else fails, I have one way out of this and undo everything that I did, you see this thing can rewind time to the point of when I picked it up if I want, I tested it out a few times and as long as I have my thumb on this button, I'll be the only one who will remember this and I can just leave the watch where it is and no one would be hurt technically, besides do you really want to talk to me about morals when almost everyone around us has questionable morals at best?" Finn said while giving Jake a half lidded look near the end.

Jake did jolt a bit while Lady looks at her boyfriend/husband.

"Okay okay. You made your point. And nothing I say will change your mind right?"

Finn then leaned back in his seat before he sighs.

"Sorry but no Jake, I mean there are other humans that came to Ooo after the Gum War, and while I get that you never wanted to teach me tiers since I was too young at the time but I never learned it at all from you and had to learn it from that Mind games book and from a book in the library... if I DIDN'T do this, not only would a chance of me having a family be pretty much zero with women shooting me down in one way or another, but I would never even experience what it's like to be able to do the tiers in general, I mean what do those princesses think of me anyway?, some kind of disposable toy that they can just use as much as they want and not get some kind of repercussion?, because up until now I've always felt that way Jake, normal relationships are not for me it seems so I'll have to make my own kind whether people like it or not." Finn said with a tone that showed he wouldn't be swayed from what he had in mind.

Jake can see he is serious before sighing.

"Well I can't tell you what to do anymore now that you're older so, and I can't believe I'm saying it, but… do what you have to do man."

Finn chuckles before he sat up a bit.

"Thanks, but I won't stop you if you want to try and stop me at a later date either by force or from trying to warn people… though if you do, do me a favor and point out that I'm not doing this out of pure spite… I'm doing it to get what I'm owed and not every princess is innocent themselves, if I do go down I'm taking a few with me even if its not for good, I'm sure some people would want to know a few things that PB did over the years or maybe some things that Marceline did just for fun…" Finn said before he got steeled glint in his eyes.

"As for my first target, it will be PB since out of everyone… she owes me the biggest, you can warn her and I'll even warn her as well but thanks to this, I can just walk by her guards and they can do nothing, I have no interest in being a king or anything… but considering how shitty Bubblegum treated me… I might as well treat her like the bitch that she is and take her down a peg or two." Finn said before he growled out the last bit with some anger in his voice while he looked pissed.

Lady was now scared before Jake tries to calm down the situation.

"Calm down bro. I'm not gonna warn PB since I don't want blood to be shed or have a witch hunt form."

Finn did calm down when he looks at the duo.

"Oh don't worry, nothing bad will happen with you two, in fact I'm actually hoping you two do warn her… put PB on edge for me somewhat since she is pretty much one of the most cautious people around, the ONLY reason I'm even doing this is just… I'm so tired of being taken advantage of, after all that we did, shouldn't something good happen?, I wasn't even expecting thanks but thats ALL you or I got, and you have Lady here who loves you but who do I have huh?, hell I forced myself on Bandit Princess for some Grade A payback for obvious reasons and if you remember Penny, she's upstairs right now resting after our fun, and don't worry she's over 18, she was like Me-Mow and pretty much grew to around my height in size, honestly you wouldn't even recognize her, and I had to Pay her for sex, so let me ask you Jake… after all the heroics that we did… don't you think I deserve some kind of happy ending for once that doesn't just end up in someone else's favor?, granted this probably won't have a happy ending for what I have in mind but I'm just so tired of all this crap being pushed onto me again and again and people just expect me to do things for free." Finn said while he pinched the bridge of his nose when things just really seem to want to mess with him mentally.

Even though Jake and Lady were shocked at the info, Jake, who stretched his hand to Finn's shoulder, tries to comfort him.

"Okay man. You do deserve happiness after everything and I guess I can help you somewhat just… don't tell me the details. Less I know the better."

Finn, after taking a moment to calm down, just looks at Jake and nods his head.

"Great, and don't worry, aside from letting the princess's know what I'm going to do… you and Lady won't have to do anything else, I'm not out for blood, I'm not going to kill anyone, nor do I want to take over the world, though if by some kingdom customs talk about someone being a king if a person has sex with a princess then I won't complain, either way I'm getting what I'm owed, and considering the situation, you and Lady can head to the Candy Kingdom now, I'll give a few hour head start before I head to the kingdom." Finn said before he got up from the couch and stretched a bit.

Jake looks at Lady before she slightly nod her head before Jake looks at Finn.

"Okay. Just promise me and Lady that you won't end up an evil jerk like Ash or something. We love you man." He said as he and Lady got a bit teary since Finn is family.

"I know man, and don't worry, I won't end up like that jerk Ash, unlike him I'm just going to be straight up in what I want and I won't use underhanded tricks to do so except a time stopping watch but that's besides the point, point is I have a reason for what I'm doing, Ash didn't after he went deep into magic, and I didn't start this, the princesses did if anything they are the ones like Ash expecting things from me just because they are royals." Finn said when he got a serious look on his face.

"I know man. Lady and I are just worried." Jake said as Lady nodded since Finn is like a little brother to her.

"I know, but hey at least think of it like this, aside from warnings you two won't have to do anything else so it's not like your accomplices in what I'm doing, and more so if things do go bad, I can just rewind time back to when I first found this and we can just go back to how things are with me being just a lackey of everyone." Finn said when he didn't like that latter part and looks a bit at the ground and hoped it didn't come to that, guess he was beyond tired of getting treated like a mule if he had such a tired look on his face from talking about that.

Jake then hugs Finn.

"Just be careful man." He said before Lady joined the hug.

Finn returned the hug for a moment before he chuckles.

"Alright you two, get going and warn Bubblegum of what I'm about to do, I'll leave enough time for you to leave the kingdom so better get going before tomorrow happens." Finn said when he lets go of Jake and Lady and gave them a somewhat lopsided grin to show he was in a better mood.

Jake and Lady were a bit relieved before they went to warn Bubblegum.

Finn sighs when Jake and Lady left the Treefort before he heard Penny climbing down the stairs and the look on her face told that she heard everything while Finn just looks at her to see how she would react to all of that.

Penny looks at Finn for a moment till she said this.

"You okay?"

Finn looks back at the ceiling before he looks at Penny again.

"Yeah... sorry about the short time in bed, you can get as much gold as you want from the entrance as you can carry and if you want to come back here for more fun you can, I got more gold then that and can get more from dungeons, right now I got to change outfits for a more serious me now if you'll excuse me Penny." Finn said before he starts to walk by Penny and towards the ladder to his room.

Penny however grabbed Finn's arm to stop him for a moment.

Finn blinks at that before he looks at Penny with a confused look on his face.

Penny did had a slight blush on her face before she stood a bit on her toes and kissed Finn on the lips.

Finn blushed at that when the kiss happened and when Penny pulled away, all he could do was keep on blushing while he wondered why Penny did that and it showed on the confused expression on his face when he didn't trust his voice right now.

Penny blushes a bit before speaking.

"T-To help you… feel better."

"I-I see… w-well… *Clears throat*... it did… well… see you later Penny." Finn said before he surprised Penny when he kissed her on the lips and moved away before she could react and he was climbing the ladder before Penny fully realized what just happened.

'_Don't know why I did it or why my heart flutters a bit. Could I… be actually feel something to the Hero of OOO?'_

Meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom as Penny took a bit to think on taking some gold or not…

Jake and Lady, after some time to think, had rushed to the Candy Kingdom and had entered the throne room where Bubblegum was and saw the Candy Princess walking by with a clipboard in hand and Marceline herself was even there to their surprise… wow this would be awkward...

Jake looks at Lady and after taking a moment to gather his courage, he walked to the duo with Lady floating behind him.

"Hey PB, Marcy, you two got a moment?" Jake asked when to get Marceline and Bubblegum's attention.

"Oh hey Jake, Lady. This is a surprise. What brings you two here?" Bubblegum asked with a smile.

Jake gulps which confused the two woman before Jake managed to speak up after he swallowed a big lump in his throat.

"Well we… kind of are messengers for Finn right now… real uh… important… so to speak…" Jake said while Marceline and Bubblegum blink a few times at how nervous Jake was.

Lady was feeling worried before Marceline spoke.

"And what message does the weenie have that he couldn't come by and say it himself?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jake in turn got a half lidded look on his face when he didn't feel as nervous since Marceline was still calling Finn that weenie nickname… boy would she be in for a shocker.

"Well… I'm not sure how to sugar coat this or even beat around the bush… but I'll tell it like it is and Finn is tired of all the Royal's treating him like some kind of get out of trouble for free card and Finn is had enough of not getting anything from it… I mean seriously had enough, he is planning to get what he is owed whether anyone likes it or not and while Lady and I had a hard time believing it, Finn proved it to us with some kind of time controlling watch that he found and got dressed in an instant… and before we even found out about it, he forced Bandit princess into some tier 15 acts and she couldn't stop him, and well… while we can't stop Finn physically since he can just get out of the way with no trouble now, he sent us here as a messenger for his first actual victim who owes him a lot more than anyone else." Jake said before he looks right at Bubblegum to get the message across to the Candy Royal while Lady did the same to help get Jake's point across.

Though Bubblegum was surprised at first, she was shocked when she finally connect the dots.

"M-Me?" She said as she points at herself.

"Well can you blame Finn?, and while I may not like it, I can't fault him since you do use him more then anyone, I mean when was the last time you hung out with Finn and it didn't involve some kind of hidden meaning?, we fought the lich who knows how many times and you even got turned into Finn's age for a bit, but when you returned to normal, you just blew him off, honestly I can't blame him for picking you first of all, and Marceline… I'm sure he was saving this message for later but he was going to do the same to you sooner or later… and knowing how smart you are you should connect the dots on why right?, and before either of you two say anything, Finn's time stopping watch is legit, so getting guards and everything won't work, Finn blinked out of our view and was fully clothed in no time flat before we could move an inch so who knows what Finn can do when he has that weird watch." Jake said when he looks at both Royals while Lady nods her head when the time stop watch was mentioned.

Marceline and Bubblegum were again shocked before Marceline frowns.

"Is this a fucking joke?! Now the hero is some kind of rapist?"

Jake frowned at that before he glared at Marceline.

"Oh really?, well while I can't say much, he actually compared all of you princesses to Ash since you ladies like to use and abuse him and not expect anything bad to happen, I remember all those mind games that you did to Finn, gettings us kicked out of our home… twice... and even the wolf thing as well, so don't play that card when all of you did some worse stuff in some princesses cases, he's not out for blood, or to kill anyone, in Finn's words he is just getting what he's owed, and for all we know he could be reasoned with if you just talk with him, I mean lets be honest, Finn has tried asking again and again but none of you gave him a good reason for saying no and don't even get me started on the age thing, you and PB are immortal and Finn turned 18 so why tell the too young thing when obviously he won't even live that long unless you Vamp him or something!?" Jake said with a rare moment of anger to Marceline herself which surprised even Lady a bit since Jake looked pretty pissed off right now.

Marceline was indeed was a bit surprised from this new attitude though Bubblegum blinked.

"Wait, you kicked Finn and Jake out of their home twice Marceline?" She asked before her eyes widen.

"Hold on, the thing with the wolves in my castle was you?!"

Marceline flinched at that while Jake huffed for a moment.

"Yeah, and while I don't know too many details about that latter bit, the two times we were kicked out was because of Marceline marking the treefort as hers when she used to own it and pretty much kicked us out of our home, then we had to try and find a new home and accidently wound up at her cave, we thought it was a sweet pad but as soon as we held a welcome party, we got kicked out of the cave when it was Marceline's as well but that's a different kind of kick out, anyway Finn, Marceline and I got into a fight and in a ditch effort to keep me alive when Marceline bit into me, I moved all my blood and guts to my thumb but before I could fix that, Finn thought I actually died, Marceline can explain more on that… but the real second time was because she gave the deed to our home to my son KKW for some kind of super Guitar and he kicked us out when he didn't like our adventuring lifestyle and pretty much made it nearly impossible to get it back and if I didn't give KKW my old music box from my parents, Finn and I wouldn't have a Treefort to go back too." Jake said when he crossed his arms and Lady glares at Marceline when she felt less guilty about letting Finn do what he is planning to do to her.

Bubblegum was again shocked.

"Oh Glob Marceline. For a guitar? What were you thinking when you made the deal?"

"I-I don't know, I liked the guitar but I didn't expect KKW to kick him and Jake from their homes." Marceline said when she was suddenly put under some third degree stuff just now.

"Well according to Jake it did. Thank Glob they got it back. I mean I don't get it Marceline. You have your cave. Why didn't you just give the deed to the treefort to Finn and Jake? It's not like you still live there or something." Bubblegum said.

Before anymore arguing could happen, everyone heard a throat clearing and everyone looked to see sitting on the throne Finn while he had one hand rest on his hand when he had a disinterested look at the conversation going on, but he looked greatly different, the shorts were replaced with long blue jeans, his shirt was replaced with a long sleeve shirt that had a sword and shield icon on the front, his bear hat was still the same but it was pulled back like a hood of sorts and the time stopping watch was seen around his neck while he keeps quiet to wait for the questions and what not.

Everyone, who first jolts, was surprised to see Finn here.

"Finn? How did you get inside?" Bubblegum asked with a confused look while Lady and Jake knew how.

"Well not sure if Lady and Jake talked about it but… time manipulating watch." Finn said when he tapped the watch around his neck a few times.

Bubblegum was shocked when she saw the watch.

"So it is true." She said.

"Yup, and I've come for what I'm owed after all the crap you and the other princesses put me through." Finn said with a cold look in his eyes while Jake and Lady were walking away much to Bubblegum and Marceline's surprise.

"Where are you two going?!" Marceline said.

"Home, first off you think either of us can do anything to Finn right now?, as long as he has that time controlling watch he is unstoppable, and I don't want to get on Finn's bad side, nor does Lady, even as twisted as it sounds, you can point out his faults right now but he's not killing anyone, looking to steal anything, or going after innocent people, to put it in a nutshell… you ladies brought this onto yourselves and while I get that we may not be very welcome here for a bit, we didn't do anything to harm anyone, simple as that." Jake said before he and Lady left the room before Bubblegum or Marceline could stop them.

That's when Marceline frowns at Finn when she got in front of Bubblegum.

"Okay Finn. This stops now. Just quit this shenanigan and hand over the watch." She demanded.

Finn scratched his head for a moment and a moment later, he blinked out of view and Marceline was knocked onto the floor with a powerful blow while Finn stood where Marceline was.

"Sorry but no dice Marcy, I know that if I give this watch up, you and Bubblegum would try and attack me to subdue me and I'm not the naive idiot you two think I am." Finn said with a cold tone to his voice when he looks at Marceline before he looks at Bubblegum with a cold look in his eyes.

Both women blinked before Marceline narrows her eyes after she floats back into the air.

"Looks like it's the hard way then." She said before she quickly charges Finn to get the watch.

However before she could get even halfway to her, Finn blinked for a moment while not seeming to move and Marceline crashed to the ground when she was bound in strong looking chains which had weird symbols on them that glowed and seemed to drain Marceline of her strength.

"W-What the fuck is this?!" Marceline said as she struggles a bit before Bubblegum tries to go help her.

Unfortunately for Bubblegum, she was somehow set back where she was while Finn smiles in amusement when Bubblegum looked confused when she was near Marceline but back near Finn before realizing that Finn was messing with her now.

"Oh right. You can somehow rewind time." Bubblegum said.

"Actually more like stopping time and putting you back here, you wouldn't remember anything if I rewound time PB." Finn said while he looks at Marceline.

"And those chains were for the Vampire King and his court but I never got a chance to actually use it since it was unwieldy and not exactly the best item to use for quick moves as you can see, anyway… PB, I believe you and I need to have a chat… depending on how things go I could leave you here while you work to detangle Marceline… but if not…. You're coming with me to pay your debt back in full the hard way and no one can stop me." Finn said when he walked up to Bubblegum but did nothing while he looks Bubblegum in the eyes with a cold look on his face.

Bubblegum did flinch at the look but knew that Marceline needs to get out of those chains.

"Alright Finn. I'll hear what you have to say."

Finn just raised an eyebrow before he shook his head and a moment later he blinked out of view for a second and Bubblegum felt her ass getting slapped hard out of nowhere while Finn smirks in amusement when Bubblegum and Marceline realize what just happened.

"Did you just…" Marceline said before stopping as she couldn't believe it after Bubblegum jolts.

"Slap PB on the ass?, yeah, and not only that…" Finn said while he held up a pair of pink panties and raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum and had an amused smirk on his face.

Marceline was shocked at what she saw while Bubblegum was blushing brightly in embarrassment.

"G-Give them back!" She said as she tries to get her underwear back.

"Well I would but…" Finn said before he blinked for a moment and he reappeared without them while pointing a thumb at Marceline.

"But I believe Marceline is using them right now." Finn said when he points a thumb at Marceline and Bubblegum's panties were on Marceline's head while Finn was really amused right now.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly when she saw her panties on the Vampire Queen's head while Marceline blinked before she tries to shake them off.

"Glob dammit Finn!" Marceline said.

"What?, can't take a good joke?… you always seemed to love doing them to Jake and I no matter the damage from it so why should I hold back on you?, I can do a lot more to you since your chained up right now if you want to skip to the fun part of the payback." Finn said before he got an evil grin on his face when he looks at Marceline's ass.

Marceline was now getting angry.

"You're pushing my buttons Finn. Now cut these chains lose!"

Finn lost his evil amused look and sighs before he blinks out of view and a moment later, he dropped all of Marceline's clothing on the ground next to him while Marceline was fully nude but still had the power draining chains on her.

"Care to rephrase that Marcy?, I'm really getting annoyed with you and I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with your bullshit today." Finn said with a very cold look in his eyes.

Marceline's eyes widen when she saw her clothing on the ground before she got even more angry.

"That's it Finn! We're no longer friends!"

Finn blinked at that before he chuckles and starts to laugh for some reason much to Marceline and Bubblegum's shock.

"What's so damn funny?" Marceline asked.

"Actually it's pretty funny that you actually considered us friends when for the most part all you did was torment me and Jake, and mess with my head constantly... its funny that you would think that I would even be friends with any of you princesses after every shitting stunt you all put me through… no… none of you ever considered me a friend in the first place did you?... now that I think about it, aside from jam sessions which was a hobby YOU enjoyed for the most part, we never did hang out much alone, most of the time I had to save your ass when you got tricked by your dad when you got sent to the Nightosphere and wore his amulet… which I wore as well in order to save your thankless ass… I saved you from your ex Ash when he used that memory powder on you and…. And pardon me for mentioning this but who helped caused Ooo to nearly be taken over by vamps? And who tried to help you fix it?, granted I couldn't do much because I was so scared of Vampires because of you and your scaring jokes… *Sigh*... I can continue to talk with how I helped you with a lot of things and even with Simon but alas, if we're not friends anymore then I'll just ignore you from here on out until it's your turn while PB and I talk in private, good luck explaining your naked state to the guards when they get here, I had quite a bit gather and told them to enter the throne room after 10 minutes pass and its… 9 minutes give or take a few seconds so good luck with that." Finn said before he placed a hand on Bubblegum's shoulder before he and Bubblegum blink out of view before Marceline could say anything.

Marceline's eyes widen in fear before screaming.

"DAMMIT FINN! GET YOUR HUMAN ASS BACK HERE AND UNDO THIS!"

However the doors to the throne room opens up before plenty of Banana guards enter the room and some were confused and blushing when they saw Marceline in the nude and chained up on the ground and an awkward silence went on for a moment.

Marceline was now blushing in embarrassment.

"You guys better get the fuck out of here because I'm not in the mood." She said as she tries to intimidate them with her red glowing eyes.

Though in hindsight, that was a bad move when it worked all too well when all the guards ran off in fright and Marceline was left alone… still tied up in the magical chains that prevent her from moving.

Marceline blinked a few times before she mentally facepalm herself.

"Damn… could've had them try to break the chain."

Meanwhile with Finn and Bubblegum…

Finn had brought Bubblegum all the way to the dungeon train of all things and set her on the ground before he stood in front of her and after a second, resumed time around him while to Bubblegum, she was in the throne room, and now she was in some kind of train compartment in no time flat.

Bubblegum blinked before she looked at her surroundings.

"Where'd you take me to?"

"A place called the dungeon train far from the Candy Kingdom, to you it was a few seconds but to me it took a few hours to carry you here but it was simple thanks to everything around me being frozen, and it loops in on itself for some reason so there is no engine even though we're moving, but you won't know where to go from here to the candy kingdom thanks to all the spinning so we got nothing better to do then talk without getting interrupted your highness and jumping is a bad idea since we're moving too fast to jump off safely unless you can stop time that is, and I don't suggest running, aside from the entrances, every other compartment has monsters in them and they respawn so killing them and expecting them to stay dead is hopeless." Finn said when he placed his hands in his pockets and had a serious look on his face.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised to hear that.

"So you're just leaving Marceline tied up like that without her clothes on?"

"Would you rather I do worse things to her now then later because I can still do that and leave you here to deal with the monsters." Finn coldly said when he glares at Bubblegum when this talking was getting annoying to him when she keeps stating the obvious.

Bubblegum flinches at the warning.

"N-No. She can wait."

"Good, besides unless she scared them off, then the Banana guards should have untied her or getting tools to unbind her but she won't find us anytime soon, only you, Jake, and I know of this place aside from the occasional boss guy here." Finn said before a door opened to show a mad boss man in various gear and when he saw Bubblegum and Finn, he made an unintelligible noise when he charged them, but before he could take a few steps, Finn blinked for a moment and the boss man dropped dead before he poofed into loot which lands on the ground near Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was a bit shocked when she saw that.

"Now before we get interrupted again… PB, I've always wanted to know something like how long did you think you could use me like I'm some kind of toy?, because unless I'm mistaken, I've helped you time and again and as far as I know, you've always blown my advances off even after I turned 18… so why?... is it because of Marceline?, I'm no idiot since I've seen you hang around her a lot after the Gum war." Finn said when he narrowed his eyes at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was a bit silent as she couldn't come up with an answer.

Finn was silent for a few moments as well before he sighs and just gave Bubblegum narrowed eyes.

"Well if you can't answer that then tell me why I shouldn't have my way with you here and now aside from the obvious reasons?, consider it a last chance to see if you can actually snap me out of this path that I'm about to go on with that big brain of yours." Finn said when he took a step towards Bubblegum.

Bubblegum did gulp before she responds.

"Okay truth is… I don't know what I'm actually feeling towards you."

"What?, you don't know ever after all these years?, even after all the times I risked my life for you and all you have to say is that you don't know?" Finn said like he couldn't believe what he just heard from Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was feeling nervous.

"I know it's stupid, it's just. I always thought we stay as friends. I just didn't think you would turn out so… handsome after your 18th birthday." She said while slightly blushing.

Finn blinks at that before he oddly starts to chuckle and he got a dark look in his eyes.

"Wow… and to think you couldn't fall lower… but trying to trick me by trying to flatter me now in this situation of all things?, I knew you were a manipulator but didn't expect you to do it in this situation… so nice job PB for keeping the manipulating game up." Finn said before he mockingly clapped his hands in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised to hear that.

"I'm not manipulating you Finn."

"Oh really?, so tell me, when have you not manipulated me?, I mean you tried to get me and Flame broken up because of her unstable matrix after we broke up when you returned to being older than 18 and acted like it was nothing, I was in a depressed slump until I met her, then there was the times after the breakup when I tried to wow you and while I'll admit to being a bit stupid in some cases… being too young as you would put it… I would have been happy if you just either told me nothing would happen or wait till I was at least 18 years old so a situation like this wouldn't happen… didn't it ever occur to you of all people that all the heartache, all the times I got shot down weighed on me more and more and this is the end result with me snapping?, because believe me, until now, I've always thought you and every other princess were just using me as a free source of labor, and now that I have you in my clutches if I can be cliche… now is the time is you're flattering me?... please, I may be younger than you PB… but I'm no dumbass… not anymore." Finn said before he got a cold look in his eyes before he roughly gripped the front of Bubblegum's outfit and just ripped it right from Bubblegum's body with raw strength alone.

Bubblegum was shocked from the action.

"No Finn please. I didn't know. I'm sorry." She said as she tries to back away.

Finn however used his time stop watch to blink in front of Bubblegum with a cold look on his face before he ripped away Bubblegum's bra and panties and Finn dropped the clothing onto the ground which left Bubblegum in the nude while Finn looks at her body to see what he's been missing for all these years.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before she tries to cover herself up though Finn could see that the Candy Monarch had a nice figure that would've been seen from a modeling magazine.

Her legs look a bit thin and even though her bust size was a C, her ass helped make it up when it brought in the true definition of a bubblebutt.

Finn licks his lips when he saw that before he blinks and a moment later, he was fully nude and his clothing was near the duo while he stands near Bubblegum and his large dick was on display with his strong looking body as well while he keeps the watch on his neck to keep Bubblegum from getting to it.

Bubblegum's eyes widen when she saw Finn in the nude before blushing brightly when she saw his dick.

"Hehe, like what you see your highness?" Finn said with a slightly evil grin on his face when he used a hand to stroke his cock to full power and Bubblegum saw his 10 inch dick at full mast.

Bubblegum blushes more but she had a bad feeling where this might lead to before she tries to run for the next car.

Finn just raised an eyebrow when he saw that before he used his watch to move the clothing out of the way and just followed Bubblegum into the next car and saw her being surrounded by a large group of new monsters that surprised Finn a little, guess the dungeon train evolved to allow that to happen.

He saw that there was altered Why wolves around Bubblegum, some were in their lab coats while some were fully wolf like and they were growling at Bubblegum a bit, and to top it all off, not only were they much more bulkier than the normal ones… they had pretty large erections on their bodies which amused Finn a bit when Bubblegum ran from a bad situation to a worse one in no time flat.

"S-Stay away!" Bubblegum said.

"Hehe, wow, looks like things got very interesting huh Princess?" Finn said which got the why wolves attention, and while some growl at Finn, the more intellectual ones did notice Finn's state of dress and Bubblegum's and remembered where Bubblegum ran from and were able to put two and two together and one had a grin when they asked Finn a surprising question.

"Hey Human, want to join in on the fun?" A Why wolf asked which caused Finn to grin.

"Sure, though mind doing me a favor and not harm PB?, I need to bring her back home after… OUR… fun with her." Finn said while he got a dark grin on his face when he and the monsters look at Bubblegum with lustful looks on their faces.

Bubblegum was shocked at the outcome.

"No Finn please! I'm sorry. I was an idiot!" She said while feeling fear as a bit of tears leaked out.

Finn however blinked in front of Bubblegum's view and she felt that something had bumped into the back of her knees and she was forced to kneel in front of Finn and he placed a hand on her head and his cock was in front of her face.

"Yeah… you were… now get to sucking and don't even think about biting… I can reverse time thanks to this watch so a dumb move like that will just make things worse for you." Finn said before he forced Bubblegum's mouth opened and forced his cock into Bubbelgum's mouth and lets her head go to see how Bubblegum would react.

Bubblegum gags a bit after being forced to take Finn's dick in her mouth.

Finn grins a bit before he gripped Bubblegum's hair and forced her to bob her head while the Why wolves pant for breath when they were turned on at the sight while they circle Finn and Bubblegum to get a better look to enjoy the show.

Bubblegum gags more from this before more tears start to leak from eyes.

Finn however chuckles before he spoke up with a taunting tone to his voice.

"Oh you're crying now but I bet you're loving this princess, you helped turn me into this so congrats... I won't go full on evil like you may think but I'm tired of all the heroics getting me nothing…. but if you're willing to do stuff like this, I may reconsider that and help you like I normally did… face it, without me helping you, your chances of keeping your kingdom safe goes down greatly and won't you do anything to keep it intact?" Finn said with a dominating tone to his voice while he starts to face fuck Bubblegum's throat.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before she gags greatly at this action.

Finn chuckles while he keeps on face fucking Bubblegum and saw a Why wolf on all fours as it approached Bubblegum's ass, but he didn't say anything when it starts to lick her folds and ass in one large lick.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before she tries to use her free hands to push the Why wolf away.

However it took the pushing as petting from some kind of misread and licked Bubblegum's holes out at a harder rate while Finn chuckles when more approached and two went to suck on Bubblegum's nipples and one rubs her bud with his furry fingers.

Bubblegum muffly screams in discomfort.

Finn and the whywolves however ignored the screaming to keep on having their fun with Bubblegum and the why wolf rubbing Bubblegum's bud felt her juices on his fingers and pulled away to lick them clean and repeats his actions while Finn chuckles when the Why wolves went more wild with their actions and Finn face fucked her harder.

"Wow, guess this is turning you on huh?" Finn said when Bubblegum could see the why wolf cleaning his fingers of her juices each time he got plenty on his digits.

Bubblegum sees this but gags each time as she couldn't say anything.

For a few more minutes, everyone keeps having fun with Bubblegum while Finn got closer and closer until Finn lets out a loud groan and came hard inside of her mouth, filling it with his sperm and it flowed down her throat.

Bubblegum's eyes widen at the amount before choking a bit from Finn's semen flooding her throat.

Finn however doesn't let up when he keeps on cumming in Bubblegum's mouth before he tapped off and pulled his mouth free and fired a few more shots of cum onto Bubblegum's face and Finn grins at Bubblegum while he waits for her to recover.

Though Bubblegum gasps, she coughed a bit before a bit of Finn's semen came out.

Finn chuckles before he gave Bubblegum a cruel grin.

"So how does that taste princess?, not sweet I bet?" Finn said when he waits to hear what Bubblegum would say.

Bubblegum pants before looking at Finn.

"Y-You're a… m-monster Finn."

Finn chuckles darkly before he looks Bubblegum in the eyes.

"Oh… then what does that make you then since you did worse things than I?" Finn said with a cruel grin on his face.

Bubblegum then sent Finn a defiant glare.

"I will never forgive you for this. Even when you someday die."

"Hehe… that's just it princess… as long as I have this then I can always undo this, I'm just getting out all the anger and rage I have for you and the other princesses out of my system, besides… if you don't have me, who would defend your precious kingdom?, because I won't unless your willing to give me a good reward after those missions… I mean can you say you really hate me when let's face it… cloning James and tricking Jake and I… reviving the dead twice… spying on others for years… nearly getting the fire kingdom destroyed… I heard about that… how are you worse then me when all I am doing is just getting you involved when you seem to not care about other kingdom citizen's safety… your a good ruler when it comes to your people but as a people person… your worse than I am… and if I'm a monster… then doesn't that make you a demon like Hunson who is the lord of evil?" Finn said with a twisted grin on his face when he pointed out her faults when she pointed his out.

Bubblegum glares more at Finn.

"I'm not like him!" She said before opening her mouth a bit but only to actually spit at Finn.

Finn just blinked out of the way and while he kneels next to Bubblegum, held her head still while he whispered into her ear.

"_Oh really?, let me give comparisons then and stop me if I'm off base… he likes to listen to his people but he either grants an ironic wish or just torments them… you make candy citizens who are conditioned to love you because YOU make it so and depending on what they do… say even think of messing with you, you put them in the dungeon… you manipulated me for years and helped make me into this whether you like it or not… and while I melted the ice Kingdom, it was an accident no matter how you spin it even if I did screw up in the end… you… you had Simon… Marceline's closest father figure who went insane thanks to the crown of ice freeze the core of the fire Kingdom and nearly killed millions of citizens and even though you had no real say… trust or not… ALLOWED Flame to keep one… she told me everything but I kept quiet… so…. How am I worse than you for getting what I'm owed?... you seem to enjoy being in control but how do you feel for getting that control taken from you?... your pussy seems to enjoy it so maybe you love getting dominated and all it took was me breaking from loneliness to get that to happen?... or maybe… you want Marceline to treat you like the bitch that you are?, her monster forms do bring some kinky ideas to mind… so why don't you and I make a deal of sorts, and no worries, no one would be harmed or killed or anything like that, I'm just making it simple for everyone so we can get all of this tension out of the way." _Finn whispered into Bubblegum's ear while he held her head tightly to keep her from looking at Finn so there would be no surprises.

"_Why should I listen to you?" _Bubblegum whisperly asked with anger.

Finn grins at that before he gave this response.

"Well… does Marceline know every single thing you did behind closed doors when it came to your experiments?... does Marceline know about what you did with Simon in the fire Kingdom?... does Marceline know that deep down, you and I are not so different since I know that if given the chance, you would try and dominate me like I am doing to you now since I'm not acting like a naive idiot?, you said so yourself you did find me handsome, but even I know that you won't do anything without a good reason so here is a deal for you… give me what I want willingly… even after this every time I save your kingdom no questions asked… and I'll help you get Marceline to really go wild with you… I know you're tough… like the strongest sword tough mentally, and your tough so I bet this is not doing much for you… me holding back after all… bet it just irritates you huh?" Finn said while he grins at Bubblegum, he knew her long enough that he knew what made her tick… and weather she liked it or not, Finn brought up good points…

"D-Damn you." Bubblegum said.

"Unfortunately I'd be welcome in the Nightosphere by Hunson himself, so what do you say PB… do we have a deal?, situation aside I would keep my promise… you should know that more than anyone in Ooo aside from Jake." Finn said while he held his hand out in a handshake gesture to Bubblegum after he let go of her head.

Bubblegum glares more to Finn before she sighs on defeat and shook his hand after taking.

"We may be making a deal Finn, but just because you'll use my body for your personal pleasures doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Hehe, you say that now… but Bandit Princess changed her tune after I fucked her good, and one more thing…. I'm not the one who started this… you and those other princesses did… I sent Jake and Lady as fair warning so you can't say I don't show some mercy… now, considering you have me and a pack of Why Wolves to please… I want you to beg for our cocks like the good bitch that you are." Finn said before he grins darkly at Bubblegum with a dominating tone to his voice while he starts his part of things.

Bubblegum was now more enraged.

"You may laugh now, but I'll make sure to use anything to make sure I hate you forever. And you better tell Jake and Lady that they better not set foot in my Kingdom or it's the dungeon."

Finn however got the most enraged look on his face and slapped Bubblegum on the face and with so much rage in his eyes, jerked Bubblegum back to look at him.

"One thing Bubblegum…. Never… EVER… threaten my Family again in front of me… I used them as messengers… nothing more… if you ever threaten them again… I will not only make you suffer… but I will make your entire kingdom suffer… **Understand!" **Finn growled out while he got the most enraged look in his eyes that he ever had before they turned ice cold with emotions to show that something in Finn seemed to snap again while he lets Bubblegum go and stood up while she looks at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Seems you don't understand the situation you are in it seems… let me remind you that while I had Jake's help with taking the Lich down, and even in a few other adventures… do you think you and your kingdom could take Jake and I if he heard about your threat against Lady, me with my time stopping watch, Jake with his stretching powers?... try and picture it before you mouth off again Bubblegum." Finn growled out while he glances at her with a cold look in his eyes.

Bubblegum was dead silent now since she forgot how tough Jake is with his stretching powers and with the help of the magic watch, those two would be an unstoppable duo.

"Now try and remember how Jake was when he remembered all of the shitty things you put us through… do you think he wouldn't aid me if you threaten lady?, she is his wife… think about that the next time you threaten me and my family…. I was honest about not being an evil man to most but now… I might as well make you my personal bitch daily… and I won't hear any objections since I can just leave you here with these horny monsters… I was trying to be nice for the most part but no one seems to get it… no one but Jake and Lady that I didn't turn out like this because I wanted to… it's because of you and all of the princesses who just want to USE me for free heroic works… but if every princess is like you… I might as well take EVERY princess down a peg or two and it's all thanks to you pushing me over the edge… and don't worry, I'll leave the princesses who didn't cause me issue alone… but for bitches like you… well… looks like I'll be making a mass harem of sex slaves then." Finn said with a look in his eyes that showed that he means it while he glared at Bubblegum.

Though Bubblegum was shocked, she was still defiant at Finn before flipping him off.

"Fuck you. I rather die than be in your disgusting harem."

"Interesting choice of words Bubblegum… since you threatened my family I could end you here since compared to my actions now… you are the real evil here… but instead… I might as well break a bitch in… did it before with Jasmine the Bandit Princess when I had her begging for more after I raped her in public so to speak… can do it again… but first… Why wolves… get this bitch where she belongs… on all fours." Finn said while he ordered the Why wolves to grab Bubblegum by force.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before she tries to back away from the wolves as she tries to defend herself.

Unfortunately for her, she was no match for the Why wolves might and she was forced onto a block that was pulled from nearby and was forced onto it while a few Why wolve's held her down and a couple held her legs apart which gave Finn the perfect view to see her ass and pussy and thanks to earlier, she was worked up good when he approached Bubblegum and took a moment to see if she was wet or not, Why wolf licking or not he wanted to see if she was dripping with juices or just simply wet.

And low and behold, it seems that the Candy Monarch's pussy was drenched thanks to being almost choked.

Bubblegum however struggled from this.

"Damn you whywolves! You all better hope I don't come back here and destroy all your fur!"

Finn in the meantime chuckles before he placed the head of his cock at Bubblegum's folds and rubbed it up and down to get the dick lubed a bit.

"You know… I can give one last chance if you beg me for mercy… you've seen how big I am and unless you apologize with all your heart… well… I'll destroy this pussy for others otherwise." Finn said while he got a dominating grin on his face.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that.

She would never beg for anything but she didn't want this torture to happen.

"Okay. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for threatening Jake and Lady! They are welcome to my Kingdom whenever. I won't lay a finger on them."

Finn grins evilly while he gripped Bubblegum's ass with one hand and lightly pats it.

"There… was that so bad… keep up this end of the deal and my future visits will be pleasant… but for now… I'm going to fuck you for hours with my new friends here… try and power through it if you can, we got many hours after all." Finn said before he slowly pushed his cock inside of Bubblegum's pussy and when the head was inside of her, he slowly pushed in more after gripping her hips.

Bubblegum's eyes widen at the info and feeling Finn's dick enter her before groaning loud.

Finn grins darkly when he forced more and more into Bubblegum and could feel her take all of him inside of her pussy and groans when he could feel how tight she was and instead of saying anything, he slowly starts to fuck her while he had his hands on Bubblegum's round ass.

"D-Dammit!" Bubblegum groans as she grinds her teeth.

Finn just grins while he keeps on fucking Bubblegum harder and harder when he could feel her relaxing on his cock as time passed to nearly 5 minutes later and Finn was still fucking Bubblegum hard through it all.

Bubblegum was shocked that Finn was still able to keep going but made sure to not give the human the satisfaction by not enjoying this.

However Finn seemed to have other plans in mind when he used his index and ring finger on his right hand and fingered Bubblegum's asshole aggressively while he slowly got closer and closer to cumming as time went on.

Bubblegum was caught off guard by this which caused her to groan more before she felt part of her body betray her as her orgasm was coming closer.

A few more minutes pass with Finn and Bubblegum getting closer and closer while Finn held himself back for Bubblegum to cum first until…

Bubblegum grinds her teeth as she groans loud before she actually climaxed on Finn's dick.

Finn grits his teeth before he lets out a loud groan when he pushed his cock balls deep into Bubblegum's pussy and blew his load right into Bubblegum's womb, filling it to the brim and beyond with his seed.

Bubblegum's eyes widen when she felt that which caused her orgasm to get stronger.

'_NO!... I gotta make sure to remove it.'_

Finn tapped off after 20 seconds, but surprised Bubblegum before she could recover when he pulled free and his load leaks a bit but a Why Wolf quickly got on top of her and inserts its cock into her and starts fucking away with a happy look on its face while its dick bashed into her womb again and again.

"GAH!" Bubblegum yelps before she starts to groan again.

Another Why wolf moved to be in front of Bubblegum and it forced her to suck its cock while more why wolves joined in and had Bubblegum stroke them off while Finn watched the Why wolves enjoy themselves for awhile.

Bubblegum gags as she muffly groans loud in discomfort.

'_I can't believe this it happening. Can this really be my fault?' _She thought.

However she was broken from her thoughts when the Why wolves fucked her hard and Finn keeps watching with a grin on his face when he could see how easily overpowered Bubblegum was and wondered if the others would be similar.

Bubblegum continues to be raped by the whywolves before having another thought.

'_Glob. Gotta make sure I don't end up knocked up by either these bastards. You may enjoy your petty vengeance Finn but know that I will hate you for all eternity even after your death.'_

Though no one was a mind reader, Finn could see the defiant look in Bubblegum's eyes and decided to take as long as he wanted with breaking Bubblegum in when time passed to who knows how long and Bubblegum getting fucked more and more by the Why wolves and Finn who took turns with her, thankfully a Boss person had dropped a wand that can clean messes which was ironically handy when Finn used it on Bubblegum to keep her sparkling clean.

Being forced to ride some Why wolves, getting forced onto all fours, being bound and other things, Bubblegum lost track of time as the Why wolves seemed to have no end in sight with their stamina and Finn carefully watched the look on Bubbelgum's face as she slowly lost herself to the pleasure.

Granted she still has a bit of hate and defiance on her face but it slowly starts to look a little fucked up before she finally made a muffle moan.

Finn grins when he heard that and with a subtle gesture, had Bubblegum on all fours in front of him with her ass pointed at him and after having the Why wolves let her go for a moment, he tapped his watch a few times.

"I believe I got what I'm owed and a bit more from you PB, if you want I can take you out of here now and back to the candy kingdom… your call… unless you want to have more fun." Finn said to see how Bubblegum would react.

Bubblegum pants as she had no idea how long its been but when she heard Finn spoke, she desperately wants to get home.

However, the endless fucking from Finn and the whywolves partly messed her mind a bit before she was able to speak.

"P-Please… give… m-more." She said before she actually shook her ass before realizing what she just did.

Finn blinks at that before he grins at Bubblegum.

"I'm sorry… but could you repeat that?, I believe I heard things but… did you just ask for more?" Finn said when he placed a hand near his ear.

Bubblegum was now in deep shit and tried to deny it but sadly part of her mind had her say this instead.

"Y-Yes." She said making her eyes widen.

Finn grins before he points at a nearby block.

"Then prove that you want more by placing your hands on that block and show your ass to us… and beg us for our cocks… I'm sure everyone will give you want you want if you beg us properly… right guys?" Finn said when he looks at the Why wolves with a grin on his face.

The whywolves howled in agreement while some yelled yes.

Finn then looks back at Bubblegum with an amused but lustful look in his eyes while he waits to see how Bubblegum would respond.

Bubblegum didn't want to do this but her body betrayed her more like it had a mind of its own before a moment later, Bubblegum had her hands on the block showing everyone her bubblebutt ass.

Finn grins before he waits for Bubblegum to beg when he gestured for her to continue.

Once again Bubblegum's resistance starts to slip.

"P-Please… fuck me with your… big… strong… cocks." She said while actually blushing for the added affect.

Finn chuckles when he heard that before he looks at the Why wolves.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I go for her ass first, I noticed that you left that hole unused for me it seems so might as well get that out of the way so you can have your fun with it." Finn said before he walked to Bubblegum while the Why wolves tails wagged at the thought of finally being able to fuck Bubblegum's round ass while their dicks throbbed big time for added effect.

Bubblegum was now blushing brightly before gulping at the thought before trying to regain back her hate and defiance for Finn.

However her body seemed to betray her when Finn placed a hand on her ass and a jolt of pleasure shot through her body on the touch alone… and if he was able to fuck her this well even with others helping him with her pussy alone, then what would it feel like up her ass?, current situation aside… Finn did have a massive cock.

Bubblegum then braced herself for what happens next.

Finn then placed the head of his cock at her asshole before he gripped her hips and slowly pushed his cock into Bubblegum's perfect looking ass while he groans from the nice feeling that he felt.

Bubblegum groans from feeling that before she let out a slight moan.

Finn grins more from that while he gently pulled himself deeper and deeper into Bubblegum's ass while he used a hand to fondle one of her ass cheeks to see if it would help her relax.

That gave Bubblegum another jolt of pleasure from that action before she actually starts to feel relaxed.

For a bit, Finn keeps getting deeper and deeper into into Bubblegum's ass and fully hilts himself inside of her while he groans a bit from the tight feeling and gave Bubblegum a teasing grin.

"Wow… guess this body of yours is perfect for fucking… makes me wonder if you hated it as much as you did at first since you seem to be a fast recoverer." Finn said with a dark but lustful tone to his voice before he starts to thrust his hips and his cock was buried in Bubblegum's asshole again and again.

Bubblegum groans a few times before she starts to moan as Finn pounds her ass.

Finn just keeps grinning darkly while he wondered what Bubblegum was thinking as her body and her mind slowly fell to the dark pleasure that Finn was giving her right now… the pleasure she helped make and was coming to bite or fuck her up the ass right now.

'_No… I can't be loving this. I just can't! But dammit, Finn knows the right spots to hit… No matter how… good this is, I will still hate him.'_

Finn however, while still no mind reader, wouldn't care if she hated him while he fucked her ass harder and harder while he used his hands to spank her ass hard a few times to really get Bubblegum worked up.

Bubblegum yelps a few times from that action before she surprisingly felt her ass tighten a bit with each smack.

"Hehe, wow, guess your more of a masochist then I thought, glad you made this robotic arm to look like a human arm and feel like one as well otherwise this wouldn't feel as good as it does… speaking of which…" Finn said before he tapped an area on his arm and a menu popped up from nowhere over the arm and when Finn messed with it a bit, Finn grins at Bubblegum when his hand… turned into a dildo of all things and it starts to vibrate.

"... then again after I stumbled on this secret adult menu, I'm guessing you were planning on having me do a bit of something… grown up like to you huh?" Finn said when he had the dildo arm move in Bubblegum's view which was pretty interesting proof that Bubblegum had plans in mind for Finn.

'_Fuck… I should not have put in that adult menu.' _Bubblegum thought as she saw the dildo.

Finn chuckles at the look before he returned his arm to the Human looking hand before he went back to fucking Bubblegum's ass, he would use the arm later but for now… he was focusing on his own fun for now.

Bubblegum may have felt relieved but… part of her actually hoped Finn did used that dildo as she moans and groans loudly while the whywolves stroke themselves a bit.

For a bit Finn keeps fucking her more and more while he leaned down and played with her breasts and could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Bubblegum moans loud before her ass tightens on Finn's dick before climaxing from her pussy.

Finn groans when he felt that and pushed his cock deep as it could go and came hard inside of Bubblegum's asshole, all the while his grip tightened on Bubblegum's breasts to pull her into an embrace of sorts and she could feel how strong Finn was right now.

Bubblegum blushes when she felt his muscled chest on her back before the Candy Monarch's orgasm got stronger.

Finn then used a hand to force Bubblegum to look at him and he plants a kiss on her lips while he had lust in his eyes…. And maybe regret as well but also determination… seems he had plenty of time to think about this and in the end… to Finn… he had no choice but to do this and if Bubblegum noticed that, she may not be as spiteful even if she did hate him since in the end… everyone pushed Finn to this in the long run.

Somehow for Finn, Bubblegum did notice and despite what the human had done, deep down… Bubblegum knew she was greatly to blame for messing with his heart after all these years.

'_I guess deep down, he still has his own morals. Seems he all he wanted was love and it seems in our blind arrogance, we didn't give Finn a chance for one. I guess he's right… we are like that donk Ash.'_

It was at that moment, she actually kissed Finn back with a look of a slight regret of her own.

Finn felt that and while he was a bit surprised, he did return the kiss with a hunger behind it when he finally tapped off and pulled away to pant for breath.

Bubblegum pants as she stares at Finn for a moment.

"I'm… sorry Finn." She said with her eyes closed as she let out a tear or two.

Finn was a bit surprised by that when he heard that, however he narrowed his eyes a little when he knew that unless he rewound time, nothing would be the same again.

"I see, however you know I can't stop now after all that happened right?, I may make things pleasant but I'm not going to stop in getting what I'm owed from you and the others… but I will ask this… have a request that I can do after we are done?" Finn said when he seemed to look back to his old self for a moment… maybe there was hope Finn would fix things after he was satisfied with his revenge and things could go back to normal in the end at least.

Bubblegum was thoughtful before responding.

"Please don't harm anyone. And go easy on Marceline please. I will admit to you that… she and I are dating."

Finn blinks at that before he had slightly narrowed eyes.

"Is that why you never agreed to my dating requests?, why not just be honest?, I would have understand if you told the truth." Finn said when he didn't get why Bubblegum would do that.

Bubblegum blushed a bit for a moment.

"Well in truth, we were trying to keep our relationship on the down low to see if it works this time since… well we had dated before and then broke up long ago."

Finn looked thoughtful from that and just sighs when getting angry now would be pointless.

"Fine, I can respect that, but know that aside from getting what I'm owed, I won't harm anyone… however I meant what I said about making you and a few other ladies mine since I'm going to make a point that I'm not lying… but don't worry I'll make sure you and Marcy have plenty of fun later after I have my fun with Marcy… now… if we're good on some things, why don't you pick the next position that I can take you in… you can even order these Why wolves to help in on the next position… what do you say my Sweet Gumdrop." Finn said before grinning at the nickname he made for Bubblegum while the Why wolves gave Bubblegum lustful looks as their cocks throbbed in Bubblegum's view.

Bubblegum blushes at that before looking at Finn.

"Finn, I know now why you want payback and I know this is what I deserved for doing this to you. I'm a fool." She said with regret.

"... Yeah you are… but so am I for doing this but we already passed the point of no return in many situations so might as well enjoy it right?" Finn said before he gently kissed Bubblegum's cheek to show that situation aside, he still cared for Bubblegum, he even kissed the cheek where he slapped her earlier, he wouldn't do that again but Bubblegum threatening his family did cause him to see red for a bit.

Bubblegum did blush brightly before remembering the reason for the slap.

"I'm really sorry for threatening Jake and Lady, Finn. If there's a chance I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness even though I don't think I deserved one."

Finn just chuckles before he kissed Bubblegum again.

"Just pretend that all is well when we get back and let me come and go from the kingdom with no issue so we can have our fun at later dates… this issue is between you and I, no reason to get your citizens involved… right?, do that and I'll make sure to keep your… or Our kingdom safe from threats… I meant what I said about making you mine PB… and I intent to but I can make it very fun for all of us… do that and I'll forgive you." Finn said while he used a hand to lightly pet Bubblegum's right hip sensually which left goosebumps on her skin.

Bubblegum blushes from that before speaking.

"Then I'll do it… my King."

Finn grins at that before he whispered in Bubblegum's ear.

"_Well then my Candy Queen… order your king and his Why wolve minions… your wish is our command…" _Finn whispered in Bubblegum's ear and he and the Why wolves wait for Bubblegum's first order.

Bubblegum blushes more before she lays on the box on her back.

"I.. want you to… fuck my pussy this time Finn while you three come here." She said after pointing at three whywolves.

Finn and the three Why wolves perk up at that and they moved to Bubblegum and after Finn pushed his dick back into Bubblegum, the three Why wolves moved to stand next to Bubblegum and one stood near her head and waits for her next order while Finn went to fuck her pussy.

As Bubblegum moans, the only thing she did with the whywolves was using her hands to grab the two whywolves's dicks before stroking them.

She then look up and took the third Whywolf's dick in her mouth and starts sucking on it.

The Why wolves shudder and groan when they felt that and pant a bit while everyone else watched with horny looks in their eyes as they watched Finn and their three brothers fuck Bubblegum harder and harder as time went by.

Bubblegum moans loud as she finally starts to feel good from the pleasure as she stroked and sucked the three whywolves's dicks hard.

For a bit, Finn and the Why wolves enjoyed themselves with a more willing Bubblegum and when 10 minutes pass, Bubblegum could feel Finn and the Why wolves getting close as time went on and the Why wolves getting stroked off pant more and used their own hands to grip Bubblegum's hands and had her stroke them off faster while they used their free hand to play with her breasts and the one getting sucked off thrusts its hips and had Bubblegum take more of its cock into her mouth.

Bubblegum gags a bit but was able to take it before wrapping her legs around Finn's waist to make him go even deeper as she stroked the both whywolves's dicks a bit harder to let them know they're doing a great job before Bubblegum uses her tongue to lick the third whywolf's dick before licking the tip.

A few more minutes pass with everyone having fun with Bubblegum before the three Why wolves tossed their head back and howled when they came hard on Bubblegum's body and in her mouth while Finn made one good thrust and fully hilts his cock inside of her pussy and groans when he filled her womb up good with his load.

Bubblegum gags before moaning loud as she felt that before he pussy tightens on Finn's dick after sucking him in a bit while the Candy Monarch stroked and sucked the whywolves's dicks hard to make their climaxes strong.

Which it did when the orgasms keep going for 20 seconds before they tapped off and all four males pant for breath while they look down at Bubblegum to see how she was doing.

Bubblegum had a deep blush on her face as she let goes the two whywolves's dick but did use her mouth to clean the third one off.

Finn and the others grin at Bubblegum while they enjoyed the sight before the scene changed to a bit later to show Bubblegum riding a Why wolves cock while another fucked her ass, she was stroking another two off while she sucked Finn off.

Two of the whywolves pant and shudder from having their dicks stroke as Bubblegum groans and moans as she rode the whywolf hard while making sure to please Finn's dick as she looks at the human a bit.

A number of minutes pass before everyone came inside of Bubblegum again or on her while two of the Why wolves locked themselves inside of her and Bubblegum was forced to drink Finn's load down when he held her head in place.

Bubblegum moans a bit before she made sure to drink Finn's cum while using her mouth to thoroughly clean it.

Another position was then seen when Bubblegum was on her knees when she worked to suck multiple Why wolves off with her hands alone, there were about 8 of them so Bubblegum had her work cut out for her.

Bubblegum tried her best to please the whywolves as she stroke and sucked their dicks hard before switching to another.

The Why wolves enjoyed themselves while Finn keeps on watching before another Whywolf approached Finn for some reason.

Finn raised an eyebrow and just gave the Why wolf a half lidded look.

"Hey I'm not into dudes, no offense if you swing that way." Finn said when he took it the wrong way and the Why wolf chuckles.

"Actually, I already have a mate not on this train, what I was really going to ask is that can we come with you and off this train?, this place doesn't have much to do as you can see and we were pulled from our homes thanks to this train." The Why wolf said which made Finn raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously?, well I can't stop you from following me if you are sure about that but may I ask why since I haven't done much to get that kind of respect, or are you thinking that just because I'm going after princesses, you guys can get free reign to terrorize people around Ooo?" Finn asked while he narrowed his eyes at the Why wolf in front of him.

"No no, none of that." The whywolf said.

"I see… well I won't stop you, but remember that if you cause trouble around me, I won't hesitate to end you, are we clear?" Finn said while he got a slight edge to his voice which showed he wasn't bluffing.

"Yes of course. We just want out of this cursed train." The whywolf said.

"Alright, once we have our fun I'll see what I can do about getting you all off, but unless there is some kind of way to keep you all from being summoned, then I can't help there, I don't even know how this train works other than that it summons random monsters and since you guys look tough, I'm guessing weaker Why wolves were summoned before you right?, so maybe if you all leave, stronger ones will be brought here… hmm… maybe I can make a deal with the stronger ones to get them out of here as long as they follow my orders… could be useful for getting monster allies and with those boss people coming every so often, they can give interesting loot if they are taken down so easy gold there… anyway I'm getting off the subject… if I can help you guys off this train safely, will you all follow my orders?, as you can see I can reward you well if you guys keep in control." Finn said while he points to Bubblegum who keeps sucking off the why wolf in front of her and strokes another two off.

The whywolf chuckles.

"I believe my brothers and I will control ourselves so you don't have to worry."

"Alright, you have a deal, as long as you guys don't cause issues, I won't cause issues and reward you well if I need your help with something." Finn said while he held his hand out in a handshake motion of sorts for the Why wolf to take.

The whywolf took Finn's hand and shook it.

Finn grins at that before he lets go of the Why wolf's hand when he heard the Why wolf's around Bubblegum howling while they came hard on Bubblegum's body one at a time, many stroked themselves off while two got stroked by Bubblegum and one was sucked off which filled her mouth with sperm.

Bubblegum moans a bit before she tries to swallow the load while sucking the whywolf off.

Finn then looks at the Why wolf who spoke with him while the Why wolves around Bubblegum tapped off and move away from the semen covered princess.

"Why not celebrate a bit early and have some more fun with my Candy Queen, I'm sure she won't mind… right PB." Finn said when he looks at Bubblegum while he and the Why wolf had erect cocks in Bubblegum's view.

Bubblegum was in a daze of sorts but still said this.

"Y-Yes… my King." She said before taking one of the Whywolves's dicks in her mouth.

Finn grins before the scene went to one last position after Bubblegum was cleaned and it showed Finn on his back while he was getting his cock ridden by Bubblegum but to make things intense, the Why wolf with Finn was fucking her pussy as well while he held her arms back and Finn played with her breasts the entire time as the duo fucked Bubblegum without mercy.

The whywolf groans as he was enjoying this while Bubblegum moans very loud while having a pleased and fucked up look on her face.

For quite a bit, nothing more was done other than Finn and the Why wolf fucking Bubblegum while Finn keeps on playing with her breasts and enjoyed the fucked up look on her face while he and the Why wolf got closer and closer while they felt the same with Bubblegum as well.

Bubblegum was so fucked up she leans down and whispers this to Finn's ear.

"_C-Come on Finn… bury my w-womb with your cum and help bring an heir."_

A bit later, Finn and the Why wolf made one last thrust and pushed themselves as deep as they could go into Bubblegum's pussy before they yell/howl and flood her womb with sperm which bursts onto the ground when the amount was too much for Bubblegum's pussy to take.

Bubblegum moans loud with ecstasy before she climaxed on the duo's dicks.

For a bit the two keep cumming inside of Bubblegum before they tapped off and pant for breath while the Why wolf let Bubblegum's arms go.

Bubblegum collapse a bit on top of Finn while enjoying the afterglow.

Finn used an arm to pet Bubblegum's back while he and the Why wolf pulled their cocks free of Bubblegum's pussy before the trio just relaxed while Bubblegum was able to collect her thoughts after everything that happened as her body recovered from the intense fucking that she got.

'_That was… intensely… amazing. And despite everything, there's still a chance to make things right with Finn. Just hope he can forgive me. Maybe, I can help bring in Marceline for him.'_

Finn took a bit to recover before he helped Bubblegum rest on the ground while Finn used the cleaning wand to clean him, Bubblegum, and the Why wolves off before Finn blinks for a moment and he was clothed again and standing near the Why wolves.

"Alright, a deal is a deal, I'll help you guys off the train but only in the woods here, the Candy Kingdom, if you look at the sun when its high in the sky is northwest of here, after I help you off I'm taking my Candy Queen home to rest." Finn said and when the Why wolves were about to say something Finn blinked and everyone instantly saw that they were outside of the Dungeon train and Finn was carrying Bubblegum bridle style.

Bubblegum blushes at that position while the whywolves were glad to be free of that train.

Finn then turned away from the Why wolves and just gave them a teasing grin.

"Now you guys better get your mates or whatever and show them some loving before coming to the Candy Kingdom, though I bet it maybe a bit hard to explain things like why you have a sweet scent coming from your cocks though so good luck." Finn said before he and Bubblegum blinks out of view.

The whywolves did blink a bit before realizing that their mates would smell the Candy Monarch's scent on them.

Though that situation would have to handle itself off screen when the scene shifts back to the Candy Kingdom throne room where Finn reappeared when the room was empty.

"Hmmm… looks like Marcy is untied it seems." Finn said while he had a good but careful grip on Bubblegum who rests in Finn's arms.

Little did Finn know, he, and by extension Bubblegum, was being watched by an enraged Marceline.

'_You damn right I am.'_

She in turn saw Bubblegum's lack of dress and how… she held Finn while he looks around the room and took a few steps towards the throne.

"You know Marceline, even if I can't see you, I can feel the bloodlust from you, mind letting me set PB on the throne before you attack?" Finn said while he walks to the throne without any fear on his face.

Marceline blinked when she was found out but waited patiently for Finn to put Bubblegum down.

A moment later, Finn sets Bubblegum on the chair and blinks for a moment to get a blanket for Bubblegum and sets it on her carefully before he turned away from Bubblegum and faced the empty room.

"Alright, I'm ready for whatever you got Marceline, so unless you're planning a sneak attack, I suggest you show yourself, even if you did give me a fatal wound I would just rewind time to before it happened so I can just learn that move easily." Finn said while he just lowered his arms, he had removed his watch and placed it in a hidden pocket so Marceline couldn't steal it without him knowing.

'_Damn.'_ She thought as she hoped to steal it before she became visible and appeared.

Finn saw her and just crossed his arms while he looks Marceline in the eyes.

"As you can see, she is unharmed and cleaned and everything, I got what I'm owed from PB and I'm going to walk out of here and you won't be able to stop me for two pretty good reasons…" Finn said while he grins at Marceline oddly enough.

"That's what you think shit bird." She said before she tries to charge at Finn at a fast speed.

"MARCELINE STOP!" Bubblegum surprisingly called out to stop her girlfriend which stopped her in her tracks right when a few sharp nails were at Finn's throat but he keeps standing without fear in his eyes.

Marceline couldn't believe what she heard before looking at Bubblegum..

"What the flip Bonnie?! He rapes you and you asked to stop?"

Bubblegum in turn looked thoughtful and after thinking a mile a minute, she just sighs and looks at Marceline.

"Because Finn made a lot of points Marceline, while I'm not condoning what he is doing, we don't exactly have a right to stop him if he is this desperate, I mean we have known Finn long enough to know that unless something caused him to snap… would he actually do something like this without a reason?, Finn's not evil by a long shot Marceline… as much as I hate to admit it… but we made him into this." Bubblegum said while she hugged the blanket to her body for a moment.

Marceline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Seriously? We may have done wrong but what Finn is doing is worse. Two wrongs don't make a right Bonnie."

"And how many wrongs did we make to get Finn to do this?, we hid our relationship from Finn and everyone, we kept playing mind games with Finn or had some kind of excuse for not trying to date Finn instead of telling the truth, and for pretty much all his life we pretty much used Finn in a sense, I mean I sent Finn and Jake on deadly missions daily but never gave the reward fitting missions like that and you pretty much made them homeless twice, what kind of friends are we if we fucked up enough to make a situation like this happen, I mean try and answer that Marceline since I'm drawing a blank and… I just can't hate Finn even after what happened, I'm not thrilled about it in the long run but all Finn is doing is just coming after Royals like us who used him to well… get what's owed to him... he's not attacking civilians, he's not going around and just murdering us, all he's wanting is just getting what he's owed, unless you have a way to stop him that he can't counter, then Finn won't stop… I saw the look in his eyes Marceline and unless something unforgivable and I mean death level unforgivable happens, Finn won't stop, I mean did he harm you when he chained you up?, did he leave you alone when he brought the banana guard to help unchain you?, I mean aside from this situation now… look Finn in the eyes and tell me if he really has evil intentions for us, forced situations aside, has Finn really turned evil?, at best he's no hero anymore but he's not a villain that much I can promise Marceline." Bubblegum said while Finn just put his hands in his pockets while he waits to see how Marceline would react.

Marceline blinked a few times but didn't look Finn in the eyes.

"I don't want to look at him Bonnie for what he has done. Not now or ever." She said before she start flying out of this room.

"Wow… then I guess you're more like that Donk Ash then I thought." Finn said when he watched Marceline float away from him.

However, Marceline stopped when she heard that before her eyes turned red before looking back.

"What did you say?"

"I said that your more like Ash then I thought… how many times have I aided you, but you always seemed to not give a shit about the effort in the end?, how many times did I save you from your father when he had some scheme to get you to rule the Nightosphere and that failed thanks to Jake and I?, I can go on but my point is simple… how many times have you used me and just assume I'm in the wrong for trying to get what I want when you seem pretty happy with using me for your own gain!?" Finn said while he walked up to Marceline with a steady pace and stopped in front of her with his own enraged look.

Marceline however was enraged.

"Oh and you didn't have a gain when you made your ex fight Simon just to fulfil a dumb dream? Talk about asshole move. Then again you probably got that way from your deadbeat dad who left you in space."

Bubblegum's eyes widen when she saw Finn tense.

"Marceline!, that situation is different!" Bubblegum said but before anyone could say anything else, Finn had gripped Marceline's shirt and dragged her to look him in the eyes which were abnormally cold.

"I already paid my dues with Simon and Phoebe when I let Simon rest at my home for who knows how long until Gunter repaired it… and I earned Phoebe trust back slowly over time… WHERE were YOU after that happened huh?, throw blame at me sure but unless you are willing to hear all of your faults then don't EVER bring that situation up… and keep my old man out of this, Martin was NEVER my father, Joshua was, I was never raised by my Human dad, but by a loving family of dog humanoids who I would never harm… so Marceline… want to see me truly snap… then insult them…. **I dare you." **Finn said before he got a fully emotionless look in his eyes which looked right at Marcelines.

Marceline was a bit surprised before she did this.

"Fuck you." She said before kicking him in his groin.

Finn's eyes widen from that when he let Marceline go and glares at Marceline.

"Bad move bitch." Finn growled out when he reached into his pocket and hits the rewind feature for a few seconds and when time went back, Finn was back where he was while Marceline was sending the kick to his groin but he blinked out of the way while he still had a hold of Marceline's shirt which caused Marceline to miss this time and Finn used some surprising strength to slam Marceline onto the ground while he gives her a cold look.

Bubblegum's eyes widen when she saw what Finn did while Marceline, who was confused, groan from that brute action.

Finn chuckles a bit before he lets Marceline go.

"Just to let you know, you did kick me in the dick just now but thanks to this watch, I undid that and reacted… like I said… attacking me is a bad idea since I can undo it." Finn said before he chuckles a bit at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline was shocked at first before glaring at Finn.

"If I had my way I would personally send you to Death's world so you can join your mutt of a dad."

Finn in turn jolts while Bubblegum got a wide eyed look and… Finn just starts walking away from her and Marceline much to their confusion.

"Oh what? Now you're walking away?" Marceline said as she gets up.

Finn stops before he spoke up when his back was facing Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Just for a bit so I can speak with your dad… if I'm as evil as you may say… I might as well get in your dad's good graces and explain some things to him so when I do die… well… I'll be welcome in the nightosphere after I make you my bitch… you just want to keep making things worse for yourself… well guess what… like I said to PB, I'm making multiple princesses my bitches and I made PB one of them… your on that list as well Marcy… so better get ready because once I get some things prepped and deal with a few other princesses… I'll be making a Vampire bitch know what its like to be with a man who won't take anymore shit from anyone… I know Demon's like strong mates after all... now if you'll excuse me I got some bug milk to get." Finn said before he keeps on walking.

Marceline's eyes widen.

"Oh no you don't." She said before she tries to stop him.

Though when she did, she was shocked when he dodged a grab of hers and more to both Marceline and PB's shock, not only did he look enraged to the point of looking feral, he slugged Marceline right in the face and into a nearby piller with his robotic arm while he looked like he could kill someone right now before he straightened himself and starts walking to the door while the dust where Marceline crashed showed the Vampire Queen in a daze when she pulled herself from some rubble.

"Next time… I won't just make it one attack if I'm defending myself… I can stop time for as long as I want and build up the blows… remember that before you do something stupid." Finn said with a barely held together tone to his voice as he walked away with heavy footsteps.

Marceline groans as she rubbed the spot Finn hit.

Bubblegum rushed over to Marceline and knelt next to her while she ignored the nude body that she showed.

"Marceline are you alright?" Bubblegum said when she saw Marceline's healing face thanks to her regeneration.

Marceline then cracked her neck a bit.

"Not sure... But I believe I screwed myself big time."

Bubblegum sighs before she sat next to Marceline.

"Like you wouldn't believe… current Finn aside, what were you thinking bringing his dead father up like that?, I mean you know how it is to not have parents or living relative more than anyone… I get that you're pissed because of what happened to me… but I can tell there is more to that…" Bubblegum said while she gave Marceline a patient look.

Marceline looks at Bubblegum.

"What's that?"

"Simple… we're both over 1000 years old… normal things bore us easily and while we may not like Finn's methods, Finn has a point, not only did we help make him as he is now… well… him actually fighting back like that turned you on huh?, I can tell the signs even if you don't like to hear it… and I already made a deal with Finn that as long as he visits and everything goes peaceful, he will keep protecting the kingdom, deep down Finn is still there, but…. He's just smothered with all the lies and tricks we pushed onto him and just finally snapped." Bubblegum said while she leaned back to rest against the wall.

Marceline was shocked when she heard that however…

"Hold on. I was not turned on when he fought back."

Bubblegum chuckles before she looks at Marceline.

"Oh really?, if I look in your panties right now, I won't find damp articles of clothing?" Bubblegum said with an amused tone to her voice.

Marceline blushes.

"What? No."

"Oh really?... well lets just see then…. I was in a gangbang with Finn and some whywolves but I'm still not fully satisfied yet so…" Bubblegum said before she surprised Marceline when she pushed Marceline onto her back and climbed on top of her.

Marceline, who was shocked by this info, was caught off guard by this sudden move.

"Now then… time to see if you really are wet or not." Bubblegum said when she used a hand to rub Marceline's pants on her front and grins when she pulled away and saw that her fingers were covered in juices already and Marceline could see it as well.

"T-That's not what it looks like. I'm not turned on by the weenie." Marceline said.

"Oh really… then maybe I shouldn't mention his 10 inch cock or the fact I made his robotic arm have secret sex toy attachments that he found out… hasn't used them yet by the way… but still was able to last hours on end… I can explain more… but why talk when we can have fun in my room and I can roleplay as Finn during every scene." Bubblegum said with a grin on her face while she looks down at Marceline.

Marceline was shocked.

"How are you acting like this now after what Finn did?"

Bubblegum chuckles while she gave Marceline a lustful on her face.

"Considering I get kidnapped by Ice king daily, dealt with Ricardio, and you when you wanted to Experiment with your monster forms, getting raped by Finn was not the most intense experience even if it has been awhile since I last had sex, and it's not the first time I was forced on, before we met and even after we broke up sometimes a monster would jump me when I was alone and lets just say I'm glad to have a gum based body." Bubblegum said while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline's eyes widen like dinner plates when she heard that.

"Now instead of talking back and forth about my own mentality on how I was able to adjust so fast… why don't you fly us to my bedroom so we can cheer each other up." Bubblegum said before she kissed Marceline on the lips.

Marceline blushes brightly at first and was still surprised at some stuff but then again… she needed cheering up after the beating from her ex-friend.

Marceline picks up Bubblegum and flys her to her room.

Though unaware of her surroundings, Marceline missed seeing the door to the throne room being cracked and a smirking Finn was seen before he fully closed the door and walked away from the Castle, he even stopped time for a moment to get some bug milk from a vendor on the way out of the kingdom and left some cash near the register before he exits the Candy Kingdom.

He then went far away from the Candy Kingdom so possible damage would be at a minimum before he made the Nightosphere circle on the ground and tossed some bug milk onto it and he spoke the Nightosphere incantation and waits for the effect to well… take effect after the bug milk was absorbed.

No sooner than a second, the portal to the Nightosphere opens up.

Finn took a moment to breath before he called into the portal.

"Hey Hunson!, its me Finn I got something to ask about Marceline!" Finn called into the portal to see if that would get Hunson to appear from the portal.

No sooner than that, Hunson Abadeer, Ruler of the Nightosphere and father to Marceline, came out of the portal.

"Hello Finn. It's been awhile. Now what do you need to ask about Marceline?"

"Well before that, I should let you know about something first…" Finn said before he explained about all the times he got shot down and how he found the time controlling watch and his forced fun with Jasmine, Penny, and Bubblegum which led to the here and now.

"... So as you can see, I can rewind, speed up, or stop so in case you try and attack me, I can just undo this conversation and me even opening the portal… main reason I called is simple… Marceline is later on the list of women I want to get what I'm owed from and I'm planning on making her mine like I did with PB and before you attack me, I have two reasons why you shouldn't, mind hearing me out before you try?" Finn said while he showed no fear on his face when he looks at Hunson.

Hunson, though a bit surprised at the story, was now glaring daggers at the human since Marceline's name was mentioned.

"It better be good kid. Hate to see you being on my shit list."

"Well first off situation aside, Marceline is the one who helped start this, remember Ash?, Well think of Marceline as an Ash to me but unlike that donk I can forgive her even after the insult to a dead parent of mine, not only that, I heard from Marceline that you actually liked me and while I am trying to force myself on Marceline, I'm not trying to harm her, the only thing I got for me is the time control, she could pretty much kill me painfully if she wanted too, the main reason I called was not to get your blessing since I know you don't give those, but to let you know that since I'm most likely heading to the Nightosphere for my actions, I'm just making sure it won't be a painful afterlife there… I didn't want to do what I am doing but everyone has a breaking point and I hit mine hard." Finn said while he stands his ground in front of the ruler of the Nightosphere.

Hunson breathes a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"I see… and the second part?"

"Well that's it mainly but if you're looking for an extra, then you should be happy to know that unlike Ash, I can take care of myself in a fight so I'm not weak...at least by OOO standards… and I would keep Marceline safe even if it kills me since situation aside, I still care for her… and while I'll still help people I'm not going to be stupid about it anymore so I guess I went from Lawful good to Chaotic Good or something, maybe Chaotic Neutral… I'm just getting what I'm owed after all, you like keeping deals right?, Wouldn't you get pissed if every person you met for deals tried to back out of them?, Well try and pretend you are a hero and save princesses again and again for years and all they do is say thanks and just lead you on, wouldn't you get tired if that was a repeating thing for years on end?, I mean what if Marceline's mom led you on for years and you had to give her an ultimatum to marry her?, I'm not insulting Marceline's mom, Glob no, just using her as an example to see if it helps make sense to you." Finn said before shrugging a bit when he didn't know what else to say.

Hunson still glared at Finn before sighing.

"Honestly Finn, if it was me, I would suck out your soul in a second for what you intend to do to Marceline. But I can't thanks to your special cheating watch." He said before speaking more.

"As for Marceline, I would try to stop you… but sadly I feel disappointed for what she did."

Finn in turn glares at Hunson and shook his head.

"Even If I didn't have my watch, I still would have done something to get back at everyone because it was a long time coming, you maybe the Lord of evil and care for Marceline in your own way, but did you expect her to not do all the stunts she did with me and not get some kind of payback?, I mean for fucks sake I wore your Amulet and you want to know what she did?, Pretty much left my home with barely a thanks, do you know know messed up I was after that one incident alone?, You think my actions are overkill?... No… if I really lost it I would have gone on a murder spree like no other, this is me with restrain even AFTER everything that I went through." Finn said with an angered tone to his voice and with actual cursing as well.

Hunson was a bit surprised to hear Finn say this.

"Alright." He said.

"Alright?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow when he wondered what Hunson meant by that.

"You've given some points and Marceline needs to learn what she did was wrong." Hunson said.

"I see, well don't worry, after I get even with her, I'll take responsibility if it means anything, and it's not like she wouldn't be alone, not sure if you knew but she and PB were dating in secret." Finn said while he placed his hands in his pockets.

Hunson blinks in surprise.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, last I saw, she and PB were heading to PB's room so they can cheer one another up, anyway, if it means anything I can do one thing for you to earn your favor when I go to the Nightosphere if I die anytime soon… maybe bring that Donk Ash to you?, You can deal with him in anyway you want and OOO has one less issue to deal with." Finn said while he smirks a bit evilly at the Lord of evil, guess that change in Finn really made him act different.

Hunson did hum a bit before looking at Finn.

"If you bring me that donk Finn, I may just help you stay immortal. Though you better make sure to treat my Marceline with respect after getting your revenge."

"Well thanks for the immortal thing, and don't worry, as soon as Marceline gives me genuine respect, I'll do the same in turn, I know she won't become a different person after I get what I'm owed from her, but I want to show her I'm not one to underestimate anymore, demons like strong mates right?, Well I might as well be strong then to get that side of Marceline to like me, I'm saving her for later so I can get stronger first so I don't have to rely on this all the time." Finn said before he showed Hunson the watch he had on his necklace.

Hunson sees it before looking at Finn.

"I see. Well I don't know how you'll do it just as long you and Marceline kiss and make up. Though judging from this, I may as well call you son in law."

Finn chuckles from that before he gave a relaxed grin to the Ruler of the Nightosphere.

"If I can get Marceline, though in case I do die and the watch gets destroyed, mind doing me a favor and not torturing my soul for a bit?, I got plenty of embarrassing stories of Marceline that I can tell you." Finn said when he got ready to close the portal on Hunson.

"Hmmm, alright then. But remember if you bring me that no good ex, you won't have to worry about dying." Hunson said with a grin.

"Well looks like I'm going Donk hunting first then, see you later Hunson, I'll make sure the Ass is all wrapped up for you too deal with… though he maybe a bit damaged beforehand but you got healers right?" Finn said while he grins a bit evilly at Hunson.

"Hehe, yeah but won't help after I'm through with him." Hunson said.

"Yeah though… hehe… hey mind leaning in… I have an idea to really mess with the Donk and I could use some input on if its a good… or bad idea… a very bad idea…" Finn said while he gestured for Hunson to lean down though Finn sounded like he liked the part about it being a bad idea for some reason.

Hunson was curious before leaning down.

A moment later, Finn whispered something into Hunson's ear and Hunson nods and hums a few times and made a few oh sounds before he leans back up.

"Interesting… very interesting, alright, bring Ash to me and after I have some fun with him… I'll do what you ask to really make… hehe… HER soon to be life much more eventful… good thing I know some demons and demonesses who can do something like that, anyway I'll be heading on back now so good luck in your hunt." Hunson said before he waved to Finn and vanished into the portal which closed while Finn waved his hand a few times before he starts walking away with a grin on his face.

"Get ready Ash… because I'm about to get some serious payback from you soon hehehe." Finn said before he chuckles evilly as the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while they were messing with the watch and doing things like moving around here and there to mess with one another or just to save time with getting things, for example, TME let Atomsk use the watch to bring some piping hot food from a restaurant and it never lost much of its heat and TME had used the watch to get some movies and were watching some of them while they ate the food.**

"**Man are these watches great." Atomsk said as he ate.**

"**Yeah, granted on their own they don't look like much but the ability to stop time is pretty cool, unlike this food hehe." TME said when he had to wait for his food to cool a bit.**

"**Hehe yeah." Atomsk said before taking a sip of his soda.**

"**Right, anyway want to just end this chapter and get to the next one?, I'm sure people would just ignore this outro for the most part." TME said while he drank his own drink.**

"**Yeah okay." Atomsk said.**

"**Right, anyway everyone, as you can see, Finn is turning evil or going pure Anti-Hero instead of being a hero, granted most can argue but he's not going around to take over places without a reason or to harm anyone without a reason, but I won't go into details on that and just say that the story is just starting and hope to see you later, bye bye." TME said before the scene fades to black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene opens to show TME and Atomsk while they walked into the room they were in before while talking about how this chapter will start out.**

"**...So that's why I was thinking we have Finn and a slightly reluctant Marceline team up to get Ash, Marceline may not do it for Finn but getting back at the main Donk who tormented her for years should be a good way for Finn to hold back somewhat when he goes after Marceline later, the enemy of my enemy is my friend so to speak." TME said when he walked next to Atomsk.**

"**Yeah I like the sound of that. And hopefully those two can kiss and make up later and be friends again before being more than that after Finn makes his mark." Atomsk said.**

"**Maybe but we shouldn't expect for them to do that all at once, Finn did have his way with PB after all and Marceline loved PB so she may be sore with Finn even after the talking that PB gave her." TME said to point out the issues that would have to be settled first.**

"**Yeah but she ain't the only one that sore since Marceline did the stupid move of kicking him in the nuts and bringing up dear old Joshua." Atomsk said.**

"**True but Finn canceled out the nut kick even if he does remember it, as for Joshua, I wouldn't worry, I'm sure Finn will give her a good punishment later." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hehe oh yeah. Though even if Marceline is mad at Finn, you think she would feel a bit bad for mentioning a dead parent." Atomsk said.**

"**Eh I would give her a few hours to cool down and realize the Joshua part, but we're just looping back and forth now with what Marceline may or may not do so why don't we just get into the story." TME said to try and change the subject.**

"**You're right. Want to do the honors or just start?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Thank you, anyway this story starts out the morning after Finn left Hunson so he could have a fresh start in the morning…. For some Ash hunting…. Hehehe…" TME said before he chuckles evilly before the scene shifts to the Treefort as the day starts.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Treefort #2/ Finn**

The scene focused on Finn's bedroom while he was sleeping deeply after the things he did yesterday with Jasmine, Penny, Bubblegum, and his talk with Hunson, thankfully Marceline never tried to come after Finn after what happened yesterday so he was pretty relaxed right now but he did stir when some sunlight hit his face.

"U-Ugh… freaking sun… can't you wait a few more minutes?" Finn grumbles before he blinked his eyes open a few times and smirks when he moved out of the sunlights path and activates the watch which froze time around Finn so he went back to sleep for a few more *Hours* of frozen time.

When Finn felt fully rested, he got up from the bed and after getting some clothing in his arms, he walked to the bathroom and shut the door before starting time again which caused him to blink out of view in real time before the sound of a shower was heard while BMO ran into Finn's bedroom to wake him up for the day and was surprised when they saw that Finn was not in the room.

"Huh? Where did Finn go?" BMO questioned with a confused look.

Though steam coming from the bathroom did get BMO's attention which showed that Finn went inside of there, guess he was getting an early day today.

"Oh, looks like Finn woke early then." BMO said before it starts to leave the room.

Once BMO left the room, Time stopped a few minutes later and Finn blinked into the room fully dressed and what not and stretched a bit.

"MmmmmAaaaahhh!, talk about a nice shower I feel like I can take on anyone right now… hehe… including a certain Wizard based Donk… hehe, though I may need some help getting to him." Finn said while he tried to think on what to do to locate him while he was unaware of a couple people approaching the Treefort.

One was Penny when she wondered if Finn's trip to the Candy Kingdom went well while the other… was surprisingly Jasmine and the two ran into one another and were a bit surprised when they heard that they were heading to Finn's place, long story short after some talking and what not, they were walking to the treefort and saw it in the distance.

"Hard to believe we're heading to the same place huh?" Jasmine said to Penny.

"Yeah, though more surprised that you would even go there in the first place, going to make sure that Finn didn't chicken out on going after the other princesses?" Penny said while she walked next to Jasmine.

"Well it still surprising. I mean he's the hero who's actually doing something a bit dark." Jasmine said.

"True, but after hearing what I've heard, it seemed like a long time coming, I mean did you know how many times Finn's been shot down or sent into deadly situations by Bubblegum?, personally I gotta admire Finn's patience but at the same time not like how long it took Finn to put his foot down, besides I got quite a number of gold and jewels from Finn for the first round of fun that we had, but… to be honest I didn't take anymore after our fun at the Treefort." Penny said while she didn't see the look on Jasmine's face when Jasmine heard Penny speaking like that.

Jasmine was surprised after hearing that.

"Seriously? How come?"

"No clue, could be I'm starting to respect him now or maybe I'm getting feelings for him but I'm not sure on that, either way I'm heading there to possibly get more fun and if things don't go well I can always sneak a bit of gold out if yesterday was just a fleeting moment." Penny said while she keeps walking towards the treefort.

Jasmine was surprised to hear that before thinking.

'_Well this is a first. Never thought I see Penny like a guy. Especially the hero of Ooo. Though I will admit… I did like his change of attitude and… it wasn't so bad when he… rocked my world.' _She thought before blushing at the memory.

The two keep on walking before they saw Finn exiting the Treefort while he was putting the finishing touches on tying his shoes and didn't noticed Penny or Jasmine approaching… yet…

"Oi Finn!" Jasmine calls.

Finn blinks before he looks over to see Penny and Jasmine of all people much to his surprise.

"Penny and… Jasmine?, wow didn't expect to see you two today, I was about to head on out to do some Donk Hunting, you two need something?" Finn said after he finished tying his shoes and he stood up which showed his new look in full to the two ladies.

Both girls were a bit silent before Jasmine spoke.

"Well I came by to see if you were really serious about what you said about getting payback on those royals." She said with crossed arms.

"Well I already got Payback on PB so yeah I am, made a deal with Marceline's dad as well that if I can get the absolute Donk Ash to him, Hunson would make me immortal so I wouldn't have to worry about getting killed anytime soon… still wondering if that counts for full body destruction or not but eh, I can ask later, for now I'm trying to get in Hunson's good graces and so far so good so I won't have much issue with him when I go for Marcy later." Finn explained like it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

Penny and Jasmine were shocked at what they heard.

"Seriously?!" They said.

Finn blinks at that before he nods his head.

"Yup, got the green light from Hunson to get what I'm owed from Marceline and if I get Ash to Hunson, I get to be immortal so I won't be going to the Nightosphere for a long time." Finn said while he crossed his arms since that sounded like the big part of the shocker.

The girls were again shock.

"Seriously… how much more surprising can you get?" Jasmine said.

"Well I had my way with PB and used the watch to bring her to some Why Wolves for a gangbang, that help with the shock value?" Finn said while he grins at Jasmine.

Jasmine was greatly shocked at this info while Penny did felt the same thing but blushed at the thought.

"Okay… I believe you now." Jasmine said.

"Great, anyway you two need something?, like I said I got some Donk hunting to do and the sooner I do, the sooner I can get it done with, would also have a surprise in the works if I get that Donk to Hunson." Finn said while he grins at the two ladies.

Jasmine didn't know what to say but Penny however…

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to have more fun like last time." She said while lightly blushing.

Finn blinks at that before he looks at Jasmine to see if she wanted the same thing.

Jasmine blinks when she saw Finn look at her before crossing her arms.

"I only came to see if you weren't bull shitting me which after telling me what you did proves that you aren't." She said before turning her head but Finn and Penny can see a slight blush.

Finn in turn shrugged before he looks at Penny.

"Alright, if Jasmine isn't interested in the fun then I guess I can just focus on you Penny, want some gold for your services?, not sure if you took any last time so not sure how much you want." Finn said when he just ignored Jasmine for now to focus on Penny.

Penny did blush a tiny bit.

"Well… I didn't take any extra gold from you when you left."

Finn blinked in surprise at that before he chuckles lightly.

"Well if that's the case then I might as well go a bit all out and offer you something to eat first, hungry?, I made some food and even though its leftovers, it's still good, made a bit too much in waffles and whatnot." Finn said when he pointed a thumb at the front door.

Penny did blink a bit at the offer.

"Well… I am hungry."

"Hehe great, and since Jasmine just came here to see if I was serious or not, I'm guessing she's already had a bite to eat and is about to leave and do who knows what so see you later Jasmine if you ever change your mind in having fun, first time was pure revenge after all, the later times is just raw fun to me." Finn said before he placed an arm around Penny and helped walk her to the front door and held it open for her like a gentlemen.

Penny blushed at first from the gesture before she actually giggles and enters after thanking Finn.

A moment later, Jasmine looked to see that the door closed and she was left alone much to her shock when she thought Finn would try and be a bit more stubborn with her.

Jasmine then thought if she should actually confront Finn about that or go home.

However… part of her was telling her to go to him to receive more pleasure while the other was saying no but her lust was affecting her a bit.

After taking a moment or two to think on this, she grumbled before marching towards the door and knocks a bit loudly.

A moment later, Finn opened the door a bit and grins at Jasmine when he saw her at the door.

"Yes?" Finn said while he leaned a bit in to see what Jasmine needed from him.

Jasmine frowns at the human.

"So you only let people you want in before closing the door on others?."

"Well just those who don't ask to be let in, most of the time they normally leave to do their own thing, if you wanted in, all you had to do was ask nicely." Finn said while he steps out of the way of Jasmine with a slight grin on his face.

Jasmine frowns more before sighing.

"Please… let me in."

Finn chuckles before he gestured for Jasmine to enter the Treefort.

"Alright, just watch your step, got a couple robots living here named BMO and N.E.P.T.R living here as well and they are about… knee high to you." Finn said when he compared Jasmine to BMO and Neptr in height.

Jasmine did roll her eyes before entering.

Finn chuckles before he closed the door and after letting the two eat and relax, he took about an hour or two to really show the two women what he could do and when he left the Treefort to ask a certain person for help, he left one satisfied woman on the bed and another who reluctantly admits that the second time with the Human was much better with Penny and Jasmine laying on Finn's bed while they were covered from head to toe in sperm and plenty was flowing out of their asses and pussies while semen was on their faces.

Penny and Jasmine had fucked up looks on their faces before they each have one thought.

'_W-Wow… maybe I am falling for him… if it means I get more repeat performances.' _Penny thought.

'_Damn… can't believe I'm thinking this but… much better than last time.' _Jasmine thought while blushing as she remembers how Finn was more beast than man in the sack.

Finn in turn when he thought to how he left the duo at his place made him smirk when he had this thought when he heard Jasmine mentioning how much of a beast he was once in the act without meaning too.

"_Hehe… if I am a beast… maybe I should show Huntress how different I am and see if she wants to have some fun, won't give her issues but she does owe me for that flute spell thing…. After I catch a certain donk first though, need to make sure I can be pretty hard to kill for some of the more dangerous princesses after all." _Finn thought while he heads right to the candy kingdom.

Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum, who had taken some birth control to be safe so she wouldn't gamble on if she would have Finn's kid or have some kind of Why wolf cub, was laying next to Marceline who was sleeping next to her like a log after their fun time when they got to Bubblegum's room.

'_Hehe, wow. Talk about an intense night. Thank Glob I took the pill earlier or who knows which kid I may have. Hopefully Marceline is feeling better after what happened.' _Bubblegum thought.

Marceline in turn, since she was mainly nocturnal, just snuggles up to Bubblegum while her head rests in the crook of Bubblegum's neck and she lets out a pleased sigh from smelling Bubblegum's scent, it seems the rape caused Marceline to be a bit more attentive to Bubblegum because she tried to best to do things that would please Bubblegum more then herself.

Bubblegum blushes before she carefully held Marceline close as she enjoys this moment.

Though that moment was short lived when Finn blinked into the room and grins at Bubblegum and the sleeping Marceline and just simply waved a the duo… was he here for Marceline already!?

"_Finn, what are you doing?! This can't be Marceline's time now." _Bubblegum whispers while being careful not to wake Marceline.

However hearing Bubblegum talking when everything was silent did cause Marceline to slowly stir thanks to how close Marceline's head was to Bubblegum's.

Bubblegum hoped that Marceline goes back to sleep or things will go ugly.

Bubblegum's wishes however went unnoticed when Marceline sat up more and she rubbed her eyes.

"U-Ugh… B-Bonnie… I know your a morning person but couldn't you sleep in more after what happened?" Marceline said before she uncovered her eyes and saw a grinning Finn looking at her.

"Yo." Finn simply said with a two finger salute while Marceline blinks a few times and her brain was starting to realize that she wasn't dreaming and was indeed seeing Finn in the middle of the room.

Marceline then frowns.

"Fucking A… I was having a good sleep till I saw your ugly mug."

Finn just shrugged before he just grins at Marceline again.

"Well seeing two beauties together made my day, also had a chat with your Dad and as long as I don't go too far, I won't have issues with him in the Nightosphere, but I'm saving our time for much later… no… I'm here to ask for your help in something… and it deals with getting Ash to your Dad so Ash won't be an issue at all." Finn said while he grins at the look on Marceline's face for a number of reasons… one was that her dad actually didn't end Finn after their talk and seemed to actually give the OK to Finn about this and the part about Ash not being around as well….

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that while Marceline facepalms.

"Son of a bitch. The one time dad would try to end you, you had to make a deal with him."

"Actually the deal was separate even if it was to get in his good graces, considering that he liked me, he gave me a chance to explain myself and I did which got him to agree to not end me, guess I have a way with words it seems when I'm not acting like a naive idiot." Finn explained while he smirks at Marceline.

Marceline once again facepalms.

"Figures…" She said before looking at Finn.

"Alright. But I'm not doing it for you. I still hate your guts for what you did to Bonnie. I just want that fucker, Ash gone."

"Fair enough, but considering the time I'll be doing most of the leg work here, the only thing I need is some info like places he likes to hang out at if he's not in Wizard City, even if you and him don't see one another, there should be a few places that he used to go too even as he went mad." Finn said while he keeps quiet about the immortality thing… for now at least.

Marceline continues to frown before sighing.

"Fine… If I know him… which sadly I do, he would sometimes be at this bar that serves for low lives like him."

"Great." Finn said before he blinks and a piece of paper and a pen was on Marceline's lap.

"If you would be so kind as to write the address down, I'll get out of your hair… for now at least." Finn said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline grumbled before she writes down the address before roughly passing it to Finn.

"Here… dumbass."

Finn just smirks when he blinks the paper into his hand and grins at Marceline.

"Thanks, I'm sure giving Ash to Hunson would make the immortality from your dad a good reward for helping you out with the Ash issue, see you two later." Finn said before he winked at the ladies and vanished in a blink while the two princesses register what Finn just said.

"Wait.. WHAT?!" Marceline said with a shocked look.

Bubblegum was just dumbfounded before she looks at Marceline.

"I… think Finn said that if he gives Ash to your dad… your dad will make him immortal as a result… Oh boy he made a deal with your dad and from the looks of things, it seems it will pay off big time if Hunson somehow makes Finn not only immortal, but Deathless as well since I'm sure Finn wouldn't want to be killed easily…. And I realized Finn may have just punked you Marceline since he kept quiet until now after Finn got the address for that bar from you." Bubblegum said while she took a moment to think on the immortality from Hunson to Finn.

Marceline was now angry.

"Damn that kid! As much as I hate Ash, Finn can't be immortal… Fuck! I'm gonna tear dad a new one for this."

"... Pretty sure your dad wouldn't care if you kicked his ass for this since he can't be killed, though I will say… didn't Finn seem a bit too happy to look for Ash?, I mean with that watch he can just rewind time to when he found the watch so technically as long as he has that he can just live life again and again if he wants… maybe there is some other reason he wants to send Ash to your dad, got any ideas why if that is the case and the immortal part is just the bonus in Finn's eyes?" Bubblegum said while she looks at Marceline to see if she had any ideas.

"I don't know. But consider that dad likes Finn, the dumb weenie is doing this to get in his good graces and stuff." Marceline said as she frowns.

"Maybe, but how could we stop Finn?, aside from the bar we have no idea if Finn has a meeting point with your dad and he could just summon him anywhere, even if we did know, Finn could just rewind time and pick a new location, remember the kick to the nuts?, Finn undid that and blocked you from doing that." Bubblegum said when she wondered if there was a limit to the watch's temporal properties.

"Glob dammit." Marceline said since she had no idea how to stop Finn.

Bubblegum hated to see Marceline like this so she leaned over and gently hugged the Vampire Queen.

"There there, considering what Finn said, we have plenty of time to figure out a way to deal with that watch at least… not sure about that immortality though but that could mean that you could have the time of your life kicking Finn's buns around the kingdom, just because he will become immortal doesn't mean he's invincible right?" Bubblegum said to try and cheer Marceline up.

Marceline did felt slightly better.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean yeah?, where is the rocking Vampire Queen that I love?, or are you scared of an immortal human?, even if he does win if he gets the drop on you, are you going to give him the satisfaction of an easy win?" Bubblegum said to try and cheer Marceline up more and pump her up for the possible fight to be.

Hearing this gave the Vampire Queen a determined look.

"Fuck no."

Bubblegum smiles before she gave Marceline a small peck on the lips.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be working on a way to at least even the playing field if I can't stop that watch entirely, there is plenty of ideas that I can use if its just time based stuff." Bubblegum said before she got off the bed and stretched her body and looks at Marceline.

"You rest up a bit more Marceline, even if Finn does get Immortality, at least we won't have to deal with your annoying Ex- Ash, I mean remember the last time he tried to get you after the Gum war?, it involved a poison to try and weaken you like the Flame Queen's dad did with Flame Queen… hmmm… speaking of which… I should let her know what happened just in case, who knows, she could talk some sense into Finn and keep him from doing anything else." Bubblegum said before she starts to walk away while her ass was on display as Bubblegum went to her closet.

Marceline blushes before grinning as she needed some… more cheering up before she floats over and pinches her girlfriend's butt.

Bubblegum jolts before she looks over at Marceline with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?, thought you were tired." Bubblegum said when she placed her outfit for the day on a nearby table and looks at Marceline who keeps giving her a lustful look.

"Can't help it with the way that sexy ass of yours moves." Marceline said.

Bubblegum chuckles before she walks to the bathroom.

"Well if you want some fun, mind helping me get clean for today… I'll make it worth your while in the shower." Bubblegum said in a teasing way while she walked to the bathroom, this time having her hips sway too and fro in Marceline's view.

Marceline blinks before chuckling.

"Oh it's on." She said before floating towards the bathroom and shuts the door.

When she entered, she saw that Bubblegum had removed her crown and was getting the shower water at the right temperature before she looks at Marceline.

"Hey Marcy, mind getting the soap?, I got your favorite as well in there." Bubblegum said when she fine tunes the water a bit more.

Marceline chuckles before she grabs the soap.

"Oh I got your soap girl." She said before getting in the shower.

Bubblegum smirks before she got in the shower and closed the door while the glass window starts to fog up while the sound of slight moaning was heard as the scene went to Finn for a bit to show he was already part of the way there after blinking a few times.

"Hehe, gotta say glad that Marcy gave me the address, now to see if that Donk is there or not, may have to wait a bit, hope I didn't cause too much trouble with Marcy, she's probably worrying on what to do if I get immortal hehe." Finn said while back in the Candy Kingdom…

Marceline wasn't even thinking of Finn right now since she had Bubblegum eat her out big time while Marceline was gripping her hair hard.

"F-Fuck yeah Bonnie! Really dig in there."'she said while moaning.

Bubblegum didn't need to be told twice when she keeps eating out Marceline and her tongue went deep into the Vampire Queen's folds again and again as she lapped up Marceline's juices, she even uses her fingers on Marceline's ass to really get her worked up.

"O-Oh fuck." Marceline said before repeating it.

Bubblegum giggles at that while she keeps the action up while the scene went back to Finn to see that he was approaching a large bar quite a ways away from many kingdoms, but considering where it was, it was a good location to get a good drink and saw many people here and there around the bar while a small town was set up near the bar, either that or the bar was set up here to get some easy gold when Finn saw some people entering and exiting the homes.

"_Hmmm… not exactly the worst town I've seen in Ooo, guess the Bar just gets bad customers." _Finn thought while he raised his Bear hat hood to hide his face for a bit as he approached the bar while the scene went back to Marceline and Bubblegum as Bubblegum went from licking Marceline's pussy to having Marceline on all fours while Bubblegum ate her ass out… which was shocking… guess Bubblegum's time with Finn got Bubblegum to loosen up since Bubblegum rarely did stuff like this but she surprisingly did it last night and much more…

'_D-Damn… Bonnie never did this before even after last night. Something tells me she got this way after her…. G-gang bang with Finn and those wolves. Don't know if I should be grateful… then again I still hate Finn.' _Marceline thought as she moans and groans a few times.

Bubblegum however was still no mind reader while she keeps eating out Marceline's ass and used a few fingers to finger her pussy while the scene went back to Finn as he entered the bar and looks around to see what the inside was like.

It wasn't too terrible. The place did look a bit old. You see most having drinks by themselves while others drink and laugh with either friends or family members. And it seems that this place sells food too.

"_Hmmm, not as bad as Marceline said it would be, then again Ash being here in the first place would bring it down a bit… now where is that Donk?" _Finn thought while he looks around as the scene went back to Bubblegum and Marceline while Marceline was getting fucked up the ass by Bubblegum who had grown a cock that was pretty large.

Marceline was moaning and groaning a bit loud as she enjoys having her ass fuck as the water from the shower hit her back and long black hair a bit.

Bubblegum in turn saw the hair and surprised Marceline when she gripped Marceline's hair and pulled on it to help her fuck Marceline's ass at a much harder rate.

Marceline's eyes widen at that action before she moans loudly now.

Bubblegum grins a bit before she starts to smack and spank Marceline's ass with her free hand to see how she would react while she pulled on Marceline's hair harder.

Marceline yelps from having her ass smacked which made her ass tighten on the Candy Monarch's dick.

Bubblegum groans a bit while she keeps on fucking Marceline hard while the scene went back to Finn after he looks around the Bar for a few minutes to try and locate Ash, and thankfully he saw the Donk on one side of the bar after he got by a large number of people and instead of saying anything, Finn snuck up on Ash a bit to hear if he was doing anything with others so Finn could eiter get him now or later.

The bartender came up to the Donk before asking.

"The usual Ash?"

"Yeah, the usual." Ash said while he put a couple gold coins down on the counter and waits for the Bartender to get him a drink.

The bartender goes under the counter and brings out a glass and bottle before pouring the drink in.

Finn looks around to see if Ash had anyone coming by soon and took a seat in the shadows, he could use Ash getting drunk to his advantage and just waits for the donk to get drunk, he even blinked a bit of gold that he had onto the seat next to Ash to help him drink more.

The bartender sees this before giving the Donk a refill.

"So Ash, got any plans later on after this?"

"Hehe, maybe, I am looking for an ingredient later for a new spell that I'm working on." Ash said while Finn raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

"Really? and what spell is that?" The bartender asked.

"Simple, a powerful mind control spell, hehe, hoping it will work with Mar Mar later." Ash said which caused Finn's eyes to narrow while he watched Ash drink glass after glass of drinks.

The bartender sighs.

"Still trying to find ways to snag the Vampire Queen huh?"

"You know it, I've been with her too long to give her up, now leave me be for now so I can focus on drinking, if you need more gold I got some." Ash said while he grins at the Bartender after drinking another sip of his drink.

The bartender doesn't say anything but leaves as he attends to his other customers.

For a bit, Finn keeps on watching Ash drink more and more and looked more and more inebriated as time went by while the scene went back to Bubblegum who now had Marceline on her back and was fucking her pussy hard in the shower while Bubblegum held up Marceline's legs.

Marceline was surprised at this but didn't care as she was enjoying this pleasure while feeling a bit better even though the thought of Finn did upset her.

Bubblegum then had Marceline's left leg rest on her shoulder before she used her fingers to rub Marceline's bud to really get her to feel good while she fucked Marceline harder and harder as time went by.

Marceline moans loud each time while climaxing a few times.

Bubblegum fought to keep herself from cumming for as long as she could, but with Marceline getting tighter and tighter as time went on, she could only make a few more thrusts and moan loudly when she came hard inside of Marceline, filling her with bright pink cum.

Marceline moans loud as she felt her pussy get filled up as her toes curled before she climaxed again on Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum grits her teeth from how tight Marceline got while she rode out her orgasm and tapped off after 20 seconds or so and pulled free to smile when she saw her load leak from Marceline's pussy.

Marceline pants a few times while blushing a bit brightly.

Bubblegum chuckles at that before she removed her cock and surprised Marceline when she leans down and starts to eat out Marceline's pussy and clean her own semen from her.

Marceline was again surprised and would've said something but groans instead before moaning.

Bubblegum then pulled away after a couple minutes before she turned around and showed Marceline her ass and wiggles it to tease Marceline.

Marceline blushes before grinning as she gave Bubblegum's ass a good smack.

Bubblegum jolts but moans when she felt Marceline giving it to her good and lets Marceline keep giving it to her while time went by.

Marceline then grew a cock of her own and was using it to fuck Bubblegum's pussy hard as the Vampire Queen has Bubblegum's back on the shower wall.

Bubblegum moans and groans from that while she hugged Marceline as she fucked the Candy royal and tightens yet pussy on Marceline's cock.

Marceline groans from that which caused her to fuck Bubblegum's pussy harder.

Meanwhile with Finn as he watched Ash drink more and more, he heard the donk saying thinks to the bartender like what he would do with Marceline if his plan works, granted his voice was slurred but was understandable enough.

"I-I tell you… *hickup*... barrr-keep… O-Once I have… M-Mar… Marrrr… I'm gonna have her be… *hickup*... my maid and… s-sex slave… I'll even plan to… k-knock her up so she can be mine… forever."

The bartender rolls his eyes and just let's Ash ramble more while Finn got more and more ticked with the king of Donkasses and decided to act when he saw Ash nearly knock over a glass and Finn caught it, thankfully he heard Ash mention that he was meeting a guy who would lead him to the ingredient.

Finn then made his voice sound a little deeper when he speaks to the Barkeep.

"Hey man, sorry about my friend here, was slowed down on the way." Finn said while he hoped Ash bought it in his drunken stupor.

Ash looks at Finn before chuckling.

"H-Hey… *hickup*... buddy."

"Hey man, sorry I'm late, some chump tried to mug me so I taught him a lesson, and it looks like you celebrated early huh?, Well hope you are not too drunk to walk since it's your lucky day, I got my hands on that item you were looking for, just hope you can back your end of the deal." Finn said while he grins at Ash, and thanks to the hood, all that was seen was a wide grin on Finn.

Ash, in his drunken state, chuckles.

"N-No worries man… I-I got you… *hickup*... covered."

"Hehe, good, now get up man, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can have the Vampire Queen's ankles over her head hehe." Finn said before he chuckles and helped a drunken Ash to his feet and starts to walk towards the entrance while supporting Ash.

"Hehe you said it." Ash said as he chuckles uncontrollably.

The Bartender just shrugged before he went back to cleaning his glasses before a hooded figure walked up to the bar a couple minutes later.

"Hey, bartender, I'm looking for a Wizard named Ash, I have an item for him that he is looking for." The hooded figure said with a serious tone to their voice.

The bartender blinked a few times after hearing that.

"Wait… you're the guy with the item? That can't be right. I saw some guy in a hood take Ash after claiming they had the item."

"What!?, But that's impossible!" The figure said before the scene went back to Finn and Ash after they walked out of town, thanks to the watch, Finn had no issues except for Ash drunkenly talking more about Marceline.

"O-Oh MarMar… how I wish you suck my dick while I eat my sandwich."

Finn had to fight the urge to end Ash here and now while he keeps on getting Ash further and further from town before he found a clearing.

"Alright, just sit here, I will get the item in a moment." Finn said when he sat Ash down on the ground.

"Hehe… you got it beef… hehe."

Finn just chuckles to play along while he walked a few steps away and pulled out some bug milk from that he had in a vial and starts to draw the summoning circle for Hunson a moment later.

That's when the portal opens up and a moment later, Hunson appears before looking at Finn.

"Ah Finn, I take it you found the fool that disrespected my little girl?" He said.

Finn nods before he gave a whisper like gesture and gestures for Hunson to play along as he turned and speaks to the Drunken Ash.

"Hey Ash, I got the item, however the person giving it to us wants to say hello up close, bit of a thing he has since he would love to hear about your plans for the Vampire Queen." Finn said while he hoped Hunson plays along.

"Oh… okay." Ash said as he walks to the duo while Hunson raises his eyebrow about the plan part.

Finn just gestured that Ash was drunk off his rocker right now which would explain Ash's lack of fear as he got in front of Finn and Hunson.

"Oi… s-so you're the g-guy that wants to meet me yes?" Ash said.

Hunson just raised his other eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Yeah… just wanted to see who would be… brave enough to go after the Vampire Queen, she do something to you?" Hunson said to play along with Finn's ploy.

Ash, in his drunken state, frowns.

"S-She made the dumb mistake of dumping me all because of a stupid bear. I tried everything to get her back. Almost succeeded the first time but was foiled thanks to that chump human friend of hers. Hehe... But with this item, she'll be mine again as my girlfriend but also as my maid and sex slave."

Hunson frowns and took a moment to think on how Ash and Finn we're different, granted Finn did want to force himself on Marceline but that was a one time thing for payback, the years after would be nothing but Finn getting Marceline's forgiveness and love while Ash… well… this was a deal best made when Hunson placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright, just go through this hole and your item is in your grasp." Hunson said with a smile on his face.

"Hehe… okay cool." Ash said before he drunkenly walks to the portal.

A moment later Ash fell through the portal with a slight yell which left Finn and Hunson alone.

Hunson looks at Finn.

"Good riddance. He won't be bothering my little Marceline ever again."

"Well for now if that part about what you can do to Ash is true, anyway I held up my end of the deal to bring the donk to you and even if Immortality was not on the list, would have done it anyway." Finn said while he frowned from some of the memories of Ash trying to force Marceline to do things.

Hunson sees this before he tries to calm Finn down.

"Not to worry Finn. He will suffer greatly."

"Thanks, anyway I'll be heading off if you don't need anything else, pretty sure Ash's cohort who tried to get him the item will be looking for him and I should keep out of trouble for now." FInn said while he placed his hands in his pockets and got ready to send Hunson back to the Nightosphere.

"Hold on Finn, there is still the matter of our agreement. Since you brought me the bastard, I shall make you immortal as promise." Hunson said with a smirk.

"Really?, well cool, how does it work?... I won't have to wear that amulet again will I because if so then you may as well consider Ash a gift from me to you for free." Finn said before he shuddered when he remembered some… horrifying things when he wore the amulet.

Hunson chuckles.

"Not to worry kid. I know you and Marceline wouldn't want this. Besides, if you and Marceline patch things up and have a k.i.d of your own, then perhaps he/she would like the chance for my thrown."

Finn blinks at that before blushing a bit.

"Well… we'll see… can't force the… kid if the kid doesn't want to, but you never know right?" Finn said while he had an awkward grin on his face, seems this talk of making a family makes him a bit nervous.

Hunson chuckles when he saw the look.

"You know Finn, we're not so different, you and I. When I first met Marceline's mom, I was a bit nervous around her. Sometimes made a fool of myself when I try to impress her but it worked. *Sigh*... I can still remember when the moon shines on her. She was my own 'Moon Goddess'."

"I… see… well hopefully she can forgive me after I have in mind for her, I'm not trying to kill her or anything, I'm just wanting to get even after all the mind games she did with me, nothing more." Finn said while he had a serious look on his face.

"Oh I believe you kid and I don't know what she did but I am sorry for that. Hopefully she'll forgive you and you two can patch things up and bury the hatchet since I know you like Marceline more than a friend." Hunson said as he smirks at Finn.

Finn blushed more from that before he just rubbed the back of his head.

"W-Well not really worth talking about if I can't even get Marceline can I?, let's just get this over with so I can rest… all this talk of romance is just making me feel weird." Finn said when he had a hard time hiding his blushing face even if he could keep a straight face.

Hunson chuckled at this.

"Oh yeah. Just like with me and Dawn. Which is Marceline's mom's name. Anyway just hold out your hand." He said.

Finn blinks at the name and did as he was told when he held a hand out for Hunson to take.

Hunson's hand suddenly glowed before he grabs Finn's hand with his glowing hand.

Finn blinks at that and braced himself for anything that could happen to him.

It was only 5 seconds or so before Hunson lets go.

"All done."

Finn opened his eyes and blinked a few times while he looks at his body.

"Huh… I don't… feel different." Finn said when he looked around to see if any changes were made.

Hunson chuckles.

"Take a look at the palm of your hand."

Finn raised an eyebrow before he looks at his hand and his eyes widen at what he saw.

Seems there was a rune of some sort implanted on the palm of Finn's hand.

"Wow, thought it would be worse… what does the rune mean?" Finn asked when he placed his hands back into his pockets and looks at Hunson.

"It means that you're immortal and also that you have my blessing to come and go in the Nightosphere whenever you want." Hunson said.

"Oh sweet, Guess that means I won't have to worry about those irritating lines or guards then huh?" Finn said when he remembered some of his more… traumatic experiences in Nightosphere lines.

Hunson chuckles.

"Oh don't worry. I won't let my future son in law be standing in those lines."

Finn chuckles a bit before he rubbed the back of his head again.

"Well…. I'll be seeing you soon then… Dad I guess hehe, anyway I'll close the portal after you enter so no one will know what happened." Finn said while he grins at Hunson.

"Indeed. Your secret's safe with me." Hunson said while grinning.

"Great, see you later… Oh, just to be clear, how does this immortality work?, Am I deathless like you or does it make me a lot harder to kill?, Just checking so I don't misunderstand something later." Finn said while he gave Hunson a curious look.

"Oh, harder to kill." Hunson said.

"I see, well I hope Marceline's strength is not enough to blow my head off my shoulders." Finn said while he starts the chant to send Hunson back to the nightosphere.

"Eh not to worry. I'm sure you'll handle her. Though FYI, if Marceline is still wild then she got that from her mom. Hehe, I can tell some stories, like one time when we tried to make Marceline, Dawn asked me to invite a few female demonesses. Damn she was so hot when she took all three." Hunson as he remembered.

Finn just blushed bright like a tomato while he stopped the chant for a second and he could imagine Marceline, Bubblegum, Penny, and Jasmine going at it.

"H-Hehe… y-yeah.." Finn said before he used a hand to slap himself back to normal and starts the chant over again which sends Hunson back to the nightosphere slowly.

Though Hunson did say this.

"Good luck Finn! Make sure you and Marceline make a bunch grand kids for me!"

Finn just keeps on blushing far after the hole closed and he just starts walking away while he makes sure to try and keep his thoughts off of Marceline being in a foursome with Penny, Jasmine, and Bubblegum before he got a nosebleed and just used a spare cloth that he had to keep himself clean while the scene went back to Bubblegum and Marceline as they finished things up with Marceline fucking Bubblegum hard in one last position.

Marceline had Bubblegum on all fours as she was fucking the Candy Monarch's ass hard as Bubblegum's pussy dripped with cum.

Bubblegum just moans and groans while she pants for breath and could feel her orgasm approaching while her ass gets tighter and tighter on Marceline's cock.

Marceline groans as she felt that which caused her to thrust her dick harder before feeling her climax coming as well.

A few minutes pass before Marceline and Bubblegum threw their heads back and moan or yell in Marceline's case when she filled up Bubblegum's ass with her demonic cum.

Bubblegum moans loud before her ass tightens around Marceline's dick before climaxing hard from her pussy.

The duo rides out their orgasms before they tapped off and pant for breath while Bubblegum and Marceline enjoys the afterglow while Bubblegum relaxed on the shower floor.

Marceline pants a few times.

"D-Damn... that felt good."

"Y-Yeah… m-mind letting me up?, I-I'll need to get cleaned before I speak to Flame Queen later… and your cock is making it hard to get up." Bubblegum said while she could feel Marceline's cock still in her ass.

Marceline chuckled before she pulls her dick out.

Bubblegum groans while she felt Marceline's load leak from her holes while she sat up on her knees and she looked at Marceline.

"Mind passing the soap Marceline?" Bubblegum asked while she smiles at her girlfriend.

"Okay." Marceline said before she passed Bubblegum the soap.

A moment later, Bubblegum and Marceline worked to clean their bodies and Marceline and Bubblegum cleaned each others backs until time passed to the duo as they went back into Bubblegum's room fully dressed.

Bubblegum then looks at Marceline with a smile on her face.

"Wish me luck with dealing with the Queen of Flame's Marceline, see you later." Bubblegum said before she kissed Marceline on the cheek and starts walking out of the room and left Marceline alone.

"See yeah." She said before getting herself cleaned up.

She got her guitar and sun gear ready while she got ready to leave while at the same time, Finn was walking back to his place with a grin on his face when he looks at his palm every now and then.

"Hehe, this is going to be interesting when I go after Marceline… after I get what I'm owed from a few more princesses first." Finn said while he was unaware of a person following him, a familiar Wood based person who had a thing for arrows.

'_What are you planning Finn?' _the wood based person thought.

Though that would go unanswered while Finn brought out a piece of paper with various princesses names on it and Bubblegum and Bandit princess were marked out.

"Alright, lets see who's next…" Finn muttered while he brought out a pen from his backpack and went down the list one by one.

While it had many princesses who had turned him down for idiotic reasons that he fell for, there was a small part up top that had the name: Top 10 princesses to get back at.

Two of them were Bubblegum and Jasmine, another was Marceline, and another on his list was a trio of princesses named Nightmare princess, Lullaby princess, and Slumber princess of the Nameless Kingdom, or the Nightmare Kingdom, the reason, Finn had to rescue Lullaby and Slumber princess from Nightmare princess who was then crowned princess of the land that she made, however she also did put Finn and Jake through some tough trials that nearly cost them their lives, and it has been awhile since he last paid a visit so…

"Hehe, time to pay the dreamy trio a visit." Finn said to himself while he pockets the list and starts to head home for now to pack up for his trip.

The wood person's eyes widen.

'_Good Glob… is he killing the royals?! I have to stop him.' _The wood person thought as they follow Finn before summoning an arrow.

Finn was unaware of what was about to happen before an arrow flew from the trees and got him right in the leg which made Finn stumble and he fell to one knee while he grits his teeth and looks to see who did that while he had a hand on his watch in case he needed to catch the person off guard.

That's when the wood person stepped out of the trees.

Finn's eyes narrow a bit when he saw Huntress Wizard of all people while Finn looks at the arrow in his leg, but for some reason while he did feel pain, the pain wasn't as bad as he thought before he looks back at Huntress.

"I'm guessing you were the one who did this right?" Finn said when he looks at Huntress while he made sure to not lose sight of the Wood Nymph.

"Yes and for good reason Finn. Why are you killing the royals?" Huntress said.

Finn blinks at that before he starts to chuckle oddly and full blown laugh a moment later which greatly confused Huntress since she didn't expect that… did Finn snap or something?

"What is so funny?" Huntress asked as she frowns at the injured human.

"Y-You… t-thought I w-was… Hahaha!... I'm not killing Princesses Huntress… I'm getting what I'm owed from that… though keep on attacking me and I'll make some things very unpleasant for you… thought you would have asked questions first instead of attacking out of nowhere considering the past we had where I helped you find the spirit of the forest…" Finn said while he pulled the arrow from his body and his wound shockingly healed up in Huntress's view while Finn got to his feet.

Huntress's eyes widened when she saw that.

"How did you heal like that?"

"Simple, I made a deal with Hunson to bring Ash to him and long story short, I got the donk to him and became immortal as a result, pretty easy considering Ash was drunk off his ass." Finn said while he grins at Huntress while he showed the rune on his palm.

Huntress's eyes widens again at the news.

"I can't believe it."

"Well you can fire another arrow at me if you don't believe me… but again… considering you attacked me without hearing me out, depending on how things go after I explain a few things… things may not be so enjoyable for you, just because I can regenerate doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" Finn said while he glared at Huntress while he points to his bloody pant leg where the arrow hit him.

Huntress did see this before she narrows her eyes at the human.

"Don't change the subject Finn. Now you tell me what are you planning with the royals if you're not killing them."

Finn chuckles before he blinked for a moment out of Huntress's view and blinked back with a couple chairs in his hands shockingly enough before he set them on the ground.

"Well before I do, mind if I ask just one thing before that… if you instantly thought I was killing princesses…. do you not know me at all?… then does that mean that all the trust that we had before was just you using me?, because even if I was going after princesses for their lives… which I am not… shouldn't a friend ask about something serious like this first BEFORE shooting arrows?, what if I wasn't immortal like this?, you could have crippled me if I took an arrow to the knee or something." Finn said while he gave Huntress a serious look which showed he was not amused right now like Huntress.

Huntress, who was surprised at the chairs appearing, gave Finn a serious look.

"Well sorry but when you have a list of names, with some crossed out, that kinda tends to lead to that assumption."

"Well for a normal person yeah, but am I normal?, would I actually kill princesses?, no… if you want the full story then here it is…" Finn said before he explained everything to Huntress, the time watch, him getting payback with Jasmine and Bubblegum, his fun time with Penny, his work with Ash to get him to Hunson, everything up till now.

"...So you see I'm not killing princesses… I'm getting what I'm owed so I hope you understand since I know you of all people don't like getting used without getting something in turn." Finn said while he had crossed his arms while he waits for Huntress to register everything that Finn explained.

Huntress blinked after hearing everything.

"Okay. after hearing this… I do understand. Even though I don't agree or condone to the whole raping thing but sadly... those royals had so much dept to repay you."

"Well I'm not looking for anyone to really agree with me, just to see reason… so… considering you know everything… mind giving me one good reason to not try and get you on my list since A, I did help with the Flute spell without anything in return and B…" Finn said while he points to his healed leg which still had blood on the pants to show Finn was still a bit sore of the surprise attack while he gave Huntress a half lidded look…. Though the look in his eyes besides that looked pretty lustful right now when he looked Huntress up and down.

Huntress however rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine. I guess I do owe you for shooting your leg."

Finn blinks at that before he raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?, thought you would object more, granted your not one for romance and I can accept that, but thought hearing about me forcing you if things didn't go well would have caused you to get defensive." Finn said while he crossed his arms for a moment.

"Even if I did, you would use that stopwatch you keep mentioning so I might as well get it over with." Huntress said.

"True, but considering we're not going to have issues anymore, follow me back home, unless you would like to get down and dirty in the woods." Finn said while he teasingly grins at Huntress at the end.

Huntress crossed her arms.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Alright, might as well save time then and do this here, one second…" Finn said before he used his watch to blink the chairs away and stood in front of Huntress in the nude while he grins at her while his cock hanged low towards the ground.

Huntress blinked a bit before she was a bit surprised when she saw Finn's bod and his… equipment.

Finn grins while his cock grew erect in Huntress's view.

"See something you like?" Finn said when he was at full power and Huntress saw that Finn's cock was massive and looked to be slightly curved upwards as well from where she was looking at Finn's dick.

Huntress had a slight blush before regaining her composure.

"Perhaps… but I'm only interested in paying my dept." She said.

Finn chuckles before he placed a hand on Huntress's chin and made her look a him while he had a dominating lustful look in his eyes.

"Maybe for now its repaying a dept, but could have more fun later if you are interested… but for now… strip." Finn said while his tone really got… dominating at the word strip while his voice sounded a bit beastly.

Huntress somehow shivered when she heard that but regain her composure again before she starts to take off her clothes after she stepped back from Finn for a moment.

Finn grins while he drank in Huntress's form as she strips more and more in front of Finn and he starts to see her sexy well trained figure.

She had an hourglass figure even though she looks fit with smooth and slender arms and legs. Her breasts were at least C-D size.

Though Finn did see that she left her mask on her face which did confuse him a bit but he didn't mind when he approached Huntress and walked behind her to get a good look at her ass while his dick throbbed more when he liked what he saw.

Huntresses ass was well toned but a bit bigger than her breasts.

Finn then approached Huntress before he used his hands to play with her ass and breasts from behind while being careful to not use too much strength in his hands to not harm Huntress, though the grips did show that could change at anytime.

Huntress slightly jolts but remained a bit passive as she lets Finn continue this.

Finn just chuckles before he surprisingly moved in and kissed Huntress on the side of her neck while he lightly nipped her, it was like he was marking her as his.

Huntress blinks before a slight blush appears on her face before shuddering.

Finn then pulled Huntress a bit so that she was resting against his chest while he moves his hand on Huntress's ass to move to her bub before Finn rubbed it slowly while he keeps on treating Huntress like she was his mate while he grinds his cock on her ass cheeks which really hits home how large Finn was to the Wood Nymph… just how much pleasure would Huntress get from this… beastly cock and how much cum would be pumped into her…

Huntress may have blushed again from the feeling before letting out a soft groan.

Finn grins at that before he whispered in Huntress's ear though he had a slight growl to his voice.

"_Get on your knees Hun… I got some holes to eat out before I fuck you into a sex coma… did it before with PB, Jasmine, and Penny, and will do it again with you." _Finn growled out lowly while he used a hand to spank Huntress's ass a few times to tease her more.

Huntress blinked when she heard the names before jolting from having her ass spanked.

And not only that… the way Finn growl caused the wood nymph to feel slightly… turned on but doesn't say anything as she does what Finn said.

Finn then got behind Huntress before he used his hands to play with her ass for a moment and leans down to lick her pussy and asshole without holding back on the licks.

Huntress shudders a bit after feeling Finn's tongue before letting out a groan a moment later.

Finn keeps on eating out Huntress's holes before he pushed his tongue deep into her pussy while he used a couple fingers to lightly pinch Huntress's bud which really got her pussy to tighten on his tongue.

Huntress was surprised at how good Finn was at this as she groans a bit loud from that action before a slight moan escaped her mouth.

Finn just keeps on going while he could feel her pussy twitching more and more while he used a couple fingers on Huntress's asshole to really get her to feel good as his digits went deep in her ass.

Huntress groans as she felt that before she was actually feeling good from this feeling.

A few minutes later, Finn keeps on going more and more while he keeps on pleasing Huntress until…

Huntress groans a bit loud before she felt her pussy and ass tighten before climaxing from her pussy.

Finn lapped up her juices when he liked how sweet she was and keeps on rubbing her bud to get her orgasm much stronger while he keeps fingering her ass as well.

And stronger it was as Huntress continues to climax for about 15 seconds before tapping off.

Finn then pulled away while he licks his lips clean and blinked for a moment to get a rag to clean his fingers before he blinked back into position behind Huntress before he moved to get in front of her while she was down and just had his cock near her head while she was looking at the ground.

Huntress, who was unaware of Finn's blinking, pants for a moment before lifting her head up only to blush when she saw the human's dick in front of her face.

Finn just grins when he angles the dickhead to be in front of Huntress's lips and moved a hand to grip the top of her head and forced her to take the head of his cock into her mouth before he lightly thrusts his hips and his dickhead rubbed against Huntress's tongue a few times which made Finn moan a bit from the feeling.

Huntress likely gags at this but narrows her eyes as she plans to show Finn a thing or two before she was able to move Finn's hand away and surprisingly starts bobbing her head with good force.

Finn groans from that before he grins at Huntress and pets her head to show she was doing a good job right now while he keeps thrusting his hips lightly to help Huntress suck more of his cock.

Huntress however rolls her eyes at the petting as she sucks Finn's dick hard like if she was a porn star.

Finn groans from that but he saw the look in Huntress's eyes and Finn just threw caution to the wind when he gripped her head with both hands and decided to really treat her like a bitch in heat when he forced Huntress to deep throat his cock and he thrusts his hips while he held her head steady and her throat bulged again and again each time Finn's cock went past her gag reflex.

Huntress was caught off guard by this before gagging but was still able to handle this.

Though Finn keeps on going when he seemed to have more stamina then normal and aside from letting Huntress breath every now and then, time seemed to pass the duo while Finn keeps on fucking Huntress's throat with no end in sight.

Huntress was quite a bit impressed at Finn's stamina before she decides to up the ante as she roughly grabbed Finn's balls before squeezing them a bit.

Finn grits his teeth when he felt that and decided to change things up when he used his watch to stop time and changed positions with him and Huntress so they were in a 69 position with Finn using his raw strength to hold Huntress to his body while she was upside down and he was eating out her pussy and ass again while he used gravity to fuck Huntress throat with a serious need to teach her that he wouldn't hold back anymore while her nose hits his groin and he had placed her hands on his hips and had her legs wrap around his head, to Huntress she would have been sucking him off like she would have, but an instant later, she was now upside down pretty much bashing her face into Finn's groin as she pretty much took every inch of Finn's cock inside of her throat.

Huntress blinks at the new position before thinking.

'_Gotta be the pocket watch's doing.' _She thought before she roughly tries to take Finn's dick on her own.

Finn keeps on going with his thrusts while he keeps on eating out Huntress's ass this time while he used a couple fingers to finger her pussy.

Huntress muffly groans loud before a few moans was heard before Huntress uses her tongue to lick the tip of Finn's dick head hard when she was able to feel the tip in her mouth.

Finn groans from that and could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer, but thanks to Huntress's earlier orgasm, she was able to outlast Finn when he thrusts his hips one more time and forced Huntress to fully take his dick into her mouth while he used a hand to keep her head there and he unloads directly up her throat thanks to Huntress's position on Finn's cock.

Huntress was a bit surprised at the amount Finn let out before gagging a bit as she tries to swallow the hero's cum.

Finn however keeps cumming hard inside of Huntress's mouth while he enjoyed the feeling and tapped off while semen unfortunately had flowed out of Huntress's mouth and really got her face messy while Finn took a moment to pant for breath as he pulled his cock free of Huntress's mouth so she could breath.

Huntress did gasped a bit before trying to catch her breath while slowly swallowing the rest of Finn's cum.

A moment later, Huntress was carried to a nearby group of flowers and set next to it while Finn grins at Huntress as he looks down at her.

"Hehe, I'm really enjoying this… here… a rag to use before we go further." Finn said while he passed a rag to Huntress, thankfully it was cleaned so it was safe to use.

Huntress sees the rag before taking it.

"Thanks." She said before cleaning her face.

"No problem…" Finn said while he patiently waits for Huntress to get her face clean and when she did, Finn got the rag back and got rid of it before he looks at Huntress.

"Now then… considering how rough you like it, I won't tell you to get into a position… I'll make you!" Finn said while he walked up to Huntress and gripped her legs and forced them apart which showed Huntress's pussy to Finn and he licks his lips at the sight when he would never get used to seeing such a good sight.

Huntress was a bit surprised at how forceful Finn was while her pussy was dripping with her juices.

A moment later, he angles his cock to her folds and with a beastly grin, he forced his cock balls deep into Huntress and instantly starts to fuck her like the bitch that she was.

Huntress's eyes widen before she groans loud after the big penetration.

Finn chuckles darkly before he let go of Huntress's legs and moved to grip her breasts hard while he used the soft but pleasently perky handholds to fuck Huntress at a harder rate.

Huntress groans again from that action before a moment later she begins to moan while the blush on her face grew.

Finn chuckles before he growled this out.

"That's right Hun… as of now I'm making you my personal bitch… I'm not going for romance like you want… unless you changed your mind later… but for now I'm going to fuck you till I'm satisfied and then some so you won't be able to walk for a fucking week!" Finn growled out before he quickly moved to kiss Huntress on the lips while he fucked her harder and his dick bashed right through her cervix again and again as a result.

Huntress was surprised after hearing that before a moment later she kissed Finn back after getting over her surprise as she moans more.

And true to his word, Finn keeps on fucking Huntress for who knows how long, the sun had long went down and Finn was sweating up a storm while he fucked Huntress more and more while he fought to keep from cumming so hard that his load had built up to insane proportions and his dick swelled a bit from how badly he wanted to cum and he ignored Huntress who had came countless times before.

Huntress, after cumming and getting fucked countless times, finally had a look that was fucked up as she moans loud while her tongue stuck out.

Finn in turn grins like a freaking beast who was unchained for a bit and growled this out barely when he fucked Huntress harder and harder while his own orgasm got closer and closer.

"N-Nearly t-there H-Hun… but b-before I b-blow… I want to k-know… who's your fucking master!?, who owns you like the bitch you are!?, who is your fucking beast!?" Finn growled out while he fucked Huntress harder and harder while he forced his body to its limits to fully get Huntress to snap.

"Y-Y…. YOU ARE!" Huntress moans.

"T-Thats r-right… i-if I order you to get on all fours and let me fuck you… what will you do!" Finn growled out while he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on.

"I-I… DO IT!" Huntress moans again.

Finn chuckles before he gave Huntress an animalistic kiss while he forced himself balls deep into the Wood nymphs pussy and filled her womb with who knows how much sperm.

Huntress moans loud with ecstasy in Finn's mouth as she feels her womb getting bloated before wrapping her arms and legs around Finn as she kissed back before climaxing from her pussy.

Finn in turn hugged Huntress more while he unloads more into Huntress's pussy before he tapped off nearly 20 seconds later with a pleased groan.

Huntress taps off as well before she tries to catch her breath as her body shook.

Finn chuckles a few times when he pulled free and saw his load leak from Huntress's pussy.

"Wow, not sure if I can knock you up but pretty sure I could if I keep pumping more semen into you right?" Finn said with a teasing tone to his voice while his cock stayed erect shockingly enough.

Huntress blushes as she heard that but managed to say this.

"C-Can't… N-Need to… be… b-bonded… f-first."

Finn chuckles again at that before he placed his hands on Huntress's ass and flipped her so that she was on all fours.

"Well… might as well have fun with this ass then." Finn said while he used a couple thumbs to spread Huntress's asshole a bit while he used his thumbs to tease her more when they wiggle and stretch her asshole a bit.

Huntress shudders before let out a slight groan.

Finn chuckles before he got in position behind Huntress and aimed his cock at her asshole.

A moment later, thanks to his thumbs stretching her asshole a bit, he was able to get the head of his dick in with ease before Finn quickly went to grip Huntress's hip and forced himself deeper inside of her asshole.

Huntress's eyes widen before she groans loud from the penetration.

Finn groans from the tightness of Huntress's ass but he keeps on going deeper and deeper inside of her while making sure to not harm her.

Huntress groans more as she felt her ass taking shape of Finn's dick.

Time then passed to much much later with Finn continuing to fuck Huntress's ass after she got used to his cock which pistions in and out of her asshole again and again while Finn, who had bent over Huntress to grab at her breasts, fondles them while he wondered what she was thinking right now as Finn keeps fucking her more and more as time went on.

'_F-Fuck! I can't believe I'm enjoying this. I mean I've had sex before, but only to gather ingridients for potions as favors but this is different.'_

Finn however was no mind reader while he fucked Huntress at a harder rate, unknowing to Finn, the immortality pretty much effected his stamina which made it many times harder for him to cum, so what would take about 10 or so minutes to Finn… well… it took him nearly 30 minutes to an hour of straight up fucking depending on if he was backed up or not… and since he had came before… well… it was past the 20 minute mark of Huntress getting her ass pretty much destoryed for others.

'_How in Glob's name can he still keep going?! He even outlasts the Trents of the forest.' _Huntress thought before climaxing a few times.

Though Finn keeps going strong with fucking Huntress's ass and even used his right hand to smack her ass hard a few times at the 25 minute mark while his cock was slowly throbbing a bit.

Huntress yelps a few times from having her ass smacked which caused her ass to tighten on Finn's dick.

Finn just chuckles evilly while he keeps on smacking Huntress's ass while the scene went to Bubblegum for a moment after she got everything set up to call the Queen of Flames while she sat in front of a large monitor.

A moment later, Bubblegum used the keyboard to start her Hologem connection program so that she could get in touch with the Hologem that the Queen of flames had and just waits when she saw an icon that said that the connection was going through.

It was only a moment before the call was accepted.

"_**Hello Bonnibel. How can I help you?" **_Phoebe asked after her image appeared.

Bubblegum in turn sighs before she looks at Phoebe.

"Hello your highness, sorry to call you unexpectedly if you are busy, but I need a moment of your time in private, are you alone or with others?" Bubblegum mannerly said in case others were listening in on this, she really didn't want others to find out yet except for Phoebe.

Phoebe did blink at question.

"_**I'm alone in my room."**_

"I see… well I have some… news you may not like to hear and you may have to confirm with Finn… mind hearing me out until the end before you ask questions or object to what I say?" Bubblegum said while she had a serious look on her face.

Phoebe was confused when Bubblegum mentioned Finn, her ex now friend.

"_**Um okay. What is the news?"**_

Bubblegum sighs again before she said this.

"Alright, just remember to hold the questions and what not until the end…" Bubblegum said before she starts to explain what happened to her, hearing about Jasmine to some extent, Penny even if she never met her personally yet, Finn's deal with Hunson and what could happen if he got through with the deal, pretty much everything that happened after Finn got that time controlling watch and his new personality after getting rejected again and again even after every good thing that Finn did till now.

"... So you see, even if you don't believe me, just ask Finn, I'm sure he will pretty much tell you everything." Bubblegum said while she keeps giving Phoebe a serious look.

Phoebe was just speechless after hearing this.

"_**Um… yeah… I may have to see Finn about this I mean… I just can't believe he's actually doing this."**_

"That's why I said to ask Finn for details, but know that I'm not lying, ask Jake and Lady or Marceline if you can't find Finn, he should be at his place at this time of night, now if you'll excuse me your highness, I must be going." Bubblegum said when she moved to get ready to end the call.

Once the call ended on Phoebe's side, Phoebe was still shocked at the story.

"Oh Finn. Please don't let it be true."

A moment later, she quickly got up from her chair in her room where the fire themed phone screen was before she quickly dawns her armor and rushed out of the room while her guards standing at the door were a bit surprised.

"Uh everything okay your highness?" The Flame Guard asked.

Though Phoebe ignored the guard when she turned into pure fire and rushed to where Cinnamon bun was when he was patrolling the throne room.

"Hey CB!" Phoebe said while she reformed in the room with a serious look on her face.

Cinnamon Bun jolts before looking at Phoebe.

"Oh Phoebe. You startled me. Something wrong?"

"...Maybe, I'm about to confirm if what I heard from Bubblegum is true or not about Finn." Phoebe said while she looks around and thankfully no one else was around to overhear this.

Cinnamon Bun was confused.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Finn?"

"Well… try and not say anything until I come back after I confilm things but…" Phoebe said before she explained everything she heard from Bubblegum about Finn while the look on CB's face changed at the story went on from normal to more and more horrified as the story went on until the story finished and Phoebe looks to see how CB would respond.

Cinnamon Bun was very horrified at this story.

"Dear Glob… never thought I would see the day that Finn would be a… rapist."

"Now hold on CB, we don't know that for sure, I'm going over there to confirm if Bubblegum's story is right or not…" Phoebe said while she looked worried.

CB looks at Phoebe.

"Even if you do confirm it or not, we still need to take precautions. Like do we apprehend him or keep Finn away from the kingdom?"

"I'm… not sure, I mean this is Finn we're talking about, do you really think he would do this?, for all we know Finn probably ran into some kind of magical trouble and a double of him is running amok, remember Fern?, granted he did redeem himself during the Gum war before he got planted where Finn's former home is but still he was Finn's double, so if it happened once it can happen again right?" Phoebe said while she really hoped Finn didn't actually do what he did.

"Well… you have a point… but the part you mentioned about Finn being turned down a lot does concern me since I've heard stuff about guys that get rejected a lot would resort to that."

"Seriously CB, this is Finn we're talking about, even if he gets rejected, I'm sure if the princesses give a reasonable… rea...son…" Phoebe said before she and CB looked very nervous.

"U-Uh… just in case… I'm… going to bring Jake 3, you mind CB?, I know Jake 2 is getting on in years and his son 3 is your newest pal but…" Phoebe said while she scratched her cheek a few times.

Cinnamon Bun blinked a bit.

"No No I understand your highness."

"Right… I'll meet you at the path out of the Fire Kingdom Castle." Phoebe said before she turned into Fire and flowed away with serious speed backing her.

CB was now alone while having a concerned look on his fully baked face.

"Finn… I really hope you're doing this and some look alike is causing this."

After a few minutes of waiting, Phoebe, at the fire kingdom castle gate, saw CB riding a powerful looking firewolf named Jake 3, Jake 2 was getting on in years but was still a strong firewolf, in fact aside from a slightly larger frame compared to Jake 2, Jake 3 could look like a mirror match for his sire while Phoebe smiles a bit when she saw the duo.

"Hey CB, Jake 3, sorry for the rush." Phoebe said while she pets Jake 3 on the head when the large fire wolf got close to her.

"No worries Phoebe."

Jake 3 pants a bit while happily wagging his tail while he moved to lick Phoebe on the face a few times and she giggles a bit when the tongue licking tickles her a bit.

"Alright… alright Jake 3 you can stop." Phoebe said to try and get the Fire wolf to stop licking her but he keeps on licking Phoebe's face while her giggling turned into an annoyed look while glancing at CB to control Jake 3 or she would knock the fire wolf upside the head.

CB jolts before he looks at Jake 3.

"Okay boy that's enough." He said before offering Jake 3 some coal.

Jake 3 happily stopped licking Phoebe to gnaw on the coal that was offered to him while Phoebe used a fireproof rag that was given to her by CB and she cleaned her face off before she looks at her Candy based Fire Knight.

"So… just in case I'm not back by daybreak, make sure you call me by hologem first or call Bubblegum to see if I am near her before you send out the Royal guards CB, I don't want to have to explain to the other royals on why my royal guards have stormed through other lands unless I have to OK?" Phoebe said while she got on Jake 3's back while CB hopped off of Jake 3 to give Phoebe seating room.

"Okay no problem." Cinnamon Bun said.

"Alright… and just in case… bring Bruno if you have too." Phoebe said while CB looked shocked when he heard that before Phoebe looks at Jake 3.

"Alright Jake 3, to Finn's new Treefort!" Phoebe said before she clicked her heels on Jake 3's sides to get him running.

Jake 3 howled before he starts running out of the castle leaving CB alone with a still shocked look.

"Did she really say Bruno."

Meanwhile back with Phoebe as she rockets along the fire kingdom thanks to Jake 3's speed, she looks at Jake 3 and said this to the fire hound.

"Listen, unless I'm actually being attacked, try and not to attack Finn alright?, for all I know this could be a misunderstanding and I could just talk Finn into turning himself in if Bubblegum is right, ok boy?" Phoebe said while she hoped the Fire wolf understood, they were great steeds and companions but intelligent… that was iffy at best.

Jake 3 gave a couple of barks to Phoebe which may have meant that he understood.

Phoebe hoped that was the case before the duo rockets past the border of the fire kingdom and into the grasslands, the interesting thing about that is while it is under the watchful eyes of Bubblegum and considered a branch of her kingdom, it actually wasn't, it was pretty much grasslands and was neutral territory, the only reason no one complained was because that Finn lived there legally and since he was the only one living there in a sense, he was technically prince of the grasslands among royals, even if it wasn't publicly accepted.

Anyway… the duo keeps on going before Phoebe heard a female screaming in a nearby forest which made her eyes widen and used some reigns to stop Jake 3.

"Hold on Jake 3!, someone is in trouble!" Phoebe said before Jake 3 ran towards the forest at blistering speeds as the screams… oddly start to sound… pleasure based?

The duo kept getting closer and closer till they arrived only for Phoebe's eyes to widen at what she was seeing.

She and Jake 3's eyes widen for different reasons when she and Jake 3 saw Finn fucking Huntress while she was forced against a tree while she had a fucked up look on her face while Finn smacks Huntress on the ass again and again.

Huntress was moaning loud in ecstasy as she was loving this before climaxing.

Finn grits his teeth before he roars and climaxed hard inside of Huntress while unknowing to Phoebe, Jake three was panting more and more as he watched the display of sex in front of him… which could only mean one thing… he was getting turned on when he watched Huntress spasifically.

Huntress moans loud as she felt her ass get filled up before she climaxed again from her pussy as her ass tightens on Finn's dick again.

A moment later, Finn and Huntress pant for breath when they managed to tap off… though when they did, they noticed things were a bit brighter than normal and looked over to see a wide eyed blushing Phoebe… and obviously turned on Firewolf with a pretty massive erection of a shocking 13 inches in length and 3 in width that Phoebe never noticed since her gaze was on Finn.

Huntress was panting a bit as Finn blink when he saw his ex/friend.

"Umm… hey Phoebe." He said as he had no idea what to say.

Phoebe just keeps looking at Finn before she did the most likely thing in her life when she passed out and fell off Jake three… though thanks to Finn who quickly used his watch to catch her, he was pleasantly surprised to see that he wasn't getting burned at all when he held Phoebe, guess the immortality kept the burns from getting out of control and the dulled pain receptors helped as well so she was pleasantly nice to hold while Jake 3 keeps on panting as he looked at Huntress's body while his erection throbbed big time.

Huntress blushes a bit brightly when she noticed that while Finn, who held Phoebe, also took notice of Jake 3.

Jake 3 just walked towards Huntress while Finn blinks a few times when he saw that and chuckles a bit.

"Wow Hun, seems you have a thing for getting beastly beings attention huh?, well not sure if I could stop him even if I wanted to but I can get you out of here with this watch easily, want to help him calm down or leave for now." Finn said when he looks at Huntress.

Huntress feels a bit exhausted but still say this to Finn.

"H-Help… him."

Finn blinks at that before he looks at Huntress.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour or so, so have fun Hun." Finn said before he and Phoebe blinked out of view and Finn's gear vanished to show that Finn left the area with a horny Fire wolf who looks at Huntress with raw lust in his eyes.

Huntress blushes since she had a feeling that this flame wolf was gonna be rough with her.

Luckily for her, the wood nymph knows the flame shield spell after acquiring some ingredients before she weakly cast it on herself.

Jake 3 just tilts his head for a moment but didn't care when he approached Huntress and licked her face a few times to see if she really was alright, he could tell at least that she was tired so he would do most of the work if needed.

Huntress was a bit surprised at the licking before she was able to grab Jake 3's dick when his back half was close to her before she stroke it.

Jake 3 shudders at that but just keeps on licking Huntress's face a few more times before he moved to use his massive tongue to lick at her breasts, thankfully Huntress used a spell to clean her body off so her body was pretty much good to go for anything.

Huntress shudders at the licking as she continues to stroke Jake 3's dick a bit hard.

Jake 3 then switched breasts and a few minutes pass with Jake 3 treating Huntress surprisingly gently before he went to lick down her body starting with her stomach.

Huntress was surprised at Jake 3's gentleness before the wood nymph angles her body before she starts to lick the flame wolf's dick a bit.

Jake 3 shudders before he starts to lick at Huntress's clit when his wide tongue ran across the sweet tasting pussy again and again and Jake 3's tail wagged quite a bit as a result.

Huntress shudders as she enjoys it before she opens her mouth and swallows Jake 3's dick as much as she can.

Jake 3 whines a bit in pleasure from that before he sent his tongue deep into Huntress's pussy and starts to eat her out with really wide hungry licks.

Huntress groans from this action before she starts to bob her head on Jake 3's dick.

For a bit the duo keeps on licking and sucking one anothers body and Jake 3 felt Huntress getting closer and closer as time went by and eats her pussy out at a faster rate.

Huntress continues to suck Jake 3's dick at a faster rate before feeling her orgasm approaching.

A moment later, Jake 3 gave a loud growl when his nuts throbbed hard and he came hard in Huntress's mouth, filling it with his spicy hot spunk, seems like he was backed up since he keeps on cumming hard in Huntress's mouth.

Huntress was surprised at the amount before she tries to swallow it before climaxing on Jake 3's tongue.

The duo rides out their orgasm before they tapped off and Jake 3 pants for breath when he pulled his dick free of Huntress's mouth so she can breath and looks down at her to see how she was doing.

Huntress may have coughed out a bit of the semen before swallowing the rest before breathing.

Jake 3 patiently waits for Huntress to recover while his tail wags and his dick stayed erect while a knot was slowly forming at the base of his cock.

Huntress, who was able to recover, blushes a bit before she was able to get on her hands and knees.

Jake 3 perked up before he walked behind Huntress and quickly mounts her while his cock hung between her legs and it quickly pressed onto her body which caused her to feel how hot Jake 3 was.

Huntress shudders at the warmth as she blushes.

Jake 3 then pulled his hips back before he angles his cock to Huntress's pussy and thrusts his hips forward a few times which missed but glides between Huntress's legs and between her ass cheeks but Jake 3 was getting closer and closer to his prize.

Huntress shudders as feels that and decides to help Jake 3 by guiding his dick after grabbing it.

Jake 3 pants a bit while he lets Huntress aim his cock at her folds, and a moment later when Jake 3 felt the tip of his cock touch something wet, he pushed his hips forward and his cock buried itself deep inside of Huntress's wet pussy.

Huntress groans a bit loud as she felt her insides get stretched.

Jake 3 got a happy look on his face when he felt how tight Huntress was and just starts fucking her without holding back which caused his cock to ram into Huntress's cervix again and again as a result.

Huntress groans a few times before she starts to moan loudly.

Jake 3 just leaned his head down to look at Huntress's head while he keeps fucking her before he licks her head and neck.

Huntress shudders at the licking as she continues to moan loudly as her pussy tightens a few times on the flame wolf's dick.

Jake 3 was pretty content with fucking Huntress hard right now and just keeps on going for quite a bit while he fucked Huntress harder and harder as time went by and his orgasm slowly approached around the 10 minute mark, seems all the running through the fire Kingdom gave him some decent stamina.

Huntress was a bit surprised at Jake 3's stamina before feeling her climax approaching.

A couple minutes later, Jake 3 opened his maw and gripped Huntress's leafy hair and pulled hard which caused him to get much deeper into Huntress and busts through her cervix while his knot bumped into Huntress's body before Jake 3 let go of Huntress's hair and howled to the sky when he came hard inside of the Wood Nymph's pussy which filled it with some serious hot firewolf spunk.

Huntress moans loud from that feeling before she climaxed hard on Jake 3's dick.

For a bit the duo keeps on cumming hard in or on one another before Jake 3 tapped off and pants for breath while he enjoyed the feeling of Huntress's tight pussy on his cock.

Huntress taps off as well before trying to catch her breath while shuddering at the feeling of Jake 3's cum in her pussy.

Good thing she needs a bond mate in order to get knocked up or things would be crazy.

Though that made no difference to Jake 3 when he pulled his cock free of Huntress's pussy and a moment later, moved to start licking Huntress's asshole… seems Jake 3 picked his next target.

Huntress, who groans from feeling Jake 3 pull out his dick, before shuddering at his licks.

Jake 3 keeps on licking Huntress's asshole while his cock returns to full power after a couple minutes of intense licking while Huntress's orgasm was getting close again.

Huntress was surprised at Jake 3's tongue work before she groans and climaxed from her ass.

Jake 3's tail wags when he felt Huntress's asshole tighten on his tongue and keeps licking to get her to cum more.

And cum more the wood nymph did as her pussy squirts out juices before tapping off at 25 seconds.

Jake 3 pulled away from Huntress's ass and pants while his tail wags while he waited for Huntress to recover while his dick throbbed quite a bit.

It took a few moments or so before Huntress was able to recover before getting back on all fours properly.

Jake 3 wagged his tail more before he got into position over Huntress and Jake 3's cock was placed on Huntress's ass and back which felt heavy to Huntress given her lack of strength thanks to Finn right now.

Huntress tries to stay strong but unfortunately, her front half fell to the ground leaving her ass up in the air.

"D-Damn you Finn."

Jake 3 however didn't really hear that when he pulled his hips back and his cock slowly slid up Huntress's downed body and the tip of the canine cock pressed against Huntress's asshole before Jake 3 forced his cock inside of her while Jake 3 whines a bit in pleasure from how tight Huntress was.

Huntress groans loud when she felt her ass get stretched before it tries to take shape.

Jake 3 forced more and more of his cock inside of her ass while he keeps on panting as more of her ass took shape to his cock, and thankfully, unlike her pussy and womb, Huntress's ass had more room for Jake 3's cock and the knot managed to touch her tight ass to show that 11 or so inches got into Huntress's ass.

Huntress's eyes widened at this feeling before groaning louder.

Jake 3 took the groan as a message to start which caused him to rapidly and powerfully thrust his hips and his cock bashed into Huntress's ass again and again while Jake 3 had a happy look on his face.

Huntress was groaning and moaning loud as she felt her ass get pounded hard.

'_F-Fuck! Can't tell who's better… either Finn or this wolf of flame.'_

Jake 3 then leaned down and starts to lick at Huntress's exposed neck when her hair fell out of the way and Jake 3 fucked her much harder than before.

Huntress groans more loudly before turning her head to look at Jake 3 as her ass tightens.

Jake 3 just went with it and sent his tongue into Huntress's mouth when he moved his maw towards her face and fucked Huntress harder and harder.

Huntress's eyes widen from her first kiss with a flame wolf before moaning loud till she felt her tongue actually mess with Jake 3's tongue a bit.

Jake 3 then fucked Huntress harder as a result while his cock bashed into her ass again and again while Huntress could feel Jake 3 about to cum inside of her.

Huntress moans more in Jake 3's mouth before feeling her orgasm approaching.

A moment later, Jake 3 pushed his cock as deep as it could go and his forming knot popped into Huntress's ass a moment later… though unfortunately for Huntress her flame shield broke when that happened and while she wasn't burned, she did feel like her ass was getting filled with a hot liquid that bordered on the intense while Jake 3 pulled his head away from Huntress's mouth to howl.

"GAHHH!" Huntress moans loud while feeling that hot sensation in her ass.

Jake 3, after feeling her ass tighten unexpectedly, came more boiling cum into Huntress's asshole, looks like she would have a hard time laying on her back later.

Huntress continues to groan loud before she climaxed hard again from her pussy.

For a bit, Jake 3 and Huntress keep on cumming together before Huntress tapped off 20 seconds later and while Jake 3 felt his orgasm slow to a crawl, it never stopped thanks to him being locked inside of Huntress's ass and he used his hot tongue to lick Huntress's face to see if she was alright since he knew that unless they had a flame shield, most people would get hurt from some intense heats.

Huntress, who taps off, groans before she lightly pets Jake 3.

Jake 3's tail wags before Finn reappeared in his outfit while he looked at Huntress with an amused look on his face.

"Wow, maybe I should come back later if you two are having this much fun." Finn said with a smirk on his face.

Huntress pants.

"N-Not funny Finn."

"Hehe yeah, you can pass out now if you want, once you wake you'll be resting at my place so you can get clean later." Finn said while he slowly approached Jake 3 and Huntress.

Huntress would've retorted but was too weak before her vision starts to fade.

However she did wonder where Phoebe was before being knocked out.

Time then passed to much much later with the scene going to Phoebe as she was coming too.

* * *

**Ooo/ ?/ Phoebe**

When Phoebe starts to come too, she groans a bit while she sat up on a makeshift bed that had aluminum foil on it to keep herself from burning what she was on and when her vision starts to come too, she saw that she was inside the treefort's living room while Jake 3 was napping near her with a content look on his face.

"Huh? How did I end up here?" Phoebe asked with a confused look.

A moment later, she saw Finn entering the room from the kitchen with a fireproof bowl of special soup and coal in it while he approached Phoebe.

"Oh good, you're awake." Finn said when he approached Phoebe and placed the good smelling Firekingdom food next to her on a pulled up night table for Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked a bit before remembering what happened which made her blush.

"So… where's Huntress?"

"Oh Hun?, she's resting on my bed after I brought her here after Jake 2 was finished with her… weird though... last time I saw Jake 2 he was a bit smaller, guess fire wolves grow bigger then I would have thought." Finn said when he mistook Jake 3 for Jake 2 when he looks at Jake 3 who still had a content look on his sleeping face.

Phoebe blinks in surprise at this info but couldn't help but giggle.

"That's not Jake 2. He's Jake 3, Jake 2's son."

"What!?" Finn said with some surprise on his face before getting a bit confused.

"Wait… Jake 3?, guess CB gave the name huh?, wonder why he doesn't think of better names… then again naming Jake 3 after Jake 2 who was named after Jake does make me a bit happy hehe." Finn said with a laugh that Phoebe knew that only the light hearted Finn would give.

Phoebe did chuckle before remembering something else.

"Finn." She called for his attention.

"Hmm?, yeah Pheebs?" Finn said with a smile on his face.

Phoebe however didn't smile when she spoke.

"I… came looking for you to get answers because… I got a call from Bubblegum and she… told me what you were doing. But I hoped that it's not true."

Finn however didn't say anything for a moment while he looks at the ceiling.

"... I see, so PB told you what happened huh?" Finn said much to Phoebe's horror when… Finn just confirmed what Phoebe feared.

"So it is true? Oh… Glob Finn why?" Phoebe said.

"Why?... why indeed… why didn't I do this sooner… I have no issue with you Pheebs since I was the one who screwed up so I'm not going after you, but before you complain, try and remember what PB did to you and your kingdom and think of how many times I was messed with by others and pretty much used like an idiot… do you really think PB, Marcy, and plenty of other princesses don't deserve this?" Finn said while he gave Phoebe a raised eyebrow.

Phoebe, though relieved that Finn won't target her, was surprised to hear Finn say that before remembering what Bubblegum did to her kingdom and Fire Giants before remembering some or all the royals mentioned how they had Finn *help* some problems.

Finn waits for Phoebe to think for a moment longer before he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Phoebe blinked before looking at Finn.

"Okay Finn maybe the royals did use you... but don't you at least feel bad?"

"Bad?... with how long they used me do you think I feel bad about getting what I'm owed?, Jake and I saved Ooo many times and for what?, just simple thanks?, PB sends us on life threatening missions on a daily basis, Marcy got me and Jake kicked from our old home twice, Jasmine or Bandit Princess stole my sword after I lost it and did who knows what with it in her crimes, and Penny's issue with me was just stealing clothing since I got back at her for tricking me with Jake's help years alone by cleaning her, don't worry I didn't do anything tier related… point is they are the top women who screwed me over, Huntress shot me with an arrow before hearing me out and it was only thanks to Hunson and my recently gotten immortality that I am even able to walk and well… do what I did with Huntress when she paid me back for the arrow to the leg, point is, I'm not going after people who are innocent or who I messed with, it's the other way around Pheebs… you should understand better than anyone since you were locked in the lamp for years and tricked by PB multiple times." Finn said while he gave Phoebe a serious look.

Phoebe did remember that she was in that lamp during her childhood and teen years before meeting Finn and remembered how Bubblegum was the reason for that.

"But still Finn, you might go to prison."

"I'm willing to accept that but if that happens, I'll bring down everyone who has twisted secrets and what not like PB and her experiments, or Marceline's dealings with KKW, and Jasmine and Penny can't say anything since they are thieves… so Phoebe, while its true what I'm doing is wrong… but they have done worse… besides all I'm doing is getting what I'm owed… nothing more or less since I have been working my ass off with free labor and for what!?... pretty sure many citizens of Ooo would side with me on thinking I have had enough of the princesses and their attitudes that thinks they can use me as free labor… so Phoebe… think I can go down without taking other princesses down with me?" Finn said with slightly narrowed eyes.

Phoebe was surprised at this side of Finn.

"Glob Finn… I don't know who you are no more."

"Oh don't give me that Pheebs, granted I screwed up in our relationship but didn't you run off without hearing my side of things fully?, it was like you completely zoned me out... remember that evil thing your dad was talking about?, how many times I tried to help you keep good?, well think of this as the reverse with the other princesses forcing me into this… or do you think I should never have any kind of romance as I am now?... because if things kept going as they were with me being a naive idiot, I would have been an old man years from now without a family." Finn countered while he frowns at Phoebe.

Phoebe did remember leaving Finn since she felt so betrayed by his lying before remembering how much he had to keep her from being bad.

However it still bothered her on what Finn is doing even if he claims it's only for payback purposes.

"I'm sorry Finn… but I have to go." She said before getting up and went to wake Jake 3.

"One thing first and you can think about this when you leave… but if I haven't done what I did and kept on being a Hero… what would I have gotten?... would I have gotten any kind of romance?... would I have a family?... I won't be a hero forever and my only issue is with the princesses Pheebs… not with the citizens… I'll protect them… and you as well… but make no mistake… before you find fault with me, think about the other side as well and how they forced me into this after years of being rejected and used like a tool…. Just like I was an idiot for using you from my own stupid mistakes..." Finn said while he didn't stop Phoebe from going to Jake 3 to wake the large Fire wolf.

Phoebe stopped for a moment as she did thought what Finn said before going to Jake 3 to wake him.

Jake 3 stirs before he looks at the Queen of flames and Finn to see if they needed anything.

Phoebe looks at Jake 3.

"Let's… go home Jake 3."

Jake 3 blinks at that before he looks at Finn who chuckles when he approached the duo.

"Oh don't worry Jake 3, if you and Pheebs are in the area and Huntress is willing, you can have fun with her… as for you Phoebe…" Finn said when he looks at Phoebe with a serious look on his face.

Phoebe did flinch at the serious look before wondering what Finn will do.

To her surprise, Finn walked up to her and surprisingly gripped her armored hand and raised it while not seemingly being burned and raised it to his face and he kissed the top of it and smiles gently at Phoebe.

"If you ever need any help, any at all, feel free to ask and if you think I need some kind of punishment… well… I do like a fiery lady… pun not fully intended but welcome." Finn said while he grins at Phoebe before he let her hand go and he didn't look injured at all from holding her hand for so long.

Though Phoebe was surprised, she blushed at the gesture before blushing again at what Finn meant.

"I-I'll… keep that in mind." She said before getting on top of Jake 3.

Jake 3 moved to lick Finn on the face a few times before he ran from Finn… who sweatdrops when Jake 3 broke through his wall where Ironically Jake 2 did in his old treefort.

"Oh great… need to repair that as well… this place is looking more and more like the old treefort every incident." Finn said while he rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the large hole.

As Phoebe and Jake 3 got further away, Phoebe was having doubts if Finn was right or not and if he's still good despite the fact that Finn said he will help her.

Jake 3 however just had thoughts of Huntress and had a happy look on his face when he remembered his fun times with her which caused him to run harder then ever so he could have more fun with other fire wolf women or just women at the fire kingdom which caused Phoebe to sweatdrop when she had to really grab the reins to keep steady while she sat on Jake 3's back.

"T-Take it e-easy Jake 3." Phoebe said.

Though that only helped to slow Jake 3 a little while the scene went back to Finn as the fire wolf rockets across the grasslands.

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort #2/ Finn**

Finn at this moment was busy with hammering some nails to some wooden boards that he was placing on the walls while Huntress, after she had recovered and cleaned up and could actually feel her legs thankfully Jasmine and Penny, after they had recovered had left long ago for the City of thieves which left Finn and Huntress all alone here.

Huntress, all dressed, climbed down the ladder to see Finn hammering the last few pieces of wood to the wall.

Thankfully it went well enough to be a decent patch job but would need a real craftsmens touch to make things look good… though considering the fact that the wall would be busted in by large framed beings, Finn thinks he would have to make an alteration later to help fix that.

"I see you're quite handy with tools." Huntress said.

"Hehe… well when you get your home damaged a lot you try and fix it, going to need a repairman or something for a real fixer upper, how you feeling Huntress?, Jake 3 didn't hurt you did he?" Finn said while he smirks at Huntress.

Huntress did blush but had a stoick look on her face.

"Well… he was rough."

Finn chuckles before he got up and placed his tools in the toolbox.

"Well considering how much you liked it rough, maybe I could invite Jake 3 for an intense threesome if there is a next time between you and I." Finn said while he grins lustfully at Huntress.

Huntress looks Finn with the same stoic look but still blushed a tiny bit at the look.

"Perhaps… if I'm not busy that is."

Finn chuckles before he walked to Huntress.

"Though I know you don't like romance, mind if I at least take you out on a date to a restaurant?, Mainly a food thing and we don't have to get mushy if you don't want to." Finn said while he grins at Huntress.

Huntress did roll her eyes before she had a slight chuckle.

"Alright. One date then."

Finn's grin widened before he surprised Huntress when he kissed her on the lips for a moment.

"Great!, Want to do that in say… 4 days?, I'm planning on visiting on a certain princess trio after all." Finn said while he smirked at Huntress more.

Huntress, who was a bit caught off guard by that kiss, looks at Finn for a moment.

"I-I see… and who are these 3 princesses?"

""Nightmare Princess, Slumber Princess, and Lullaby Princess of the recently named Nightmare Kingdom, you see…" Finn said before he explained everything about Finn and Jake going to the nameless Kingdom, him and Jake going around it to save the three princesses but it turns out Nightmare Princess had set everything up to try and keep her sisters from being freed and even though Finn and Jake picked her as ruler since she did make the kingdom from scratch, she did nearly kill Finn and Jake a number of times along the way… all in all, Finn was going there to get what he was owed by the trio one way or the other since it was a lot harder than he summarised.

Huntress was a bit surprised by this story.

"Well… that's an… interesting story."

"Yeah, and the punch line was that PB was so mad that we picked nightmare princess out of the three, said something about her being a wishmaster or something like that and other stuff but I forgotten about the rest." Finn said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see…" Huntress said.

"Yeah, anyway I was planning on heading there before you ambushed me, so I'm getting some last minute things ready to go before I leave, need anything while I'm out like some kind of souvenir?" Finn asked while he got in front of Huntress.

Huntress blinked a bit after hearing that.

"No I'm good." She said with a stoic look.

"Alright, see you later Hun, help yourself to the Treefort, you helped make it after all." Finn said before he went to climb up the ladder after moving the tools out of the way.

Huntress did look around as she remembers helping Finn to make a new home for him.

She saw how well the replica house was built, in fact it was made to be an exact replica but without much damage compared to the last one.

"Hmmm… I almost forgot how much detail I put in this place." Huntress said.

Nearly 20 minutes pass with Finn with a large backpack on his back and saw Huntress sitting on the couch.

"Hey Hun, mind letting anyone know if they stop by anytime soon that I'll be out?, If not then nevermind." Finn said while he waved at Huntress as he left the Treefort.

Huntress didn't have a chance to speak as she saw Finn leave before relaxing a bit on the couch.

Time then passed to a bit later with Huntress munching on some kind of sandwich before she heard knocking on the door.

The wood nymph wondered who it was before she walks over to the door before opening it.

To her surprise, she saw Jake at the door while he was surprised to see Huntress at the door.

"Uhh… hi?" Jake said while he waved at Huntress.

"Uhh… Hey Jake. Looking for Finn?" Huntress asked.

"Errr… yeah… was just checking to see if Finn was alright after his time with PB… uh… where is Finn?" Jake asked when he was confused on why Huntress was here.

"Oh he went to the Nameless Kingdom or Nightmare Kingdom if I remember right. And I know what he's been doing Jake." Huntress said with a stoic look.

"Wait… Finn went where!?, and you do!?" Jake asked while he had an impressively funny look on his face that had some shock mixed in.

"Yeah. Saw him with a list of names of every royal. Thought he was killing them so I shot an arrow to his knee before finding out that he's immortal thanks to his dealings with Hunson Abadeer. Finn explained his reasons before we fucked like animals." Huntress said with a stoic look while not being embarrassed.

Jake's eyes just widened more before he just comically fell back like a statue and passed out in front of Huntress… understandable considering what he just heard.

Huntress shook her head before she drags Jake inside.

Meanwhile with Phoebe after she got back to the Fire Kingdom, she saw CB with many armored guards and a massive giant of a flame person before he and everyone else were surprised to see Phoebe rush into the room.

"Your highness!, oh thank glob your safe!" CB said while he and the other guards rushed towards Jake 3 and Phoebe and had concerned looks on their faces for their queen, though CB did pet Jake 3 a bit to show he was happy he was here as well while the Giant of a Flame person just breathed heavily through a thick iron helmet and smoke billowed out a few times.

Phoebe was a bit surprised at the welcome party while Jake 3 was happy.

"Y-Yes Cinnamon Bun, I'm okay."

"I see, I'm glad your safe, you never replied to your Hologem so I thought the worst so I got everyone… including Bruno…" CB said while he looked nervous as he looks at the Giant of a Flame person who just stood there silently while more smoke billowed from his helmet.

Phoebe blinked a few times when she heard that.

"Oh sorry. Guess I was too busy thinking."

"Really?, its been hours since you left, it was nearly daybreak when I tried calling you." CB said with a worried tone as he looked Phoebe over to see if she had any wounds on her.

Luckily for the pastry knight, the Queen of Flames had no injuring or bruising.

"I hadn't noticed. Guess I was too distracted after my talk with Finn."

CB tensed when he heard that before he looked at Phoebe.

"I see… how did it go?... did he try and force himself on you?" CB said while many Flame guards looked pissed and Bruno, while not saying anything, glowed a bit while he clinched his massive hands and his knuckles cracked a few times to show that Bruno was ready to rip a human apart.

Phoebe however shook her head.

"No he did not. And he's not planning to do anything bad to me."

CB and the others visibly relaxed while CB looks at the guards.

"Alright everyone, go back to your posts or homes depending on if you're not suppose to be on the clock right now, thank you all for coming in aid of Our queen." CB said while he tried to get everyone to go back to their normal lives for now.

Most of the guards did leave but Bruno did not.

CB gulps when he looks at Bruno but would deal with the silent Giant of a flame person later before he looks at Phoebe.

"S-So… shall we talk in private?" CB said when he looks at Phoebe.

"Alright." Phoebe said.

After the duo left the room, a couple guards saw Bruno standing alone in the middle of the throne room and shuddered when they watched Bruno for a moment and saw that all he did was just breath in and out heavily with smoke coming on the exhale.

Guard A leaned towards B and whispered this to him.

"_Hey Biggs… think Bruno notices us?" _Guard A said to B who was identified as Biggs.

"_I don't know Wedge." _Biggs said before the duo glance at Bruno.

For a moment nothing happened as they watched the giant of a flame person for a minute in uncomfortable silence before Bruno instantly looks at the two guards with surprising speed while the camera went out of the Fire Kingdom Castle to hear a couple guards screaming like girls before the scene went to Bruno who just tilts his armored head when he was alone again and just went back to watching the room while the scene shifts to Phoebe and CB as they went in Phoebe's room while CB stood near Phoebe as she brushed her fiery hair after CB gave her privacy to change into some PJ's.

CB watched Phoebe do that for a moment before breaking the silent.

"So… I take it that what Bubblegum said was true huh?"

"... Yeah… Finn found a time controlling watch and had his way with some women, some were willing if I'm reading it right, but still Finn forced himself on Bubblegum… I was on my way to the treefort but I stumbled upon Finn as he was… in an intimate moment with... Huntress Wizard… and passed out after seeing that." Phoebe said before she blushed when she remembered how… animalistic Finn and Huntress looked in the act.

Cinnamon was shocked at the news.

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah, and after I passed out, it sounded like Jake 3 had… fun with Huntress after I was taken to Finn's place to rest, I didn't wake up until hours passed with Jake 3 resting near me." Phoebe said before she glanced at CB.

CB was shocked when he heard that part about Jake 3.

"O-Okay… despite the… surprising info… should we be concern of Finn now? Should I make sure he doesn't step foot in the kingdom?"

"Hmmm… that's a tough one CB… even though Finn did say he wasn't going after Civilians or people who did him no wrong, even if we did bring this info to light and even keep FInn from the kingdom, he would just use the info he has on other princesses to make it so that he's not the one at fault, granted he did say he made a mistake with me but for everyone else, they were the ones who messed with Finn over the years, in your opinion, what do you think would be the best and worst case scenarios of letting Finn come here VS keeping him out of the kingdom since he did say he would still do things for me, given his mindset right now, he won't do anything forceful to me at least." Phoebe said when she gave her number 1 knight a serious look when she asked his opinion.

CB did blink after hearing that before he thought carefully on his answer.

"Well… despite his current actions... if he's still good and wants to help the people including you, I guess I wouldn't treat him with hostility unless he did something wrong. But might have to keep an eye on him just in case."

"Fair enough, granted we may not like what Finn is doing but is any of us really innocent?, I mean Bubblegum's experiments, Marceline and her pranks, and while I did nothing to Finn… I did nearly torch the Goblin Kingdom single handed… I really should have listened to Finn back then, maybe if I heard his reason for causing me and Ice king to fight we may not be in this situation… not sure if you knew yet but Finn made a deal with Hunson and Finn is now immortal, he was even able to kiss my hand like a gentlemen and not get burned before I left…" Phoebe said while she looks at her hand where Finn kissed her… granted it was armored but still… it made Phoebe… oddly happy just a little situation aside…

CB, who was shocked at this info, sees this.

"Do you need a moment?"

Phoebe blinked for a moment when she snapped out of her daze before she looks at CB.

"O-Oh no, I'm fine, just still a little surprised is all, now aside from me being missing for a short time, did I miss anything else of importance?" Phoebe said while she smiles at her Candy Knight.

"No. All we did was wait for your return. But would've done a search party just in case." CB said.

"I see, any business that I need to do?, I know how much of a nightmare paperwork can be if not done fast enough or did Blaze keep that stuff down for me?" Phoebe asked while she smiles at CB when she mentioned Blaze, a Flame person who was a wiz with helping her with keeping the complex stuff simple with how savvy Blaze was with the Fire Kingdom and its laws.

CB was thoughtful.

"Actually, Blaze did help handle the paperwork when you and Jake 3 headed out."

"I see, well if she is not nearby can you tell her that I appreciate her aid?, I'll need to relax a bit since Jake 3 did bring me here at a blistering pace… my hands still ache from holding the reins so hard." Phoebe said while she tried to move her fingers and CB saw that they were a bit slow in moving which proved Phoebe's point.

CB sweatdrops.

"I see… well rest up and I'll let Blaze know what you said."

"Thanks CB, I really appreciate that." Phoebe said while she smiles gently at CB.

CB returns the smile.

"Always happy to help my Queen."

"Please, call me Phoebe in private CB, I said so years ago but you are always so formal hehe." Phoebe said before she giggles a bit which helped relieve CB somewhat, if she could do that then Finn really didn't do anything to Phoebe at all.

CB was greatly relieved before chuckling.

"Sorry but you know how my job is."

Phoebe chuckles a bit more before she looks back at the mirror.

"True but considering you are more like family to me then my own father then I don't mind if you want to relax when not on the clock, its nearly time for your guard duty to end today after all, so why not leave a bit early and go do something fun in town?, I hear there is a new attraction at the arena today, instead of one on one duels there are 3 vs 3 duels as well so it makes interesting team based battles, and the pairings are random so not even the fights know who their working with, should be interesting to see impromptu teamwork right?" Phoebe said while she went to get her brush again to put the final touches on her hair.

CB, who likes hearing of Phoebe saying he's like family, did look thoughtful.

"Hmmm, that does sound like fun."

"Yeah, why not try and take that maid I've seen you hang around with… looks like you two are pretty close." Phoebe said while she got a slight teasing tone to her voice.

CB blushes a bit when he heard that.

"W-Well… I wouldn't say close but she is nice and stuff."

"I see… well just in case you do ask her out or not, considering all your hard work you can take the day off tomorrow and 3 days after that, consider it a gift for all your hard as my loyal knight." Phoebe said before she smiles kindly at CB.

CB was surprised at the offer.

"T-Thanks Phoebe."

"Hehe, no worries, now get going before I change my mind, I need to get dressed after all, my PJ's were just to help me get out of my stuffy armor." Phoebe said while she grins at CB a little with a slight edge to her gaze.

CB jolts before he quickly walks out of Phoebe's room before he opens and closes the door after exiting.

Phoebe giggles a bit before she got up from her chair and went to get dressed so she could tell others who worried about her that she was alright and with a quick twirl, she changed from her PJ's to a beautiful dress that helped show her beauty more then quite a bit before she looked in the mirror to admire herself for a moment, she wasn't vain by any means, she just wanted to make sure she looked alright and looked herself from top to bottom.

Phoebe had a figure that was seen as a supermodel.

She seems to be a bit strong on the arms be her bust size was D size… maybe more.

"Hehe. Been so long since I wore a dress. Last time I did was when Finn and I… dated." She said before remembering a few things.

First was her first time meeting Finn, then how they dated after a few incidents… then there was the first kiss that caused her to nearly scorch Ooo from the inside out… then there was the ice kingdom incident way down the line…. Maybe things could have been different if they talked things out… She and Finn were just kids at the time… its not like Finn would have gotten advice… on doing…

Phoebe's eyes widen a bit before she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"_Hold on… I should know Finn more than this… would Finn cause the Ice King and I to battle for no reason?... why would he do that in the first place?... did someone tell him to do it?" _Phoebe thought when she tried to think hard on WHY Finn would do this… ugh… if only she listened to Finn she would know the reason why.

"Damn… Finn was right. I should've listened to him and things could've been different. Though I wonder if it's too late to actually know the reason why." She said.

Though that would have to be later, for now she had people to visit while she walked out of the room in her heeled shoes which lightly tapped on the ground as she walked out of the room and smiles at her guards with a beautiful smile on her face in passing.

The guards that see her were surprised at her new look before they bow and say 'My Queen'.

Phoebe just smiles at the guards before gesturing for them to rise.

"At ease my guards, I'll be visiting Blaze and a few others in the castle to let them know I am well, if anyone comes by to ask for me tell them I'll be going for either Blaze or Bruno first, Bruno should still be in the throne room right?" Phoebe said when she thought about her aid and her abnormality of a knight.

Some of the knights did look to one another before one spoke.

"It's very possible."

Phoebe nods before she turned away from the guards.

"Keep up the good work men." Phoebe said before she walked away from the guards while the dress helped show her ass off a bit as it swayed too and fro… the years were kind to her growth for that to happen.

The guards were a bit silent as they stare at their Queen's ass.

One of the older guards sweatdrop before he walked behind the three other guards and in one good slap, hit all three on the head.

"Focus on the job men!, were not here to ogle our Queen, she's stronger than most and could kick your collective asses if you get caught and I won't bail you out." The elder guard said while all three younger guards rubbed the back of their heads.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Good… and while I get that the Queen is a real beauty… don't some of you have girlfriends and wives?... what would they think if you were looking at your Queen like that?" the Elder guard said while two paled and one just smiles.

"Oh I have a wife but she likes to bring other women to the bedroom, helps keeps things fresh in our sex life and I can bring a few friends of mine to her in the reverse sense." The Guard said while the elder guard blinked at that while the two other guards had shocked looks on their faces though one did turn a bit pervy...

"Really?... well mind if I join next time?" The guard asked.

The elder and other guard sweatdrop while the Guard with the bisexual wife looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… would have to speak with her about it but I don't think she would mind, however it would have to be next week, this week is my wife's turn to get a woman or two to join her, next week is my turn to get a few men to join me, its once a day so the rest is just pure one on one between she and I if either of us are in the mood." The Guard explained to the pervy guard.

"Man you're one lucky S.O.B." The pervy guard said as he chuckled.

"Hehe thanks, if you have a girlfriend or wife who is close minded, try and ask her to join and at least see if she will be willing to… open up more…" The Guard with the bisexual wife said before he chuckles while the elder guard sighs while cracking his knuckles while the silent guard sweatdrops and steps back when the elder guard walked towards the distracted guard and the silent guard closed his eyes right when the elder guard hit the two others on the back of the head and knocked them to the ground.

"Small talk is fine but get to your posts you dumbasses or next time I'll request a pay cut for the two of you for not paying attention… now…. GET BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!" The elder guard said before he yelled the last words which caused the two guards to quickly get up in a panic and rushed to get one one side of the door while the Elder guard sighs when he got back in position next to the silent guard.

"Good grief, I'm only a month from retirement and I still have to deal with idiots… I'll be too worried for her majesty if I have to leave her in the care of relaxed idiots like that." The elder guard said while he shook his head a few times.

The silent guard just nods in agreement as he remained in his post.

The two other guards sweatdrop from that but kept quiet since they didn't want to get hit upside the heads while time passed a bit and the time to change the guards was coming up while the scene went to Phoebe who heads to the throne room and saw Bruno still standing in the middle of the room while more smoke was billowing out of his mouth and his head turned when he noticed Phoebe entering the room and just keeps quiet.

Phoebe did blink a few times as she got closer.

"Hello Bruno. I thought I would find you here."

Bruno just keeps quiet while he looks at Phoebe, though he tilts his head when he thought she needed something, Phoebe had to lean back a bit since in terms of size, Bruno was around her father's height, maybe bigger in raw muscle and height alone but that was saying something considering the normal size of the flame person.

"Anyway, I know you were with Cinnamon Bun and the other guards as you all waited for me but I'm letting you, and anyone that was worried for me, know that I'm fine." Phoebe said.

Bruno though keeping quiet just nods his head a little to show he heard that while he keeps standing there.

Phoebe sees that Bruno understood before she spoke up.

"You don't have to keep standing at the same spot. If you want, you can have the rest of the day off."

Bruno however just tilts his head a bit to show some confusion since he normally didn't do much when he wasn't on the clock.

Phoebe did sweat drop.

"Never mind. Do what you want to do. I'm on my way to see Blaze. If you want to tag along then no problem."

Bruno was still silent but he did nod his head to show he would follow Phoebe which caused the duo to head to where Blaze was, she was normally either working on paperwork or in the library to pass the time.

Luckily for them, they were able to find Blaze reading a book at the library.

A moment later, Phoebe cleared her throat to get Blaze's attention while Bruno stands near Phoebe like a silent guard except for the heavy breathing he used as smoke floats towards the ceiling from his helmet on each heavy exhale.

Blaze blinked before looking up and was surprised to see Phoebe and Bruno in the room.

"My lady you're back." She said when she got up and went to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiles when she saw Blaze approaching while Bruno looks at Blaze when she got in front of the Queen of Flames.

"Yeah I'm back, sorry for worrying you Blaze." Phoebe said while she smiles more at her attendant.

"No apologies milady. Just glad you're back safely and unharmed." Blaze said as she looks at Phoebe but did like what she was wearing.

Phoebe smirks when she saw Blaze looking at her outfit for a bit longer than most would and cleared her throat to get Blaze's attention.

"I know you help me with stress relief after I turned 18 but do you really want to stare at me instead of talking?" Phoebe teasingly said while she smirks at Blaze.

Blaze jolt before she realized she was staring too long before blushing in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry."

"Hehe, no worries Blaze, just pointing that out, though if you want to make sure my body is alright, all you need to do is ask and we can head to my bedroom." Phoebe said with a teasing smirk on her face while she crossed her arms under her chest which made them look more pronounced in the dress.

Blaze blushed when she saw that but did like the sound of it.

"Y-Yes. I should make sure that you don't have any bruising or anything." She said.

Phoebe giggles at that before she glanced at Bruno for a moment and looks at Blaze.

"Want to make it interesting and invite Bruno?" Phoebe said when she knew that Blaze always blushed when she looked at Bruno's muscles, the guy was one of the strongest Flame people in terms of raw strength after all for a reason.

Blaze blinked a few times in surprise after hearing that.

"R-Really?"

"Well thanks to you I'm no virgin and it's been a bit stressful the last few days, and seeing Finn in that situation with Huntress and him even managing to kiss me on the hand without getting burned did… get me warmed up." Phoebe said before giggling at her pun.

Blaze was now shocked when she heard that.

"Seriously? You saw him with the wood nymph and… he kissed your hand?"

"Well it was after I woke up after passing out after seeing them in the act but still… anyway yes, Finn did kiss my hand, he became immortal after making a deal with Marceline's dad, Hunson Abadeer the Ruler of the Nightosphere." Phoebe said when she looks at her hand where Finn kissed her.

Blaze's jaw dropped at that piece of info.

Bruno just keeps on standing there while everyone was silent for a moment and Phoebe looked at Blaze to see that Blaze was still shocked and got a half lidded look when she snapped her fingers near Blaze's face to snap her out of it.

Blaze was able to blink a bit.

"Sorry. I was just shocked that Finn would actually made a deal with the Ruler of the Nightosphere."

"Yeah, shocking to me as well, but before we do anything fun, how was the paperwork?, do I need to sign anything or did we get anything important?" Phoebe asked since Blaze normally save the important stuff for her.

"No nothing important and you do have a few to sign but that can wait later." Blaze said.

"I see, well follow me you two and we can have some fun to help distract ourselves from the tense atmosphere." Phoebe said while she walked away from Bruno and Blaze while Bruno looks at Blaze with heavy breathing while smoke billowed and floats to the ceiling.

Blaze did sweatdrop at that before she follows Phoebe.

Bruno followed Blaze after that before the trio walked by the four guards at Phoebe's door before Phoebe looks at them.

"You four may leave your posts now, Bruno will be with Blaze and I and he can protect us so no worries about leaving me unguarded." Phoebe said while Bruno comically stood behind Phoebe while he breathes heavily and the smoke coming from his helmet showed that he was breathing while he looks at each guard with a silent gaze.

The four guards did blink when they heard that but did feel like they need a break.

"Very well my Queen." The guard said before the four guards starts to leave.

Phoebe smiles at that before she gestured for Bruno and Blaze to follow her into the room while Bruno walked after Phoebe and left Blaze behind for a moment.

Blaze was a bit nervous since Bruno is joining them before she goes in last.

A moment after the door closed, Blaze saw that Phoebe sat on her bed while Bruno stood nearby while they wait for Blaze to get close to them.

Blaze was a bit calm before she walked towards the duo after closing the door.

A moment later, Phoebe chuckles before she looks at Blaze.

"So… who do you want to start out with?, Bruno or I?" Phoebe said while she grins lustfully at Blaze.

Blaze blushes a bit brightly as she looks at the duo before looking at Phoebe.

"Y-You Phoebe."

Phoebe grins before she gestured for Blaze to approach her.

"Well then, come here and give this Queen a kiss before you have her undress to check for injuries." Phoebe said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Blaze blushes more before she approaches Phoebe and once she's close enough, Blaze leans in and touched the fiery Queen's lips with her lips.

Phoebe moans a bit when she felt that and pulled Blaze in so that they were on the bed and Phoebe used her arms to hug Blaze while they kissed one another intensely.

Blaze hugs back as she moans in Phoebe's mouth before sliding her tongue inside.

For a bit, the duo keeps making out on the bed, and while some would wonder why Phoebe wasn't blowing up, well… ironically enough she could thank the red throne incident for that, thanks to the poison that weakened her, her Matrix stabilized somewhat even after the poison wore off which now allowed her to enjoy more in life instead of holding back which allowed her to be more open sexually which caused her to discover that she was bisexual, she wasn't complaining since she did have some experience after meeting Blaze and a few others after she turned 18.

Bruno in the meantime just keeps watching silently while his pants shift a bit to show a boner was trying to break free from his pants… and if his large frame was anything to go by, his boner was monstrous in size.

Blaze lock lips with Phoebe more but did blush when she caught a glimpse of Bruno's bulge.

Phoebe blushed as well but she looks back at Blaze for now while she turned into pure fire for a moment under Blaze when she was distracted and a moment later, Phoebe was fully nude under Blaze and her body was fully seen from head to toe.

Blaze blinked before blushing brightly after noticing Phoebe's nude body.

Phoebe just smirks when she waits for Blaze to get undressed while Phoebe laid on the bed.

Blaze did have a small smirk before with the snap of her fingers, Blaze's clothes burst into flames only to disappear leaving her naked for Phoebe and Bruno to see.

Unlike most Flame people, Blaze had a blue fiery body with a flame like tail on her backside which looked cat like.

She had a curvy figure with C to D sized breasts and her fiery hair, normally in three fiery ponytails, hung free behind Blaze's back in one long flow while Phoebe smiles at Blaze more when she admired her figure.

Blaze blushes at the stare before looking at Bruno on his reaction.

While he was still silent, his boner went to very uncomfortable levels when it looked bigger than last time in his pants to show he liked what he saw.

Blaze was blushing a bit brightly when she noticed it.

Phoebe smirks when she saw that and decided to get Blaze worked up when she used her hands to play with Blaze's breasts.

"What's wrong?, weren't you going to check me for injuries?" Phoebe said while she smiles at Blaze.

Blaze jolt before looking at Pheobe.

"O-Oh yes. Sorry." She said as she takes a closer look at Phoebe's bod even though she was admiring it.

From Phoebe's beautiful looking fiery face to her perfect looking breasts and finally to her tight looking pussy and down to her sexy feet, all in all, Phoebe looked unharmed to Blaze while Phoebe just lays there with a smile on her face and waits for Blaze's examination to be done.

"Okay… you look great." Blaze said.

Phoebe smirks when she heard that.

"Why thank you… but it's just looks alone… I could be hiding possible wounds with makeup for all you know… maybe a caring touch will show if I'm really fine or not?" Phoebe teasingly said while she licks her lips a bit.

Blaze did blush but know that Phoebe was right even though there was teasing involved.

So Blaze brought her hands to Phoebe's body before she starts to feel for something.

Phoebe moans a bit when she felt that and shuddered when Blaze's hands sensually went over her body.

Blaze blushes as she feels Phoebe's body more before her hands were up to the fiery Queen's breasts and starts to gently squeeze them.

Phoebe moans while Blaze could feel how heavy Phoebe's breasts were while Phoebe enjoyed Blazes's touches and her nipples slowly became erect as time went on.

Blaze continues to massage Phoebe's breasts before looking at her when she asked this.

"So… How did it feel when Finn… kissed your hand?"

Phoebe blinks at that before she smirks at Blaze.

"Though armored…. It felt nice like a spark of pleasure shot through my body." Phoebe said while she wondered how Blaze would respond to that.

Blaze was surprised to hear that.

"Really?... Would you ever consider… letting him give you more than a spark?"

Phoebe took a moment to register that before she smirks at Blaze.

"Maybe… though considering he is being a bad person right now, I would have to punish him a bit first… would you be interested in seeing that happen?" Phoebe said with a grin on her face while she used a hand to lightly rub Blaze's folds.

Blaze, who shudders, was surprised after hearing that. However… seeing her Queen punishing someone did bring some excitement.

"Yes please."

"Hehe… good… now let's stop the games and get right to the fun stuff!" Phoebe said with a heated tone when she quickly kissed Blaze and her fingers slid into Blaze's folds to really get Blaze worked up when Phoebe instantly starts to finger Blaze.

Blaze moans into Phoebe's mouth before she decides to do the same as she shoves a finger or two inside the fiery Queen's pussy.

Phoebe groans from that and a moment later, Bruno watched as Phoebe and Blaze finger one anothers pussies as they made out with one another, they even used an arm to play with each others breasts as time went on.

Blaze was moaning as she kissed Phoebe with passion while fingering her pussy a bit rough along with playing with the right breast.

Phoebe did the same with Blaze's left breast while the duo keeps on pleasing one another before the scene went to a couple minutes later with Blaze changing positions with her between Phoebe's legs and was eating Phoebe out while Phoebe laid back on the bed and played with her own breasts as she moans and groans from the pleasure she was feeling while Bruno keeps watching silently.

Blaze hums as she hungrily ate Phoebe's pussy out as her tongue moved around inside before Blaze played with Phoebe's bud.

Phoebe moans more while her back arched a bit in reflex and her pussy twitched a bit as she could feel her orgasm getting closer as time went by.

Blaze could feel that and doubles her actions to make Phoebe climaxed good.

"O-Oh f-fuck B-Blaze… Gonna… gonna…" Phoebe muttered after a few minutes of Blaze pleasing her pussy good.

Blaze did smirk before she continues doing this action a bit harder.

A minute later, Phoebe's head was tossed back and she made a noise that sounded like a gasp mixed with a groan before she came hard on Blaze's face and her fiery juices flowed out of her greatly as a result.

Blaze moans as she lapped Phoebe's juices while making sure to make her orgasm stronger.

Phoebe moans more as a result which caused Blaze to drink more of Phoebe's juices before Phoebe tapped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath while fiery sweat was seen on Phoebe's body.

Blaze was able to finish before she lifts her head to look at Phoebe while licking her lips.

Phoebe blushed at that before she calms down and sat up.

"Phew, nice tongue work as usual Blaze." Phoebe said while her body shuddered and shakes for a bit from some aftershocks of her orgasm.

Blaze chuckles.

"I aim to please."

Phoebe chuckles in turn before she grins at Blaze while a shadow appeared over the duo from behind Blaze.

"Well its time that I returned the favor… Bruno if you would be so kind." Phoebe said while behind Blaze, Bruno was seen and he used his massive hands to grip Blaze around her body and lifts her easily before he moved his hands to her legs and held them apart while Blaze rests against his well muscled chest as Phoebe gets to her feet.

Blaze was a bit surprised at this before blushing brightly from feeling Bruno's chest.

Phoebe grins when she approached the duo and when she got in front of Blaze's exposed pussy, Phoebe used a couple fingers to see how wet Blaze was when she rubbed Blaze's folds.

Blaze blushes before shuddering at this feeling before a close up view of Blaze's pussy shows that she's a bit wet.

Phoebe licks her lips before she moved to lick Blaze's folds and enjoyed the taste while Bruno keeps a good hold on her legs to keep her from moving away.

Though Blaze had no intention of moving before shuddering again at this feeling while trying to relax on Bruno's chest.

For a few minutes, Phoebe keeps on pleasing Blaze's pussy and after a few minutes, felt Blaze about to cum and stopped for some reason with a giggle.

"W-Why did you… stop?" She asked before panting.

"Hehe, well considering how long Bruno waited… don't you think he should have some fun as well?" Phoebe said while she saw Bruno's bulge in his pants.

Blaze was blushing brightly after hearing that.

"W-Well… you have a point."

"Hehe great… now time to see how big our silent Warrior is." Phoebe said when she reached towards Bruno's pants and Blaze saw Phoebe slowly unzip it like she was teasing Blaze a bit with how slow she was being.

Blaze blushes more as she watches Phoebe do that while feeling anticipation.

A moment later, Phoebe fully unzipped the pants and moved to pull Bruno's cock from his pants which surprisingly and funnily enough flew free of Bruno's pants and it smacked Phoebe hard enough in the face it knocked her back a little… and while Blaze would have been worried for Phoebe… her jaw dropped when she saw the size of Bruno's cock and it was around a full 16 inches in length and 4 in width… a real monster of a cock which pulsed with fiery blood while Phoebe who was still recovering after what just happened didn't notice since she was rubbing her face a bit.

"Oh. My. Glob." Blaze said while blushing brightly.

Phoebe, after she recovered had a similar reaction before she grins lustfully.

"Well well, looks like in terms of size, Bruno has everyone beat… though I don't mind giving him a shot since I can reform myself if needed but if you are scared Blaze, you don't have to continue." Phoebe said while she grins at her attendant.

Blaze blinks a few times before looking at Bruno's dick again. Though big in size, Blaze doesn't want to leave before looking at Phoebe.

"I-I'm not scared."

Phoebe giggles before she looks at Bruno for a moment then back at Blaze.

"Well then… let me lube him up for you before he fucks you first." Phoebe said before she moved to get in front of Bruno's massive cock and starts to lick various parts of it which made Bruno shudder and his breathing became much heavier then before which caused him to blow out more smoke as a result.

Blaze was surprised when she heard what Phoebe said as she watches the fiery Queen please Bruno's dick.

For a bit, Phoebe keeps on licking the cock from dickhead to base while she used her hands to stroke Bruno off which made the massive giant of a flame person shudder more before he surprisingly let out a deep groan from the pleasure he was getting.

Blaze was a bit surprised to see Bruno enjoy this since she seen Bruno stand guard and breathe.

After Bruno's cock was thoroughly slickened, she looks up at Blaze with a grin on her face.

"Hehe, nice and wet now, ready Blaze?, this cock is about to go into you after all." Phoebe said while she stroked the slicked dick with her hands a few times.

Blaze did gulp before looking at Bruno.

Bruno just looks at Blaze while Phoebe angles his cock to her folds when she was lift a bit so that the head of his massive cock was held there, Phoebe even rubbed the head of the cock on Blaze's folds a few times to lube it up a bit more since this would be a tight fit.

Blaze shudders a bit before she prepares herself for what happens next.

Phoebe saw that and looks at Bruno before she nods her head, and a moment later, Bruno slowly lowered Blaze onto his cock which forced itself inside of Blaze and Blaze in turn felt like a virgin again with how massive Bruno was, there was even a small amount of blood leaking from Blaze's pussy thanks to how stretched out she was while a slightly worried Phoebe used a hand to rub Blaze's bud to help distract her from the pain as Bruno went deeper and deeper.

Though Blaze tries to relax, she still groans while grinding her teeth as she feels her pussy get stretched.

Once Bruno felt Blaze's cervix, he stopped moving to help her get used to his size while Phoebe keeps playing with Blaze's bud.

Blaze tries to adjust as her pussy tries to take shape of Bruno's dick.

For a few minutes, Bruno and Phoebe wait for Blaze to relax while Phoebe keeps on playing with Blaze's bud, thankfully the blood was not leaking anymore so that was a good sign.

Finally Blaze calmed after taking a breath or two.

"O-Okay. I'm ready."

Phoebe pulled her face away from Blaze's pussy and looks up at Blaze with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"You sure?" Phoebe said while she moved to sit on the couch.

Blaze blushes before giving Phoebe a reassuring look.

"Yes."

Phoebe nods before she looks at Bruno who just looks at Phoebe before Bruno starts to raise and lower Blaze on and off his cock which went deep into Blaze's pussy with each drop from Bruno's powerful arms.

Blaze's eyes widen a bit before she starts to groan a bit as she feels the silent flame guard's dick going in and out of her pussy.

Phoebe just smirks when she saw Blaze enjoying herself and starts to masturbate a little when she keeps on watching the show.

Bruno in turn thrusts his hips a little to get a bit rougher with Blaze to see how she would do when Bruno's cock went into her at a faster and more powerful rate.

Blaze groans a few times before moaning while feeling her pussy tighten on Bruno's dick before Blaze looks at Bruno with a very cute blush.

Bruno in turn groans a bit more and thrusts his hips a bit harder… if it wasn't for that helmet, Blaze would have been able to see Bruno's face but for as long as she has heard about Bruno, no one has seen his face before so it was a complete mystery.

Blaze was curious about Bruno's face before she tries to reach her hands up to try and open it.

Unfortunately, even though she was able to reach the helmet, something seemed to keep the helmet on Bruno's head… like it was locked or something.

Blaze was confused as she groan before looking at Phoebe.

"H-Hey… Phoebe... W-Why is… B-Bruno's helmet… l-locked?"

Phoebe heard that before she looks at Bruno.

"Honestly I have no idea... as for why, My father should know since he brought Bruno here as a kid but even then I never heard why, but when I was in my lamp I saw that he wore various helmets that were made bigger over the years, maybe its a family thing or its some kind of way to keep his strength in line or something." Phoebe said while Bruno keeps on fucking Blaze again and again while his cock threatened to bash through Blaze's cervix.

Blaze, who was wondering about that story, moans a bit loud as she enjoys this pleasure before she did this unexpected move by kissing the part of Bruno's helmet where the mouth could be.

Phoebe blinked in surprise when she saw that while Bruno, in a surprising move groans a bit while he thrusts his hips harder when Phoebe saw that he surprisingly liked the attempt at the kiss.

Blaze then decides to do that again a few times to not only to make Bruno go rougher but also to keep enjoying the attempted kiss.

For a bit, Blaze keeps it up while Bruno thrusts his hips harder and harder while his dick throbbed more and more while a bit of smoke came from his helmet each time, thankfully it missed Blaze's head when it only went through the upper part of the helmet.

Blaze's pussy tightens on Bruno's dick a few times before feeling her orgasm approaching before Blaze looks at Bruno in the face… or helmet.

"O-Oh fuck Bruno… If I'm ruined for others… you better take responsibility." She said while giving Bruno another cute blush as her pussy tightens again.

Bruno in turn seemed to like that possibility when he thrusts his hips harder and harder like he was trying to destroy Blaze's pussy and a few thrusts later, he tossed his head back and roars with a billow of flames shooting from his helmet while his dick fired not a geyser but a tsunami of fiery cum right into Blaze's womb when he forced Blaze to take more of his cock into her pussy and it bashed through her cervix and into her womb before the fiery payload explodes into her.

Blaze moans loud as her womb bloats while her pussy tightens before climaxing hard on it.

Bruno keeps on cumming hard inside of Blaze's pussy while Phoebe fingers her pussy more and saw a flood of fiery cum flow onto the ground when Blaze's pussy couldn't take anymore and it was forced out of Blaze around Bruno's cock while he rides out his orgasm until he tapped off 30 seconds later to show how virile he was and he pants for breath while he held Blaze in his hands to keep her from falling to the ground.

Blaze, who taps off, pants a few times as she lays her head on Bruno's muscled chest.

Bruno managed to catch his breath before he looks at Blaze and lifts her off his cock carefully and a deluge of semen flowed out of Blaze while her womb starts to shrink back to normal while Phoebe sweatdrops when she would have to give the cleaning lady a serious vacation after Bruno made a mess like this.

Blaze groans from feeling all of Bruno's cum leaking out as she stares at him with a deep blush.

Bruno then moved to sit Blaze on the bed to let her recover before he looks at Phoebe to see how she was doing while Bruno's monster cock was still at full power even after all he let out.

Turns out even Phoebe climaxed after fingering her pussy so much before tapping off after Blaze and Bruno's fun.

Bruno then moved to get in front of Phoebe while he waits to see if she was ready and what position she would pick.

Phoebe looks at Bruno before giving a smirk as she lays on the ground after getting up before spreading legs to show Bruno her soaked folds.

Bruno in turn moved to get in front of Phoebe while she was able to see how massive Bruno was while he moved to get on top of her… or over her while he aimed his massive cock at Phoebe's pussy and the head was rubbed a few times to get it lubed again.

Phoebe shudders a this feeling before licking her lips at Bruno as she prepares herself.

A moment later, he used his hand on the ground to act as support for Phoebe when he placed his large arm over Phoebe's head since her head was on the ground.

He then pushed his hips downward and his cock starts to force it into the Flame Queen's pussy which like with Blaze, it spreads her out so much that she bleeds fiery blood a little as a result.

"F-Fuck!" Phoebe groans as she feels the inside of her pussy stretching.

Bruno in turn slowed the thrust a bit so Phoebe could get used to his size more as he pushed himself much deeper into her while Blaze could see how stretched out Phoebe was.

Phoebe, who grinds her teeth a bit, did show she was holding up a strong front while making sure to adjust.

Good thing for her is that her holes may return normal.

Bruno in turn keeps on pushing his cock into Phoebe's pussy before it bumped into Phoebe's cervix and Bruno looks at Phoebe and waits for her to adjust so he can act while his dick pulsed a few times in Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe, after taking a few breaths, looks at Bruno after finally being able to adjust.

"Alright big boy. Give it to me." She said with a lustful grin.

Bruno nods his helmet covered head before he slowly pulled his hips free and his cock dug against Phoebe's stretched out walls before he forced his cock back inside again and again which got easier over time while Phoebe bumped into Bruno's arm again and again for some much needed support.

"O-Oh fuck!" Phoebe said before repeating it as she begins to enjoy having her pussy fuck while her toes curled a bit.

Bruno slowly thrusts his hips more and more at a quicker pace when he could see that Phoebe was feeling better and better while the blood coming from Phoebe's pussy lessened till it stopped before Bruno was fully thrusting his hips at a slightly rapid but with extraordinarily powerful thrusts that would have sent Phoebe flying if it wasn't for Bruno's arm helping her.

Phoebe groans and moans loudly from the pleasure as her toes curled more from each thrust that Bruno used while Phoebe's pussy tightens on Bruno's dick.

Bruno in turn adjusted his feet a bit before he used more power in his thrusts while his nuts which hung from his pants now from slipping free slapped Phoebe's ass a few times which showed how massive he was again.

Phoebe yelps a few times but moans even more.

"F-Fuck Bruno! YES!... Deeper!... DEEPER!" She moans loud with ecstasy before she actually tries to wrap her legs around Bruno.

Bruno however seemed to have a different plan in mind when he stopped thrusting for a second and used a hand to grip Phoebe around the waist and stood up on his feet while Phoebe was lifted in the air, he then moved his hands to her legs and gripped them tightly… she wanted deeper, she would get it.

Phoebe was surprised at this but didn't mind as she prepares for this.

A moment later, Bruno pulled his hips back and his dick slid out of Phoebe's pussy till only the head was inside of her and Blaze, after she managed to sit up, saw Bruno tightening his grip on Phoebe's legs which told Blaze what Bruno was about to do to the Queen of Flames.

Phoebe was getting excited.

"Come on Bruno. Really give it to me. I want my womb to feel it."

That was all she wrote when Bruno used an extra strong thrust and pretty much bashed into Phoebe's womb through her cervix and a massive bulge was seen that formed on her stomach while Bruno looks at Phoebe to see if this is what she really wanted when he saw her have a strained look on her face while her eyes rolled back in her head and her body tensed up and her pussy gripped his cock with a vice like grip, guess she never had something this massive break into her womb before or something.

"F-Fuck!" Phoebe groans as her pussy gripped more of Bruno's dick in a greedy manner.

Bruno just tilts his head before he shrugged and slowly pulled his cock free of Phoebe's womb without issue even through the tightness and thrusts back in even deeper which caused Phoebe's womb to be stretched to the limit while she could see Bruno so close to getting balls deep inside of her before Bruno repeats the process and slowly, centimeter by centimeter work his way deeper, good thing Phoebe could shapeshift or she would be ruined for others for life with how hard Bruno was fucking her.

"Oh… FUCK YEAH!" Phoebe moans loudly before having a fucked up look on her face.

Bruno just grunts and pants while he fucked Phoebe harder and harder while she hanged back towards the ground thanks to gravity since Bruno was only holding her legs and could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer after a few minutes.

As Phoebe's orgasm was approaching as well while Blaze watches, the trio didn't notice a certain perverted guard peeking at the show while in hiding.

That perverted guard was named Jiraiya and he had a lecherous smirk on his face while he was peeking through the door and saw Bruno fucking Blaze before he watched Bruno fuck Phoebe as hard as he was and could see how much Phoebe was enjoying herself right now.

Phoebe had a really fucked up look on her face as she greatly enjoys the pleasure with her tongue sticking out.

Jiraiya gave a perverted chuckle while he had a few thoughts about what he watched since he never expected to see a beautiful sight of his Queen and her attendant in this situation… did she do that with just anyone?

'_Damn this is hot… literally. Never expected to see both the Queen and her attendant with Bruno of all flame guards. Hmmm wonder if I can get in on this.'_

However… Jiraiya did have some smarts, granted he could… talk the Queen into possibly giving him a fun moment, but Blaze and Bruno maybe a bit… jumpy to put it kindly if he just walked in on this situation… Bruno could just one punch him into and THROUGH a few walls which would be all kinds of pain… and Blaze could use her legal knowhow to make living in the fire kingdom for him a living Nightosphere… no… unfortunately for Jiraiya he would have to speak with Phoebe alone most likely tomorrow since he could see that Bruno was working her way beyond what most would say would be healthy.

'_Yeah… definitely gonna need to talk to the Queen… alone tomorrow. But if I do this right, my dick will plow the Queen's pussy good.'_ He thought with a lecherous smirk.

Unfortunately for Phoebe and the others, thanks to Phoebe's order to have Bruno be the only one… guarding them… for now, no one could stop Jiraiya as he watched Bruno fuck Phoebe more and more until….

Phoebe threw her head back before she moans loud as her pussy tightens greatly on Bruno's dick before climaxing hard on it.

Bruno in turn made a few more thrusts and fully hilts his cock inside of Phoebe's pussy before he threw his own head back and roars with a billow of flames shooting from the opening of the helmet and his cock blew a tidal wave of semen into Phoebe's pussy which quickly bloats it in no time flat while he pulled her legs hard to keep her from flying away as he rides out his orgasm.

Blaze and Jiraiya watch with surprised looks as they saw Phoebe's womb bloat.

It surprisingly made her look a bit pregnant.

Though for Bruno and Phoebe, they probably didn't think on that with Bruno enjoying his orgasm while Phoebe… well… the look on her face told everyone that she was probably not thinking on pretty much anything with the most fucked up look on her face.

Phoebe's eyes roll on the back of her head before she said this between orgasms.

"M-More… More… CUM!" She moans with her tongue hanging out.

Though Blaze and Jiraiya were surprised by that, they were more surprised when Bruno, after he tapped off, used his hands to pull Phoebe off his cock for a moment so she could recover while her womb returns to normal as the semen flowed onto the ground, thankfully Bruno was still wearing his armored pants and shoes because the flow really made the floor dirty but he was still erect shockingly enough, seems he could go for more like his Queen wanted.

Phoebe, who pants was looking at Bruno with a crazed lustful look.

Bruno just turned and placed Phoebe on the bed next to Blaze before he unties his boots in the semen and after he got them untied, he used a large step to get out of his boots and away from the puddle of semen and when he was clear, he removed his pants and showed his full muscular body to both women, it was like he had muscles on muscles with how massive his body was so his body could support his massive frame and his dick and balls were seen in full now that the clothing was out of the way, if there was still a term for this in Ooo, then Bruno would look like a Glob of War on steroids while he approached the two women on the bed.

"Oh wow." Blaze was I while blushing brightly in surprise as Phoebe, who was also surprised, was smirking as she licks her lips in a seductive manner.

A moment later, Bruno got on the bed before he wondered who would go first out of the two ladies since he only had one dick and Blaze had been waiting… still his Queen did request more… All in all, Bruno tilts his head when he looks between Blaze and Phoebe a few more times which showed he was confused on what he should do.

Phoebe did see where this is going before she looks at Blaze.

"Want to take the next one Blaze?"

Blaze blushed a bit before she nods her head at Phoebe.

"I-If it is alright with you your majesty." Blaze said which caused Phoebe to smirk.

"Please, call me Phoebe in situations like this, and if I'm sitting out… mind cleaning out my pussy… Bruno did give it one Nightosphere of a creampie." Phoebe said when she points to her semen filled snatch.

Blaze did blush brightly when she saw that before remembering something.

"U-Um Phoebe?"

"Yeah?" Phoebe said when she got a bit of a confused look on her face.

Blaze blushed in embarrassment when she asked this.

"I-Is today your… safe day?"

Phoebe blinks at that before she points to her bathroom.

"No but I got a fresh stock of birth control pills and morning after stuff so I'll be fine if I take it after we're finished." Phoebe said when she explained things to Blaze.

Blaze sighs in relief.

"That's good. No offense to Bruno since I'm sure he will be a good father if certain things were arranged."

Bruno was just silent when he heard though he did shrug his shoulders to show no offense while Phoebe giggles a bit.

"Well I'm sure none will complain even if I did have a kid with him, Bruno is one of the strongest Flame people here, though I'm going to wait a few years at least before I even consider the idea of an heir, I just turned 18 recently after all… though what about you Blaze?, you on your safe day?" Phoebe said while she gave Blaze a teasing grin when Bruno did fill her up till she looked a few months pregnant.

Blaze blushes a bit brightly after hearing that.

"I-I believe so."

Phoebe blinks at that before she chuckles a little.

"Well just in case, better take a morning after pill later, don't want my best attendant getting taken out of the job for a number of months before she picks out her temporarily replacement." Phoebe said while she gave Blaze a teasing look.

Blaze was blushing brightly before she actually had an image of herself giving birth to Bruno's child.

Though the size alone would be comically hurtful.

Bruno just tilts his head when he saw Blaze blushing and Phoebe giggles when she saw Blaze getting lost in her own little world.

Jiraiya silently chuckled in his head when he realized what Blaze was thinking.

A moment later, Phoebe tapped Blaze on the forehead to get her attention out of dreamland and into the soon to be fun that she would experience.

"Huh? What?" Blaze said.

"You were daydreaming Blaze, I believe you were about to have more fun with Bruno here while you ate my pussy out." Phoebe said while she grins at Blaze while Bruno's dick stayed iron hard… when his helmet covered gaze went right to her asshole.

"O-Oh right." Blaze said while blushing before she brought her head to Phoebe's folds.

She gulped while blushing before she said to lick the semen filled folds a few times.

Phoebe moans at that before she lays back on the bed while Bruno moved to get behind Blaze, however he used his large fingers to play with Blaze's ass cheeks to get her worked up since his dick would be a very big object that would go in there so he needed to take things slow.

Blaze shudders at the touch before she starts to eat out Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans from that while Bruno moved one finger, his index finger to Blaze's asshole and on the size alone of the finger… well… even the average person's biggest cock would have trouble matching up in size alone as it rubbed against her asshole to tease her.

Blaze jolt at the feeling before blushing as she shudders a bit while eating out Phoebe's pussy more.

For a minute, Bruno keeps on teasing Blaze's asshole while Phoebe keeps on enjoying Blaze's tongue work before Bruno slowly starts to push his index finger in Blaze's ass which stretched it out greatly.

Blaze muffly groans as her eyes widen as she felt Bruno's finger entering her asshole.

Phoebe just keeps Blaze's mouth near her folds while Bruno slowly went deeper into her ass with his massive index finger and even wiggles it around to see how Blaze would do.

Blaze groans more before she had her tongue move around in Phoebe's pussy.

"Oh fuck yeah Blaze… really get that tongue deep inside… bet Bruno's cum with my juices taste good huh?" Phoebe groans out while she used a hand to play with her left breast while her other hand pets Blaze on the head.

Blaze blushes brightly but surprisingly her Queen was right as Blaze did enjoy the taste of both Bruno's cum and Phoebe's juices mixing and stuff.

Bruno in the meantime forced his index finger deeper into Blaze's asshole, 4 down, 4 to go.

Blaze groans at this feeling which made her eat out her Queen's pussy a bit harder.

Phoebe moans while she keeps enjoying her time with Blaze's mouth while Bruno keeps getting a bit more of his finger in Blaze's ass while Jiraiya continues to watch the show.

'_Damn… it's like he was already fucking the attendant's ass.' _Jiraiya thought as Blaze groans and moans more.

For a bit, Bruno keeps his actions up while he worked to loosen Blaze's asshole a bit more while Phoebe enjoyed Blaze's tongue work until…

Blaze muffly moans loud before she climaxed a bit hard from her pussy.

Bruno in turn tilts his head from that but just keeps on fingering her ass while Phoebe moved away to let Blaze breathe properly through her orgasm.

Blaze continues to climax before she taps off and tries to catch her breath.

Bruno then pulled his finger free of Blaze's ass and saw it gap while Jiraiya got the perfect view to see that as well and how soaked Blaze was right now, seems she really liked it if her pussy was a good indicator.

'_Fuck that's a big hole.' _Jiraiya thought.

A moment later, Bruno moved on the bed to get behind Blaze fully before he placed the head of his cock at her gaping asshole and gripped her around the waist with one massive hand to show what was about to happen.

Blaze did gulp before she took a moment to relax before preparing herself for this.

A moment later, Bruno's grip tightened before Bruno slowly pushed the head of his dick right into Blaze's ass which stretched it further then ever and Bruno stops to let Blaze adjust, thankfully the warming up prevented bleeding issues but Blaze's ass was already stretched beyond her limit.

Blaze eyes widen a bit before groaning at the feel of Bruno's dick inside her ass.

Bruno in turn waits for a few minutes to wait and see how Blaze would do when Bruno could feel her asshole relaxing after a few more minutes.

Moments pass before Blaze finally relaxed before she looks at Bruno.

"O-Okay. You can start now."

Bruno nods before he pushed his hips forward and his cock slowly but at a steady rate, pushed into her ass inch by inch while Bruno stops every few inches to let her adjust.

Blaze groans each time she felt that before making sure to relax so Bruno can continue.

What Blaze didn't expect was Phoebe moving to get next to Blaze and slipped a hand between her legs and she starts to rub Blaze's bud to help her relax more while Phoebe gently rubbed Blaze's back while she watched Bruno's cock go deeper and deeper in Blaze's asshole.

Though Blaze groans more, she was starting to feel better thanks to Phoebe's help.

Thanks to that, Bruno was able to get pretty deep in Blaze's ass, around 10 inches or so before he starts to pull his hips back and his dick free before he thrusts back in slowly and repeats the action while Phoebe keeps on playing with Blaze's bud while she keeps rubbing Blaze's back to help her relax more.

Blaze groans a bit before she begins to moan while blushing.

Phoebe smirks when she moved to get in a 69 position under Blaze when Phoebe turned into fire for a moment so she wouldn't get in the way and when she reformed, Blaze could see Phoebe's toned legs and her pussy while Phoebe moved to lick and suck on Blaze's bud to help her feel much better while Bruno, who felt Blaze relax more, moved his hips harder and his cock thrusts in and out of Blaze at a steady pace now.

Blaze, who blushed more from Phoebe's actions, moans as she starts to enjoy the pleasure before looking at Phoebe's folds.

That's when the female attendant lowers her head and starts to eat out her fiery Queen's folds.

Phoebe moans a little from that and moved to eat out Blaze's pussy while Bruno thrusts his hips harder as time went on, Jiraiya saw Bruno go from steady thrusts to full on power thrusts that really caused his cock to go deep in Blaze's ass, forget anyone else, Blaze might as well just marry the guy if she has no shapeshifting skills like Phoebe because her ass maybe destroyed for others while the bed rocks with each thrust.

'_Damn… shame I can't have fun with the attendant since Bruno probably has his claim on her after destroying her holes but at least the Queen can shapeshift so that's good news for me.' _Jiraiya thought before he starts imagining himself plowing Phoebe in various positions and imagine hearing the flame Queen moan out his name.

Though he was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Blaze yelling when she came hard on Bruno's cock while her juices were lapped up by Phoebe who held her ass and fondles it while Bruno keeps on fucking Blaze with more strength till he was giving his all with each thrust and a massive bulge was seen forming in Blaze's gut with each full power thrust.

"O-OH FUCK BRUNO!" Blaze moans loud with ecstasy.

Bruno just growls and groans when he moved his hands to grip Blaze's legs and after that happened he used his arms to pull Blaze onto his cock while he thrusts his hips harder which caused Blaze to fully take in Bruno's cock while Bruno's muscles bulged a bit and glowed to give him a more monstrous look as he fucked Blaze way beyond hard, it would be a miracle if she was able to sit right after taking every inch of Bruno's cock into her.

Blaze groans loud before she finally had a fucked up look on her face as she really enjoys it.

For a few minutes, everything went well with Bruno destroying Blaze's ass while Bruno could feel himself getting closer and closer with Blaze cumming again and again with her ass while she was approaching another orgasm fast.

As Blaze climaxed each time, Jiraiya felt turned on as he watched Blaze moan while seeing that she and Bruno we're gonna climax together.

A minute later, Bruno made a few more thrusts and tossed his head back and roars when he came hard inside of Blaze's stomach and her stomach starts to bloat from the semen entering her.

Blaze also throws her head back as she moans loud before climaxing hard from her pussy as her ass tightens on Bruno's dick.

Though it seemed to be a bad move that Blaze's body made when Blaze got a funny look on her face and starts to not cough up semen but semen flowed from her mouth in large quantity as Bruno rides out his orgasm.

Jiraya watched with a surprised look before he and Phoebe worried if Blaze was okay.

Blaze keeps coughing up semen while Bruno rides out his orgasm till he tapped off 20 seconds later and groans deeply while he lets go of Blaze's legs and she slid off his cock and onto Phoebe's body while fiery sperm flowed out of her ass and pretty much painted Phoebe's face and she had to close her eyes and look away to keep from drowning in the stuff.

Blaze groans a bit as her body shook with mini orgasms.

Phoebe had to keep her mouth closed and keeps looking away as she felt Blaze's stomach deflate and the flow finally stopped after a minute and Blaze looked back to normal… somewhat… her asshole was now gaping royally so unless spells or shapeshifting was used, then Blaze's asshole was destroyed just now by Bruno who looks at the attendant to see if she was alright.

Blaze was seen with a very pleased look as she tries to recover.

Though Phoebe knew it would be awhile and Blaze was knocked out before she turned into fire and moved Blaze to the head of the bed and looks at Bruno.

"You know… there is such a thing as too much of a good thing… give me a few minutes to get clean before we continue this." Phoebe said while she used a few fingers to clean around her eyes since she was pretty much slimed big time before she walked to the bathroom to get cleaned which left a downed and dazed Blaze with the silent giant of a flame Person Bruno who just looks at Blaze to see if she really was ok since adrenaline can be a good pain number but a royal pain in the ass, in this case literally when it wears off.

Though Blaze still had a pleased and fucked up look on her face, she was still able to say this.

"O-Oh Bruno… y-you b-beast." She said with a happy look.

Bruno just tilts his head before he used a hand to bring the blanket over Blaze and carefully sets it on her so she could sleep comfortably.

As Blaze slowly drifts to sleep, she managed to say one thing.

"T-Thank you Bruno… m-my… flaming… k-knight." She said before finally sleeping.

If anyone could see Bruno's face, he would be blinking right now and could be blushing a bit before he heard Phoebe calling to him from the bathroom.

"Okay Bruno. I'm all ready."

Bruno then looked towards the bathroom before he walked towards it and Jiraiya was unable to see more after Bruno closed the bathroom door on him.

"_Son of a bitch. I wanted to see more." _Jiraya whispers to himself while feeling disappointed.

He then left the area as quietly as he could while Jiraiya grins when he did like a plan forming in his head while the scene went to the bathroom to see Bruno entering and closing the door before he looks to see what Phoebe was doing in the lava shower.

Seems Phoebe left it running, and she had the curtains open for Bruno to see Phoebe's clean nude form while doing a sexy pose to entice Bruno.

She had her hands on the shower walls and was bent a bit to show her round ass to Bruno and wiggles it and low and behold, Bruno was indeed enticed when his cock became fully erect in no time flat and he approached the Queen of flames steady footsteps.

Phoebe grins at Bruno.

"Come on in big boy. This shower is big enough for the two of us. Pick whatever hole you want." She said before she gave her ass a good smack to entice Bruno more.

Bruno then got behind Phoebe and placed his hands on Phoebe's hips and moved her legs apart a little before Bruno sets her on her feet and gripped his own cock and aimed it at Phoebe's asshole, seems he picked the hole he would fuck.

Phoebe licks her lips before giving Bruno a lustful grin.

"Excellent choice. Now jam that monster cock in good." She ordered.

Though it seemed Bruno took that order to heart when he gripped Phoebe's waist with both hands and in no time flat after he got the head of his cock in Phoebe's ass, he forced himself as deep as he could which caused a massive bulge to be seen on Phoebe's gut while 4 inches were out of Phoebe's ass before Bruno starts to fuck her ass hard without mercy.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Phoebe moans loud while groaning at the same time as she greatly enjoys this pleasure.

"KEEP FUCKING MY ASS LIKE YOU DID WITH MY PUSSY!" She loudly moans again.

Bruno in turn keeps on fucking Phoebe's ass while he used more power in his thrusts and managed to get a couple more inches in Phoebe's ass while Bruno used a hand to hold Phoebe's head to the shower wall like he was trying to dominate her while her cheek was squished against the shower wall.

Though Phoebe groans from that, she still moans loudly before her ass tightens around Bruno's dick.

Bruno gave a deep groan when he felt that before he used a hand on Phoebe's waist to smack her ass hard with a deep smacking sound echoing in the bathroom before Bruno repeasts his actions while he keeps fucking Phoebe up the ass hard.

Phoebe yelps a few times from that action which made her groan and moan louder as her ass continues to tighten.

For a bit, Bruno keeps on fucking Phoebe while he could feel her getting close and closer while his orgasm was approaching which caused Bruno to fuck and spank Phoebe harder until…

Phoebe moans loudly with ecstasy as her ass tights greatly on Bruno's dick one more time before Phoebe climaxed hard from her pussy.

Bruno made one final thrust when he felt that and threw his head back and roars with fire coming from his helmet and he fired his monstrous load right up Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe moans loud again as she felt her ass getting filled up which caused her climax to get stronger.

For a bit, Bruno keeps cumming hard inside of Phoebe while her stomach bloats more and more until Phoebe made a funny face and starts to cough up cum while Bruno went to hold Phoebe down on his cock with both hands on her waist.

Phoebe continues to cough out more cum while having a very pleased and fucked up look before she taps off.

Bruno tapped off as well a few seconds later and he pants for breath while he pulled his cock free of Phoebe's ass and he saw her ass gaping for a moment while semen flowed from her ass for a bit and onto the shower floor.

Phoebe tries to hang on to the shower wall even though her body shook from a few mini orgasms.

Bruno tilts his head when he worried he went to hard with his Queen and tilts his head in confusion which showed to Phoebe how worried he was for her.

Phoebe sees this before she tries to reassure him.

"N-No… worries B-Bruno… You were… a-awesome." She said before winking at the silent knight.

Bruno nods while he wondered if he should continue or not, he didn't want to harm Phoebe if he pushed her too far.

Phoebe could tell what Bruno was thinking before she spoke.

"Don't worry Bruno. I can keep going. Just need to do this." She said before Phoebe starts to shapeshift after she turned into pure fire.

To Bruno's surprise, Phoebe had grown to Bruno's height and was in her fiery flame form that she had used when she attacked the Goblin kingdom, and Bruno's gaze was drawn to Phoebe's massive ass and breasts while Bruno's cock was at full power.

Phoebe chuckles at the stare.

"**Like what you see?" **She said before doing a sexy pose that made her breasts bounced.

Bruno just nods his helmet covered head a few times when he admired Phoebe with her larger frame in general.

Phoebe smirks before she brought her big hand and grab Bruno's dick before stroking it.

Bruno groans deeply from the touch while he greatly enjoyed getting his cock stroked.

Phoebe continues this before she gets on her knees and brought her head closer to Bruno's dick before the fiery Queen sticks out her tongue and actually starts licking the silent flame knight's dick head.

Bruno groans more and used a large hand to pet her fiery head to show he liked what was going on.

Phoebe gave Bruno and eye wink before she opens her mouth and swallows Bruno's dick as much as she can in her larger form.

And thanks to that, she was able to take him surprisingly deep into her mouth which really caused Bruno to groan while he enjoyed seeing Phoebe sucking his cock which pulsed in her mouth as time went on and precum dripped onto Phoebe's tongue.

Phoebe enjoys the taste before she uses her tongue to lick the tip on Bruno's dick as she sucked his dick hard.

Bruno then starts to lightly thrust his hips and his cock went a bit deep into Phoebe's mouth a few times as a result while Bruno's cock pulsed more and more as time went on.

Phoebe moans as she sucked Bruno's dick faster and harder before using her hand to play with his balls.

Bruno groans more and Phoebe felt Bruno get closer and closer until he tossed his head back and groans when he unloads right in Phoebe's mouth while held her head steady.

Phoebe's cheeks puff a bit while surprised at how much Bruno let out before she tries to swallow the load.

Thankfully thanks to her larger frame, Phoebe managed to do well with taking Bruno's load before he tapped off with a groan while his cock stayed in Phoebe's mouth for a moment before he pulled free to let Phoebe breathe.

Phoebe, after swallowing all of Bruno's cum, did took a moment to catch her breath before looking at the silent flame knight.

"**Hmmm, delicious."**

Bruno in turn was silent for a moment, but he seemed to really like Phoebe when she acted like this and used his strength to get her to her feet and a moment later, gripped her enlarged ass and lifts her effortlessly which caused her to rest against his chest while his cock quickly turned erect again which pressed against Phoebe's ass cheeks.

Phoebe was a bit surprise before giving Bruno a lust filled look before she rubs her ass cheeks on Bruno's dick.

Bruno shudders before he lifts his Queen while he had a good grip on her ass before he pressed the head of his cock on her folds before he just slammed her balls deep onto his cock and thanks to her enlarged size, she was able to take all of him effortlessly before he lifts and lowers Phoebe onto his cock with his grip on her ass tightening to make sure she didn't fall off of him.

Phoebe let's out a pleased groan as she felt Bruno's dick enter her pussy.

"**Fuck! This cock feels so good." **Phoebe said before she looks at Bruno.

"**Say Bruno. Wanna do a little role playing?" **She asked while grinning.

Bruno, after a moment just nods his head while he keeps on lifting and lowering Phoebe on his cock hard and the tip of his cock hits her cervix again and again.

Phoebe let out another pleased groan before saying this to Bruno.

"**S-Since I'm the Queen, how about you pretend to be the King and… you're trying to put an heir in me."**

That caused Bruno to stop thrusting for a moment while he seemed thoughtful about that before he surprised Phoebe when he flipped her onto all fours while he was still inside of her in the shower and gripped her ass cheeks tightly before he thrusts as hard as he could which caused his dick to bash through Phoebe's cervix again and again which caused a bulge in her womb from the impact.

Phoebe was a first surprised by that sudden move before she starts to moan and groan loudly.

"**O-Oh… FUCK YEAH!... K-Keep fucking my pussy!... B-Bruno my… K-KING!" **She moans as her pussy greedily tightens on Bruno's dick.

Bruno in turn starts to use a hand to spank Phoebe's fiery ass hard while he used his other hand to grip her ass hard so he could keep on fucking her without mercy.

Phoebe groans and moans loudly as she enjoys Bruno being forceful.

Though surprisingly, it somehow reminded the fiery Queen when she saw Finn being so beast like to Huntress Wizard.

Bruno however was no mind reader and just switch with smacking Phoebe's other ass cheek while he used his now freed up hand to grip the sore asscheek and used it as a handhold while he barraged Phoebe's pussy and womb with powerful thrusts of his cock while he could feel himself getting close again.

Phoebe moans even louder than before as she feels her climax approaching before she looks at Bruno.

"**C-Come on… dear!... M-Make sure that my… w-womb gets a full serving of your… c-cum!" **Phoebe said while still role playing.

A moment later, Bruno went wild with his thrusts for a moment before he made a few good thrusts and slammed his cock fully inside of Phoebe before Bruno threw his head back and roars when he came hard inside of Phoebe's womb… good thing she had anti-pregnancy stuff in here or that roleplay would turn into a reality.

Phoebe moans very loud as she feels her womb getting filled up before her pussy tightens greatly on Bruno's dick before Phoebe climaxed as well on it.

For a bit, the two ride out their orgasms while Phoebe's womb bloats a bit from Bruno's cum not having many places to go before it flowed out of her pussy and around Bruno's cock and onto the shower floor.

It wasn't long before Phoebe finally taps off and tries to catch her breath.

Bruno in turn tapped off a few seconds later and pulled his now finally flaccid cock from Phoebe's pussy which caused semen to flow out of Phoebe and he pants for breath with each exhale having a little more smoke than usual.

Phoebe pants for breath as she enjoys the afterglow.

"**F-Fuck Bruno… that was… a-amazing. You can get any girl pregnant with your load."**

Bruno just keeps on panting before he managed to calm down while he watched Phoebe slowly return to normal and the shrink caused more of Bruno's semen to flow out of Phoebe's pussy from the smaller space of her womb.

Phoebe groans a bit before looking at Bruno.

"So, feeling better?"

Bruno nods his head while he waits for her to sit up in the shower before Bruno surprised Phoebe when he used special Fire Kingdom soap and used a couple large fingers to lather it and starts to wash Phoebe's fiery hair while the lava showered on the duo.

Phoebe was a bit surprised by this action before she hums as she felt relaxed by this.

Bruno keeps this up and he helped Phoebe get cleaned while he took a bit to get himself clean before he and Phoebe left the shower with Bruno carrying her in his hands after Phoebe got some pills that would prevent herself from getting pregnant and the duo went back in Phoebe's room and Bruno sets Phoebe on the bed next to Blaze and got her under the blanket before Bruno starts to get dressed and everything so he could get a cleaning person to get Phoebe's room clean since… messy didn't even describe the terror in Phoebe's room after what Bruno did.

Phoebe felt a bit relaxed in her bed even with Blaze, who's still out, but resting, before Phoebe looks at Bruno.

"Thank you Bruno. And I greatly enjoyed our fun time. If you ever want more, you can always ask me or Blaze." She said with a smile.

Bruno in turn, after getting dressed, nods his head but tilts it a bit when he points at a photo of Phoebe and Finn on a nearby nightstand, Bruno may go to Phoebe and Blaze for stress relief for both parties, but what was Phoebe's feelings about Finn after everything that happened, Phoebe didn't seem to hate Finn even after what Bruno heard about Finn so he was curious on Phoebe's thoughts.

Phoebe did blink before looking at the photo of her and Finn being younger after picking it up.

She again remembers the good times she and Finn had when they dated before the Ice Kingdom incident happened. But they became friends again after Finn apologies.

She still worries if her human friend is still good even though Finn claims that he had no intention of harming her or her people and is getting what he owes and will still help innocent civilians and stuff.

Then she starts to remember the spark when Finn kissed her hand before blushing.

Could she still have some feelings for Finn?

Though Bruno was no mind reader, he did see Phoebe blushing while she looks at the photo a bit more and just silently gestured to follow her heart while Bruno points where his Matix was to help convey that message, seems as long as Finn treats Phoebe right, he would have no issues with Finn and Phoebe getting back together before he left the room while Phoebe was busy thinking.

'_Hmmm… could Bruno be right? I mean I do care for Finn but is it… just as a friend… or something more after all these years?' _Phoebe thought before yawning a bit.

'_I'll have to think on this tomorrow since I need my beauty sleep.' _She thought again before she fell asleep while she cuddles up to Blaze who in turn cuddles up to Phoebe while the scene shifts to Finn hours later as he was getting closer to the Nightmare Kingdom.

Finn was having a good time with getting to the Nightmare Kingdom and after a small nap along the way to help get himself recovered after a two hour walk, he managed to get to the border of the formerly named Nameless Kingdom and as he looked down on the kingdom from a nearby cliff, he grins when he looks at the Nightmare Kingdom and the three castles in the area that house the three dream Royals before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while they were talking about some things that dealt with the story.**

"**... So I'm thinking we have a bit of a surprise twist after Finn has his way with the three princesses here, but I'll keep it a secret for the readers later but instead of normal Lemons, why not do what we did with Jasmine and have two of the three princesses have mainly time stop lemons, Slumber Princess would mainly be Finn having his way with a sleeping princess mainly so no real issue for a time stop there but the other two maybe an issue… or will they?" TME cryptically said near the end while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hehe, who knows but this is exciting." Atomsk said as he chuckles more.**

"**Yeah, but want to say anything to the readers before we end this? personally, I think this chapter turned out well but I do want to point out that while Phoebe had her fun with Blaze and Bruno, it doesn't mean she has romantic feelings for them…. In this story at least, we still have Blaze and Phoebe from the Deal Rewrite and there are feelings there and we can use a Phoebe X Bruno story for a different story like its Lemon time for everyone else but Finn, got anything else to add Atomsk?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk with a grin on his face.**

"**Oh yeah. I mean, Bubblegum told Phoebe what was going on so will Finn punish her? Plus there was a lemon with Finn and Huntress and also the date that's coming soon. And lets not forget Ash's friend from the bar. Wonder if he'll find out or something." Atomsk said.**

"**Hehe, doubtful about that last part, lets just say that after Ash vanished and Finn got his immortality from Hunson, which we will see how strong that immortality is... the figure, after seeing that Ash wasn't going to show after Finn got Ash to leave with him, just keeps the item that Ash was looking for a secret so it can be one of those things better left unsaid for now and could be used at a much later date if we can fit it in, and if not, we could think of it like one of those bad situations was prevented by Finn's actions, as for Bubblegum… doubtful but I doubt it would stop Finn from bending Bubblegum over a table and giving it to her good since it technically did give him a chance to give Phoebe a bit to think about in the end so Finn could reward her… after a slight spanking for the tattletale Bubblegum hehe… now then… got anything else to say or want me to end things here?" TME said while he crossed his arms and had an amused look on his face.**

"**All yours dude." Atomsk said with a thumbs up.**

"**Alright… so as you can see everyone, Finn is far from done with his time controlling ways and is planning to go after the Dream sisters in the Nightmare Kingdom, for those who are confused or have no idea who I am talking about, look up on youtube the Secret of the Nameless kingdom, you will see what I mean about those sisters and how the Nameless Kingdom became the Nightmare Kingdom, can't say we didn't warn in advance… anyway Atomsk and I will be taking a small break from the Paybacktime story to work on other stories so you'll have plenty of time to look up what I mean… now then stay healthy and goodbye." TME said before he waved to the Readers while the scene fades to black.**


	3. To the Nightmare Kingdom and the Sleeping Princess/ Drama in the Nightosphere

**The scene opens up to show Atomsk and TME while they were going over a few notes, not every intro needed to be humor filled after all.**

"**Alright, so last time we had Finn become immortal to an extent after a deal with Hunson, fought Marceline for a moment with his time watch, had his way with Bandit Princess, Penny, and Bubblegum, obviously Penny got only a light punishment while BP and PB got the worse of it… now Finn is heading to the Nameless Kingdom to get what he is owed from Nightmare, Lullaby, and Slumber princess… hmmm… I miss anything or something in the important bits?" TME asked when he looks over the notes and glances at Atomsk for a moment.**

"**Hmmm, well there was the part where Finn and Huntress Wizard had some fun, then there was the slight drama between Finn and Phoebe after Bubblegum told her what Finn was doing, though Finn didn't do anything to Phoebe so there's a good chance for something. Also, the lemon between, Blaze, Phoebe and Bruno." Atomsk said.**

"**Right… and I just remembered the why wolves that helped Finn with Bubblegum so they could make a return later, and the part with Ash getting taken to the Nightosphere, pretty sure next time we see Ash, they may not be the same hehe… lets see… ah, I also saw a review by… ah.. AlphaKenny1… says we should give a bit more combat action with Finn but to do so with the stronger targets, we may have to give Finn a few more powers or at least do an Undertale and have Finn fight a powerful opponent and die or at least get near death before he rewinds time to the start of the fight, gives the battle some impact and shows how OP the time controlling watch is." TME said when he wanted to give Atomsk some ideas to use if possible.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a bit.**

"**Hmmm… that can work. I also remember pitching in an idea of… Marceline possibly having an argument with her dad first and then tries to tell Minerva?"**

"**Works for me, unless we are forgetting anything else, mind if we start the story?" TME said while he wondered if he was forgetting anything else.**

"**Lead the way good sir." Atomsk said.**

"**Right, anyway after looking at what happened last time, Finn was grinning a bit evilly while he looks down at the nameless kingdom or at this time since he helped with getting called the Nightmare Kingdom before he makes his approach… but Finn had one serious problem on his mind as he makes camp where he and Jake originally started the game in…." TME said before the scene shifts to Finn in the Nightmare Kingdom.**

* * *

**Nightmare Kingdom (Formally Nameless Kingdom)/ Campsite/ Finn**

"Hmmm… which one should I start with?" Finn said while he had a piece of paper with the names of the three princesses and from what he remembered last time, their strengths and weaknesses…

"Lets see… Nightmare princess is a shapeshifter and can make this land into an Adventurer's dream… Slumber Princess… well… sleeps so she should be the easiest one… Lullaby Princess… hmmm… not sure about her besides her talking in a sing song like way... I'll save Nightmare for last but who to start with…" Finn said to himself while unaware to him, he was being watched by someone and that someone was approaching Finn and that person cleared their throat near Finn which made him jolt and looked to see… Bandit Princess!?

"Bandit Princess?, what are you doing here?" Finn asked since this was a long way from the City of thieves or even the normal borders of Ooo.

"I'm just checking to see what you were planning to do next." Bandit Princess said with crossed arms.

"No I mean what are you doing HERE… if you followed me to make sure I'm keeping my word, then that was one long walk to do so… anyway I'm just trying to decide on who to get next, since you're here though, want to join me and help decide?" Finn asked while he move over near the campfire he made and pats the ground next to him.

Bandit Princess was quiet before she did just that and sat next to Finn.

For a bit, Finn and Bandit Princess just sat there while they watched the flames dance from the wood.

After a minute or two, Finn looks at Bandit princess.

"So… considering we're even and we never really talked, want to talk?, should be a good way to pass the time while we recover." Finn said when he tried to make small talk.

Bandit Princess had a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Well… like what's your real name?, Bubblegum is called Bonnibel Bubblegum, Flame Queen is called Phoebe, not sure what her last name is if she even has a last name, point is I'm sure your name is not a title right?" Finn asked while he had a curious look on his face.

Bandit Princess was a bit quiet before slightly turning her head away.

"Jasmine."

"Hmmm… nice name, you know I'm wondering, princess or not, why are you stealing and what not anyway?, granted I can't fault you considering what I'm doing but I was forced to do this in a long burnout of rejection and what not… you… well until we met I never even heard of a Bandit princess before, unofficial or not." Finn said while he was curious on how she got her title.

Bandit Princess looks at Finn.

"I became like this as I could find and steal things from hard to reach places that not even the old King of Thieves can do."

"Really?, any chance you are related to him?, I managed to get into the tower where he was sealed in or at least that's what it seems like, and got his chest thanks to Penny… long story and was years ago, point is since he's the king of thieves and has skills to back it up and you have some serious skills being a thief and for a time when we fought, a sword fighter, any chance your family is descended from him?, could be a legit royal at least in thief customs instead of self proclaimed or something… or at least if it was self proclaimed and others didn't call you that thanks to your exploits." Finn said while he wondered if Jasmine and the King of thieves were actually related or not.

Jasmine though scoffs a bit.

"Never knew. My so called parents left me when they saw that I was born with rabies and they also had mono. So who knows who could I be related to now."

"I see… well besides stealing, got any hobbies or anything?" Finn asked while he laid back on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Just knowing on how to use a blade." Jasmine said as she stares at the fire.

"Hmmm… well ever consider opening a training school on how to be a thief in the City of thieves?, pretty sure being a sword fighting teacher maybe a bit out there but you do have skills for at least training people." Finn said when he glanced at Jasmine.

Jasmine blinks a bit surprised after hearing that.

"Me as a teacher?... Pfft… not sure if that title fits me."

"Hmmm… maybe, but should be interesting if you could teach some thieves on how to really work their skills to the limit, I mean haven't you been irritated at some of them and thought that someone should teach them onto how to be a better thief?, besides should be a good source of income since you could just steal the money they they owe you if they don't pay the cash up front after a few lessons." Finn said while he shrugged his shoulders for a moment.

Jasmine would've retorted but did look thoughtful after hearing.

"Hmmm… maybe. I'll think about it."

"Great, anyway we should get some sleep, I got my first target in mind in the Nightmare Kingdom." Finn said while he closed his eyes and starts to drift off to sleep.

Jasmine looks at Finn as she still can't that the same hero that bested her before is really doing things like this.

Though since Finn is sleeping, Jasmine just lays on the ground and goes to sleep as well.

Time went to a few hours later with the duo stirring or at least Finn was a few minutes before Jasmine, he was cooking some fish that he remembered was safe to eat and Jasmine smelled the good fish being cooked… more so when Finn used some nearby plants to make impromptu spices and what not.

Jasmine groans a bit before she starts to wake up a bit.

"Hey Jasmine, hope you had a good rest, I got us some fish to eat so if you're hungry, grab a few and dig in." Finn said while he pokes at the flames a few times to get the fire stronger when he tossed a bit more wood into the fire.

Jasmine blinked a bit when she saw that.

"Where'd you find the fish?"

"Plenty of rivers nearby, guess you forgot were in the Nightmare Kingdom for a moment and not in the Grasslands." Finn said since he forgets where he was every now and then when he first wakes in strange places.

Jasmine didn't remember seeing any rivers nearby before she gets up a bit and walks forward before seeing how good the fish looked after being cooked for so long.

It was cooked to a surprising perfection, either Finn rewound time to when it was perfectly cooked and just warmed it up or was just a good cook in the great outdoors, no one knew, but one thing was sure, after getting here in the Nightmare Kingdom and not eating much… Jasmine's stomach growled something fierce which made Finn smirk while he got a fish on a stick and passed it to Jasmine so she could eat.

Jasmine blushes in embarrassment before she just takes the stick and starts munching on it.

Finn chuckles before he starts to dig into his meal as well and when the duo finished eating, they ate about 3 fishes each and some mushrooms that Finn found and knew they wouldn't cause them issues…. All in all, Finn had a content look on his face while he lets his food digest for a moment.

Jasmine felt somewhat good.

"I take it you had good practice or did the watch help you out a bit."

"Eh, to be honest did it a few times since the fish here are not like the ones in Ooo, but a few times and I'm cooking without it." Finn said while he grins at Jasmine a little.

Jasmine was a bit surprise before shrugging her shoulders.

"Interesting. So which princess is next for this little conquest?"

"Simple, Slumber princess, she pretty much sleeps for who knows how long so should be simple to get her." Finn said while he sat up and looks at a nearby Castle.

"Unless things changed then this place is the one where Nightmare princess lives, I'm saving her for last and going for her sisters first, after that will be Lullaby Princess, as far as I know, they can't fight, either that or Slumber princess uses sleeping skills and Lullaby… well… you get the idea on that what if… it's Nightmare who is the real threat, she can shapeshift her form similar to Marceline, use green fire based attacks and bring your dreams and nightmares to life in reality, get why I'm saving her for last?" Finn said while he got to his feet and stretched a bit.

Jasmine blinked a bit after hearing the reasons.

"Yeah. I can see why. So how do we take Slumber Princess? By using a sack or something?"

"Well while that is an interesting idea, I would rather just take her on her bed then and there, unless she moved into Nightmare princesses place with her sister, their rooms were normally behind some serious boss room battles, so I'm just playing the nice guy for now and asking Pillowment Butler if Nightmare princess lives with her sisters or not, simple question right?" Finn said while he shrugged his shoulders at the end.

"Hmmm… guess that can work." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, anyway just follow my lead and let me do the talking with Pillowment so he doesn't warn the princesses if they do live in the castle here." Finn said while he held a hand out for Jasmine to take so he could help her up.

Jasmine looks at Finn's hand for a bit before she actually took it.

Finn helped her to her feet and after Finn kicked dirt onto the fire to put it out, he and Jasmine were walking to the Nightmare Castle and passed by some monsters who more or less ignored Finn and Jasmine for now oddly enough.

"Hmmm… Strange, thought Nightmare would make this place an adventurer's paradise or something but it looks more or less the same… either Nightmare Princess knows we are here or Nightmare is planning a change and doesn't want the monsters here to cause trouble for now." Finn said when he poked a crystal ant on the head a few times but it more or less ignored Finn to go where ever Crystal Ant's live.

"Who knows. Unless somehow your Bubblegum friend decided to warn her royal buddies about the new you." Jasmine said.

"Well even if she does and I don't blame her, would help me send a message anyway… but I doubt PB would send Nightmare a warning since she didn't want Nightmare in charge of this place anyway, something about her being a wishmaster and all that, besides…. After what I put PB through with a gangbang with Whywolves… well… hehe, lets just say PB may not be as hostile to me anymore as you may think, especially after I became immortal so to speak thanks to a deal with Hunson if I never told you." Finn said while he grins at Jasmine for a moment before he starts walking.

Jasmine blinks in surprised when she heard that.

"Hold on… what?!" She said before she tries to catch up to Finn.

Finn laughed a bit at that reaction and looks at Jasmine.

"Made a deal with Marceline's dad, after he heard about my situation he made me immortal to an extent, not sure how though exactly, but I'm pretty sure as long as I don't get my head smashed in or something, I'm pretty much a high tier regenerator, took an arrow from Huntress but pulled it free before I had fun with her and the arrow wound healed up like it was nothing, and all for the low low price of one annoying cherry blossom wand wielding donk we all know and hate, delivered him myself to Hunson while Ash was so blitzed that he literally walked into a hole when he was told to when he thought it would help get Marceline in the end… if you doubt me you could try and attack me if you want or just cut me or something… or in the bedroom while you claw at my back… interestingly enough thanks to this immortality boost… I last a lot longer with tiers if you get what I mean." Finn said while he smirks at Jasmine in a teasing way.

Jasmine would blushed at the tease but was shocked about everything else.

"Wait… you seriously made a deal with the ruler of the Nightosphere and just by giving up that worthless donk?"

"Hey in my defense, that Ass made it easy to lead him to Hunson and Hunson is Marcy's dad, granted I may have a payback moment with Marceline but I'll be making it up to her for years, did you know that Ash guy was Marceline's ex and he treated her like crap?, personally I did her a favor by getting rid of that guy, besides you really complaining when we don't have to deal with that guy ever again… or at least for now… I got an idea for that Donk that is just pure gravy on the payback platter that I have in mind for him… hehehe." Finn said before he chuckles a bit darkly at the thought.

Jasmine did blink in surprise before she actually chuckles.

"Please, like I would complain. Bastard got what he finally deserved after everything he did to a bunch of people, including me."

"Really?, he tried something with you and survived?" Finn said with an amused tone to his voice while he slowed a bit to walk next to Jasmine while they got closer to the Nightmare castle.

Jasmine did frown.

"That fucktard got lucky. I… mistakenly went on a few dates with him. If you can call it that."

"Seriously?... you lose a bet with him or something?" Finn said while he had a bewildered look on his face.

"I wish… but no. We were also trying to scam some rich dude out of some money he was carrying. Long story short, it worked and we celebrated by having a… date night at my house. Unfortunately… bastard double crossed me when he used a spell to knock me out. Next day I wake up with not only half of my money gone but… he also stole… all my underwear." Jasmine said with an angered look.

"Hmmm, well hopefully if I can ask you out on a date later, I can make up for what that donk did to you, granted I did get my payback with you, but that was just it, payback, so if you want to ignore that then I can always ask Penny out or something when we get back to my home." Finn said while he smirks at Jasmine.

Jasmine almost look flabbergasted when she heard that.

"Excuse me?"

Finn looks at Jasmine and grins at her.

"To make this explanation simple… I… am asking… YOU… out on a date, feel free to say no since I can always ask Penny, or Huntress, or PB, point is, I'm not going to sugar coat things or let people string me along anymore like an idiot, I got plenty of gold and connections so I can get into fancy places without issue, and while we did have our differences, you aren't attacking me anymore so I figured I might as well treat you to a good meal or something later, or you passing up free food?" Finn said while he grins at Jasmine more.

Jasmine was a bit quiet before she grabbed Finn's shirt and pulls him closer.

Finn blinks at that before he wondered what Jasmine would say or do, he had his time watch in his pocket for now so if things went bad, he could just rewind time and not ask Jasmine out for awhile in case he needed to get to know her better first.

Though Jasmine did something unexpected to Finn.

"Don't get too cocky." She said before she flats out smash her lips on Finn's lips.

Finn was surprised by that and it took him a few seconds before he returned the kiss when he placed a hand on Jasmine's waist and pulled her a bit closer so he could make the kiss a bit deeper as a result.

Jasmine kept the kiss going before she slid her tongue inside Finn's mouth before she had it fight for dominance.

That caused Finn to return the action when he fights back to kiss Jasmine and the duo keep the kiss up before Finn pulled his head back after a minute and grins at Jasmine.

"Wow, no complaints here, had my watch at the ready in case you tried to attack me or something." Finn said while he pulled his hand out of his pocket to show the watch at the ready for rewinding time but pockets it again when he wasn't in danger.

Jasmine this time smirks.

"Fat chance. Though I expect the things you promise me… among other things." She said before she grabbed Finn's crotch.

Finn jolts and smirks at Jasmine when he placed a hand on her ass and gripped it with a decent amount of strength.

"Well… just as long as you make sure to stay my lady and not go on random attacks on others... I won't mind giving quite a bit of treasure I get to you from my personal treasure pile back home…. And other things as well from my… personal coin purse… though unlike for the normal gold you'll need to work for that one." Finn said while he gave Jasmine a teasing growl while his cock throbbed a bit through his pants from Jasmine's touch and Finn keeps on fondling Jasmine's ass through her pants… or panties when Finn moved his hand to grip her ass while her panties were the only thing in the way from full on skin on skin contact.

Jasmine shudders from that action as she rubs Finn's dick before grinning a bit.

"Oh I'll stay as your woman but… no matter how many you get… I'll consider myself… your main lady."

Finn chuckles at that before he pulled himself away from Jasmine's touch.

"Nice, I'm sure Penny would love to hear that… but for now we got some princesses to have fun with and as much as I would love to have an outdoor romp… we should at least be patient enough for… our… targets… might as well invite my sexy Bandit Queen on the fun right?" Finn said with a grin on his face.

Jasmine blushes a bit before grinning again.

"Lead the way… my Bandit King." She said before she slapped Finn's ass.

Finn jolts from that and chuckles before he starts walking towards the Nightmare castle while he saw that it was not as overgrown as he remembered, plenty of bushes and vines were cleared away, plenty of broken stones were repaired, all in all, when Finn and Jasmine entered the castle, they saw that it was pretty well kept and Finn saw a familiar butler nearby in the Lobby and leaned to Jasmine and whispered to her.

"_That is Pillowmint Butler, guy deals with assigning royals to kingdoms and what not, let me do the talking and if he asks, pretend your just cosplaying as Bandit princess for now, not sure if your a legit Royal but pretty sure Pillow here will try and do something if he finds out about your title and you like the bandit princesses sexy style." _Finn whispered and winked at Jasmine before he approached the small candy based butler.

Jasmine blinks at the plan but went along with is as she follows Finn.

When she did, she saw Finn and Pillowment already talking.

"Ah Master Finn, nice to see you, haven't heard from you since I assigned Lumpy Space Princess as a temp rular for the Candy Kingdom, many apologize for that mishap though, I put LSP on my list of registered royals to NOT let rule a kingdom… that is a blemish I won't forget for the rest of my days." Pillowment Butler said while Finn sweatdrops at the memory.

"Yeah… anyway Pillowmint, are Nightmare and her sisters here?, just checking to see if everything is alright since last I checked, Nightmare Princess was in charge of this place, do her sisters live here or in their old digs?" Finn said while he looks around like he was being official with his *checkup.*

Jasmine was silent as Pillowmint Butler noticed her.

"Who might you be miss?"

Finn smiles and placed an arm around her.

"This is Jasmine, my girlfriend, she tagged along and as you can see she likes Bandit Princesses style, granted Bandit princess maybe bad, but you gotta admit she has a nice fashion sense, and Jasmine is pretty good with a sword, sparred with her in the past so I can assure you that her skills are top notch." Finn said while he smiles at Pillowment Butler while giving a half truth by saying Jasmine's name.

Jasmine blushes at the girlfriend part as Pillowmint Butler smiles at Finn.

"Well congratulations Finn. And though I don't condone the actions of this Bandit Princess but your lady friend does look nice."

"Thanks… though if you can keep a secret, I actually have multiple girlfriends right now, but Jasmine here is the top lady in my life, long story on how this all happened but I can fill you in later, anyway I'm here to make sure things are going well with Nightmare and her sisters so all I need to know is if they live together or not." Finn said while he smirks at Pillowment butler.

Pillowmint Butler was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"I-I see… well bravo. As for the princesses, they stay in their own domain to keep an eye on certain areas. Though sometimes Slumber and Lullaby would help to take some of the load off for Nightmare Princess when they visit."

"I see, nice to know, mind telling Nightmare I said hi and that we will visit her later?, I'm wanting to say hi to her sisters first, might as well relive the Nameless kingdom adventure so to speak." Finn said while he smiles at the Pillowmint servant.

Pillowmint Butler looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm, I don't see why not."

"Great, see you later Pillowment Butler." Finn said before he leads Jasmine out of the castle and Pillowment butler walked away.

However when Pillowment Butler got to Nightmare princess's room, he knocked and spoke up.

"Milady, it is I pillowmint Butler, may I enter if you are decent?" Pillowmint Butler asked and waited for a response.

"You may enter." Nightmare Princess said.

When Pillowmint Butler entered the room, he saw a purple haired woman sitting in front of a TV while it was on some kind of horror movie, but a picture in picture mode at the top right showed the lobby of the castle and Nightmare princess got to her feet, she had grey skin, a black and blue dress with the dress being spider webbed themed and the upper part looked like a butterfly and the lower blue part looked like a spider web was covering her dress, she looks at Pillowmint Butler with a smirk on her face.

"Seems like we were right, Finn came by and I gotta say, not a bad change per say since I peeked into his mind, looks like your intel was right about him thanks to your connections with Peppermint Butler in the Candy kingdom." Nightmare princess said while Pillowmint Butler didn't look too phased by what Nightmare said.

"Thank you, my lady. But what should we do now?" Pillowmint Butler said.

"Hmmm… nothing much per say, if Finn wants to get it on with my sisters and I so be it, not like I haven't used my powers to make a double of him to have fun with since not many guys around here, or girls with attachments… besides you were the most impressed with Finn since it may get the other Royals to not be so messed up and actually focus on their work properly like I have since my job is to make sure that adventurers like Finn have a good time here with questing and what not… train future warriors so to speak who can keep order in Ooo, those princesses made a monster per say when they messed with Finn's head constantly and its biting them in the asses, I know he won't harm my sisters and I since I'm pretty sure my sister Slumber would get fucked in her sleep and enjoy it and Lullaby wouldn't mind having fun with Finn and even roleplay as a forced woman for him or as a grateful lady rewarding a hero who rescued her, besides after finding those bugs here or there around MY kingdom and had Bubblegum's work all over it, I consider it karma of sorts that she was first on Finn's list of ladies to get what he's owed... any complaints Pillowmint?, you did suggest that I should invite Finn here since he would be appreciated after all." Nightmare said while she smirks when she called a Dark Finn double into the room from the shadows, unlike Finn, this one was in the classic shorts and T-shirt and it had no features on it aside from green glowing eyes and a mouth, it stood at the ready for its Mistresses commands before it shifted its form by Nightmare's thought to look like the current older Finn in his new gear and Nightmare admired the look when she made the clothing more detailed and the double more detailed, shame it couldn't speak or have a will of its own but she could work with this.

Pillowmint Butler was a bit surprised for a moment.

"Yes Princess I did. But still… can't blame me if I'm still cautious with Finn walking around in your kingdom."

"Well like I told Finn before this place was made for guys like him, and he's going to be keeping Bandit Princess under control so better for you, who knows, might make a respectable princess out of her yet, I haven't done anything bad to him besides give him a good adventure years ago, granted I was… irritated at my sister but Finn picked me to rule here and I'll repay him for that... anyway give my sisters a call that Finn is coming to Slumber first, if she's not awake, might as well be a surprise for her, I'll be getting ready for Finn's arrival here as well but… later since I'm sure he will be awhile since he has to get by Slumber and Lullaby... try and make sure the other royals don't hear about this until Finn leaves, can't have anyone get in the way of my fun after all… and can't have them possibly get in my way of making an heir to the Nightmare Kingdom." Nightmare said with a smirk on her face while she snapped her fingers and the Finn double vanished into the shadows.

Pillowmint Butler was surprised after hearing this.

"Y-Yes my lady. I'll do so at once." He said before he starts exiting the room.

Nightmare chuckles at that before she sat back in her chair to watch her movie, she was getting ready for some big changes for the Nightmare kingdom… huge ones which resulted in Finn and Jasmine having an easy time getting to Slumber princess's place, unlike last time though, instead of a simple building, it looks like it was replaced with a cloud themed castle with many cloud themed guards and it looked… inviting with how peaceful the castle looked.

"Hehe, soon Finn, I will show you how much I really appreciate for what you did for me." Nightmare Princess said.

Meanwhile with Finn and Jasmine in front of the cloud like castle…

Finn whistles for a moment while he looks the place over.

"Wow, definitely a different building then last time, last time I was here this place was some kind of ruined building, but now… wow, guess Nightmare gave her sisters some cushy pads to live in." Finn said when he saw that the castle was made from actual clouds.

Jasmine looks at the castle for a bit.

"Guess so. Do we just walk through the door or bust it down?" She said as she looks at the cloudy door.

Though when Finn approached the door he saw two golam like guards who blocked the way and one looks at Finn before it points to a nearby sign for him to look at.

Jasmine also looked at the sign to what it said as well.

_"Dear adventures, welcome to the castle of Slumber princess, in order to meet her you need to do one of two things… the first is solve the puzzles of the Castle which will deactivate the Guardian of the Castle… second, you fight the guardian of the castle for a quicker end, however know that the guardian is the only enemy here, it has the combined might of the past enemies that used to live here so fighting it would be a bad idea, it's your call so good luck to all adventurers, if you go the first route you will claim many unique prizes, if you fight the guardian at full power, you can gain a replica of its weapon… again… good luck and have fun adventuring."_

Jasmine blinks a few times after reading it.

"Are they serious?"

"Well to be fair, it's good for the two options, not every adventurer is physically strong and not all are smart, looks like Nightmare is covering all bases so I'm sure the prizes are worth it… and the prize for us at the end of this dungeon castle… still if all we have to worry about is a single guardian, I say we just go straight towards Slumber princess from the get go, simple, fast, and won't cause us issues thanks to this watch of mine." Finn said while he grins at Jasmine.

Jasmine blinks again before she grins back.

"Then let's do it."

Finn nods his head before he walked back to the Golem guards.

"We would like to fight the Guardian from the get go." Finn said which made the Golems nod their heads and moved out of the way of the door and Finn starts to enter the Castle.

Jasmine smirks as she follows Finn inside the castle.

When they entered, the place looked pretty clean unlike the last time Finn entered the area, unlike last time the place was dungeon like, this time it was fully castle like with a sleep theme going on with many rooms nearby being filled with beds, some areas looked ready to be solved when there was puzzle rooms, however directly on the opposite end of the room was a larger golem then the ones outside and it was blocking a large set of double doors, it had two swords, and it looked a lot more knightley then the guards outside… it had a few Z's in an icon like way to show that it was aligned with Slumber princess.

"Hmmm… looks like the guardian of this place to me… wait here, I'll see what it will do." Finn said before he starts walking towards the Guardian while it stayed still since Finn was not in its range of awareness yet.

Jasmine crossed her arms a bit as she watched Finn getting closer to the Guardian.

'_How long can this Guardian sleep?' _She thought.

Though to Jasmines shock, when Finn steps past some kind of boundary, the Guardian moved with shocking speeds and Finn's head was cut off but Finn with his hand on the watch had his thumb click the rewind feature before he head was fully cut off and time rewound so that Jasmine saw Finn stop for some reason and his placed a hand on his neck, Finn had a pale look on his face while Jasmine, not aware of the time rewind just looked confused.

"What's with you Finn?" Jasmine said with a confused look.

"H-Hehe… well… I had to rewind time just now… the guardian cut off my head and I was barely able to press the rewind feature on the watch before my spine was severed… seems like this guy is not one to scoff at." Finn said while he rubbed his neck a few more times.

Jasmine was shocked after hearing that.

"S-Seriously?!"

"Yeah… looks like I need to get serious from the start instead of half assing it… if Slumber princess is the easiest one so to speak, then I may have to use this watch to end this and worry about the other guardian if Lullaby princess has one… but I don't want to rely on it like a crutch so to speak…" Finn said while he removed his hand from the watch and held his right hand out for some reason after he put an odd looking glove on it.

"Hehe, good thing I had a Guy I know enchant this so I can do this!" Finn said while he summoned a sword to his gloved hand, it looked pretty basic and Finn frowned at that.

"Damn… bad draw." Finn muttered while he looked at the Guardian who remained stationary while Jasmine looked surprised again at the glove summoning sword.

"How are you doing that?" Jasmine said.

Finn chuckles at that before he cracked his neck.

"Well…" Finn said before the scene flashed backed to a day or two before Finn left for the Nightmare Kingdom.

* * *

_ **Flashback/ Grasslands/ Treefort front yard/ Finn** _

_Finn at this point in time was walking home after he took a walk to brainstorm things for when he got to the Nightmare Kingdom… though to his surprise, he saw that Ranmyaku guy from earlier in front of his home, he recognized him from the cloak the guy wore._

"_It's you again. Are you only appearing at places that I will show up?" Finn said._

_Ranmyaku chuckles a few times when he approached Finn._

"_Well that would mean I'm spying on you somehow… partly true by the way, just seeing how you are doing since you have used the watch for a bit, heard… interesting things and what not so I figured a reward is in order for giving me such a good story to tell later down the line." Ranmyaku said while he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a seemingly simple looking fingerless glove and passed it to Finn._

_Finn blinked in confusion._

"_Wait… I do this and you want to give me a fingerless glove as a reward?"_

"_Finn Finn Finn… does everything simple looking need to be normal?, put the glove on and think of a weapon that you want." Ranmyaku said while he sounded amused by Finn right now, though thanks to the hood, Finn could only see a small smirk on his face while shadows obscured his eyes from view._

_Finn was still confused before looking at the glove for a bit before he decides to humor Ranmyaku and take the glove before putting it on his hand._

_A moment later, he thought of his pink jewel sword, however while he did summon a weapon, it was only a random sword from his personal armory, the Sword of the Dead that he went back to get from the battle with Marceline's dad, hunson years ago, was a keepsake more than anything even if it could be used in battle._

"_Whoa… How did I do that?" Finn said with a surprised look._

"_Simple, gloves enchanted to allow you to summon any type of weapon you want from your personal armory, though unfortunately you can't pick the exact blade you want, would be like trying to look through a game menu and try and stay alive in a fight in real time, no I figured this would be a good middle ground so that you can have some kind of weapon at any time, just two warnings, one you have to use the weapon at least once and two, aside from type, there is no way for you to predict what the weapon will be, even if you rewind time and try again, even if you can change fate, doesn't mean you can't change the fate of lady luck and her luck based wiles." Ranmyaku said before he passed FInn another glove._

"_Here, the other glove to the set, same enchantment so you can duel wield weapons, now if you'll excuse me…" Ranmyaku said before he starts walking away from Finn._

_Finn was still surprised at what the gloves can do before he tries calling out to Ranmyaku._

"_Hey wait."_

_Though Ranmyaku ignored Finn and Finn in his irritation tried to stop time with the watch… but when he did and saw that time was frozen… Ranmyaku was still walking and humming a small tune while he did so… though not before Finn heard this._

"_Nice try Finn… but I made the watch and placed it in those ruins originally and just wanted to use that map to locate it since I figured I should move it or something… can't have the creator being taken down by the weapon he made… so to speak… don't worry, just think of this as a way to amuse me while I watch how you do thing… anyway… see you later." Ranmyaku said before he vanished from view._

_Finn was shocked on so many levels after hearing that._

'_He made the watch?!' He thought with wide eyes._

_However… if Ranmyaku made the watch, why put it in a temple when he could've kept it with him?_

_Though that question would have to be answered later when the flashback ended._

* * *

**Nightmare Kingdom/ Slumber Castle/ Finn, Jasmine**

"...After that I practiced a bit with the gloves and while they don't offer much protection being simple looking gloves…" Finn said while he equipped the other glove and summoned another weapon, or more exact, a shield, it was a high grade one as well which was encrusted with diamonds on the front which showed how random these gloves were.

"...They can be really handy for quick equips." Finn said while he cracked his neck and placed the time watch on his chain line necklace and equipped it in case he needed to rewind time and he got ready to enter the guardian's field of awareness again, this time with his guard up.

Jasmine was shocked after hearing the story.

"I-I see… But there's something I don't get. If this Ran guy made the time watch, why leave it at a place where someone could steal it or something? If I made something that powerful, I would keep it on me."

"Maybe because things would be too easy for him?, when I found it I accidentally activated a trap that would have ended me if I didn't use the watch's time stopping power, and honestly if that's the case I can see why he would put it there with those kinds of traps… either way we're not going to get anywhere standing around while throwing questions at one another so lets get this fight started." Finn said before he starts walking towards the guardian again, this time with his shield at the ready.

Jasmine was a bit cautious before she decided to step forward a bit.

Though thanks to her being mainly in the back row of sorts, she was shocked when the Guardian moved with shocking speed and Finn this time at the ready raised his shield and blocked the hit which caused him to grit his teeth from trying to hold the attack back, it was like he was getting hit by a giant with how strong this golem was which showed it wasn't just speed that was a factor here and he had to redirect the hit by slipping under the Golem's arms and managed to get behind it and used a quick strike to the golem's back when he saw some kind of core like orb on its back which caused the golem to stumble a bit from the impact.

"Jasmine!, I'll distract this guy, you get ready to attack it from behind, there is a core on its back, you should see it now!" Finn said while the Bandit princess did indeed see the core when the golem turned to Finn and got ready to strike again with a different stance and Finn got into a defensive stance again… he wasn't going to test this immortality thing yet until he got more details from Hunson, but he knew he would recover from broken bones, shots from arrows, and other things, he was just trying to keep his head intact for it to do so.

Jasmine was a bit shaken before she regains her bearings and tries to quickly look for the Guardian's core which was like Finn said… on its back.

A moment later the guardian moved so that it was attacking Finn this time with an X shaped strike and Finn took the hit but was forced to skid back on his feet when the blow was strong… unless Finn did something to stop the charges, Finn would have to use his time watch which he didn't want to use unless needed while the Golem charged Finn with one arm raised for an overhead strike and Finn dodged to one side but was shoulder tackled by the Golem which caused FInn to cough up a bit of blood from the force of the hit and the golem had its eyes on Finn, unaware that Jasmine was slowly working her way behind the golem while keeping out of its field of view.

'_Gotta do this fast. Don't know how long Finn can hold out even with his new immortality kicking in.' _Jasmine thought as she continues to be sneaky.

Thankfully for Jasmine however, the Golem's attacks though swift, were not fast enough to keep up with Finn's healing factor which allowed him to take a few more hits like a champ, and Finn knew that he had to keep the golem's attention or at least take its eyes out which caused him to get into a different stance while the Guardian charged him…

That caused Finn to redirect a blade and hoped to Hunson that this immortality was strong and took the other hit when it pierced him through the stomach and Finn, while feeling great pain, was able to keep his wits about him thanks to his normally high pain tolerance and smashed the edge of his shield in the Golem's eye area, damaging the golem and forced it to stumble back while Finn, coughing up blood for a moment, looks at Jasmine with a serious look in his eyes.

"NOW!" Finn called while he charged the Golem after pulling its blade from his stomach and his wounds healed in mid run.

Jasmine, who got over her shock, didn't need to be told twice as she charges in to attack.

That allowed Jasmine to attack its back once when Finn jumped on its front and gripped it's wrists hard to prevent it from attacking Jasmine again and she got in a second attack which greatly cracked the core… one last hit and this would end it.

Jasmine sees this before she made sure to use all her strength to make the last attack count as she goes in for the final blow.

The strike rang true when the sword Bandit princess had pierced deep into the golem's core and the core dims and the Golem froze for a moment to show that it was deactivated and still as a statue… looks like it's safe to move on it seems.

Jasmine huffed a bit.

"Finally." She said before she went to see if Finn was alright.

Aside from a bloody shirt from taking a sword to the gut which healed up, Finn looked pretty alright while he sat on the ground and chuckles.

"Hehe… man been awhile since I had to sweat that much." Finn said before he removed his bloody shirt and was now shirtless while his muscles were seen and Finn had a toned body like always while he tossed his bloody shirt next to the deactivated guardian.

Jasmine was a bit quiet as she blushes a bit while looking at Finn's muscles.

Finn noticed and smirks at her.

"Hehe, see something you like?" Finn said while he grins at Jasmine.

Jasmine blushes a bit more after realizing that she was caught.

"Maybe." She said like if she was playing a little hard to get.

Finn chuckles at that before he got to his feet.

"Well then, we should get… going?" Finn said before he noticed the Golem kneeling on one knee behind Jasmine without her knowing while it held one of its swords in its hands like it was passing its sword to her.

"Uhh… Jasmine… you may want to look behind you, seems like you get the prize for the killing blow." Finn said while he points behind Jasmine.

Jasmine blinks a few times.

"Wait what?" She said before turning around.

She saw the Golem behind her like it wasn't damaged when its eyes looked back to normal and its core was intact somehow… did it regenerate or repair itself?... though it was holding out one of its swords for Jasmine to take, there was a reward for beating it after all though it seems that it wasn't much of a replica… more like a double of one of its swords when its own swords were at its sides.

Jasmine was both surprised and confused when she saw that before looking at the sword.

She was a bit hesitant before she went to take the blade off the Guardian's hands.

It released the blade with no hassle and it instantly stands before it went to get back in place for its next opponent if they took the harder route by fighting it while Finn moved to look at the Blade in Jasmine's hand and whistles.

"Wow, nice blade, replica or not looks like a top tier weapon." Finn said when he gently took the sword to test the weight and what not and hums before he passed it back to Jasmine.

"Try and take care of it, it seems like you earned a REALLY top tier blade…. Seems enchanted as well, not sure what it can do but knowing how Nightmare is if she tailor made it for Slumber's guardian, I'm guessing some kind of sleep or drowsing effect if you hit someone with it." Finn said when he felt how perfect it was in his hand, like the handle shifted to fit his hand yet when he passed it back to Jasmine, it shifted to fit her hand perfectly.

Jasmine hums a bit when she felt a bit comfortable with her new blade before doing a couple of practice swings.

However… she forgot she was a bit close to Finn so…

That caused Jasmine to smirk and she lightly poked him on the shoulder which made Finn wobble on his feet with a half lidded look and fell back with a loud thud and started to snore heavily when he was knocked out in no time… damn, one intense sleep effect it seems.

"Hehe, nice." Jasmine said when she can think of so many ways to get away from people that want to catch her.

Though now that Finn was out like a light… he was completely defenseless with his necklace and his time controlling watch was up for grabs… so easy to get now and just… run off with it.

'_Hmmm… if I take the time watch… I'll be even more uncatchable.' _Jasmine thought before she actually wanted to try and reach for it.

Though she seemed… hesitant about it and remembered the kissing part and her claiming to be Finn's main girl now… besides the payback moments, the ways Finn used his watch was pretty interesting and more so for her in the bedroom back at the treefort…

"Fuck… somehow I can't do it. Looks like you win again Finn." Jasmine said as she looks at the sleeping human… or in this case… her sleeping human.

That caused Jasmine to pull Finn out of the Guardian's way and toward the door and when she went inside, she saw that it was full of beds and there was one more door on the other end that looked royal like, guess this room was made in case people like Finn got poked or something by the sword that Jasmine had equipped.

"Well, might as well use one of these rooms before we see her royal sleepiness." Jasmine said before she takes Finn to one of the empty beds.

When she did, she placed Finn on it and it looked large enough to hold multiple people… maybe she could take a load off as well since she was a bit winded from the fight with the guardian.

She would've took a different bed but considering things… Jasmine chose to get on the same bed with Finn, despite the fact he was sleeping.

"Hmm? Talk about comfy." Jasmine said.

Jasmine dozed off after a few minutes and time passed to much later with Finn stirring after a few hours of sleeping.

"U-Ugh… what hit me?" Finn said while he rubbed his head with his right hand… he was about to sit up before he registered some kind of weight on his torso and looked down to see that it was Bandit princess while she was sleeping with a pretty content look on her face.

Finn blinks at that and looks around to see that they must be in the next room or something before Slumber princess and just shrugged one shoulder where Jasmine wasn't laid on and went back to sleep for a bit longer, so much so that Jasmine starts to stir first this time.

"Hmmn… talk about a good nap." Jasmine said as she starts to wake a bit.

Finn stirs again as well and yawns.

"Y-Yeah…. Though next time I want to pass out on my own terms." Finn said while he used his free hand to run his eyes when he woke up.

Jasmine chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, but I had to test out my new blade." She said with a smirk.

"You know you owe me one later right?" Finn said with a teasing grin before he used moves his hand under Jasmine and gripped her ass for a moment.

Jasmine jolts after feeling that before she grins and did the same thing as she gripped Finn's crotch.

"You know… with you knocked out… I could've taken that time watch and left but… I decided not to."

Finn jolts from getting his crotch gripped and smirks at Jasmine.

"Well then… might as well call us even… shame, I had some ideas for when we had our fun that might have bordered on the extreme but since we're even… can't really use those ideas on you." Finn said before he let go of Jasmine and chuckles a bit while he just relaxed on the bed for a bit more, been awhile since he laid on such a good bed after all.

Jasmine blinked a few times after hearing this before smirking as she got on top of Finn.

"Well when you say it like that." She said before she tries to steal Finn's watch.

Finn just looked amused when he used the time stop feature and to Jasmine, Finn blinked out of resistance and Jasmine felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled towards a strong chest and a chin rests on her right shoulder.

"Naughty… maybe I should use one or two later on you when we get to Slumber… really gets me excited." Finn said while he grinds his cloth covered hardon on Jasmine's backside a few times.

Jasmine shudders before she turns her head a bit to look at Finn.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She said with a grin.

Finn smirks and kissed Jasmine for a moment on the lips before he pulled away.

"Patience… gotta save some loads for Slumber when we get to her… but don't worry, I'll have more than enough for you." Finn said while he starts to get off the bed but not before he lightly slapped Jasmine's ass in a teasing manner.

Jasmine jolts from that action but grins in excitement before she gets off the bed as well before following Finn.

Finn keeps on walking before he and Jasmine enter Slumber Princesses room and saw that, at least from Finn's perspective, it had a major overhaul so that it was need, mainly blue themed with clouds here or there on the walls and in the middle of the room was Slumber princess while she sleeps on a soft looking bed, if it wasn't for the bed posts, one would think she was sleeping on a cloud with how… fluffy the bed looked, and Finn blushed a bit since unlike last time, Slumber Princess wore a new outfit while she slept on the bed that showed off her more shapely adult sized figure, it was a mainly see through nightgown which showed off her curves that hid the finer details from Finn's gaze and she wore some tie on panties, most likely for ease of removing it seems… aside from her crown near her head and her eye mask like eyes which actually could move, they looked closed which showed that Slumber princess was seriously sleeping with a content look on her face and her puffy cloud like light blue hair was unkempt a bit which showed she must have turned a bit in her sleep a few times.

Jasmine rolled her eyes when she saw Finn staring SP a bit too long before nudging him.

Finn jolts and chuckles nervously when he looks at Jasmine and cleared his throat before he got a serious look on his face and starts walking to her, but not before he looks at Jasmine and gave this quick warning.

"Just so you don't get confused… unless SP outgrew this weird thing she had… she sounded… I think Marceline had a movie with this guy who sounded similar… she sounds… like a hippie or whatever that is… anyway just don't get annoyed if she says some weird stuff." Finn said before he starts walking again after looking at the sleeping SP.

Jasmine was a bit confused before she she shrugs and starts walking towards the duo.

When she got close, Finn got to the bed and after placing a hand on the bed for balance and was shocked at how soft it was when his hand nearly sank into the mattress, he placed a hand on Slumber princesses shoulder and lightly shook her a few times.

"Slumber… Slumber Princess… wakey wakey…" Finn said while Slumber Princess mumbles a bit in her sleep in an incoherent way and it took Finn a few more tries before she stirs and the eye like pattern on her mask covered face opened and she smiles a bit when she saw Finn and Jasmine.

"Oh hey Dude and Dudette, how's it hanging?" Slumber Princess said with a smile on her face while she sat cross legged on the bed and Finn blushed when he could see a lot of SP's body which was more filled out, looked like she had C cup breasts though the more definite details were hidden and aside from some slightly wide hips for some kind of partly overweight look, but considering she normally sleeps a lot, she looked good and had curves in all the right places.

Jasmine blinks a bit with the way SP spoke as she sees the princess's figure.

"Uh hey. You already know Finn, name's Jasmine."

"Heeey Jasmine, your name sounds like a good tea leaf I know of, helps bring a calmness to my scattered thoughts and pieces them back together… and I know Finn here, he's a rad guy who helped save my sweet sister and I from Nighty when she was in a funkaliciously bad mood." SP said while she smiles gently at Jasmine.

Jasmine almost felt a bit freaked out as she glances at Finn.

Finn chuckles nervously at that before he went to get on track with the conversation.

"Listen Slumber, main reason we are here is pretty simple…" Finn tried to say and SP smiles.

"You want to spread the Physical love dude?, Sure, been awhile since I last had some fun and I do owe you one for setting the balance right with my sisters and I." Slumber said like she knew what Finn was trying to do much to his surprise.

Jasmine was also surprised.

"Wait… you knew what he's planning to do?"

"Well I am Slumber Princess dudette, reading sleeping adventures minds to tailor make this part of the land for your adventuring pleasure is what I do best, helps keep Nighty from getting stressed and unlike those uncool ladies like the candy princess and the princess of the Dead, I don't mind repaying the hero what he's owed… and more… love and peace is my thing after all." SP said while she gave a surprised Jasmine and Finn the peace sign.

Jasmine was still surprised before looking at Finn.

"Wow… did not see that coming. Makes me wonder if the other two sisters already know and are in on this."

Finn sweatdrops.

"Do Nightmare and Lullaby know as well SP?"

"Well I'm sure Nighty already does since she is the main ruler here and pretty much reads everyone's minds on a cosmic level, perfect for making the ultimate adventure here right?, why do you think most of the monsters around here are totally chill?, Nighty probably sensed you and wanted to see what your intentions were and commanded the monsters to be peaceful and full of psychedelic love, not sure about Lubby though but I'm sure she is already being told about you, got a message on my phone but I didn't want to miss my normal nap times so I just gave it a run over, seems Pillowmint Butler was told about you and Nighty confirmed it." SP said while she passed Finn her phone and it was set to play the voicemail at the push of a button.

Finn and Jasmine blinked after hearing that before Finn pressed the button to play the voicemail.

"_**Pardon me Slumber Princess, it is I, Pillowmint Butler, I called to inform you if you get this is that Finn the human is arriving in your area shortly, he is with the Bandit Princess who is named Jasmine, Nightmare Princess is having the Monsters turn non-hostile towards them so try and have your guardian deactivated as well, if not then this maybe a good test for Finn to see if he can really back up his claims that I heard from Peppermint Butler on he's doing, normally I wouldn't condone acts like this but some royals need to be taught a lesson since I heard many horrible things about Princess Bubblegum, I can't take her from the throne since she made it, so I'm hoping Finn can teach her a lesson that not all actions can be overlooked and hopefully she would be put back in line as a proper ruler and not a megalomaniac, I even heard rumors that some people died in her attempt to get to the Fire Giants, I have not said anything to prevent war but this kind of behavior cannot be repeated… Marceline is a lesser evil since she is just mainly pulling pranks but considering many felt threatened by her and normal means of having her calm down like well written letters don't seem to work and I've had constant complaints about skeleton attacks that just turned out to be simple pranks… that have built up… over who knows how long, some even had heart attacks without the Vampire Queen knowing and there were even worse pranks that got out of hand… anyway I'm rambling, by the time you get this will either be before Finn and his companion get to you or after when he most likely leaves for Lullaby princess, anyway please try and be well mannered around Finn as best as you can since his new state of mind maybe useful, its also dangerous so to speak… nuff said… anyway I'll be calling Lullaby princess now so she may already be getting ready to welcome Finn and Jasmine so I'll call in 24 hours, if you are awake please respond, if not then please send me a voicemail as soon as you are able, seems Nightmare princess is testing Finn to see if he is king material since she had her eye on Finn for awhile, depending on things she may share Finn if he agrees and you three have a peaceful conversation, I'll be going now and have fun your highness." **_Pillowmint Butler's voice said before the lengthy voicemail ends.

Jasmine and Finn were once again surprised after hearing everything.

"Wow… Definitely explains why those monsters ignored us. And it seems that you, Nightmare and possibly Lullaby are basically on Finn's side if I heard right." Jasmine said.

"Pretty much, anyway aside from a tier based thing there anything else you two dudes want?, like I said Finn here helped us out greatly and helped us sisters get along better then even so no request is too much… well… besides making unlimited gold... were good but not that good… maybe a couple mountains but we gotta keep the pleasant vibes here so can't do much else besides that for awhile." SP said when she knew how greedy Jasmine was from her dreams when she smiles mainly at Jasmine.

Jasmine was now blushing in embarrassment after hearing that SP saw her dreams.

Finn though was still surprised about what Pillowmint's voicemail said.

"Still though… very unexpected. Especially with Nightmare believing that I'm king material and other things."

"Well aside from… her words… not much on the brains… your still a nice guy, and if that time watch thingy you got doesn't set the cosmic wheel of time back to the origin point, we don't mind giving you asylum here if you need a new place to live if things get very bad in the funky flow ya dig?" Slumber princess said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn blushes a bit.

"Well… it would be a nice back up plan… but I don't wish for you and your sisters to get in trouble."

"Oh it would be no trouble Finn, I mean aside from that downer Bubblebutt who sent you which was her only good thing, she did things that would be considered not cool to many, anyway we just going to sit and talk and me falling asleep or you two gonna strip and share the love with me?" SP said while she smirked at the duo while she removed her nightgown and showed off her figure to both Jasmine and Finn.

Finn blushes as he sees SP's figure again as Jasmine thought that she didn't look bad.

SP then removed her panties and tossed them off the bed and technically sat in the nude cross legged.

"Now then… time for you two dudes to join me in feeling fresh and free like nature intended." SP said while she gave Finn and Jasmine a finger gesture to get on the bed after they undressed.

Finn blinked a bit before he heard Jasmine's voice.

"Might as well get started then." She said before she starts removing her clothes.

Finn looked over and blushed when he saw Jasmine already mostly nude, and he used his watch to make up for lost time when he blinked and aside from his watch which hanged from his neck, he was fully nude before he sets the watch on his clothing and SP licked her lips when she saw Finn's cock.

Jasmine also licked her lips when she saw before she starts heading for the bed but made sure to swing her hips a bit to tease Finn.

Finn blushed brightly from that and watched as Jasmine crawled onto the bed with her and SP crawling to Finn and moved to kneel in front of him while he was also on his knees, SP started things when she kissed Finn on the lips and gently gripped his cock and starts to stroke it a few times.

Jasmine smirks as she uses her hand to fondle Finn's ball sack before using her tongue to lick the human's right nipple.

Finn shudders from that and hugged both Jasmine and SP before he placed a hand on their asses and fondles their shapely rears which made SP moan a bit and strokes Finn off at a faster rate.

Jasmine shudders as she fondles Finn's ball sack more before Jasmine took her turn to kiss Finn's lips.

Finn groans while he kissed Jasmine back and SP moved so that she was on all fours in front of Finn's cock and after talking a moment to lick her lips, she starts to lick the head of his cock while Finn groans a bit more from the feeling.

Jasmine kept the kiss up before she slides her tongue into the human's mouth before Jasmine uses her hand to stroke Finn's dick after gripping it.

Finn shudders at the feeling and groans when SP opened her mouth and took the head of Finn's cock into her surprisingly cold mouth and sucks on it hard while she made sure to use her tongue to rub the head again and again.

Jasmine pulls her lips away from Finn for a bit before she starts to nibble on Finn's neck.

Finn groans a bit and used one hand to pet SP's head while his other went to lightly rub Jasmine's folds when he wanted to make sure she was feeling good as well.

Jasmine groans a bit before she starts to feel good before she resumes stroking Finn's dick to actually help Finn feel even more good.

For a bit, the trio keep on repeating these actions right before SP took more of Finn's cock into her mouth and bumped into Jasmine's hand a few times from how deep she managed to take it surprisingly enough.

Jasmine was a bit surprised and impressed at SP before she moves her hand away to give SP more room.

That allowed SP to take more of Finn's cock into her mouth and she gagged a bit when she starts to deepthroat it which caused Finn to shudder and have an unfocused look in his eyes when he really liked what SP was doing to him.

Jasmine lightly chuckles before looking at Finn.

"Bet that feels good huh?"

"Y-Yeah… r-really good." Finn muttered while SP bobbed her head a bit faster when she heard that and Finn groans a bit louder as a result.

Since Finn was a bit preoccupied, Jasmine smirks as she had a sneaky idea before she gets behind SP lowers area before she starts to eat out SP's pussy.

SP jolts from that and groans muffly while she bobbed her head faster on Finn's cock and he moans from the feeling while his dick throbs in SP's mouth as time went on.

Jasmine mentally chuckles as she kept eating out SP's pussy a bit harder before Jasmine slid her tongue inside and had it move around.

SP continues to moan while she sucked Finn off and after a couple more minutes, Finn groans loudly and he shot his load right into SP's mouth, filling it with his sperm and SP's eye mask like eyes widen from the amount that she tried to drink but she had trouble when Finn unloads more then she thought he would.

Jasmine can tell that SP couldn't drink all of Finn's cum before Jasmine uses her hand to mess with SP's bud.

SP shuddered more and when Finn tapped off, he pulled his cock free of SP's mouth and she gasped for breath when Finn did so and coughed up some sperm onto the bed.

Jasmine pulls her mouth away from SP's pussy.

"Hehe, seems you had a bit of trouble drinking the hero's cum."

"W-Well… it's just the hero is so full of love that my food hole couldn't take it… maybe my lower loving holes could do that instead." SP said while she looked back at Jasmine with a smile on her face.

Jasmine blinks a few times before she looks at Finn to see how he's fairing so far.

Turns out his cock was iron hard after a shot like that and he looked down at SP and Jasmine with a lustful expression on his face while SP smirks when she moved to get next to Jasmine and pulled her in for a kiss to really egg Finn on.

Jasmine was both surprised and caught off by this action before she uses one eye to look at Finn to see his reaction.

That caused her to see Finn with a wild look in his eyes but he restrained himself while SP pushed Jasmine onto her back on the bed and SP moved between her legs to see how wet her folds were right now.

As Jasmine was a bit surprised by that action, it seems that her folds are a bit wet but not too much.

SP in turn licked her lips before she moved to have her mouth near Jasmine's folds and starts to lick Jasmine's folds again and again while she had her hands on Jasmine's ass to massage it gently.

Jasmine lets out a groan or two after getting over her surprised reaction.

That caused SP to giggle and she licks Jasmine's folds a bit harder as a result but jolts herself when she felt a pair of hands on her ass cheeks and she took a moment to look back to see that Finn was behind her with a hard on like no other and he aimed his cock at her folds a moment later, SP took a breath and relaxed and nods her head at Finn who took a moment to rub the head of his cock on her folds and pushed himself in which caused SP to grit her teeth and groans while some tears leaked from her eyes and Finn saw to his shock that SP was bleeding from her pussy… either SP was a virgin or Finn pushed to hard and tore something by accident…. Either way he froze the moment he saw blood dripping from SP's pussy while she gripped Jasmine's ass a big roughly.

Jasmine groans a bit loud.

"E-Easy there. Are you a virgin or something?" She said as she looks at SP only to blink when she saw tears leaking out.

"You are, aren't you?"

SP managed to get her barings and gave Jasmine a strained grin.

"W-Well… n-no t-thanks to N-Nighty… and L-Lubby… couldn't… s-share the love with j-just anyone… a-and I l-like to s-sleep alot s-so no r-real need to l-love myself know what I mean?" SP said while her tears slowly stop over time and her body slowly relaxed and her pussy relaxed on Finn's dick.

Jasmine blinks a few times after hearing that.

"I... think so."

"R-Right on… a-anyway I'm starting to relax man so you can start the lovin now." SP said when she looks back at Finn with a smile on her face.

Finn sees this and took a deep breath before he gently starts thrusting his dick in and out of SP's pussy so she could get used to things.

SP moans and groans lightly from the feeling and she went back to eating Jasmine out while she massaged her ass at a much gentler rate to make up for the tight grip from earlier.

Jasmine felt a bit better before she lets out a groan as Finn continues to fuck SP's pussy before he lightly thrusts his hips a tiny bit hard.

SP grits her teeth for a moment when she felt that and went back to eating out Jasmine and thrusts her hips back a bit harder so that her ass was getting closer and closer to Finn's pelvis as time went on while she could feel him getting closer and closer and she could feel Jasmine getting close as well which resulted in SP using a few fingers to finger the Bandit princesses asshole after she got her fingers well lubed with Jasmine's own juices.

Jasmine groans bit more before she actually let out a slight moan as Finn continues to thrust his hips.

For a bit, the trio continue to have their fun while SP relaxed more on Finn's cock and soon enough, Finn was fucking away to his hearts content and SP was eating and fingering Jasmine hard when she got into the swing of things, guess when she got used to it, having fun before bed was a thing Slumber Princess had.

"O-Oh fuck!" Jasmine groans a bit loud as Finn fucked SP's pussy a bit harder as he was turned on at the sight.

Nearly 5 minutes passed and a Virgin like SP could barely last that long when she came hard on Finn's cock and her juices squirt hard on the bed, Finn though throbbing was nowhere near close to done yet.

Jasmine was somewhat on the same boat as she was close to climaxing as Finn fucked SP's pussy even more to make SP's orgasm stronger.

SP keeps on cumming before she tapped off 20 seconds later and groans when Finn keeps on fucking her and went back to eating out Jasmine, this time surprising her when she ate out Jasmine's asshole while she fingers Jasmine's pussy.

That action made Jasmine moan a bit loud before time passes a bit as she climaxes from her pussy.

SP keeps on fingering Jasmine's asshole while she ignored the juices hitting her face and keeps on groaning while she feels Finn fuck her to her next orgasm which caused her pussy to strangle Finn's cock, she may have read Finn's mind when he was asleep but underestimated the stamina boost that he had.

Finn groans at the tight grip but still kept fucking SP's pussy.

"F-Fuck Slumber! Your pussy is tight!" He groans.

"W-Well I was a v-virgin… s-so k-keep on fucking m-me… I-I'm a-all… yours… m-my king!" Slumber said while she keeps on thrusting her hips back so Finn could thrust harder then ever.

Finn and Jasmine were a bit surprised when they heard SP said that though Jasmine was a bit more surprised when she saw Finn being wild.

"Oh I ain't stopping… my Slumber Queen." Finn said before he really got serious on fucking SP with a desire to claim her.

SP blushed brightly from that but just moans and groans while she lets Finn fuck her harder and faster as time went on and while Jasmine watched as Slumber came again and again on Finn's cock and SP had a fucked up look on her face while Finn keeps fucking her until…

Jasmine watched as Finn groans loudly as he buries his cock much deeper inside SP's pussy before Finn gave it a very powerful creampie.

SP groans loudly from that and came hard while her tongue hangs out of her mouth and her eye like eyes on her eyepatch rolled back into her head and a minute later, SP's upper body fell onto the bed and she twitched for quite a bit when she had one orgasm and another while Finn rides out his orgasm.

It took the human about 25 seconds before he finally taps off.

Jasmine then looks at SP to see if she was still awake after that intense orgasm.

She was half right, SP looked greatly weakened but seemed down for the count for now, looks like she would have to recover a bit before going again, made sense since she was just a virgin and had orgasm after orgasm with Finn just now on his one shot so to speak… second if you don't count the blowjob.

Jasmine chuckles before she looks at Finn.

"Looks like she's down for the count. Now it's just you and me." She said with a lust filled smirk.

"Hehe… seems so, sorry Slumber princess… or Queen… but it looks like until you recover, seems like its just me and My Bandit Queen, hope you don't mind if we mess up your bed." Finn said while he pats SP's ass cheeks a few times which made her shudder and mumble incoherently and groans when Finn pulled his cock free of her pussy and his load dripped from her in large thick amounts as a result which surprised Finn.

"Whoa… seems I'm making more than last time." Finn said when he saw how large the load was.

Jasmine was surprised when she saw that.

"I'll say. Bet you can knock any girl up with just one blast." She said.

"Y-Yeah… though I'll have to ask Hunson if there are some side effects that I may not know about about this immortality deal later, for now… might as well focus on you… so… still want to continue after seeing this?, you got some pills that I left you or know a spell since you may not have them and a spell would be handy?" Finn said while he points to SP who was still dripping with sperm.

Jasmine chuckles.

"Oh don't worry. I brought plenty of pills with before I went looking for you. Unless... you want a kid now." She said with a teasing smirk.

Finn blushed at that before he chuckles.

"Well unfortunately I still need to *Conquer* a few more kingdoms before I even consider that, though if your fine with me not going after others then I don't mind… though you would lose your ability to steal for a time… pretty sure 9 months give or take if I remember from PB's lessons on how pregnancy goes when she taught me about how babies were made… long story and I had to since Jake wouldn't." Finn said while waving his hand in front of his face when he didn't want Jasmine to ask too many details.

Jasmine blinks a bit before she laughs a little.

"Hey I was only kidding. Not yet ready for the whole mom challenge. Besides, no way in the Nightosphere I'll stop my fun of stealing."

Finn chuckles a bit again before he grins lightly at Jasmine.

"Well you wouldn't be Bandit Princess… or Queen otherwise… though can we at least agree no more murders?, sure my actions are debatable and to many borderline evil but I'm not out to kill anyone and I don't want my ladies to be killers as well." Finn said while he smiles at Jasmine gently.

Jasmine sees the smile lightly sighing.

"Alright, I'll stop killing… unless they plan to and I was given the right to defend myself in more than one way."

"Well fair… wait, more than one way?" Finn said before he looked confused for a moment since self defense to defend oneself was pretty much a one kind of way.

"Well if they were told to kill me, pretty obvious I should kill them before they even try." Jasmine said.

"Ah, makes sense, but how would you know if you were about to be attacked before they try?" Finn asked since unless he was attacked, he wouldn't know if anyone was going to attack him.

Jasmine raised her eyebrow.

"Well if they came with their weapons drawn and someone shouts out to attack or kill."

"Well fair enough there, but were getting way off topic… since you got birth control, might as well get the fun started." Finn said while his dick was iron hard as a result.

Jasmine grins before she moved away a bit from SP so there was enough space as she lays on her back before spreading her legs.

Finn grins before he moved so that he got near Jasmine and moved to get in position over her and rubbed the head of his cock on her folds to get it lubed up.

Jasmine shudders a few times as she waits for the human to get started.

A moment later Finn gripped Jasmine's right hip with his left hand and pushed his hips forward, and unlike with SP, Finn slipped in well enough thanks to Jasmine's experience and Finn was able to get balls deep into the Bandit Queen in no time.

Jasmine groans a bit loud as she feels it before her pussy starts to grip Finn's dick.

Finn shuddered before he gripped both of her hips this time and he starts to thrusts his hips hard, unlike with SP again Finn had no need to hold back and fucked Jasmine hard and fast as a result.

"Oh fuck!" Jasmine groans from how rough Finn was being before Jasmine toes start to curl a bit after a bit of time passes.

For a bit, Finn fucked Jasmine harder while he leaned down and starts to suck one of her nipples as a result.

Jasmine moans from that action before she wraps her arms and legs around Finn to help make him thrust deeper.

For a bit Finn keeps on going while he fucked Jasmine harder and faster until…

Jasmine grinds her teeth as she moans loudly as her pussy tightens more around Finn's dick before Jasmine climaxes hard on it.

That caused Finn to grind his teeth from how tight she got and stops for a moment while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

Jasmine continues to climax for about 20-25 seconds before she taps off and pants for breath.

After a minute of letting her recover, Finn starts to fuck her again, this time in the standing position when he gripped her ass and stands on the bed carefully so he could lift and lower her again and again onto his cock while he made sure that Jasmine wouldn't fall.

Jasmine was a little surprised by this as she held onto Finn more as her legs tightened a bit as her arms were wrapped around the human's neck.

"F-Fuck Finn!" She moans.

"A-As you wish!" Finn muttered and he fucked Jasmine at a harder rate so she could feel more and more as time went on.

Jasmine was moaning loudly as she tightens her hold on Finn before Jasmine had her head on the crook on Finn's neck for a moment.

Finn just lets it happen while he fucked Jasmine through one orgasm after another while his own slowly approached as time went on.

Jasmine continues to moan before she latches her mouth on Finn's neck before she bit it, but not to draw blood or anything else.

Finn groans from that and that was what set him off when he pushed himself balls deep into Jasmine's pussy and fired his load right into her womb as a result.

Jasmine roughly moans as she bit Finn's neck more before climaxing hard on Finn's dick.

For a bit, the duo rides out their orgasms and while Finn's oddly wasn't as large as last time, it felt just as dense… was that immortality making sure none was wasted by making sure it was concentrated or something?

Jasmine was able to tap off before she takes her mouth off of Finn's neck before looking at him.

"You feel any… different?"

"W-Well… that was intense…" Finn said while he had a partly tired look on his face, guess this immortality shift thing was taking it out of him a bit until his body adjusts so while he can have fun, seems not for long at least for a number of shots.

"Feeling tired?" Jasmine said as she sees the look on Finn's face.

"A-A bit… sorry… not sure why I am though…" Finn muttered while he carefully lifts Jasmine off his cock and his thick load leaks a bit from Jasmine and he sets her on the bed carefully while Finn looked really out of it while his crest on his hand glowed dimly out of his sight.

Jasmine noticed.

"Does it have to do with your immortality thing?"

"Uh… maybe… body still adjusting I guess… either that or just being in Slumber Princess's room, or on her bed is really… tiring." Finn muttered while he struggles to stay awake.

Jasmine went to help Finn a bit as she held him steady.

"Well… doubt if you can fire more, but if you need some rest then might as well get some."

"T-Thanks… sor…" Finn tried to say before he fell back and starts to snore while he had a peaceful look on his face… thankfully he missed all the fluids on the bed so he wouldn't have a serious mess to clean when he bathed.

Jasmine rolls her eyes a bit when she saw that and since she can't do anything else, the Bandit Queen might as well get some rest as well before she was able to cover Finn and surprisingly SP, who was on Finn's left side, with the blanket.

Jasmine then lies down and got to Finn's right side.

Finn even in his tired state when he felt that stir him a little moved so that he was cuddling with Jasmine and pulled her next to him so that he could hold her tightly, though not too tight and he went back fully into that gentle good night again.

Jasmine blushes a bit before feeling something… warm inside her and didn't know why but it seems that she… somehow knew.

'_I could definitely get used to things.' _Jasmine thought before going to sleep.

Though unbeknown to her, Slumber Princess, in her sleep like state snuggles closer to Finn before cuddling him.

That caused Finn to used his free arm to gently hold SP after he moved her arm under her and mumbles a bit when he held both ladies to his bodies.

While that happened, the scene went to Marceline and Bubblegum while Marceline was making a portal to the Nightosphere so she could talk with her dad on getting that immortality deal with finn broken.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Marceline, Bubblegum**

"Alright Bonnie, I'll be gone for a bit, even if I ask my dad maybe stubborn on this since he does like to keep his word with some deals and this could take awhile, try and keep Finn out of here if you can, or at least hold him here till I get back so I can kick his ass across the room or something." Marceline said while she was careful into not wasting anything when she made the portal, bug milk was pricey after all with how hard it was to get.

"Alright Marcy but… please be careful." Bubblegum said with a worried look.

Marceline smiles at that and looked at Bubblegum.

"Don't worry, my dad maybe a ditz and can do some grade A stupid stunts, but I know he won't harm me." Marceline said while she finished the portal a minute later and tossed the bug milk on it and spoke the incantation for the Nightosphere and a portal was made, she entered it a moment later and in no time flat, Marceline was in the Nightosphere and Bubblegum saw the portal closing after that happened.

Bubblegum sighs as she had a bad feeling that it's not gonna be pretty between Marceline and her dad.

In the Nightosphere...

* * *

**Nightosphere/ ?/ Marceline**

When Marceline got to the Nightosphere, she flew all the way to her dad's place thanks to the alteration she made on the incantation, wasn't much for this place but being Hunson's daughter she could make one close to his home and in no time flat, she was flying towards her dad's place but to her shock, she saw that her father in his normal monster form while on his throne was watching a male and female demon getting it on while other demons had blushed on their faces.

Marceline's eyes widened in shock.

"What the actual fuck in going on here?!"

Hunson blinks and looks at Marceline and smiles at her before he got up from his throne and returned to normal while he moved near her.

"Oh hey Marceline, sorry for the shock, was trying out a new way to mess with some demons and the female demon won and kicked this guys ass… now before you complain… my TV went out and is getting fixed and I'm trying to brainstorm new ways to mess with demons here and there and to earn my favor for a wish, anyway what's up?, not everyday you visit." Hunson said with a smile on his face… guess in his kinder? Moments he didn't realize what Marceline was here for.

Marceline got over her surprised look before she looked at her father.

"Well dad, I wish it was pleasant visit but… I'm here to talk to you about a certain deal you made with… Finn." She said.

"Finn?... oh that, yeah we made a deal, he brought me that Ass bastard and I made him immortal… granted its still in the low change stage and he should be getting to the higher tier stage, but all in all I think it was a deal well made all things considering." Hunson said while he gave Marceline an eyesmile and as he said that, Marceline heard Ash's voice from one of the dungeons.

"NOOOOOOO!, AH!, STAY AWAY!, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THOSE TENTA-!" Ash tried to yell but was stopped and… well doubt anyone needs to read the details of that horror show where he was off screen while Hunson had a placed look on his face.

Marceline blinked in surprise when she heard the screaming.

"Okay… don't know what is really happening to that donk but…" She said before laughing a bit at Ash's great misfortune.

"Eh just still in stage one, if you want I'll tell you the end result since that Ash fucker won't be staying here for good… you see…" Hunson said before he starts whispering in Marceline's ear and the more he whispered, the more amused Marceline looked… but also had a bright blush on her face as well for some reason.

"You mean…" Marceline said as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well lets just say while not my forte, I know a few Succubus's from before I met your mother who would love to do what I have in mind to that fucker… and that is a story for another day, like I said, from before I met Dawn… ahh… I still miss her…." Hunson said before he looked down with a depressed look on his face and one could see a storm cloud or blood cloud over him lightly zapping him which didn't affect the ruler of the Nightosphere but added to the depressed factor.

Marceline blinked a bit when she saw that but was surprised that even if a millenia passed, the death of her mother would still affect Hunson.

Though after a minute, Hunson shook his head and waved off the bloodmist cloud and looks at Marceline.

"Anyway what's this about Finn?, pretty sure this situation doesn't concern that one with the watch so to speak right?" Hunson said when he got a serious look on his face.

Marceline frowns.

"Uhhh actually dad it does since he's using that watch to get away from things as he had his way with any royal but now since you made him immortal, he's unstoppable."

"Really?, after I came back I had a one of those Ring Familiars that Inhabit the Nightosphere watch Finn and aside from getting what he's *Owed* so to speak, he hasn't done anything else evil before he left for the Nightmare Kingdom, bit of a shame really since he could do so much more than that, but then again I'm the lord of evil so not many can compete… besides Marceline, while it is true I do mess with some people, even after hearing all this I still like the kid so to speak, I mean sure you could argue that what he's planning to do with you is royally messed up and top tier tick off for me… however…" Hunson said before he lightly poked Marceline's nose.

"Can you really say that all this isn't warranted on you for what you did to him for who knows how long?, granted I did make a couple messes but remind me… didn't you explain to Finn how to summon me?, thought you would be smart enough to know he would try something behind your back… granted it did help but he was sneaky to do that… next… I heard about that wolf attack on your Girlfriend from a few connections I know of, another is that haven't you messed with him mentally by leading him on?, I can go on, bit the biggest is probably the Amulet of mine he wore to save you, pretty sure that was the number 1 messed up thing on the list, heard from Prismo when Jake talked to him a few times that Finn still gets seriously dark dreams thanks to that, yet he's still sane…. Mostly… point is, while I'm angered Finn would do this and try it as well… I know ONE thing that is stopping me from ripping his soul out of his body right now…" Hunson said while he stands tall and was oddly intimidating with a serious look on his face… this wasn't Hunson the goofball father or even an awkward parent… this was Hunson… Ruler of the Demon's of the Nightosphere talking with the Princess of the Kingdom so to speak.

Marceline blinked when she saw her dad act this way but wasn't intimidated from that look.

"And what's that?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple… I know Finn from watching him with the Familiar, or at least this new Finn and actually talked with him… I KNOW… that once he technically gets what he's owed from you, that is if you don't kick his ass hard since I know Finn won't use that time watch for the most part to keep things even in a fight, then again I'm sure your girlfriend would find a way to make things even so it would be just immortal VS immortal… anyway my point is this… he would spend the rest of eternity making it up to you to earn your love, and though I'm your father and a poor one at that, I will say this since I know… if Dawn was here… she would be disappointed with you since YOU helped make the kid this way… unlike that fucker Ash, Finn is a much better catch then ANY i have seen you with or at least as far as I know… I can respect evil but even I wouldn't do anything to my loved ones even for pranks, tell me this… aside from that Bubblegum woman… has Finn really done ANYTHING… evil?... ANYTHING that makes him an automatic enemy to you?, like I said I can respect evil so I must say bravo… romance aside you are really following your old man's footsteps right now." Hunson said with a grin on his face at the end though he didn't lose the serious look in his eyes.

Marceline's eye widened.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not following your footsteps dad."

"Really?, You like to cause people trouble like me though to a lesser degree since its pranks, you like to pretend your a bad girl though we both know different yet that's the image many see you as while I maintain and embrace my evilness with tormenting others, though from an onlookers perspective it would seem like your just trying to find many faults with Finn for his actions and not think about your own… I mean didn't you sell the kids home twice and make him homeless?... pretty evil if you ask me… and mentally mess with him for years?... you think that doesn't effect the average mortal and who is human by the way?... am I really wrong Marceline?" Hunson said while he crossed his arms while he looks down at his daughter.

Marceline couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"Okay, stop right there. This conversation isn't about me or the mistakes I made. This is about Finn."

"True… but didn't those mistakes help make him?, what has he done before and after this to you that would cause this much anger MINUS the part with your Sugar Queen?... face it Marceline, my deal is completely separate from your issues and unless you want to try and force Ash out of here which I do not recommend on many levels, I'm not breaking this deal with Finn, however I am your father and can level the playing field so to speak since I do want this match of yours to be even… I mean ask yourself this… if Finn so bad that this one issue that you helped cause is greater than anything you or your GF did?... I maybe a goof most of the time but don't insult me Marceline… I was born at the beginning of time and I know so many things and can see the bigger picture that you are missing… I'm talking long term." Hunson said while he looked to the ceiling and back to Marceline.

"Ask yourself this and ask if Finn getting EVEN for all the crap you did to him over the years is overkill or not compared to the years of love and forgiveness he can give you in exchange, I have some connections on Ooo and I keep track of my daughter's fun misdeeds if I am able, same with a possible son in law… for example, he got *Even* with this Bandit princess who did more evil than you and is one of his leading ladies even after all the shit she put him through, Finn chose not to do anything to this other thief lady who he had issues with since they were minor and is probably going to be his lady number 2…. Your GF on the other hand has done things that would make me wonder if she was a dictator or something and don't give me that she changed crap… people like her may change but it doesn't change what SHE did… I maybe the lord of evil but even a few things she did was overkill in my eyes and that's saying something… part of them was just using the hero for free labor for years and pretty much having him save the world of Ooo multiple times… sometimes by her own fault… you came here to talk me out of this deal but all I'm hearing is that you are complaining about something I did which was just to even the playing field… are you the Vampire Queen and the Daughter of evil or a whining brat who is trying to get an easy way out of a situation you helped caused?... I can even admit my mistakes with the amulet which may have had an impact but what about you?" Hunson said while he waits for Marceline's answer.

Though Marceline listened, she somehow got angry before she actually went to try and slug her father.

Hunson saw that and just let it happen and his body returned to normal after his head spun a couple times and gave her a half lidded look a moment later.

"Feel better?" Hunson said while he raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

Marceline huffed a bit.

"What do you think?"

"Hey in my defense I could keep letting you hit me till the sun on Ooo grows cold but we would get nowhere with that, still got an actual counter in words for what I said?, I'm not the bad guy here shockingly enough and still willing to help you with some info to even the playing field, I'm just not going to back out of this deal since I'm sure you agree that the end that I got for that Ass later would be more than worth it, I mean whose worse to you really?, Ash or Finn, and don't say Finn just because of what he did to your GF, you two had it coming a mile away if I can be honest." Hunson said while he point blank told Marceline this was a situation she helped caused and it was biting her back in the ass hard but wouldn't just abandon her to a one-sided fight.

Marceline grumbles.

"Even if it is my fault. It doesn't excuse Finn for these actions. And even if he did somehow get even with me, it doesn't mean that we'll be friends again."

"Hey, never said you had to do it instantly or even had to for another thousand years, just saying unlike that Ass, Finn would actually work to get your forgiveness so gotta give him props for that… besides is that your mind talking?, would have thought you would like this newer darker Finn since half demon or not, Vampire or not, thought you would at least like his more aggressive self, Demons do love strength after all and cheap time watch or not, pretty sure at least with that fight, he will go mono a mono with you so can't call him a spineless coward… and again currently if you want a real home hitter for that stubborn mind… you may want to think of this as a situation where you are borderline near that Ass person while Finn is like you in this case… and before you object, heard from Ash when I tortured him that he tried to have your memory of the break up erased… you mentally messed with Finn and kicked him out of his home twice… I can go more but tell me… am I wrong in this case?... try and seriously answer with a counter that can counter what I just said." Hunson said while he had a frown on his face this time since as far as he could see, this was Marceline being a bit hypocritical in some of her actions since it seems like she's just trying to put all the blame on Finn for this and used one way that would hit home.

Marceline did remember those events before facepalming herself.

"Okay. It was a mistake trying to talk to you about this. I'm out of here. Good luck with your live porn show." She said before she started to fly out.

"Then good luck with making another mistake with Finn Marceline, I'm willing to aid in making the playing field with Finn even and willing to help later if you ever want to talk… but try and think of this question and seriously do it… has Finn ever earned any of the crap you gave him after all the times he helped you?... consider it karma coming back to bite you in the ass since you and your GF were the main reasons a soul as sickeningly good as Finn turned out like this and no amount of blaming or excuses will change that, so Bravo, you corrupted the hero into what he is and I couldn't be prouder in some cases." Hunson said before he started walking away from Marceline.

Marceline tries to ignore that last part as she flies out of the castle.

Though considering that Marceline needed the portal in Hunson's place to get back home, she had no choice but to think about what her dad said on a nearby hill that had a tree full of spying familiars that had the shape of an eye, two small wings for flight, and two tiny legs were nesting in, one of them, a runt it seems from the small size, pretty much flew over to Marceline and rests on her head while she had her knees to her chest and was lost in thought…. But was roused from her thoughts when she felt the little guy… girl… they?... rest on her head.

Marceline blinked a bit when she felt it.

"Uhh… hello?"

The Eyeball familiar blinks and flew over to land on her right knee and gave her an eyesmile of sorts, they couldn't speak per say but it seems like it was trying to cheer up Marceline since she seemed down when it tried to do a funny dance.

Marceline was a bit confused but couldn't help as she let out a small chuckle.

"Well, at least you're trying to cheer me up considering the days that's been happening."

The Familiar just tilts Its body like head when it was confused on what Marceline meant but it had a feeling Marceline needed comfort and just used a tiny wing to pet Marceline's cheek, and couldn't do much else right now.

Marceline did let out a small smile at the familiar before she starts telling it what was happening with Finn's sudden change and the conversation she had with her dad.

"... and now dad is saying it's mine and Bonnibel's fault that Finn is like this. Even if that's true, what Finn is doing is worse. I mean a bunch of wrongs don't make a right."

The Familiar blinks and hopped off Marceline's knee and starts to make a drawing in the dirt with one of its tiny legs and in a minute, Marceline saw that the familiar drew someone stabbing someone with a stick or sword and looks at Marceline and tilts it head when it was as bad as murder or something, either that or it wondered if Marceline harmed this Finn since not many would try and harm Marceline the Vampire Queen and Daughter of Hunson and wondered if this Finn lost his mind or something.

Marceline blinks at the drawing.

"No. He's not killing anyone. He's having his way with certain people that pissed him off and felt he doesn't get "appreciated"." Marceline said with the air quotes.

The Familiar then cleared the ground a bit of the drawing and made a Question mark and two drawings, one of Marceline and a bunch of cute stick figure ladies just liking Finn in the first place which would have prevented this in the long run, the other was more of another question of a random stick figure man looking confused and a small thought bubble had two small drawings it it, one showed a drawing on one side of Marceline and Finn actually talking things out with some question marks around the two stick figures, and the other was just showing some stick figure ladies messing with a stick figure man that was most likely Finn and there were multiple question marks near the two split images like it was wondering why Finn would do this if it was just simple repayments… was it really as small as Marceline made it seem to be?

Marceline blinks a few times as she sees the pictures.

"Well… it's close to what you're getting at but… there's no way I'm talking things out with Finn. Not after what he did to me and Bonnibel. And yes she is still okay and alive. However, I'm not gonna let him get the chance to get me back. Even with that time watch of his."

The Familiar rubbed the dirt again and just gave a question mark and tilted it head cutely like it was just asking why… simple as that.

Marceline sighs.

"Why you ask? Well why should I let him get payback on me? I mean yes maybe me messing with him may have changed him. But this isn't how things work. And now thanks to my idiot dad,making Finn immortal, hurting him won't do any good to me now."

The Familiar then drew three drawings.

One was of Marceline and Finn fighting which had a check mark on it, but the other was of a strong demon male being hugged by a female demon for their strength with a question mark next to it, demons normally showed their strength before taking mates after all.

Another drawing was just simply talking with her dad again and this time being rational about it, Hunson may be stubborn with an iron clad deal but considering Marceline was his daughter, maybe he offered to help in some other way and Marceline just didn't want it.

Finally was just a simple drawing of oddly enough Hunson… and Dawn… or more like a depressed looking Hunson on his bed while he was looking at a picture of her… hold on… why would this little guy know about this?... did it spy on Hunson?

Marceline was a bit surprised at the last drawing.

"Wait… were you spying on my dad as well?"

The Familiar looked a bit down this time and just drew a picture of it being an outcast from the larger flock of Familiars thanks to its small size and also drew that it could understand Finn to some extent… after all if one was pushed away long enough they would become a different person so to speak and could be a complete stranger to others given enough time if they were dealt a bad hand at life again and again which led to another drawing of surprisingly Hunson hugging Dawn in front of a large portal… Did it watch Dawn leave the Nightosphere?... her stomach was a bit extended so she must have been pregnant with Marceline at the time… also let it to watching Hunson a lot in its spare time and a small cute drawing of the current time with a tiny familiar in front of a stick figure of a woman which represented Marceline.

Marceline was again surprised at the picture before she actually felt bad for her dad as she didn't realized how much losing her mom hurted Hunson.

The Familiar two more drawings and one showed two stick figures, one with Marceline's hair style growing at a male looking one which most likely showed Marceline hating Finn and the other was her hugging him with two more drawings made below with an arrow pointing from both bubbles.

One from the hate path showed Marceline and another female looking figure, most likely Bubblegum, glaring at FInn who had a cold look in his eyes from being pushed away for so long which could possibly happen given how stubborn Marceline was being right now.

However the other was all three stick figures hugging and what not while they all looked pretty happy like one big family with another picture of the trio just… talking and many question marks next to it…. The Familiar then made another drawing and showed Big familiars being hostile to the little one and the little one being forced away and made small heads with two ladies being the big familiars and the small one being Finn and forced away again and again… and all for being different and not having control of how its life went since the bigger ones were much stronger and another picture asked if Marceline just wanted Finn to stay weak and alone the rest of his days if no other lady gave him the time of day… Another picture showed the lone stick figure man looking confused when multiple ladies kept being hostile towards him and wondered what he did wrong before he had enough.

The Familiar just looked confused since as far as it knew, Marceline was pushing Finn away in the first place either from being weak or some other factor so it tried to give some comparisons like maybe Finn was like this not of his own control but how others made him and if he just stayed the way he was, he would always be alone since if no one would be with him, then why stay the same if it just never works…. And another drawing was made and from an onlookers perspective like why push him away if he was so different or was there some kind of reason for the pushback.

Marceline took a moment to look at the pictures as she tries to understand things.

"I'm not saying I want him weak. I just don't want Finn to continue this path he chose. I mean he hasn't killed no one but it's still a problem. But what can I do?" She said since she knew stopping Finn is pointless.

"Well I may as well just go into hiding from that weenie when he plans to start looking for me."

The Familiar then drew a question mark and then drew two stick figure ladies, or one flying away at least and leaving the other behind, would Marceline leave the other behind?... good question since going into hiding meant leaving Bubblegum because even with this situation, Bubblegum wouldn't leave her kingdom… it then drew that since Finn didn't kill anyone, Marceline may have nothing to fear so to speak from Finn, from what it heard, Finn was a pretty good guy before all this from its spying so would Finn really be the worst for Marceline or anyone?... it also drew Ash's head and the stick figure of what most likely looked like Finn with two bear like ears on the head and pointed a duel sided arrow at the two since it heard that Ash was Marceline's ex and was getting tortured right now… was Finn as bad or worse then Ash and if so… why would Hunson even consider making Finn immortal if not for another reason besides making things even fight wise?

It then drew another drawing that showed Finn making up for what he could do and trying to earn Marceline's forgiveness over the years, if it was one thing the Familiar knew… well… it drew Ash with a turd on his head with X's for eyes and the familiar had a half lidded look on its eye like face which showed that it didn't like Ash… another drawing showed Marceline that the familiar was smacked away from Ash when he thought it was some kind of bug… another drawing showed Finn fighting Marceline in her amulet state, ripping it off, and putting it on… it looked confused since at that age, Finn was willing to do anything, even wear the amulet of chaotic evil and still helped her… payback or not, Finn was still Finn deep down and was most likely just hurt from how his closest friends and allies treated him and drew another drawing that asked if Finn had other ladies in his life who could probably stop him peacefully if they had feelings for him…. But it then drew a pretty heartbreaking drawing when it wondered if no female loved Finn at all considering the situation he was in now since he was supposedly forced into this.

Though Marceline chuckled at the part of Ash being a turd, she sighs a bit.

"I'm not sure if there are other ladies that care for him. I mean there's the Queen of Flames, Phoebe but, they're just friends… as far as I know if Bonnie warned her. And I recall a wood nymph by the name of Huntress but she's a mystery… But I can admit that Finn can go far and beyond to save people from certain danger."

The familiar then drew a question mark on if the stick figure man like Finn was alone… why bother to stay good when pretty much every female doesn't give back at least some kind of love or something to him?... no matter what being, being used like that again and again… honestly… well…. The familiar drew a dunce cap on Marceline's stick figure head and Finn's as well to show that both were being pretty stupid right now since while its true that Finn went down a dark path, it wasn't purely by choice since as far as it knew and everyone was just being dumb butts by pushing one another away, every lady that Finn came across either used him or just rejected him and just gave Marceline a single half lidded look.

Marceline just rolled her eyes before she erased the picture of her with the dunce cap.

"Geeze I get it already. We already established that I messed up."

The Familiar nods before it drew an image on if that fight between Marceline and Finn and wondered what would happen and if it did happen and if Finn won, would Marceline do what Finn said?, or would she just fight no matter what reasoning?, and if Finn lost either by some rule or he just gave up, would he do what she said like a bet or something?, considering Marceline and Finn would be tough to harm at that point, unless they were willing to fight for the rest of eternity, the Familiar doubted they would remember the reason for their fight years from now, not even Hunson's memory was that perfect and he was born at the beginning of time.

Marceline scoffed.

"As much as I really want to punch that asshole, it would be useless since he may or may not use that timewatch."

The Familiar then drew another drawing, showing Finn and Marceline talking about a contest of sorts, the winner would do what the loser said, if Finn won, he could get Marceline no question ask, if Marceline won, she could get Finn's watch and get rid of it, can't get rid of the immortality but the watch, simple to get rid of if she won it.

Marceline was quiet for a bit after seeing the drawn suggestion.

"I don't know… maybe… Not sure what my odds are exactly."

The Familiar then drew that Marceline and Finn sets up some conditions for the match, Finn doesn't use the time stop watch, in fact someone holds it or something, someone impartial so no one steals it, and Marceline limits her powers to about 2 or so since Finn would only have his immortality working for him, and Marceline's immortal body would be an auto regenerator, so can't help that, would make things fair so to speak.

Marceline was thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess that can work."

The Familiar nods its body while it had a closed eye look for a moment and drew a picture that asked if she had questions or complaints so far.

Marceline though shook her head.

"I have nothing to say for now. Unless… you want to help pass a message to Finn later on."

The Familiar salutes but drew on the ground a piece of paper and a line to it to show that Marceline would need a pencil and a piece of paper before it could do that.

Marceline nods her head a bit.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to get a pen and paper. But later."

Though the Familiar did get a half lidded look on its face and points to Hunson's home, maybe he could help with that issue… not only that, the Familiar drew a picture of Hunson and a stick figure of a man with an arrow pointing up and down, maybe Hunson could also help with talking about weaknesses with Finn… Hunson did say that he would help her and while the Familiar had no idea about that conversation per say, it did know Hunson wouldn't just abandon Marceline in this situation.

Marceline sighs before grumbling.

"Damn… Looks like I have to go see him again." She said as she got even though she was in no mood to talk to her dad.

The Familiar got an eyesmile on its eye like body and flew up and lands on Marceline's head so it could get a lift as well… don't know why it would want one but it helped out greatly so far, might as well see how the rest of this goes.

Marceline sighs before she starts floating back to her dad's castle.

When she got there, she saw that many demons were oddly gone and when Marceline looks around… she saw the Familiar flying off her head and flying towards Hunson's room for some reason.

Marceline raises her eyebrow before she follows the Familiar to see what was important in her dad's room.

When she got there, she saw that Hunson was on the balcony of his room while he was looking at something… he was so absorbed into looking at it that he didn't notice Marceline floating in the room or the Familiar while it flapped its wings so that it could land on Marceline's head again to rest.

Marceline sweatdropped as she sneakily look over her dad's shoulder to see what Hunson was looking at.

To her surprise, she saw that it was a picture of her mother and Hunson standing next to one another while Hunson held Dawn gently… She didn't have an extended belly so this must have been taken before Dawn was pregnant.

Marceline felt a bit sad when she almost forgot how her mom looked before she shook her head and tries to get Hunson's attention.

"Yo dad."

Hunson jolts before he looks over and saw Marceline floating near him.

"Oh Marceline, didn't see you there, nearly started my heart and gave it a heart attack just now, trying to kill your old man or something hehe." Hunson said while he walked by Marceline and placed the picture on the nightstand.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Wouldn't if I try. I came back so you can… tell me Finn's...possible weaknesses."

"Really?, thought you were being stubborn… ah I see… seems like this little guy here helped you see some reason huh?" Hunson said while the Familiar flew off Marceline's head and lands on Hunson's a moment later.

"Yeah… and I can admit that I'm… one of the reasons that Finn is like this. But I still ain't following your footsteps about this and… I'm still pissed at him." Marceline said with crossed arms.

"Hehe… of course, and definitely not evil material it seems if you are apologizing… in this case you remind me of your mother before I met her… though… I should be… _honest_… and tell you another reason why I'm partly helping Finn in all this and yourself as well…" Hunson cryptically said while he got a serious look on his face… what else was there besides the Ash incident?

Marceline was confused before raising her eyebrow.

"And that other reason is?"

"Simple… Finn reminds me of myself years ago before I met your mother and you remind me a lot of her at that time as well… tell me, you know that sometimes depending on the species, some Demons go into heat right?, sometimes with certain triggers and sometimes during the time of year?" Hunson said while he sits on his bed and looks at Marceline right in the eyes.

Marceline blinks a few times after hearing that.

"Uhhh… where exactly are you going with this?"

"Simple… you and I have a heat cycle and it happens under two conditions, one is during a certain time of year, I'm pretty sure that happened to you a few times and you had to get it on with some beings like your GF in the past and you were pretty aggressive right?, felt much better after?, I'm not saying this to be an ass, I have a legit reason for telling you this before I get to the second condition…" Hunson said while he had a serious look on his face.

Marceline was feeling embarrassed. It was like if she was getting the sex talk… again.

"And what is the second condition?"

"Simple… and it's the biggest one… we go into a feral nearly uncontrollable type of heat only for the person who is most compatible for us, pretty much guaranteeing at the end of the… session… point is it only happens with someone who is physically compatible with you and it doesn't take full effect until after your first time with someone… think of it like this… have you ever felt like your body was not your own when you are around that Bubblegum woman?, the reason I ask is also the reason why I can partly side with Finn in all of this... and to put it simply… shortly after I met your mother… I lost control and forced myself onto her, I resisted at first and even warned her but your mother thought nothing of it but when I got control, your mother well… was just a straight up mess and she looked at me like I was some kind of monster and spent months trying to make up with her even after she forgave me… point is… have you ever hung out with Finn before all this and felt anything for the boy before… or AFTER he started this watch business and lost that goofy goody goody thing he had, exact conditions to cause it are different for you and I, the signs are normally high levels of aggression and even the mere mention of Finn would cause a high spike of emotions, it doesn't have to be love or anything… pure instinct there… but your body would want to find a mate and emotions be damned in that case, that's a main reason why I even gave him that immortality thing besides the Ash guy being delivered to me… well that and to make sure that things are even between you two in case you two come to blows and don't one shot the guy since well… guy's human, no matter how you slice it he would be a meal for you in no time flat if you gave into your blood drinking urges." Hunson said while shrugging his shoulders for a moment near the end… though he did look away when he told Marceline his greatest shame.

Marceline was just shocked when she heard it before being a bit quiet.

"... How did… you win mom back?"

"Simple… by being myself… not letting another force outside of my power to resist… or in this case inside force… point is I worked hard to gain your mother's trust again and shortly after that I had to really sate myself with other demonesses to keep my aggression at low levels around her… its the main reason she left since she didn't want you to be harmed during one of my… episodes and I respected that… anyway the main reason we met was from a summoning accident, she was an average human with a beauty that captivated me but me being me, I tried to force her to do what I said and either offered herself to me to appease my anger or send me back instantly… and well… she pretty much did what no one else would do and pretty much slapped me in the face and then kneed me in the nuts as a result… I, the lord of evil, felt my first taste of defeat to a mere human woman and she pretty much was a strong willed woman… and honestly I couldn't be happier since shortly after that I was enamored with her and bit by bit, I warmed up to her and well… you know the rest." Hunson said while he nervously grins at his daughter.

Marceline's eyes widened after hearing something about her mom that she never knew about.

"Anyway this situation reminds me so much of that time I would have a hard time believing you feel absolutely nothing for Finn… situation aside which you yourself admit you helped caused, this feels like a mix of a reverse of the situation of what happened between Dawn and I… I'm sure you can get why I'm trying to aid Finn now since I'm planning many steps ahead… I maybe a goof but like I said I'm no idiot… I KNOW for a fact Finn would earn your forgiveness years from now since I know you somewhat Marceline… you are a rock and rolling woman who won't take crap from anyone… but I know you have your mother's heart… its one thing you got that I don't have so try and ask your heart what's the right thing to do and if fighting Finn at all at this point would solve anything?... I'm not saying to throw yourself at him… but think carefully about this… while you and Bubblegum could have a kid, the chances of that are slim to none thanks to your undead state and if you didn't go into a lust fueled frenzy, then I doubt it will unless you two go at it for 24 hours straight… point is even if you despise me with all you have, with a brain like yours, you should get WHY I'm trying to help both sides so to speak." Hunson said while he gave his daughter a serious look.

Marceline gave her dad a raised eyebrow before she humors him to see what she feels with her heart.

Granted she did have anger at Finn for what he did, but… hate was something she really didn't have, sure Bubblegum had an… incident with Finn but Bubblegum more or less came out of it alright and mentally well OK as well… and Hunson did have one point, aside from getting even… Finn technically hasn't done anything else evil or bad so while his outlook on things may have changed, deep down Finn was still Finn, he was just probably buried under all the anger and rage that he felt for most royals it seems… even Marceline had to admit as a bystander that besides Phoebe, Finn was pretty much used and taken advantage of by many and aside from a thank you not many had romantic feelings or at least not that she was aware of, being a Royal did have some complications that might have hindered Finn's romantic issues… as for Marceline herself, while she did feel anger with what Finn did and the not real hate thing… Ash had that honor… Hunson did have a few points… win or lose Finn was honorable and if Finn won this contest she would suggest, Finn would do whatever in his power to earn Marceline's forgiveness, and if Finn lost, chances are he would hand over the watch since he wasn't one to back out of deals… all in all, anger, frustration, irritation… but hate was not one of them when she thought of Finn since even if one did question the moral implications of this situation and say Finn was purely the bad guy for what he was doing… he didn't start going down this path until he got years of abuse and rejection from many… reminded her of that drawing she saw with the small familiar getting forced away by the larger ones.

She then thought of Finn before this situation and the Finn now.

In the past he was a hyperactive adventure loving knucklehead who just wanted to have fun and most likely have a romantic lover when he got older, but constant rejection and being pretty much used caused this new much more jaded Finn to pop up.

He was no longer the hyperactive knuckleheaded adventurer she knew though some parts of his past self were still there, he was a lot more cunning shockingly enough and most importantly knew how to use his items to the best that he can and after thinking quite a bit, Marceline sighs and looks at her dad.

"Alright, I see your point, current…. Forced situations aside Finn seemed to have grew up for the better and if he didn't have that getting what he's owed mentality, he would be a real catch now since he isn't a kid anymore." Marceline said while Hunson snapped his fingers once.

"Indeed, now tell me this, the past Finn who was pretty much a kid and the new Finn… IF… he lost that getting what he's owed mentality… he would be pretty good for mate material if you think about it…. And remember, Finn for all intents and purposes is still there, you just got to find a way to get parts of him to surface, think like this… instead of letting Finn think he's winning, why not use whatever your planning to do with Finn to test him to see if he's worthy of your hand, time watch or not which I'm sure you'll find a way to keep out of that fight or something, all he would really be unless he finds some kind of substitute power to make up for his lack of offense, he is just a durable recovering meatshield no ands ifs or butts… he doesn't have super strength, he relies on his weapons to make up for his lack of power, and in a one on one fight, sure he may win if he uses vampire harming items but point is… you are Marceline THE Vampire Queen… one of the most powerful women in all of Ooo, are you going to let a human who just got lucky and find a time controlling watch make a fool out of you or are you going to use this situation to your advantage and actually see if Finn is good enough to try and get your hand… just because you and Finn maybe at odds doesn't mean you can make things easy for him after all…. Besides unless you are not telling me something and that GF of yours put a bun in your oven or the other way around, I would worry I wouldn't see a grandchild anytime soon." Hunson said while he smirks at his daughter in a teasing way near the end.

Marceline was blushing brightly.

"Are you kidding me?! She and I aren't even there yet. Though one thing is certain… I will beat Finn, take that watch and destroy it. And then I'm going to give that weenie a serious punch to the face that will take a 1000 years to heal." She said with a frown.

Hunson sweatdrops at that before he gave Marceline a closed eye smile while sweatdropping.

"Err… well good luck with that, but that is if you win in a fight or some kind of contest, knowing Finn right now and you know him better than I, but would Finn go down easy fight or contest?, guy is pretty stubborn and lasted longer than you did with the Amulet of Chaotic evil and I haven't talked about the three stage of the immortality of Finn's yet since its not simple to just make Finn immortal from the get go… anyway do you have an idea of how to get that watch from Finn?, doubt a fight would work because he maybe in the second stage of the immortality I gave him so he would be even harder to kill or even harm for long then before." Hunson said while he crossed his arms a moment later.

Marceline crossed her arms.

"I can have him let someone neutral to hold the watch as I go beat his ass. Don't matter how much I try, he would just rewind time with it so gotta make things fair."

"I see… quick question though… aside from me here since who else would be able to hold that watch, I mean your GF, though from what I gathered from you already had an… interesting time… with Finn and unless she has some kind of stockholm syndrome that I heard about from before the pre mushroom wars, she wouldn't be good since in case you were losing, she would use the watch to undo the loss, and other princesses in Ooo would most likely want to see if this new Finn is legit first but they would most likely want to get rid of the watch as well… point is while I can hold it since I know Finn won't try and kill you or anything, I can't think of anyone else unless you know someone I don't who can do that for both parties." Hunson said to bring up a point… currently the only ones who knew of the watch off the top of Marceline's head were herself, Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, Lady, and possibly anyone Finn ran into… so unless a royal who had no connections or anything for Finn was brought in or just… anyone who wouldn't try and run off with an all powerful time controlling watch, then that matter maybe harder then the contest itself unless Finn royal promised to not use the watch during the contest.

Though before Marceline could think more, knocking was heard at the door to the room which made Marceline and Hunson look over to see… a cloaked figure?

"I believe I can help with that contest by holding the watch while Finn and this lovely lady here have their contest." The cloaked figure said while Hunson frowned since he didn't sense this man come in or use a portal.

"And who are you?" Hunson said while he got to his feet and looked tense for some reason while the cloaked figure used a one arm gesture to bow at Hunson.

"Of course, to make a long story short your Deathlessness, I am Ranmyaku, I am the current Glob of time after succeeding the previous one called Chronos, I made the watch that Finn uses and I'm observing him and his exploits with it since this kind of situation amuses me and I want to make sure it goes as smoothly as possible, I saw this conversation happening in one of my past visions as a possible timeline so I came here at the right moment… nothing more to help make things pretty simple." The cloaked figure or Ranmyaku said while he had a small smile on his face when he stood up.

Hunson and Marceline blinked when they heard this but Marceline however…

"Wait… you're the reason that damn watch exists?" Marceline said with an angry look.

"Yup, but before you get ticked off, I know you won't hit me since I know you already know that the watch is nothing more than a tool… an item with no will, not my fault that Finn is using it to get even, I see many paths in time and while this was one of them, it was an honest accident that I dropped my map that led Finn to the watch which was booby trapped I might add, if I wanted I could take the watch back at anytime but this turn of events just amuse me so much that I just want to see how this kind of story or timeline ends…. And there is the fact that I don't need the watch to use time manipulation so trying to hit me would be pointless since I can either outspeed you by accelerating my time or slowing time around me to a crawl… or just flat out stop time or just rewind time if I let you hit me… point is… I'm pretty much untouchable to normal means… not even the watch effects me so I can move around freely…. Besides… do you have a right to get angry at me?... I looked into your past and your one of the reasons Finn went down this route… not mine… so try and not anger me by being a hypocrite and blame me for something which at the time I had no control of… I don't interfere with mortal matters and only observe… granted my watch being found did cause this but don't think for one second I would let you attack me without some kind of retaliation… I may not be deathless but with my power you would be helpless and same with Hunson since he wouldn't be able to stop me from aging you into dust or pretty much rewinding your time to either before you were a vampire… **or before you were born and never existed in this timeline at least… try and not anger me then I already am since I hate hypocrites more than anything and those not willing to owe up to them is the ONLY reason I let Finn use the watch… nothing more since Finn helped more than you know and bitches like you who use Finn in many timelines don't really learn unless you get hurt in many ways… **well… that and besides a good show that is." Ranmyaku said when he didn't feel threatened by Marceline's anger but his own spike and one eye glows dimly with a warning look to the Vampire Queen to not push him… though he did calm down pretty quickly just as soon as he was angered.

Marceline actually shudders at the spiked power and was angered at the threat but chose not to do anything after receiving a look from Hunson that told her the same thing.

Though Ranmyaku chuckles a bit when he walked by Marceline.

"Nice choice, a couple timeline branches show you either attacking me out of anger and ignoring your dads warning or cursing me out and I pretty much put you either as a human demon hybrid again in the cursing route or not born at all in the attack route, maybe there is hope for you yet." Ranmyaku said while he grins at Marceline with a curious look in his eyes.

Marceline though frowns.

"Don't get cocky. You're still an ass for making the watch."

Ranmyaku shrugged his shoulders and grins at Marceline.

"And your still a bitch for helping to cause a pure heart like Finn to go to the darkside so let's just drop the insulting game you won't win… all I did was just make the watch not force it onto the hero, he can rewind time to the point of him putting back the watch and all of this would be just a memory to him so its not like he can't go a third route and just fuck all morals and then after he is done, he can just rewind time and going back to being your punching bag… you helped make a monster out of Finn and unlike Hunson and the others here I have no issues with being blunt, I like you in many timelines but only when you actually are nice and not trying to be hostile at a drop of a hat like you are now… I've seen you get easily angered and many of the timelines I see you going down normally end with a bad end... and no just to point out I'm not romantically hitting on you before you get the wrong idea… anyway like I said I'm willing to hold onto the watch and return it since this is a rare thing… you see there is a 50% chance of you or Finn winning that contest you are going to suggest to your father… that's a really interesting situation and I don't want to miss it and I don't care what happens to the watch persay, you could destroy it for all I case since I can make a new one like so…" Ranmyaku said before he instantly made another time manipulating watch right before Marceline's eyes… and another… and another right before all but one vanished and Ranmyaku held it out to Marceline for some reason.

Marceline, after getting over her surprised look, blinked in confusion before she tries to take the watch.

And Ranmyaku lets it happen and he chuckles at Marceline and held up one finger.

"There, to show I'm not a complete ass, I'm willing to even the playing field so to speak by giving you a personally made time watch by yours truly, however unlike the main watch there are two conditions I have if you want to keep it and one catch to using this second watch… first off I won't make anymore since two watches are enough for this timeline, so if you lose it or destroy it, no more, though may make a replacement for Finn if he gets his broken since he doesn't know about this and he does amuse me a lot… but that would be about it… or I would repair the watch if he finds all the broken pieces…" Ranmyaku said before he held up a second finger.

"Condition two, pretty simple actually, try and actually think of all your actions in the past… bit of a broken record at this point but remember you were born AFTER the pre-mushroom wars… while rape is frowned upon its technically not illegal in Ooo no matter how you spin it and there are no real laws in place aside from royal implimented rules and while you are the Vampire Queen… you have no subjects or kingdoms to rule over so in a nutshell all you are is a freeloader in some mortals eyes, I've looked in many, many timelines and in the past of this timeline and in some kindoms that Finn is visiting now and in the future and shockingly enough many sympathyze with him once they find out what he's doing and its not just because of that issue with you and some other royals messing with Finn alone… your pranks though initally harmless at first did cause harm so before you bite Finn in the ass, try and wonder… are your pranks really as harmless as you think… Finn may be the least of your worries and maybe the best bet you got for safe haven since some royals and even some hidden people behind the scenes are plotting to try and take you, Bubblegum, and other infamous Royal's down in the future since and I quote… Bubblegum is a tyrant who has a dictator like rule… you terrorize people with undead minions, some princesses like muscle princess just do nothing but work out all day and don't do jack all… hell even some are plotting in the future to try and get rid of LSP and pin it on Bubblegum to start a war… So tell me… can you really fault Finn when many of you ladies seem to be the main cause of issues in Ooo?... I'm not trying to be an ass now like you think, I'm just genuinely curious since for all intents and purposes, outside your circle of friends and allies, many see you all as the greater evil and some are even considering Finn still a hero for and I quote… taming the Candy princess…" Ranmyaku said with a genuine look of curiosity and non hostility on his face.

Marceline let's what Ranmyaku sink in as she looks at the watch for a moment before looking back at said time maker.

"Even though I may admit for being responsible, I'm not gonna dignify with a response. And if someone plans to take me or Bonnibel out then bring it on. I'll kill anyone that dares try to."

"Fair enough, I'm just trying to give a warning and what not that in the general views eyes of the world nowaday and in the future, considering your actions and the other Royal's Finn isn't as evil as the royals may seem him for some part, others would give him asylum and what not if he was forced to leave Ooo so banishment would just give Finn an ending that would only benefit him… the ONLY reason why I'm even here talking to you and your dad is because even though the chance is so low, I can see a timeline where no one gets taken down and Finn does earn your love and same with Bubblegum fully since and I quote… he is not too young anymore… let's just say that thanks to your contest and in one of those timelines I talked about, it isn't as forced as you think…. Well… not if your more kinky side doesn't beg him to go rough, I'm just going to flat out say it but with Finn after one round in that timeline you go into that Hunson type of heat that he talked about… and lets just say Finn would be glad to be at the second stage of his regeneration at that point because… wow… I mean seriously you don't show any mercy when you don't have control of your instincts hehe." Ranmyaku said while he laughed a bit at the look on Marceline's face.

Hunson chuckles as Marceline was blushing brightly.

"No fucking way that's gonna happen. You said there were different timelines for each."

"True but that is for what I will call timeline A with many interesting events happening even after you and Finn bump uglies in that timeline, timeline B is more of a bad end so to speak with a branch that give an… ehhh kind of ending of sorts, Timeline A is what I would personally consider the good route since not everyone is fucked up in the end, Timeline B would be a bad end since many would revolt against many princess and even though you and Bubblegum survive, its… not exactly a fun route so I'm trying to help avoid that kind of ending… the alternate route with B though is though Finn loses his watch, thanks to his tier 3 regeneration at the time, he pretty much goes around and gathers as many royals as he can under his wing or in his harem so to speak and pretty much becomes king of Ooo… and before you counter… is the last one even a good king of Ooo compared to a possible king of Ooo Finn who I might want to add, though would have trouble at first would pretty much make sure no one got fucked up in the end… granted you and Bubblegum still rule the Candy Kingdom and have a so so tense relationship with him as rulers, no real romance or anything, no wars are happening, no one goes hungry and Finn has plenty of ladies but that is with the branch in timeline B… though I'm pretty sure I lost you at the king of Ooo Finn thing if that look on your face is any indication." Ranmyaku said while he had a raised eyebrow at the stunned look on Marceline's face.

Hunson thought it was funny as Marceline's jaw was dropped for a moment before she shook her head.

"Pretty much. And that timeline doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Yeah timeline B is pretty much either fucked up or tense and while Timeline A does have some twists and turns, non are as fucked up as B, but one interesting thing about these timelines is that they are not set in stone and are just highly probable to happen, depending on what you do from here on out you could make a timeline C for all I know since I got involved when I wasn't supposed to, however I'm just saying win or lose that contest, all you from here on out, I made that watch so you can undo everything to the here and now which is the main catch… you can't go past the watch's origin point and that watch's origin point is here so explore the timelines and pick which timeline you want best, however try and not think Finn will just let it happen since to him, you are the bad guy right now and in many people's eyes, you look the same, try and think rationally… Finn for all intense and purposes is a good guy even after all this to the public yet the Royal's… the same ones who are technically the bad guys are trying to punish Finn and many things could happen… revolts… dethrones… many things… point is that even if you have the ability to control time now… you need to think of the ramifications of your actions… Finn thought about everything and all the sins he would do if he went through with it and already accepted he would go down if he dies so he made a deal with Hunson to counter that to some extent… damned if he lives or damned if he dies… the only difference is that unlike if he dies, he has the control of choice still if he is alive… so Marceline… what about you?... will you really hate Finn for eternity in the B timeline?... tolerate him in the timeline branch of B… or grow to love him in A?... the choice is yours and yours alone since I'm giving this watch to you as a way to see which timeline is best… however know this… the sins and actions you make from here will never leave your mind… those what ifs or alternate timelines will still be remembered by you and nothing can change that… same with Finn when he made the choice to go after Bubblegum that day… Bandit princess was just asking for it when she fucked with Finn's Finn sword but Bubblegum had her karma hit her hard… you want to know some things like if I'm overreacting or not… ask about the Fire Kingdom Cooler and the ice king and see if I'm being a jackass… contrary to what was kept quiet… some lives were lost that day weather Bubblegum knows it or not." Ranmyaku said before he starts walking to the door and looks back at Marceline.

"I'll see you at the day and time of the contest… oh and two things… three if you want to know where Finn is… he's in the Nightmare kingdom right now and currently sleeping after a willing time with Slumber Princess and his new main lady Bandit princess and his body is adjusting to the second stage of his immortality faster then Hunson would have thought, I would explain the details but lets just say that once Finn got even with her, there was surprisingly no hard feelings so try and think of that and your anger for Finn to see if its really as bad as you think… and third… you may want to go to the goblin kingdom or warn Finn about this since the newest ruler of the Goblin kingdom, Goblin Princess is trying to amass a fortune to hire an assassin to kill Phoebe, if I didn't warn you there would have been a war with the Goblin and Fire Kingdom as a result and Phoebe would have been killed so do with that info on what you will, it happens shortly before the contest so none will know of it until after, I'm sure you can agree that Phoebe doesn't deserve this kind of fate right?, payback sure since she did single handedly torch the goblin kingdom but I'm sure a visit from Finn will change the Goblin princess's mind." Ranmyaku said before he walked out of the room.

Marceline, though confused about the fire giants part and when Simon was mentioned, has her eyes widened in shock after hearing that Phoebe was being targeted.

When she tried to stop Ranmyaku from leaving when she opened the door to ask for details… she saw that he had vanished without a trace.

Hunson looks at her daughter.

"So… what are you planning to do now with this information?" He said with crossed arms.

"I...I…I… I don't know… after everything I heard even if I try and make a new timeline persay… I'm technically damned if I win or damned if I lose… and seems you were right about that heat thing… seriously though what is with that uncontrolled thing?" Marceline said while Hunson chuckles nervously.

"Well not quite uncontrolled… more like your body is so turned on that you can't resist doing whatever to get what you want from well… your lover hehe… anyway while I can come and cheer you on, don't you think you should decide on what to do with that Phoebe thing?, pretty sure that's the most important matter for now, only thing you need to worry about is letting Finn know or not and going yourself if needed, and if things go bad you could just rewind time time to before you leave here, Ranmyaku said so after all, you can undo things and control time just like Finn can now so why not try and take advantage of that in a different way." Hunson said when he points at the second time controlling watch in Marceline's hand.

Marceline looks at the second time watch in her hand for a moment.

"*Sighs*... you have a point. I can warn Phoebe ahead of time or stop the Goblin Princess myself… but somehow… seems Finn has to be the one to stop it. Despite the fact that I may possibly expand his list of sluts."

"Hehe, true, but think like this, at least you are using the watch for… *Swallows down bile*... _good…. _so to speak… ugh… hard to be a supporting parent when you are a lord of evil… hard to say nice things without wanting to puke… though seriously what harm will it do?, you warn Phoebe and she doesn't believe you until its too late, you try and deal with the Goblin princess yourself and could cause issues with Bubblegum since you are technically in a big relationship with her, Finn at least is the lesser of the three evils since he has no connections so to speak that won't bite others in the ass, and Finn could owe you one since you did safe the Queen of Flames, maybe that was one of Ranmyaku's ways of going for that route A thing and the nicer loving Finn would give you… right before you pretty much go all dominating on him hehe." Hunson said when he didn't want to miss a teasing moment to sooth that vomiting feeling he had when he tried to be nice.

Marceline frowns, even though she blushes from the tease.

"No matter how many times you say it… not gonna happen. And even if Finn beats me, it's gonna be a very long time before I can consider forgiving him. I know mom didn't make it easy for you."

"Hey, never said she did and yet here you are even after what I did to your mother… honestly if she could see you now compared to earlier… she might actually be proud about you not being so hostile to the idea so to speak… I mean it took me awhile to get back on her good side and yet she was mortal… Finn isn't anymore and has all the time in the world to get back on your good side so I'm not worried about seeing grandkids possibly 100 years from now or even a thousand… got eternity after all…" Hunson said while he looked a bit down again while he was reminded that unlike Marceline… Hunson technically had no lovers anymore… more so when he looks at Dawn's and his photograph for a moment.

Marceline did rub her arm a bit when she saw her dad feeling depressed before she decides to help her dad by… hugging him.

Hunson blinks from that and looks at Marceline when he wondered where that hug came from since he was pretty sure he wasn't being too obvious with looking at the picture.

Marceline can tell that Hunson was confused.

"I know you get sad when you think about mom so even though I'm a little mad, I'm still trying to cheer you up."

Hunson blinks a couple more times at that and smiles at his daughter before he hugged her a bit.

"Thanks… I know that I don't say this often but I'm glad to have had you with your mother… i just wish I was a better father and I know that while I can goof up and my methods may seem out there… I do just want what's best for you… hehe… then again if Dawn were haunting me she would probably say that I should get back out there or something but knowing how I am and how everyone here fears me, doubt I would find another special lady a second time… probably the main reason why I'm helping Finn… I feel bad for the guy since even if those ladies do go to him in that timeline, it was after he changed… you however are perfect no matter what and could get anyone you want so I guess I'm just trying to help people who had it rough get together… deep down I know Finn would be good for you all things considering and really would work to get your forgiveness… kind of threatened him that no force on Ooo would prevent me from torturing Finn if he did anything permanent to you… besides didn't you tell me in your younger days you like the fighting type?, would you rather have a meek weakling as a partner next to your GF hehe." Hunson said while he chuckles a bit while he lets go of Marceline when he finished the hug and pats her on the back a few times.

Marceline lightly blushes.

"Well… I would only like someone that can handle themselves in a fight."

"Hehe, well why not make the contest either something that involves a number of rounds in a fight and if you pin Finn, you win, same if Finn does the same to you, or some kind of contest that is well… more or less your call just with rules so things don't get out of hand?" Hunson said while he sounded curious on how this could go.

Marceline was thoughtful for a bit.

"Don't know. I'll think of something. For now, I need to get going and talk to a couple of people."

"Right, though before you go I should talk about Finn's immortality at least it has three stages and each one more potent then the last." Hunson said while he gave Marceline a serious look.

"Yeah about that, why did you give Finn such a powerful immortality? I mean he delivered my idiot ex to you sure but this still seemed a bit much." Marceline said.

"Well considering the situation I did want to make sure Finn would last… besides you heard Ranmyaku… if Finn win's he also loses somewhat since you would pretty much make it hard for him to walk later… if he wasn't immortal… I just made him able to withstand a serious beating if you got really wild with him hehe." Hunson said while he laughed a bit while he covered his mouth to try and fail with hiding his amusement just now.

Marceline's eyes widened before facepalming.

"Seriously dad?"

"Well with all due respect, haven't you always worried that you may break your past lovers?, pretty sure one of the reasons you stick with your GF even though she was the one who broke up with you once is because she can take it from you?... pretty sure she can piece herself together and its not just from possible practice you had with mortals from when you first turned 18 or so… or were you always careful with your strength when you first had tier 15?... not saying this to be an ass but on a serious level, compared to most mortals, you and I are stronger then them by league and bounds and even before you became a vampire and now your strength is much stronger then before." Hunson said with an genuine curious and parental look on his face while he looks at Marceline.

Marceline was feeling very embarrassed.

"I wasn't worried about my strength, it was more like… who can… please me the most." She said while feeling awkward.

"I see, well depending on how things go I could introduce you to a few demonic men I know of, they don't mind the fact you have a GF in case you win against Finn, and unlike most mortals they are not weaklings and know not to piss me off if they try and make you cry." Hunson said while he got a bit monster like for a moment when he got angry at the thought of someone making his daughter cry before he calmed down and cleared his throat.

"Point is, contrary to the past… you are not alone and I can help in anyway I can… granted I may screw up but when it comes to things in the Nightosphere I know what I'm doing… most of the time… hehe… though I'm trying to help make Finn strong so he can be your ideal guy if you manage to knock some sense into him during that contest or match, want to borrow this Familiar or try and make a pact with it?, should help if you want to see what Finn's doing or just want to have a birds eye view during the day when you can't leave you home." Hunson said while he points a thumb at the small familiar who dozed off on Hunson's head with a cute closed eye like look.

Marceline was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm… guess it wouldn't hurt to make a pact with it."

"Alright… here." Hunson said when he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Marceline… it looked like an intricate looking demonic themed ring that seemed almost perfect for a woman to wear and when Marceline gave him a curious look, all Hunson said was this.

"Dawn was the first holder of that ring, I held onto it so I could feed it my energy so it wouldn't starve… she liked how cute it was from how small it was… and I made a special ring for her since the normal familiar rings were too big for her… this little guy was with your mother for almost all her life in the Nightosphere when she was here and sometimes when she left it… could say it was her best friend that she liked to talk with, even taught it how to draw pictures on the ground as well." Hunson said while the familiar just kept dozing off but opened it eye when it felt its ring move to a new holder and saw it in Marceline's hands.

Marceline was shocked after hearing this.

"Seriously? Mom was partnered with this little guy?"

"Hehe, yeah… some demons didn't like her when she was here so I showed her the familiars and though I was hesitant on letting her taking this little guy, it was extremely loyal to her even for a normal familiar, these little guys are durable and while I had a spell cast on her to let me know if Dawn was in danger in the Nightosphere, it still took me a bit to get to her since Dawn sometimes wondered off out of the safe areas that I had for her, not like I considered a pet or anything, was just trying to keep her safe… anyway while I was working my way to her, this little guy nearly got killed a few times keeping your mother safe so I'm sure if you came here because of this little guy, it was just trying to do what's best for you, maybe by Dawn's last commands or something but couldn't leave its tree for long since without a pact owner, familiar's can't live long far from their nest, they feed on energy and the trees familiars live in are normally far away from here so I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't ran into this little guy before now." Hunson said while the familiar flew over to Marceline and got a curious look in its eye like body when it wondered if Marceline would put the ring on or not.

Marceline was still surprised at the story before she looks the ring and then the familiar a few times before remembering the Familiar helping her.

It took a bit before Marceline puts the ring on her finger.

The ring then shifts so that it was a perfect fit for Marceline and the Familiar gave Marceline an eye smile before it flew over to her shoulder and rubbed the side of its body on her left cheek in a cute way while Hunson smiles at the sight.

"Hehe… like it would do with your mother when it was affectionate." Hunson said when he thought he saw a blast from the past with how the Familiar reacted with Marceline.

Marceline couldn't help but smile at the Familiar before she softly pets it.

That caused the Familiar to get another eyesmile on its body like face and Hunson cleared his throat to get Marceline's attention.

"Anyway, before you leave I should explain a few things now, like how to properly use a familiar, if you over your eye with the ring wearing hand, you can look through its eye and hear what it hears so it's perfect for surveillance, also good with passing a message since it follows its pact holder's orders, it can if given enough energy evolve into stronger forms but I only gave enough to make sure it stayed alive, so I wonder what kind of familiar you'll make in the future." Hunson said when he looks at the tiny familiar who flew to land on Marceline's head and dozed off a moment later.

"Who knows, but good advice on everything else." Marceline said.

"Thanks, anyway there is also a spell I can teach you later after you handle everything quickly with that Queen of flame issue… a spell to let you see the familiar's memories… so you can see what Dawn was like in the past before she was pregnant with you and all that if you want…. But like I said, that's for later, I need to go over the three stages of Finn's immortality before you leave." Hunson said while he smiles at his daughter.

Marceline blinked in surprise after hearing the possibility of seeing what the Familiar remembers of her mom. Though considering Hunson maybe adamant about teaching the spell later, seems she's gonna have to wait for that then.

"Fine. What are the 3 stages?"

"Well the first stage is pretty much just a high tier healing factor, if say Finn got stabbed with an arrow, he could pull it free and his wound would heal, if his arm was cut off, as long as he reattached the limb, it would heal up, minor compared to the other stages and low tiered compared to your healing factor and mind right?, the seal I have on Finn has to stay intact however for the immortality to stay until the second stage kicks in." Hunson said while he hoped Marceline was following so far.

Marceline hums as she let the info sink in.

"Okay but what if the seal got tampered with or something?"

"Hmmm… well I would know and since I made a deal with Finn I would have been able to send a minion to see what's up, since Finn made a contract with me, might as well give him a plus one so to speak but after hearing about Finn getting to the second stage faster than I thought, you could kiss any kind of attacks to the seal goodbye, reason being is that it gains a semi sentience and slowly works it way towards Finn's heart and it also goes under his skin to boot, so unless you know where the seal is, I highly doubt you can just rip Finn limb from limb since the seal with just call his body parts back together, if you destroy his body entirely, he won't regenerate, however the third stage is the biggest one since its the one where Finn is pretty much right below me in the deathlessness so to speak but with a critical weakness… what is one weakness of a Vampire and its not sunlight?" Hunson said while he smirks at Marceline.

Marceline blinks a few times from that question before her eyes widened.

"The heart."

"Yeah, the heart is where Finn's seal will end up and unless that is destroyed, Finn won't die even if you rip his head off and destroy it, so say if Finn removed his heart and placed it somewhere, he could just revive there and pretty much rip his heart out again and revive again if he is killed, pretty big weakness but can be worked around since the magic of the seal would pretty much have his body adapt without an actual heart, maybe make a faux heart in him so it can at least pump blood but if you don't get rid of his real heart he can just keep coming back no matter what and that is when his body stops aging, heard humans in the past fully mature in their twenties so I made it so the third stage wouldn't kick in until he was 21 at least." Hunson said while he thought about the third stage's trigger condition and it was still a few years off for Finn.

"Interesting." Marceline muttered as she was thoughtful about something.

"Hmmm… something wrong?" Hunson asked when he wondered what Marceline was thinking about.

"Hm?... Oh it's nothing." Marceline said.

Hunson blinks at that before he chuckles.

"Well if you want to put a positive spin on this in case Finn does win… free infinite human blood bank so pretty sure you can get a good meal out of Finn if he ticks you off or something hehe." Hunson said when he could picture Marceline feeding on Finn if he ticked her off and Finn reviving or refueling after he recovered.

Marceline blinks at that before she actually thought of herself drinking Finn's blood.

She pictured Finn getting drained from one side of his neck while his body shriveled like a toothpaste dispenser and reinflating so Marceline could do it again… though all this talk about Marceline getting together with Finn in Route A did give her a rather… dirty idea when a small funny sequence popped into her head…

Dream sequence…

_Finn was tied up on some kind of royal bed with his arms and legs tied to some bed posts and Marceline in some royal vampire garbs entered the room with a smirk on her face._

"_Hehe, so Vampire Hunter Finn, you thought you could take me on in a fight?, well too bad, I'm just too strong for you… only thing you got going is your body." Dream marceline said while dream Finn squirms on the bed._

"_D-Doesn't matter what you do to me you vampire Demoness… I'll get you one of these days, mark my words thanks to this curse of your fathers." Dream Finn said while Dream Marceline smirks._

"_Oh but you better… after all…" Dream Marceline said when she approached the bed with a swing of her hips while she removed her robed which fell to the ground._

"_... after sating my more… carnel hungers… I'll be using that curse to get a good drink from you before we continue the fun." Dream Marceline said before she starts to get on the bed while Marceline in reality…_

Marceline was blushing brightly at what she was imagining before quickly shaking her head.

Hunson chuckles before he cleared his throat to get Marceline's attention.

Marceline was able to calm down before looking at her dad.

"So anyway, got anymore questions and what not to ask or you going to go now?, the portal to Ooo is all yours to use after all." Hunson said while he smiles at his daughter.

"Ummm… no I think I got what I need." Marceline said.

"Alright… hey… one last thing first before you go…" Hunson said before he walked to the picture of him and Dawn and he picked it up before he held it out to her.

"Here… and I'm sure, I got a backup somewhere, pretty sure you would want a picture that is fully intact right?" Hunson said while he smiled at his daughter.

Marceline blinks a few times as she held the picture in her hands and sees both her mom and dad looking happy.

Hunson smiles at his daughter while he wondered what she was thinking right now with the picture in hand.

All Marceline thought was how great the picture of her parents was before a single tear leaked from eye before another one got out.

Hunson used a tentacle from his body to wipe away the tear and he just stayed quiet while he waits for Marceline to calm down since this was a rare thing to get when it was about her mother.

Marceline was able to calm down.

"Sorry dad. Been so long since I remembered what mom looked like."

"Hehe, well hopefully that picture will help remind you, enchanted to self repair so as long as the picture isn't fully destroyed, you can rip a corner off and a new picture will grow from the torn bit, so you better head on home and get ready to do whatever it takes to save the Queen of flames and get ready for the contest with Finn… speaking of which think I could come watch and cheer you on?, just because I made things even between you and Finn doesn't mean I can't cheer my little Queen of the night on, I promise not to go around taking souls if it helps… I swear on Dawn's name so you know it's legit…. And a follow up… what kind of contest will you make?" Hunson said while he smiled at Marceline.

Marceline blushes at first before being thoughtful.

"Hmmm… not sure."

"I see, well try and send an invite or something so I can drop by, will also let me check on Finn to see how far his second stage advanced, Ranmyaku maybe a lot, but being a Glob of time is a serious thing, unlike beings like me, or even Globs like Life and Death or even the CO and Prismo, only Globs of time can mess with the fabric of time and space without much issue, they normally have a reason for their actions and I'm pretty sure him mentioning a quickly advancing stage… either Ranmyaku did something to Finn's watch which would accelerate the speed of the growth or he knows when Finn's stages would happen… either way mind saving me a seat when you get ready for the contest?" Hunson said while he smiles at his daughter more.

Marceline remembered how powerful Ranmyaku was and even though he let her kept the watch, it doesn't mean she fully trusts him already… even if Ranmyaku gave some helpful information.

"Yeah sure dad." She said.

"Hehe great, I'll see you later pumpkin, hope you have fun terrorizing some goblin people if you don't let Finn know." Hunson said while he smirks at his daughter and a door opened nearby which led to the hall where the portal room was seen.

"Right." Marceline said before she, and her new sleeping Familiar, floats towards the portal.

Hunson watched as Marceline left the Nightosphere when he saw a door open to show Marceline entering the portal and the door closed while Hunson had a smile on his face before he got a serious look on his face when he pulled out a pocket watch and opened it to show that on the lid, a picture of Dawn alone was seen.

"Dawn… I really hope you don't hate me for this… I'm just worried our daughter would end up with having trouble making a family of her own… really wish I didn't have to use Finn for this even if it doesn't seem like it… just… hope you don't hate me for taking advantage of the situation and bringing up Marceline's own faults as well…" Hunson said while unknown to him, for a moment, a ghostly image appeared near him and though it was faint… he could have sworn he heard a voice so familiar… it made his heart pound once.

"_**You may not be perfect Hunson but… you were still a good husband and father."**_

When Hunson looked towards the source of the voice he however saw nothing while he just said one thing.

"Dawn?" Hunson said while the scene went back to Bubblegum while she paced around the throne room and the portal to the Nightosphere opened near her and Bubblegum saw Marceline exiting the place.

"Marceline!... oh thank Glob you are alright, you were gone for nearly 5 hours." Bubblegum said when she walked towards Marceline with a worried look on her face.

Marceline gave Bubblegum a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I'm okay."

Bubblegum looked relieved before she noticed two things… one the Familiar on Marceline's head which dozed off and… FINN's TIME WATCH!?

"What the flip!?, how did you get Finn's time watch Marceline!?" Bubblegum asked since she could worry about the Familiar later.

Marceline shook her head.

"It's not Finn's time watch. And before you say something, I got it from the very person that can make more of these things."

"WHAT!?... well logically speaking it would make sense but who would be able to make such a device that can alter the chronological timeline this much and without some kind of temporal ramification?" Bubblegum asked while she went a bit brainy for a moment.

Marceline sweatdrops at the big words her girlfriend used.

"Well he said his name is Ranmyaku, who's like the Glob of Time."

"Seriously?... well… guess it would make sense if there are Globs of life and Death but a Glob of Time named Ranmyaku?... thought the Glob of time would well… be a glob of time like Chronos or something, heard he's one of the oldest globs since the beginning of time… which is when time started." Bubblegum said when she found really old premushroom war records that talked about possible globs which were called Gods back then.

"Yeah well that Ran dude said he succeeded that Chronos guy." Marceline said.

"I see… well why give you a duplicate of Finn's time watch?, he regrets letting Finn use his original watch or something?, or was it for some kind of timeline reason?" Bubblegum said since she could only think of a few reasons why Ranmyaku would give Marceline a spare time manipulating watch.

Marceline scoffs.

"Apparently, whatever Finn is doing is giving Ranmyaku an interesting "story" for this timeline. As for why he gave me this second time watch, I have to explain to you what happened but first… I have a question for you."

"A question?... what?" Bubblegum asked while she was curious about this story thing that Ranmyaku was talking about.

Marceline had a raised eyebrow.

"What can you tell me about Fire Giants and asking Simon to freeze the Flame Kingdom core?"

Bubblegum pales at that and she tapped her fingers together.

"Well… you see…" Bubblegum said before 10 minutes passed and outside the Candy Kingdom Castle…

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Marceline voice echoed while everyone nearby jolts and dozing off guards got on guard while the scene went back in to show a royally pissed off Marceline while the Familiar was spooked awake and fell a bit before it flew to up from its fall to see that Marceline's eyes were bright red and her hair was flailing around while she glared at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum tries to calm her down.

"Look Marcy, I know how bad it sounds."

"Know it sounds bad… know it sounds bad!?, no wonder Ranmyaku doesn't have a good opinion about us!, and no wonder he sees a future where he sees people revolting against us if you pull stunts like this!... and you used Simon!?, even after everything that you most likely known about him!?, Seriously I told you about who he was and while I can get the occasional beatdown from Finn and Jake since the Ice king kidnapped you… but you… you… no wonder Finn doesn't trust us if he found out about this and no wonder people don't like us!, I'll admit that my pranks could have gotten out of hand but you actually used Simon to attack another kingdom!?, Bonnie even I wouldn't sink that low and you know it!, you don't see me attacking your gumball guardians and they are walking super weapons who are constantly active… last I checked since I pass by the fire Kingdom… those figure Giants if I remember right maybe mobile weapons… but they are not sentient and can't be used unless someone targets someone and I know for a damn fact they were inactive for as long as you and I lived!" Marceline said with raw anger in her eyes.

Bubblegum flinches at the anger.

"Look Marcy, I get it now that I made a mistake. But you had to understand that back then, I was thinking for the safety of my kingdom and my people."

Marceline blinked at that before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"For the love of… seriously?... you expect me to believe that!?... this was when Phoebe was in power as well I remember now… I saw you going to the Fire Kingdom a few years ago but thought nothing of it when I saw that you had nothing on you… I KNOW you Bonnie or at least the past you from before that happened… you may have done it for your people but you had no RIGHT… I mean for fucks sake Phoebe is the least hostile Flame person we know reletively speaking and you could have caused a fucking war thanks to your stunt… I'm not even sure if anyone died that day since the Flame Kingdom NEED's their core active and burning in order to survive… I-I mean I thought I was the rash one but you took the cake when you pretty much attacked another kingdom single handed and used Simon for that!... I swear if he killed even one person and it was because of you…" Marceline said while she gripped the front of Bubblegum's dress and pulled her in to glare at Bubblegum in the eyes.

"Let me be point blank… no relationship of ours will save you from my wrath since this was a VERY big betrayal from you… now I can see why Finn did what he did to you and why many consider you a tyrant from before that incident… give me ONE reason not to end this relationship here and now besides you changing… it doesn't change the fact that you fucked up this time again… breaking up was your call because of your kingdom and now because of your kingdom again you might have caused an innocent person to kill in litteral cold blood... Did you even check to see if there were any casulties… because I fucking doubt everyone survived that kind of moment without a death or two or some getting permantly injured… old flame beings… babies… expecting mothers…. Many examples of beings in weakened states and you could have killed them!" Marceline said while she lightly shoved Bubblegum away and dropped the watch and the item nearly hits the ground but the Familiar flew under it and used its body to keep it from breaking when it caught the watch on the timepiece side.

Bubblegum was now very afraid.

"Marceline I'm sorry. But I only asked Simon to affect the core a bit. Not to cause severe damage. I wasn't thinking right at that time."

Marceline scoffed and picked up the watch.

"Oh please, when it comes to your kingdom, you would do anything for it even use people to do so… even if you did change it doesn't change the fact that it happened… now I can see why Finn would hate us since while Finn does this get what he owes crap, at least he's no murderer… tell you what Bonnie… I won't break up with you or cause you issues for Simon… but you WILL go to Phoebe and make sure absolutely no one died… because if so… it may be more than a thousand years before you and I get back together… might as well thank my dad for one thing, at least with Finn I won't get backstabbed by him in the future." Marceline said before she flew out of the Candy Kingdom castle before Bubblegum could stop her while the Familiar flew after her while it carried the time watch with its tiny legs.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum tries to call but was too late.

She watched as Marceline flew off into the night with the familiar following and either Bubblegum called too late or Marceline ignored her… either way Marceline vanished from sight in no time flat.

Tears starts to leak from Bubblegum's eyes before her eyes widened.

"Oh Glob…" She said before she went to get her phone and call Phoebe.

A minute later, Phoebe who was laying on her bed thanks to the late time heard her phone ring and she picked it up after a couple tries since her brain was still waking.

"H-Hello?... Phoebe the Flame Queen speaking… is it an emergency CB?" Phoebe said when she mistook the call for Cinnamon bun since she didn't know many would be up this late.

"_**Phoebe, it's me Bonnibel." **_Bubblegum said on the other line.

"Bubblegum?... need something?... is it important?" Phoebe said while she rubbed her eyes with her free hand to try and help herself wake, normally she wouldn't be called by Bubblegum unless it was important.

"_**It is and I'm sorry to wake you but I need to meet you so I can talk to you about something." **_Bubblegum said on the line though she sounded worried with dread in her voice.

Phoebe however noticed thanks to her brain waking fully and after cracking her neck, she spoke into the Phone again.

"What is that something?, maybe I could tell you in person or is it something that can't wait till morning?" Phoebe said while she sounded curious on what Bubblegum needed since dread and Bubblegum didn't quite mix with her.

Bubblegum gulped.

"_**Do you remember years ago when I… had Ice King affected your kingdom's core and destroyed your Giants?"**_

"Yeah?... though why bring that up?, if its the fire Giants many are still being rebuilt since the materials need for them are hard to come by, got 3 remade plus the one you left intact after that attack you made." Phoebe said while she sounded a bit irritated since she didn't want to remember that day since she was pretty much made out to be a sucker when she fell for Bubblegum's ploy.

Bubblegum though sighs.

"_**It's not that. I think that… my actions might've injured some of your people and that there is a possibility that… maybe a few or more may have… died."**_

Phoebe was quiet for a minute before she spoke up.

"... Yeah… records from a few citizens tell that some people went out during that attack of yours… it wasn't a large number but many went out holding their loved ones or those near death or ill in hospitals went quickly as a result… I got the report a few years after it happened… and after much debate I pretty much told everyone we are not going to war since if we do… all it would do is lead to devastation… right now I'm trying to make peace with the Goblin kingdom and in a week I'm going to a meeting with their leader the newly crowned Goblin princess to work out a peace treaty." Phoebe said and she had a serious tone to her voice through it all.

Bubblegum though had her eyes widened as she felt her heart stopped before dropping the phone to the floor.

"What have I done?" She said as tears begin to leak out of her eyes again.

That caused Phoebe's voice to be heard on the phone.

"**If you want to start making up for what you done, come to my castle tomorrow and we can talk details, your free to enter but you will be watched for obvious reasons, I don't blame the Ice king since I know from personal experience how messed up he is, but I do blame you for harming my people, years ago I would have waged war but no one would win from that so come and try and find a way to end this peacefully and no tricks this time Bubblegum… anything else besides a peace treaty or anything similar and I WILL consider it an act of war if you even bring anything cold related into my kingdom… I'll see you later, peripherally in the afternoon before dinner." **Phoebe said while she hung up the phone on her end and Bubblegum was left in silence.

It wasn't long before she broke out in tears as she starts hating herself.

"This is all my fault."

After that happened, she went to bed after she managed to barely clean herself off… though now she was alone on the bed since Marceline wasn't next to her.

"Finn… Marcy… I'm sorry." Bubblegum said as she closed her eyes but it seems she won't be able to sleep well for the rest of the night.

The scene then fades to black with many dramatic things happening in Ooo while many people either were resting like Finn, having mental issues that question if the people that they loved really loved them like Marceline with Bubblegum… and some looked serious like Phoebe before she sighs and went back to sleep and the scene fully faded to black in no time flat.

* * *

**The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk while he and Atomsk were talking about the chapter.**

"**Think the chapter went well?" TME said while he wondered if Atomsk liked how it went.**

**Atomsk was quiet for a moment as he had his hands together.**

"**With this amount of lemons and drama… I say… Oh yeah." He said with a thumbs up.**

"**Yeah, pretty sure the drama is just starting thanks to Marceline finding out about things from Ranmyaku and Bubblegum… pretty sure Finn will be the least of everyone's worries even with Ranmyaku giving warnings about what will happen… think that meeting with the Goblin princess and Phoebe is a trap?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk also grins.**

"**Maybe… Maybe not. Only one who knows is Marceline and Ranmyaku. But only Marceline has to decide what to do with this information. She can go to Phoebe and maybe sees Bubblegum there or she can stop the Goblin Princess herself or… tell this info to Finn. Dun… dun… dun."**

"**Hehe, well considering the info Marceline just got, Finn might as well be the lesser of two evils here now, anyway why don't when end this and get started on the next chapter or story to work on, either another payback time or maybe ANVK… we got options after all… maybe DaP since we have a friend of ours asking for an update…" TME said while he had a thoughtful look on his face.**

"**Hmmm… lets do DaP." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, mind making a doc chapter in case we don't have one and I'll get to work on posting this?" TME said while he wanted a reminder on if there was already a doc made or not… lots of docs saved up after all.**

"**Already on it." Atomsk said before with the snap of fingers.**

"**And it's ready."**

"**Great… anyway everyone hope you like Payback time for Finn, don't worry aside from the first Arc here, Ranmyaku won't make many more appearances aside from small bits to make small talk or to help lead the story along and if he does appear, most likely from a key moment that needs him… anyway see you all later everyone." TME said before the scene fades to black.**


	4. Drama in the Fire Kingdom and Guardian of the Lullaby Castle

**A scene opens up when it was just Atomsk and TME and it seems they were looking at some videos on YouTube of some characters turning into creatures from basic cards.**

"**So… how did you talk me into lookin at this old anime again?, I'm reminded of Yu-Gi-Oh right now since Joey Wheeler used a card in one fight to make some armor on him to attack Mai valentine during one duel and this seemed like an amped version of that so to speak." TME said while he looks at the screen.**

**Atomsk chuckled.**

"**Come on man, it's a good show. I mean don't you think it would be interesting if we became creatures like that and battle like them? Plus it has good action, comedy and perhaps some good drama here and there."**

"**Well… if I ever find the time I'll try and find a site where I can watch it, though in my defense I don't want to try and hunt down a virus free website… think you said its on youtube on this… Chaotic online channel or something, though if that channel is down I'll have to look elsewhere… still… oh, looks like we will have to put this conversation on hold since the readers are here." TME said while he points a thumb at the readers a moment later.**

"**Yeah." Atomsk said before he paused the video.**

"**Welcome back everyone to the 4th chapter of Payback Time. Last chapter had some nice lemons between Finn, Jasmine and Slumber. Also it seems that Jasmine is starting to like Finn in her own way. Marceline may have patched things up with her old man again. Plus she got a familiar that belonged to her mother one time and not only that, she got her own personal time watch courtesy of Ranmyaku. Although things are not looking good for Bubblegum when she found out how many Flame people die in the Cooler incident which caused her relationship with Marceline to be over. Am I missing anything else TME?"**

"**Hmmm… yeah Nightmare seems to be planning something and her and her sisters are not against Finn and his ways, he already got by Slumber and her guardian so all that is left is Lullaby and Nightmare herself, though if the Slumber Guardian last chapter was strong enough to force Finn to rewind time so he wouldn't die, well… he may have trouble… then there is the watch thing, a reviewer complained about that and I have two counters… One, they could just have both watches set aside and held by a third party so they they won't cause issues, and two even if they were allowed to use the watches, they would be rendered moot since their abilities would most likely cancel one another out, for Marceline and her watch, it has the same abilities as Finn's but it can't go back in time as far as Finn's watch, so best Marceline can do is explore different timelines and anger or not with Bubblegum, she is going to try and help Phoebe since the attack on Phoebe thanks to the assassin with the Goblins plotting is going to happen soon and Marceline seems to be going to warn Finn sooner or later since unlike the others, Finn would understand the watch thing and know Marceline's telling the truth, though even if not, Finn wouldn't take the risk with Phoebe since unlike others, Finn cares for Phoebe." TME said when he filled in some missing information.**

"**Yeah that's true and as usual, things are getting crazy for our favorite characters." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah so let's get into this chapter before the readers wonder why we are keeping them here." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Alright. Enjoy the chapter everyone." Atomsk said before the scene shifts to Finn in the Nightmare Kingdom's slumber Castle.**

* * *

**Nightmare Kingdom/ Slumber Castle/ Slumber Princess's room/ Finn, Jasmine (Bandit Princess), Slumber Princess**

"Mmmmm…." Finn muttered when he starts to stir on the cloud like bed and opened his eyes… he tried to use his hands to rub his eyes but felt that his arms had some kind of pressure on them and when he looks, he saw that Jasmine and Slumber princess were snuggled up to him and he smiles at the sight and just relaxed a bit while he lets them sleep for a bit more.

It wasn't long before Jasmine starts to stir.

"Hmmm…" She muttered before opening her eyes.

She saw she was snuggled up to Finn while Slumber princess was on the other side of Finn which reminded Jasmine of her fun with Finn and Slumber last time and heard Finn speaking.

"Good morning Jasmine." Finn said while he lightly hugged the Bandit Princess.

Jasmine did blush a bit.

"Morning Finn." She said before she actually kissed his cheek.

Finn blushed from that and leaned down to kiss Jasmine on the forehead since he could reach it.

"Morning Jasmine, sleep well?" Finn said while he hoped Jasmine had a good night last night.

Jasmine chuckled.

"Well after an interesting time with you and Slumber, I slept like a baby. Especially on this great bed. More comfortable than my old bed."

"I see, well hopefully I can ask Slumber if we can get one to take to my place so we can have more fun on a cloud like bed." Finn said with a smirk on his face.

Jasmine blushes before chuckling.

"Works for me."

"Great…" Finn said before Slumber starts to stir with a groan and she opened her eyes and when her vision cleared, she smiles a bit when she saw FInn and Jasmine.

"Hey Dudes… sleep well?, I know I did on a comfortable sleeping buddy." SP said while she snuggles to Finn more and Finn blushed a bit as a result.

Jasmine chuckles.

"Well he is comfortable I'll give him that." She said before snuggling on Finn's side as well.

Finn blushed more from that before he cleared his throat.

"W-Well… as nice as this is, I think Jasmine and I should get up and get ready to see Lullaby Princess, can't stay here for much longer I'm afraid." Finn said while he waits for either Jasmine and SP to move though SP smirks a bit.

"Well… we could… but you are defenseless Dude and I'm sure you could use a bit more loving if this hardon is anything to go by." SP said when she looks at Finn's morning wood while Finn blushed since… well… he was trapped right now and couldn't say anything.

Jasmine smirks as well.

"Damn straight. So we might as well make our man feel good." She said before she quickly got under the covers and was already starting to lick Finn's cock.

"O-Oh fuck…" Finn muttered while SP smiles when she got under the sheets herself and licked the other side of Finn's cock while she enjoyed the taste and musk of Finn's cock when the scent filled her nose from how close she was.

Jasmine was also liking the musky scent as she puts one of Finn's balls in her mouth.

"D-Damn!" Finn groans while he used his hands to pet the lumps where SP and Jasmine's head were to show he liked what they were doing.

SP and Jasmine blushes at the petting as they continue to please Finn's cock before SP starts licking the head of Finn's dick while Jasmine kept tasting his balls.

That caused Finn to moan only while he removed his hands from his ladies head and he just relaxed on the bed and enjoyed their actions for now.

It wasn't long before SP started swallowing Finn's dick and started bobbing her head a few times.

That caused Finn to groan while he threw his head back and his body shuddered from the pleasure, granted SP was still learning, but she was definitely a fast learner when she managed to starts to relax her throat so she wouldn't gag, though it wasn't much when she had to pull back and coughed a bit when she took his cock too deep and tried again to please Finn… for a lazy princess she was a real go getter in bed.

Jasmine had to admit that SP was doing good for someone who lost their virginity last night as Jasmine starts to lick at some parts of Finn's dick that wasn't taken before using her hand to massage the human's balls.

Finn groans more while his dick slowly throbbed as time went by thanks to their work and in no time flat, Finn moans when he came hard in SP's mouth, though thanks to the changes to his body, his loads were a bit condensed so when Finn came in SP's mouth, it felt like she was swallowing some kind of thick jelly now, made it easy to swallow for her instead of her mouth getting flooded through some of Finn's sperm dripped from her lips and down his shaft towards Jasmine who was licking the lower half.

SP hums at the taste as she swallows Finn's cum while Jasmine was able to get the rest with her tongue.

When Finn tapped off, he pants for breath and used a hand to pull the bedsheets off him and his two ladies and looks at them with a grin.

"Wow… gotta say if I was tired before, I don't feel like that now… so… who wants to get warmed up first or do you two want to get to the serious stuff?" Finn said when he felt full of energy now for some reason.

Jasmine chuckles.

"I don't mind the serious stuff. How about you Slumber?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh I don't mind Dudette, though I think you should go first since I had plenty of fun last night." SP said while she smiles at Jasmine before she looks at Finn.

Finn chuckles at that and a minute later, he had Jasmine on all fours and was fucking her hard and fast with his hands on her hips, he was doing at it so hard that it was a complete 180 from how tired he was last night, it was like he was another person again, either he caught a second wind or the second stage of the immortality was passing faster then anyone thought and the extra energy used for it was given to Finn for his fun.

"O-Oh fuck yeah Finn!" Jasmine groans as her pussy squeezed Finn's dick as Jasmine's toes curled on the bed.

Finn smirks while he keeps on fucking Jasmine.

"Fuck yeah is right!, I feel like I can take on many ladies now without a break!, better brace yourself Jasmine… because I'm getting serious." Finn said cryptically when he used one hand to grab her hair and pulled on it lightly so he could fuck Jasmine harder and used on hand to smack her ass hard to really step things up.

Jasmine, though confused on the message, groans loudly before yelping from having her ass smacked but was enjoying it either way.

"A-Again!"

Finn was a bit surprised but obliged nonetheless and smacked Jasmines ass again and again while he keeps on fucking her roughly.

Jasmine groans and moans loudly from each smack which caused her pussy to tighten again as SP watches with a smile on her face.

Finn looks over and grins at SP.

"You know… you can join in, either come here and lets see how good your kissing has gotten or show Jasmine's breasts some loving." Finn said with a lustful tone to his voice before he focused on Jasmine again and keeps on fucking her while he pulled harder on her hair but not too much so he wouldn't harm her.

SP giggles before she gets close to Finn and kisses his lips.

Finn returned the kiss and while he wanted to hug SP, his hands were a bit busy with Jasmine so he focused his kissing purely on SP and lets her do most of the hugging and what not.

SP moans in Finn's mouth as she kissed him harder before sliding her tongue inside Finn's mouth to get a better feel of it.

Finn just lets SP do what she wants so she could get a hang of kissing and keeps on fucking Jasmine harder and faster until…

Jasmine moans loudly as she climaxes hard on Finn's dick.

Finn moans from the feeling while he keeps kissing SP and a moment later, he came hard inside of the Bandit Princess, though like last time his condensed load really hit Jasmine's womb hard and barely made her womb bloat… though it made her womb feel heavy and so full in exchange.

Jasmine moans more as she felt that as her climax got stronger as SP continues to kiss Finn.

Finn rides out his orgasm and tapped off around the 30 second mark but instead of pulling free of his newest GF… he just starts to fuck her hard and fast in no time flat again.

Jasmine, who taps off, was a little surprised before she starts groaning loudly.

Finn just keeps on fucking Jasmine while he enjoyed hearing her moan thanks to his actions, he felt SP pull her head away and watch Finn fuck Jasmine hard and fast while Finn keeps barraging her already filled womb with the head of his cock.

SP felt turned on while watching Finn being like a beast before she got next to Jasmine and put one of Jasmine's nipples in her mouth and starts sucking on it.

That action made Jasmine groan more as her pussy tightens on Finn's dick.

That caused Finn and SP to please Jasmine through orgasm after orgasm until…

"GAAAHHH!" Finn roared when he came hard inside of Jasmine while she was on her back this time.

When Finn finished cumming in Jasmine, he pulled his cock free and Jasmine had a greatly extended womb and a fucked up look on her face when her body was a twitching pleasure filled mess and semen slowly trickled from her pussy and onto the bed… all in all Jasmine was down for the count now and Finn doubt she would recover anytime soon while he didn't feel tired and his cock stayed iron hard.

SP licks her lips.

"Well Dude, it's just you and me now. So let's keep sharing the love."

Finn didn't need to be told twice, in fact he was so turned on, he instantly moved to kiss SP and pulled her in for a hug and he gripped her ass a moment later and lifts her so that he could aim at her pussy and slammed himself balls deep inside of her and starts fucking the recently former version so hard and fast… she had no chance to fight back when she got a fucked up look on her face while Finn keeps on kissing her.

SP was moaning loudly as she wraps her arms and legs around Finn as she kissed him more before sliding her tongue in the human's mouth.

Finn returned the kiss and fucked SP so hard and fast for so long and filled her with his sperm again and again… all in all when Finn came hard inside of SP again, she was on all fours and when Finn pulled his cock free of her abused hole and he watched his load leak from her, she was so fucked up right now that she couldn't even move and her fucked up face just gave the occasional groan while Finn smirks at his handiwork, he felt like he could continue but looks like SP and Jasmine were down for the count as far as he could tell.

SP and Jasmine's bodies twitch a few times as they both have fucked up looks on their faces.

Though unknown to Finn… he, Jasmine, and SP we're being watched by a hidden camera which showed that the watcher was Nightmare Princess and currently… she made a shadow Finn double that had Finn's current body and size and it was fucking her hard and fast on her bed and NP enjoyed it greatly when she was *Demoing* what Finn could do… she only used those cameras to check on Slumber and Lullaby princess so she could wake them in the morning, not her fault she saw Finn pretty much outlasting his two new ladies and wanted more… that now sex crazed human with the body of a Glob of muscle and the cock of one as well.

'_Oh fuck, that was amazing. Who knew Finn was more of an animal in bed. I wish he came to me first but I'm a patient woman and seems I may get his beastly side after his body adjusts to that odd immortality thing I heard about from the video and Pillowment Butlers talk with Peppermint Butler.'_

The Shadow Finn, though purely going on NP's commands, did have some leeway in its actions and it used its hands to grip NP's ass cheeks to help thrust its hips up into NP's pussy at a harder rate and its cock rammed into her womb again and again.

NP was moaning and groaning hard as she was enjoying how intense the clone was as NP's toes curled on the bed.

The Clone keeps on fucking NP harder and faster while it could feel his mistress getting closer and closer until…

NP tossed her head back as she groans loudly with ecstasy before she climaxed hard on the clone's dick after feeling her pussy gripped it.

The clone, though incapable of cumming, did mimic an orgasm when it shot a black gunk from its cock which filled up NP's womb, it was more or less harmless to her and other women unless NP willed it so it was just technically faux semen right now.

NP moans loudly as her climax got stronger for about 30 seconds before she finally taps off.

The Clone waits for NP to tap off while it keeps filling her womb and when she tapped off about 20 seconds later, the clone knew its job was done for now unless his Mistress wanted to continue and just waits for her next command while its cock stayed buried in NP's pussy.

NP took a moment or two until she was fully recovered before she turns her head to look at the clone.

"Now it's time for you to fuck my ass." She said with a lustfilled smirk.

That caused the clone to do as command and shoved NP onto her hands and knees and got behind her and aimed its cock at her ass before it gripped her hips and shocked it shoved its cock balls deep into NP's ass in no time and before she could adjust, it starts to fuck her with near painful force.

"O-Oh fuck yeah!" NP groans as she was loving this pleasure.

While this was going on, the scene went to Bubblegum who after a few hours of getting ready and traveling to the Fire Kingdom, had a nervous look when she stands in front of Phoebe the Flame Queen while Bubblegum wore a more advanced skin tight fireproof suit that showed off her curves without meaning to, she had made a force field around her head to keep the heat from effecting her and Phoebe was giving her a serious look.

"So… nice to have this meeting this early Bubblegum, heard you are having trouble with Marceline and are giving her some space to cool down… so… you want to talk about the death toll from your actions and how to even attempt to make up for it even if it could take years to do so?" Phoebe asked while she had an all business look on her face while Blaze had a stack of papers in her hand and was holding onto it so when Phoebe called her, she can pass the papers to Bubblegum and Bruno was there in case Bubblegum was up to another trick just in case… there was also another reason but that would be explained later.

Bubblegum however lowers her head.

"No. I don't wish to know since I know deep down that I already lost Marceline because of this. I only wish to make things right... No matter the cost." She said with sadness in her voice.

"I see… well I won't tell the death toll then but considering you have 700,000 families to make up with out of the billions of flame people who live in the flame kingdom and the surrounding lands… Blaze and I have come up with a program where you can make up for what you did… you could thank Finn for this since what he is doing gave me the idea, simply put the families of the victims will be having their way with you, this is a better alternative since many asked for your head on a pike or for my kingdom to go to war in the past, so in a nutshell, lesser of three evils I say, we managed to convince them to go down this route since even if we tried to give you a worse punishment, your people still need you so my people have some understanding… better thank the families when they come for you, you could have lost a lot more than your dignity today." Phoebe said while she gestured to Blaze to pass the stack of paper to Bubblegum and when Blaze did, Phoebe continues to speak.

"However there is a catch, you are not allowed to use your flame shield or fireproof suit so Blaze, Bruno, and I are going to help strengthen your fire resistance so that when the families have their way with you, you won't become a burned piece of gum so to speak, trust me, barely managed to convince the families to allow this and since Finn was able to gain a resistance to fire, you may as well too, though considering your brains you might as well make some kind of potion or something that can make you fireproof, either way you have a week before the first family sends you a summons so better get ready Bubblegum… believe me, I may not like this just as much as you do but ironically enough I can see things from Finn's view… getting what he is owed… though in this case its more or less my people getting even with you… though you still owe me one for the fight you caused and what happened with the fire giants so follow me, I'm going to see how well you can handle the heat currently." Phoebe said while she got to her feet and with a look that showed Bubblegum this was not up for debate, gestured for Bubblegum to follow her when Bubblegum starts walking out of the throne room while Blaze and Bruno look at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was shocked at the many families that suffered and what she has to do to make things right. However… Bubblegum knew that there's nothing can be said as she brought this on herself.

The Candy Monarch just gets up and follows Phoebe with her head down.

When she left the room, Blaze heard a few guards muttering about what they overheard, seems one of them was from one of the families that were harmed from Bubblegum's stunt… though Blaze did frown at what she heard.

"Can't believe our Queen is letting this happen after what that monstrous bitch did. She should've just killed her and be done with it."

Though another guard, one that seemed to have more sense even if his family was harmed looks at the guard.

"Maybe if she had no responsibilities, but she does have her own subjects to look after who are much weaker than us and explode at the slightest surprise, honestly I can see things going many ways but asking for that bitch's death won't bring our loved ones back… besides we get to have our way with her when its our families turn and not have anything bad happen to us after that is a plus… besides its not like she's not trying to make up for what she did, not saying she doesn't deserve death but I can see why her majesty managed to talk all the families into doing something like this instead of worse things for the Candy bitch… lets just see how far she's willing to go to… appease us… and we can decide to tolerate her or not after our fun." The other guard said while a few nod in agreement since giving Bubblegum Death would be too easy after all of this waiting and letting their anger build.

The guard grumbles.

"Fine… But I will give that bitch serious pain when it's my turn."

"Look, just try and make sure nothing permanent lasts after your turn… you heard her majesty, even if she makes up with one family everyday that is still years of forgiveness she needs to earn… I mean 700,000 families… that is a lot to make up and doubt it can be done in a day or two." The guard said to reason with the angered guard, granted he had his own anger, but didn't let it get in the way of him being reasonable since 699,999 other families want a shot at making Bubblegum pay.

The guard sighs but was still angry.

"Alright. I'll try and tolerate this."

"Great, and I heard that bitch can regenerate so you and your family might as well get that BDSM kink out of your systems… heard that you bring a few ladies in who have that as well so might as well see how far that bubblebutt bitch will go." The guard said while Blaze on her end shook her head a bit at the conversation while in Phoebe's room…

Phoebe was standing in front of Bubblegum and Phoebe was getting undressed in front of her.

"Since this is just training and what not, aside from seeing how well you can take a load of mine, I won't be asking you to do much else, you have 700,000 families to make up with so I can't use my more… aggressive… ideas that I have in my head… at least not until much later… for now does that suit of yours have a slot that can open up in the front with?" Phoebe asked when she managed to get her upper body undressed and unarmored.

Bubblegum did blush a bit but was still down.

"Yes." She said.

That caused Bubblegum to press a button on the front of her suit near her folds and it opened up to show her pink folds… the heat caused Bubblegum to groan uncomfortably but this was to train her so she powered through the pain… though she did consider making something to make her more… flame resistant or something that could heighten her pain tolerance… but that would be for much later.

Phoebe nods at that when Bubblegum did well and she removed her lower clothing and armor and stood in the nude and summoned her cock.

"Good, I did have some ground rules that the families would have to warm you up first so lets see how well your pussy takes with simple touches." Phoebe said while she approached Bubblegum after cracking her knuckles to get her fingers ready to work their magic.

Bubblegum gulps a bit after hearing that while standing still as she waits for Phoebe to start.

That caused Phoebe to nod her head when she got close and carefully used a finger to touch Bubblegum's folds and Bubblegum whimpered from the touch… more so when Phoebe starts to slowly rub her fingers on Bubblegum's folds, even if there were juices made, seems Phoebe had a high pain tolerance to liquids, seems she trained quite a bit in the woods when she was with Finn to try and withstand the pain water gave her and while she couldn't take it long, seems simple pussy juices wouldn't cause her much issue.

Bubblegum whimpers a few times before she starts to let out a slight groan even though she felt discomfort from the slight burning.

Phoebe ignored the whimpers and keeps on rubbing Bubblegum's folds, her finger slowly slipped inside of Bubblegum's pussy while she leaned down and starts to lick at her bud to try and distract from the pain.

Bubblegum jolts from that action before she lets out more groans but at least she wasn't thinking of the burning.

Phoebe keeps this up while she made sure to please Bubblegum as best as she could, though it seemed that the pain and pleasure were surprisingly effective on Bubblegum and in no time flat her orgasm hit her hard out of nowhere, either as a reflex to help deal with the pain, or because Bubblegum was a masochist… either way her juices hit Phoebe hard which caused the Flame Royal to power through the pain she was getting and ate Bubblegum out more while she waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

Bubblegum groans as she kept climaxing before she taps off at the 15 second mark.

Phoebe moved so that she took a couple steps away from Bubblegum and looks at her while she waits for the Candy Royal to recover.

Bubblegum took a bit as she panted for breath while lightly blushing before she was fully recovered.

Phoebe noticed that and cleared her throat to get Bubblegum's attention.

"Now since you are lubed up, pick a position and lets see how well you deal with a Flame person's load, if you can take me, you can take anyone else here more or less." Phoebe said while she gestured around the room, pretty much anything could be used for a position for Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes after hearing that before gulping as she got to Phoebe's bed gets on before laying on her back.

"Is this… acceptable?"

Phoebe nods her head and approached Bubblegum.

She placed her hands on Bubblegum's suit and gripped her cock with one hand and aimed it at Bubblegum's folds.

"Better relax… not sure about Finn's size or Marceline's but this head will make you tighten like you are a virgin again… I can tell from your reactions… if it makes you feel better I don't want to do this per say since I doubt you want to be forced in these situations." Phoebe said while she rubbed the head of her cock on Bubblegum's folds and hissed a bit when the juices touched her sensitive dickhead but she kept doing it anyway to make sure Bubblegum was ready.

Bubblegum hisses as well.

"T-Thank you... but this is what I deserved and I… h-have to accept it."

Phoebe hums and had an idea to help her feel better.

"Well if it helps, you are my first non flame being I've been with so we are both learning something." Phoebe said while she stopped rubbing the head of her cock on Bubblegum's folds and aimed it at her pussy and gripped Bubblegum's hips when she got ready to thrust into Bubblegum.

Bubblegum, who was surprised, took a deep breath as she tries to relax for a bit before she was fully relaxed and gave a slight nod at Phoebe.

Phoebe nods her head before she pushed her hips forward and her cock slowly went into Bubblegum's pussy, Bubblegum's juices sizzle a bit from the heat and Phoebe grits her teeth from the slight discomfort while Bubblegum felt her pussy heat up greatly while that feeling traveled deeper in her the more Phoebe pushed her hips forward.

"G-GAH!" Bubblegum groans a bit loud as she grinds her teeth as tears leaked from her eyes.

Phoebe just keeps pushing her hips forward and her cock worked its way deeper and deeper into Bubblegum's pussy and a minute later, she bumped into Bubblegum's cervix…

Meanwhile over the Fire Kingdom…

Marceline at this time, after she had calmed herself after crying pretty much many hours and had a nap, was going to warn Phoebe about the Goblin Kingdom thing, even if she didn't believe her, it would at least cause Phoebe to try and delay the meeting while Marceline would go to Finn… even if she didn't like Finn right now, he was the lesser of two evils in this case and would try and keep Phoebe safe, the familiar was flying next to her since Marceline still had its ring.

Though thanks to Marceline flying off instead of checking on Bubblegum later… she heard moaning and groaning from Phoebe's room and though blushing from the noise since she heard female flame people were not closed minded, hell, some even had Fire Wolves as sexual partners, not to strange since unlike the pre-mushroom wars… well… aside from a VERY small few… no one was really human so morals and what not were completely different.

Marceline peaked in and her jaw dropped and she got a stunned look on her face when she saw Bubblegum on the bed getting fucked hard by Phoebe and all Marceline could do was tilt her head in raw confusion since that was the biggest emotion she felt right now since… well… she heard about the Fire Kingdom Cooler incident and thought Bubblegum would be enemies with Phoebe or at least barely tolerating one another… this was… well… pretty much the opposite.

Bubblegum kept groaning loud from the hot feeling in her pussy.

"F-Fuck!... You're cock is like one big, flaming spear!"

Phoebe had a strained look on her face and gave Bubblegum a strained grin.

"A-And your p-pussy is… tight like a sticky sweet vice… though seems you… are a-adapting fast to the heat of my cock… those… f-families a-are going to en-enjoy t-this hole here… more so… if I t-train that ass as well…" Phoebe said which confused Marceline further… families?... how does families fit into this?

'_What in the world is she talking about?' _Marceline thought as she was still confused.

"I-I hope so… I-I really G-Globbed up." Bubblegum said as tears leaked from her eyes again.

That caused Marceline some worry when she saw that, granted she was still pissed at Bubblegum, but she was still her girlfriend for now since they haven't offically broken up yet.

Though the question on the family thing was answered when Phoebe speaks up between thrusts.

"W-Well c-considering you'll be doing this f-for… over 700,000 families to make up for what you did… might as well consider this a s-step in the right direction on making up with my kingdom…" Phoebe said while her thrusts got a bit rougher and Marceline's eyes widen when she starts to piece things together… would Bubblegum have to… pretty much gave tier 15 with all the families she harmed?... would explain the training thing but… 700,000!?... that was pretty much all she wrote for Marceline when she made herself known when she turned by the balcony wall and had her arms crossed.

"And why would I let my girlfriend sleep with over 700,000 strangers?" Marceline said which caused Bubblegum and Phoebe to freeze and look over to see Marceline… Phoebe had a stunned look since she was pretty sure no one else was here.

Bubblegum was shocked and was pailing greatly.

"M-Marceline?!... W-What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here since if you remember, I got a second time watch thanks to the guy who made it, Ranmyaku, but he's not important right now, I came here since I had a warning for Phoebe… though considering you two are busy, maybe I should stop by later when she is more presentable?... has something to do with her up and coming meeting with the Goblin Kingdom." Marceline said which caused Phoebe to look confused… that meeting should be a secret even from the public for now… how did she find out?

"How do you know about the meeting? And what is this warning?" Phoebe said.

Marceline shrugged before she floats into the room.

"I'll talk if you can explain why you want Bonnie to pretty much become a slut for your people… correct me if I am wrong but isn't she MY girlfriend?... granted she may have made Simon harm the people here, but we haven't broken up yet… may not since this is a pretty good wake up call for Bonnie so she may not do anything like this centuries from now… so your flaming highness… guilt aside, why should I let Bonnie do this since sooner or later, maybe a thousand years from now, no one would remember this incident?... all I can hear is that you want to whore out Bonnie to people with flaming cocks and last I checked… Bonnie isn't flame retardant… you trying to harm her or something?, I don't mind if YOU want payback since Bonnie did trick you mainly… but back then shouldn't you have known not to trust Bonnie around your kingdom since back then she did have a habit of using people?... not very smart of you back then so its not all Bonnie's fault for this." Marceline said while she looks around the room while floating around it and gave Phoebe a cold look in her eyes.

Bubblegum however turned her head away as she was feeling guilt again while Phoebe narrows her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't want to do this to her… persay. But me… and sadly my people didn't forget the damages that your girlfriend made whether she knew or not, though in this case, she really didn't know. It was never brought up until last night when Bubblegum called me and asked me about the damages. I didn't tell her the death count but if you overhead "700,000" then you can guess the estimate. Besides, this was the only way my people can still have their payback and not kill her. You have no idea what I had to do to make my people agree to the idea."

Marceline chuckles and gave Phoebe an amused look.

"Oh bullshit… we both know this isn't about that death toll… not only were you told years after the fact by your advisors who most likely ran damage control in their own ways, I'm sure Bonnie back then had the place bugged and probably heard one of your siblings talk about war or something and she worked to protect her kingdom even if her methods are messed up…" Marceline said while she crossed her arms.

"Your family besides you and the rest of this kingdom UNTIL you took power were war hungry savages and would rather fight and burn things then talk things out, I've seen it over the years BEFORE you were born so I'm not just being protective of Bonnie…" Marceline said with an amused look in her eyes.

"I'll admit I may not like Finn now after what he did but he is starting to grow on me even in his current mentality but wasn't your first act once you got out of the Flame Kingdom from your lamp was to try and burn down the goblin kingdom before he got in your way?..." Marceline said while she sat back in the air.

"To me, you got no right to fault Bonnie or her actions as a royal defending her kingdom… in fact back then you had no right at all compared to her since you probably burned some Goblin's to death and didn't know it so try and not put everything on this death count or whatever as a Royal matter, I killed every Vamp on Ooo in the past and while I'm sure there maybe some plotting my downfall IF I missed a few and they were repopulating over the years, I can't fault them for that, and I wasn't even a Royal back then… I just wanted to protect humans yet I nearly drove a species to extinction…" Marceline said while she had a serious look on her face.

"My point is to get back on track, Bonnie may have her issues but she learned from them, she doesn't do things without a reason… so tell me Queen of Flames… were any of YOUR people talking about war with Bonnie's kingdom way before this incident happened?... one royal to another… serious talk to serious talk… and before you ask… yeah I'll bring up everything you did since you are no saint yourself… I'm the daughter of Hunson Abadeer the lord of evil so what I'm doing now is just a simple mindfuck to wake up a royal who really has no right to do something like this even if her people demand it, not you or your people since at the end of the day… well… people still remember the past and unless you have an heir who has your same mentality… the cycle might as well go back to the usual evil war plotting norm that other kingdoms are weary of..." Marceline said when she dropped any and all humor in her voice.

"I made my mistakes, I'll even admit that some can't be forgiven yet I'll live with them to the end of time… but if you think I'll let your people do this to Bonnie without realizing WHY she did it in the first place… well… not the first time I fought an entire species to the brink before… and I danced in the fire kingdom so fire is no issue to me…" Marceline said when she left that bit hanging… was she… actually threatening to end Phoebe and the Fire Kingdom right to Phoebe's face?

Phoebe and Bubblegum were a bit shocked after hearing this as Phoebe was getting angry.

"Are you really threatening me?"

Marceline smirks while she floats to Phoebe and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah… I am… unlike you I actually have experience with dealing with powerful beings like you… and unlike the Vampire King you don't have super strength or intelligence like him and I'm basicly fireproof… try and not do anything stupid based on that info… however I am a reasonable woman… granted I could have done things differently with Morlock back then, heard his name once before in the past… but again I'm reasonable since I matured for 1000 years… let's try and not threaten one another or do things we may regret later and… make a deal of sorts… can't say it won't be a good idea since you are pretty much balls deep in my woman after all… granted I can share with the right people but right now unless a good reason is given that works with ME…. not so much thrilled even if Bonnie had this coming…" Marceline said with no fear in her voice when she leaned back to sit in the air again.

Phoebe looks at Marceline as Bubblegum was not liking where this is going.

"Can't we just stay calm? Everything that happened here is my fault." Bubblegum said.

"Oh really?... well I can't stop you from doing this if you feel like it will help so please continue you two, fuck away, all I was saying is that this situation isn't one sided on purely Bonnie here, or am I completely wrong?... yes because of her actions many people died but it wasn't without a reason… I mean no offense Bonnie but compared to Phoebe's guards here… is your city as battle ready as Phoebe's?... are your guards intelligent like these guards are?" Marceline said while she gave Bubblegum a raised eyebrow.

Bubblegum felt embarrassed.

"Well… no."

"Yup… Bonnie's guards are pretty much dumbasses…" Marceline said while Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"And where are you going with this by pointing that out?" Phoebe said while Marceline looks at Phoebe.

"Getting to that… but in a nutshell while Bonnie has her gumball guardians and Finn since I doubt even the new Finn would leave her hanging after what FInn did… well… point is combat wise… Bonnie's home just flat out stinks… anyone can come and go and kidnap her, anyone could escape like the freaking Lich and those Gumball guardians are made to detect evil… point in if this was Pre spy Bonnie… what would YOU do Phoebe if another Kingdom which normally dealt with war and Evil before some good person took over were talking about war and what not?, what would YOU do if the only way you could fight back was use underhanded means… granted I'm saying things pretty darkly but point is… did Bonnie have options?, granted I'm still pissed but thinking on it with a cooler head, I can see why she would do this… her people are not fighters like the Fire Kingdom, they are an easily killable race who pretty much explode if you startle them too much… and like a mother protecting their child, Bonnie was just doing what she thinks is right, punish her if you will since in the end she did do what she did and people died because of it, but don't think all the blame is on her… aside from you I've heard plenty of Flame people BEFORE all this that they should go to war with one kingdom or another and you don't exactly have calm moments… I heard from Finn about your more… explosive times before you two broke up and how you torched the goblin kingdom… pretty sure this would be a moot point if you attacked the candy kingdom first… but don't you dare try and put all the blame on Bonnie since in the end, she is just a paranoid woman looking out for her kingdom which is more or less an easy target and only her tech and her brain is keeping it alive." Marceline said when she had a serious look in her eyes when she looked at Phoebe.

Bubblegum gulps at how intense Marceline's serious look was as Phoebe was silent for a moment.

Marceline was quiet while she just waits for Phoebe to answer her, Marceline maybe many things but an idiot she was not… granted not as smart as Bubblegum, but she was much wiser than her thanks to her more adventurous lifestyle instead of being locked in a castle for most of her life.

Phoebe finally sighs before speaking up.

"Alright. Say that you're right but how do we approach things differently?"

"Well if you are talking about the family thing… its pretty simple, talk with them one more time and say that there is a change, and I'm not saying this to be a bitch to you but it won't be just Bonnie doing this punishment, you'll be joining in… same with me since I don't want her to do this alone… as for my reasoning, Bonnie is obvious, me, I'm still her GF and 700,000 families?... just how many years do you think it will take one princess to *Make up* with them, pretty sure that she would STILL be working to get the families forgiveness when YOUR grandkids are in power… and you… well you could say its a way to make up to your subjects as well since you did bring Bonnie here in the first place even when knowing what she was like back then… make no mistake I'm not saying this out of spite, you KNEW her back then so you can't say I'm not wrong with this." Marceline said while she raised an eyebrow at Phoebe.

Phoebe and Bubblegum were at first shocked after hearing some parts.

"Okay yes but first off… WHY would I put myself in this punishment? You, I get but why me?"

"Simple Miss sealed in a Lamp till she was in her teens... because if you don't do this... I'll tell everyone that YOU brought her here even though you among all of the people here besides CB would know how Bonnie was back then… pretty sure that would cause your subjects to question your authority and make them wonder if they should also follow that honesty policy that you have in place." Marceline flat out said with a half lidded look on her face.

Phoebe blinks a bit as she didn't realized this and couldn't think of a counter to this before frowning at Marceline.

"Damn it… Fine. But two things… 1) you're an ass for saying this and 2)... You're a bitch."

Marceline just smirks and pats Phoebe on the head.

"1)... you are balls deep in MY Girlfriend so can't blame me for being a little steamed and 2)... I've been called worse… besides… can't blame me for doing all this… your honesty policy after all… just following it." Marceline said before she moved to sit on the bed next to PB and Phoebe.

"Oh and speaking of the Goblin Kingdom… apparently going to that peace meeting is a bad idea right now, apparently the new rular is planning an assassination attempt on your life and I'm giving an ultimatium since even if I am steamed at you and your people for what your planning to do to Bonnie… well… you yourself are a good person Phoebe… and I would hate to see you die before I get to really know you… so here is the deal… send a message to have the meeting delayed with the Goblin Kingdom for a time while I gather clues… and if not and even if I don't like this card… I'll tell Finn this and let him deal with it in his own way… like me he has his own time watch and even if he doesn't believe me… well… pretty sure if he heard about your death at the hands of the goblins and knew I was right and since he pretty much cares for you and has no issues with you… what do you think the new Finn will do if he hears about this after he rewinds time to before that death could happen?" Marceline said while she smirks at Phoebe.

Phoebe, though shocked that the Goblins were planning an assassination on her, blinks a few times before remembering how serious Finn was and what he's capable of.

Phoebe took a moment to think this through before looking at Marceline.

"Alright. I'll postpone the meeting."

Marceline smirks at that since things were going great for her so far.

"Hehe, great, and since things are going pretty well, I might as well join in on this, can't have Bonnie be in discomfort all the time and I do want to give her my own kind of punishment since Simon was used to get us into this situation…" Marceline cryptically said while she glanced at Bubblegum to see how she was doing so far… granted Phoebe never removed her cock from Bubblegum so hard to tell what she was thinking with a hot poker up her baby cannon.

As Bubblegum groans, she blinked after hearing what Marceline said before gulping.

'_Oh crap.' _Was the only two things she could think.

"Besides… if were going to be working together so might as well make things fun and let you get any anger you have out with me out of the way by having you fuck me to your hearts content… or would one shot in Bonnie be enough for a lady like you?... I heard how… open you are so should be a good deal if Bonnie can't move much after you fill her to the brim once." Marceline said while she grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked a bit after hearing that but did frown when she remembered how rude Marceline was, even if she said the truth.

"Considering how much you pissed me off before, damn straight I'll take it out of you."

Marceline however just smirks while she got off the bed and starts to get undressed.

"Good, might as well make myself comfortable while you enjoy how good Bonnie's pussy feels." Marceline said while she slowly gets undressed and Phoebe saw Marceline's figure more and more, unlike Bubblegum, Marceline was more top heavy with a slimmer waist and butt but it gave her more even proportions… all in all she looked like a model right now.

Phoebe was blushing brightly as she sees Marceline's figure before Phoebe shakes her head and goes back to plowing Bubblegum's pussy.

That caused Bubblegum to groan again and moan more since the talk between Phoebe and Marceline took a bit so her body slowly got used to the heat more and more… all in all Bubblegum was feeling less and less pain and more and more pleasure as time went on… she even wrapped her legs around Phoebe to get her to fuck her harder.

Phoebe was little surprised but didn't care as she was glad Bubblegum was feeling better as the Flame Queen made sure that her cock kept hitting Bubblegum's womb.

Bubblegum moans more from the feeling while Marceline smirks when she floats around the two and got behind Phoebe.

"You know, maybe I should earn some brownie points real quick by doing this." Marceline said when she opened her mouth and she leaned down to start licking Phoebe's folds with a long wiggling tongue, she kept her head away from Phoebe's thrusting hips so she wouldn't bump into Phoebe while her tongue worked to please the Queen of Flames.

"W-Whoa!" Phoebe said with a surprised look from that action which made her thrust her cock harder now.

That caused Bubblegum to moan more while Marceline sent her tongue deep into Phoebe's pussy to get her worked up more.

Phoebe moans a bit loud from that action which made her thrust her hips faster.

For a bit, Marceline keeps on pleasing Phoebe's pussy while she had her hands on Phoebe's ass and massaged the Queen of flames ass cheeks to really get her feeling good and she could see the telltale signs of Phoebe about to blow so she wiggled her tongue more and more inside of the Queen of Flame's folds.

After thrusting a few more times, Phoebe throws her head back and climaxed hard inside Bubblegum's pussy.

That caused Bubblegum to grit her teeth and tears leaked from her eyes when she felt how hot Phoebe's load was and she groaned loudly when she came hard on Phoebe's cock while she was in a hard to tell cycle of pain and pleasure from the load and her body didn't know weather to scream in pain or from pleasure when both hit her hard at once.

Phoebe groans as she kept on climaxing before she taps off at the 15 second mark.

Marceline pulled her tongue from Phoebe's pussy and she chuckles from how much Phoebe unloaded into Bubblegum after she pulled free and plenty of boiling sperm leaked from Bubblegum's abused snatch.

"Wow… out of context it looks like you are trying to knock up Bonnie with how much you pumped into her." Marceline said when she looked at how much sperm that leaked from Bubblegum's pussy while Bubblegum pants for breath when she tried to recover though her pussy felt a bit numb right now, guess this was as much as she could take for now from Phoebe.

Phoebe, who was panting a bit, blushes after hearing that.

"I-If that were the case but I make sure to use an anti-pregnancy spell on her."

"Hehe… good… but I'm sure you are still up for more so why don't we let Bonnie rest for now and I see how good this cock of yours is." Marceline said while she reached around Phoebe and starts to stroke her off.

Phoebe shudders a bit before groaning from that action before looking at Marceline.

"Pick a position."

Marceline smirks before she moved over Bubblegum and got on top of her so Bubblegum could get an up close and personal look when Marceline was over Bubblegum on all fours and shook her round ass at Phoebe to tease her.

Phoebe blushes but had a determined look before she got behind Marceline and grabs her hips.

Phoebe then aims her cock at Marceline's asshole and rubs the head at the entrance.

Marceline shuddered from that and just looks at Phoebe and licked her lips while she relaxed her ass to show that she was ready for Phoebe to make her backdoor entrance.

Phoebe didn't need to be told twice before she jams her dick inside Marceline's ass and just starts thrusting away.

"OHHH!" Marceline groans from the feeling and just lets Phoebe hump away at her ass while she really enjoyed the heat from her cock and thrusts her hips back so that Phoebe could thrust her cock even deeper into her ass.

And deeper Phoebe went as she thrusts and buck her hips hard for a few moments before Phoebe raises her hand and starts spank Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans from each slap when she enjoyed the actions and Bubblegum starts to fully recover from what just happened to her and saw Marceline over her while Marceline was getting her ass fucked hard by the Queen of flames.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly with a surprised look as Phoebe kept spanking Marceline's ass.

"How do you like it?!" Phoebe said as she gave Marceline's ass the works.

"F-Fucking… love it… flaming cock up the ass… getting spanked hard… I'm loving this!" Marceline moans out between slaps to her ass which caused her ass to tighten on Phoebe's cock again and again with each slap.

Phoebe groans as she grits her teeth.

"Good… Because I ain't stopping!" She said as she fucked Marceline's ass very hard. More harder than she did with Bubblegum.

That caused Marceline to groan when she felt Phoebe getting serious with her while Bubblegum watched this and if Marceline noticed her, she would have wondered what Bubblegum was thinking right now since she was watching the Queen of Flames fucking her girlfriend and since Marceline was helping her… guess even with her mistakes Marceline would still stick by her… situation aside… she was really lucky to have Marceline right now.

'_I can't believe Marceline would help me after everything I did. And I really thought she would leave me after hearing how many families that hurt.'_ Bubblegum thought.

Though Marceline was no mind reader, she could only just moan and groan over Bubblegum and Bubblegum saw that Marceline was really enjoying herself while Phoebe fucked her ass hard like she was trying to break Marceline's ass.

The Familiar at the time was just sitting next to Bubblegum's head and gave her an eyesmile before it looked back to watch what was going on with its contractor.

Phoebe might've noticed the familiar but she was too busy fucking the Vampire Queen's ass hard like if it was a pussy.

For a bit, Marceline just lets Phoebe fuck her more and more while she keeps on tightning her ass on Phoebe's cock until…

Phoebe grinds her teeth before she groans loudly and tossed her head back before she gave Marceline's ass a very hot and powerful creampie.

Marceline groans from the feeling and came hard on Phoebe's cock and her stomach extends a little from how much Phoebe unloads in her and rides out her orgasm and tapped off 15 seconds later and enjoys the afterglow.

Phoebe taps off 20 seconds later before she pants for a bit before pulling her cock out.

Marceline shudders from the feeling and groans lightly when she felt Phoebe's load leak from her asshole.

That caused Marceline to look back at Phoebe to see how she was doing so far.

Even though Phoebe was recovering a bit, her cock was still surprisingly hard. Guess she was pent up or something when using her cock or not.

Marceline blinked at that and smirks when she floats above Bubblegum and with a quick motion, Marceline forced Phoebe onto her bed next to Bubblegum and sat on Phoebe's lap while Phoebe's cock rests between Marceline's ass cheeks and Marceline smirks at the surprised look on Phoebe's face.

Bubblegum blinks when she saw that as was Phoebe before she shudders from feeling Marceline's ass cheeks on her dick.

Marceline licked her lips before she placed her hands on Phoebe's breasts and played with them.

"So your highness… since you seem ready for more… want me to ride this hot cock of yours?" Marceline said while she gave Phoebe a fanged grin while she grinds her ass on Phoebe's cock a bit more.

Phoebe groans more before she gave Marceline a determined look/smirk.

"Bring it."

That caused Marceline to smirk while she raised her hips and after Phoebe's cock was aimed at Marceline's pussy, Marceline dropped down and Phoebe's cock went balls deep into Marceline as a result and Marceline groans from the feeling before she starts to ride Phoebe's cock when she lifts and lowered her hips again and again.

"F-Fuck!" Phoebe groans at how rough Marceline was going with each bounce.

Marceline just chuckles while she rides Phoebe's cock at a harder and faster rate while she wondered what Phoebe was thinking while she had her own thoughts about Phoebe.

"_Hehe, cute, tough exterior aside she is really cute when getting her cock ridden, makes me wonder if she is the dominant one or the submissive type… well either way I'm enjoying myself since I managed to get Bonnie's punishment altered and had the meeting delayed." _Marceline thought while she used her hands to play with Phoebe's breasts, mainly her nipples.

Phoebe groans from that action before having a thought of her own.

'_F-Fuck… Even though Marceline saved my life and… has a good bod… I can't show any weakness here.' _She thought before she starts thrusting her cock up hard in Marceline's pussy.

Marceline moans from the feeling when she felt how hard Phoebe was fucking her and just keeps on riding Phoebe's cock and just lets Phoebe work out her issues with her.

Phoebe grunts and groans as she kept thrusting her cock as Bubblegum and the familiar watch.

For a bit, the two watched Marceline and Phoebe have fun while they watched Phoebe's thrusts getting erratic when the pleasure starts to get to the flame Queen and she fucked Marceline more and more until...

Phoebe groans loudly before she pushed her cock in Marceline's cervix before climaxing hard inside.

Marceline groans loudly when she came hard on Phoebe's cock while she sat on Phoebe's lap and waits for Phoebe to ride out her orgasm.

Phoebe grinds her teeth as she kept unloading more cum before she finally taps off after 25 seconds.

Marceline looks down at Phoebe to see how she was doing so far but was amused at the panting that Phoebe used while Phoebe had an adorable look on her face.

Phoebe pants a few times while having a deep bright blush on her face that made her look more cute.

Marceline chuckles a little before she got off of Phoebe's cock and Phoebe's load leaked a bit from her pussy.

"Hehe… not a bad load size wise, but I believe its time for me to return the favor… mind if I summon a cock and let me have fun?" Marceline asked with a fanged smirk on her face.

"S-Sure." Phoebe said even though she blushes still.

That caused Marceline to lick her lips before she focused a little and summoned a large cock, she stuck around the 10 inch mark for now but kept it around 3 inches in width so that she could ease Phoebe into larger sizes, granted Phoebe had Bruno for large dick sized fucks but Marceline could make it larger or smaller on command on her end with more ease then other flame people.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushes when they saw the Vampire Queen's dick before Phoebe made her dick vanish.

That caused Marceline to lick her lips and moved so that she was over Phoebe in the missionary position and aimed her cock at Phoebe's pussy and rubbed the head of her cock on the hot pussy lips.

Phoebe shudders as she felt it before waiting for Marceline to start.

That caused Marceline to grip Phoebe's hips and she pushed her hips forward and her cock slid into Phoebe's pussy with relative ease thanks to Phoebe's open nature and her experience with Blaze and Bruno while Marceline moans from how hot Phoebe was on her cock.

Phoebe groans as she felt Marceline's cock going deep inside her pussy before she felt her pussy gripping Marceline's dick.

Marceline smirks at Phoebe's reaction and how welcoming she was.

"Wow, talk about a welcoming hole, you may like this more than you let on… ever fantasize about Bonnie and I or something?" Marceline said while she waits for Phoebe to adjust to the size of her cock.

Phoebe blushes a bit after hearing that.

"N-No… I had some… stress relief with… one of my g-guards."

"Hehe, well hope I can meet this guard at a later date… for now… time to fuck a royally hot pussy into a slopping wet mess." Marceline said before she starts to thrust her hips hard and she barraged Phoebe's womb in no time flat.

"GAAAHH!" Phoebe groans loudly from how rough Marceline was with her thrusting.

Marceline didn't show mercy with her actions when she barraged Phoebe's womb again and again and Bubblegum saw how rough Marceline was with the Queen of flames while the Familiar just flew to a nearby nightstand and just dozed off since this could be awhile.

Bubblegum noticed before blushing brightly as she saw how intense Marceline was.

'_Mein Glob… Marceline is really hot when she goes rough. It's like when she did this with me.'_ Bubblegum thought as Phoebe was moaning loudly as her pussy tightens on Marceline's dick.

Meanwhile outside of the room…

Blaze and Bruno were walking to Phoebe's room since Phoebe was taking awhile with training Bubblegum for her punishment and the duo worried for Phoebe's safety since Bubblegum could have been using this for her own advantage.

When they got to the bedroom, they heard moaning and groaning inside… but instead of hearing Bubblegum on the receiving end… it was shockingly Phoebe when they heard her voice through the door.

"O-Oh fuck yes! Don't stop!"

That caused Blaze and Bruno to enter the room when they wondered what Bubblegum was doing and when they walked in… they were shocked when they saw Phoebe getting fucked not by Bubblegum, but by Marceline the Vampire Queen and when they walked in, they saw that Marceline was fucking Phoebe for awhile and went balls deep into Phoebe's pussy and groans when she blew a large load in the Queen of Flames.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe moans loudly before she climaxed hard on Marceline's cock.

While she and Marceline ride out their orgasms, Bubblegum noticed Blaze and Bruno and got a worried look in her eyes since they were seeing their queen getting fucked hard and possibly knocked up by Marceline… granted Phoebe would use a spell and Marceline as well… buuuuut…. Considering how Marceline was dating Bubblegum… this could look like Marceline was raping the Queen of flames given the bad relations that the Candy Kingdom had with the Fire Kingdom and Marceline WAS dating Bubblegum right now so…

Bubblegum quickly shook her head as she was trying to reassure them that nothing bad was happening.

Though Bruno flaring up and Blaze looking angered did get Phoebe and Marceline's attention just now after Marceline's orgasm ended and while Marceline just raised an eyebrow… Phoebe on the other hand when she saw her best friend and best guard looking hostile… well….

Phoebe's eyes widened before she tries to speak up.

"B-Blaze… Bruno… I-It's not what it looks l-like."

Blaze looked confused while she still looked angered.

"Not what it looks like!?, it looks like this is either Bubblegum and her girlfriend are raping you or this could be a situation where Marceline is trying to save Bubblegum by tiring you out, what else does it look like to us?" Blaze said while she lit her hands alight while Bruno cracked his knuckles and smoke came out of his helmet… though Marceline sighs and pulled her cock free of Phoebe's pussy and she turned to look at the duo while her cock vanished and her load leaked from Phoebe's pussy.

"More like letting Pheebs get her anger out of her system by using me as a fucktoy, ever consider that?, besides if you heard the full story you would know that this is more or less us just having fun now since Phoebe, Bonnie, and I reworked your deal with those families and Pheebs here is going to talk with them on changing some things… slightly… I overheard the 700,000 family thing and well… do you seriously expect me to stay out of this when it seems pretty much everyone expects MY Girlfriend to pretty much become the slut of the Fire Kingdom?" Marceline said while her eyes gave a dimly seen red glow which showed while she was partly irritated, she was still in control more or less right now.

Blaze and Bruno blinked after hearing that as Blaze crossed her arms.

"Well that was the deal that My Queen and your candy girlfriend agreed on. I can admit that it's a big number but there was no other way for the Queen Bubblegum to make amends."

"Oh bullshit, do you think Bonnie can make a logical or rational deal that helps both parties in her current state of mind?, like I said I already talked with your Queen of Flames and long story short, she's going to talk with the families on not just letting Bonnie in on this… but myself as well since I'm not going to let Bonnie deal with this alone… and as a bonus since not all of this was on Bonnie's fault… Pheebs here is going to help with making amends with those families as well… partly her fault for inviting Bonnie in the first place even after knowing what she was back then…" Marceline said while she smirks at Blaze.

"And before you counter… Bonnie had a habit of spying so I'm sure you of all people being Phoebe's aid would hear constant talks of war with various kingdoms and I'm sure Bonnie was planning this to keep you kingdom from attacking hers… so can you put all the blame on Bonnie when your Queen's people want to go to war at the drop of a hat?, Bonnie's people are pretty much weaklings even among other kingdoms so pretty sure if Bonnie didn't *Strike first*... pretty sure after Phoebe stepped down as Queen if she had an heir, possibly a granddaughter or grandson, then pretty sure those advisors and what not would have tried to talk the kid into waging war." Marceline said to point out that this good side to the fire Kingdom may not last.

"… your kind are not exactly known for calm temperaments and like to get burn happy sometimes…. Even pointed this out but the Goblin Kingdom had no issues with Phoebe and was completely unrelated yet after getting freed of her lamp and what not, heard she attacked the Goblin Kingdom unprovoked so while you can fault Bonnie for going through her actions in the end, you can't say that Pheebs here makes the best calls as a royal… I mean she has like what?... 4 years of ruling a kingdom under her belt and Bonnie has like… lets see a few hundred to build her kingdom… give or take 60 or so years… over 900 years or close to it to not only building her own kingdom from the ground up but ruling it as well… so pretty sure Bonnie has a paranoia streak the size of Ooo, but you can't fully blame her for her actions when she attacked the Fire Kingdom since your kingdom isn't exactly known for being… *Good*... I mean Pheebs father was known as one of the more evil rulers so…." Marceline said before she shrugged her shoulders a bit at Blaze.

Blaze was shocked after hearing this. And granted Phoebe's dad wasn't a fair ruler but still…

"W-Well… even what you say is true, I do not support the Queen being involved in this punishment."

"And do you think I would support Bonnie being in this with things so one sided?... I threatened Pheebs that if she didn't do this, I would tell everyone that she brought Bonnie here knowing what she was like back then and she couldn't stop me from talking… honesty policy… even if not many believe me… well… Phoebe's actions did help cause this so don't think this won't give Phoebe issues if you try and get her out of this… Bonnie would NEVER get far in the fire kingdom unless something big was happening since Phoebe here KNOW's the past Better then you… ask CB… I'm sure he would back me on what Bonnie was like back then so I'm not spewing crap… so Blaze was it?... you going to try and get Pheebs out of this?... fine… but if you do... know there will be consequences for those actions since even if Bonnie did all this… it wasn't a one way street." Marceline said while she smirks at Blaze with a hand on her hip.

Blaze tried to think of a counter but when she saw Phoebe shaking her head at her which meant that there was no way out of this which made Blaze grumble as she facepalm before frowning at Marceline.

"You're a stupid old hag bat."

"Hehe, well might as well add street smart and sexy to that, I mean considering how hostile you all are towards Bonnie, I figured a second opinion would help with making things even, or are you expecting Bonnie to fix everything?... even if she tried it would take her YEARS to make up with those families so I figured I would even the playing field… now unless you and your large friend want to join in, I suggest you leave us for now so I can continue my fun with my girlfriend and our new sex friend since I'm sure Bonnie would have to go have fun with Pheebs to be more… used to the heated pain." Marceline said before she starts to walk back to the bed with swinging hips when she actually walked so she could tease Bruno and Blaze.

Blaze blushes as she sees this but turns around.

"I don't wish to participate in 's go Bruno." She said before she started walking to the door.

"Hehe, your loss, but know that if you see your highness pleasing a cock, not your guards or pleasing a lady like you or maybe Finn's if that regeneration of his is strong enough to withstand the heat... try and not get jealous and interrupt our fun, pretty sure those families would get ticked at you for getting in the way and have you join in whether you like it or not." Marceline said while she approached Phoebe after she reformed her cock.

Blaze blinks at this but still kept walking before looking back to see if Bruno was following.

Though he was a bit hesitant, he did follow Blaze out of the room… though he had a hardon from the sight of seeing Phoebe in her current state and though he didn't like Marceline, he did admire her figure while Bubblegum… her outfit left little to the imagination so for a male like him… well… he had a slow walk since walking with this kind of hardon next to Blaze was uncomfortable in his pants.

Blaze blushes as she noticed before sighing as she makes Bruno stop walking and closed the door.

"Nevermind… Looks like we're staying since this guy can't walk straight."

Brono looks down and rubbed the back of his head but just tilts his head on why she was doing this when she was so opposed before while Marceline and the others look a bit surprised at Blaze.

Blaze rolls her eyes at the reaction.

"Oh don't act surprised. We all know Bruno can't walk around with this… poking around."

Marceline chuckles before she had her cock vanish and sat on the bed next to Phoebe and Bubblegum.

"Well then, might as well get a head start on getting that forgiveness by having the three of us work this big guys cock really good… you want to join in Blaze or does my old hag bat body turn you off?" Marceline said when she smirks at Blaze.

Blaze crossed her arms again.

"I will watch but not join." She said as she went to sit on a chair.

Marceline shrugged at that before she looks at Bruno.

"Fine by me, might as well see how well equipped this big guy is so… Bruno was it?, why not lose the pants and lets see what you are packing?" Marceline said with a smirk on her face.

Bruno tilts his helmet covered head a bit before shrugging as he starts taking off his pants.

A moment later, Bubblegum and Marceline's eyes widened when they saw the size of Bruno's cock and Marceline looks at Phoebe with an amused look on her face.

"Damn Pheebs, feelings aside for Finn that you may or may not have, if this guy is a normal lay for you then I gotta say you are a real size Queen, makes me wonder if this whole sex thing was your idea in the first place." Marceline said when she nudged Phoebe a few times in a teasing way.

Phoebe blushes brightly as Bubblegum couldn't believe it.

"N-Not always my idea." Phoebe said.

"Hooo… then its partly your idea?, was it your aids idea as well?... either way I'm going to have fun… what about you Bonnie?, think you can take another pounding?, heat aside I know you can take the size alone since we did fool around with my larger monster forms… and could be good practice before the families show up." Marceline said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum jolts at the look while blushing brightly.

"U-Um well… I guess I can." She said while feeling nervous as she sees Bruno's cock again.

"Great… so Big guy, who do you want to please this cock first?" Marceline said while she smirks at Bruno, she may not like how this started but she wasn't complaining now since she was still able to get some leeway in how she handled things.

Bruno was thoughtful and he already had his fun with Phoebe before Bruno points his finger at… Marceline.

Marceline chuckles when she smirks at the large Flame person.

"Nice choice, so big guy, what do you want me to do?, I'm a shapeshifter so nothing is too hard, just make a hand gesture for what you want me to do like a stroking motion for a handjob, have your hand over near the head of your cock for a blowjob, ETC, main reason I say this for you is that I haven't heard you talk yet." Marceline said when she heard… or didn't hear Bruno speak the entire time he was here so wondered if he was a mute by birth or injury or chose not to speak… either that or that helmet prevented him from talking but Marceline could adapt for now.

Bruno breathed through his helmet before he placed his hand near the head of his cock.

Marceline smirks before she floats so that she was near the head of his cock.

"Alright… one more thing before I focus on this tasty looking cock… want me to shift into a larger form or have a form in mind?, you could draw something or just give one growl for a larger form if you can't talk, either that or make a reverse pinch motion with your fingers." Marceline said while she grins at the larger male before her.

Bruno was quite for a bit he let out a growl for the larger form.

"Alright… and sorry but one more thing, hold up one finger for same size of frame around yours… 2 for bigger…. Or 3 for slightly smaller… just trying to cover some things so I don't cause issues later and you may have your own tastes after all." Marceline said when she waits for Bruno's answer patiently.

Bruno nods his head at Marceline before he held up one finger.

"Same size then… got it." Marceline said before she starts to grow her body so that she was around Bruno's height frame wise while she made her width a bit curvier to match the size and smirks at Bruno while she wondered how she looked to Bruno, Phoebe, Bubblegum, and Blaze.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised as they saw Marceline's big form while blushing.

Blaze couldn't help but blush as she saw how curvier the Vampire Queen was while Bruno gave a nod of approval.

That caused Marceline to smirk before she knelt in front of Bruno and used a larger hand to grip his cock and stroke it a few times to see how Bruno would react.

Bruno lets out a low pleased groan as he lightly enjoys it.

Marceline chuckles before she leaned down and starts to lick the head of Bruno's cock and moans lightly from the taste and how the pre tasted before she pulled her head back to give a compliment.

"My my… seems you Flame people have interesting bodies… red precum… redish sperm… redish juices… not sure about Bonnie but I wouldn't mind having fun with those families since its like an all you can eat buffet for me… I pretty much eat red from many things so an entire kingdom of red givers… bit of a plus in my book for the future situation aside the payback…" Marceline said before she opened her mouth wide and took part of Bruno's cock into her mouth with relative ease thanks to her head being larger than normal before she bobs her head when she sucked Bruno's cock hard from the get go while her tongue ran all over Bruno's dick.

Phoebe, Bubblegum and Blaze were surprised as they saw as Bruno let out more pleased groans as he was enjoying this before petting Marceline's head.

Marceline blushed a bit from the action and bobbed her head at a harder rate on Bruno's cock and relaxed her throat before she starts to deepthroat Bruno's cock while Blaze had some interesting thoughts when she watched Marceline deepthroat the large Flame person's cock with ease.

'_Good Glob… She can take his dick in like nothing… Granted she can change her form but still...'_

That thought went through Bubblegum and Phoebe's heads while Marceline bobs her head on Bruno's cock at a faster rate.

Bruno let out more pleased groans before he surprised the trio as Bruno grabs Marceline's head and starts face fucking her.

Marceline gagged a bit but she adjusted quickly and just lets Bruno have his fun, probably not every day a guy as big as him can go all out with a woman like this.

Bruno continues to face fuck Marceline hard as Bubblegum, Phoebe and Blaze blushed brightly at the sight.

Marceline then used a hand to fondle Bruno's large balls more and more while he was getting close fast and she keeps sucking him off until…

Bruno growls loudly as he pushes his dick further in Marceline's mouth before climaxing hard inside.

Marceline groans from the feeling while she drank Bruno's load as best as she could while she fondles his balls and had her tongue work his cock more so she could get more of his sperm down into her stomach, she felt stronger as a result and loved the taste.

Bruno growls as he let out more cum before he tapped off between 15-20 seconds.

Marceline felt that and used a hand to pat Bruno's hip to let him know that he can let her head go though did work his cock clean after a moment.

Bruno nods his head at Marceline before letting her head go.

Marceline pulled her head off Bruno's cock and licked her lips clean.

"Not a bad load… so… since you got a blowjob from me, want to continue the fun with me or let Bonnie have a round?, she needs the training after all." Marceline said while she smirks at Bruno.

Bubblegum blinked after hearing that as Bruno was thoughtful before he nods his head and points at Bubblegum.

Marceline smirks before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Hear that Bonnie?... think you can take the heat with the size?" Marceline said when she moved away to show Bruno's massive cock that was iron hard even after how much he unloaded, granted Bubblegum couldn't give Bruno a blowjob right now thanks to her suit, but her ass and pussy were available for Bruno to use… though… would Bubblegum survive?

Bubblegum gulped.

"I-I don't know if I can to be honest."

Marceline hums at that before she smirks at her girlfriend.

"Well think of it like this… if you can take this guy… I'm sure you can take anyone here in the Fire Kingdom, besides just look at this big guy… doesn't his cock look so hard because of you as well?, shouldn't you be responsible and help ease his pain?" Marceline said while she poked at Bruno's throbbing cock a few times.

Bruno shudders a bit as Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"W-Well… you have a point."

"Yup… and besides… what kind of GF if I don't let my girlfriend have fun?" Marceline said while she approached Bubblegum with a scary grin on her face.

Bubblegum gulped when she knew that a scary grin from Marceline was never good.

A moment later, Marceline had placed Bubblegum in her lap and thanks to Marceline's larger frame, Bubblegum's head rests between Marceline's breasts and Marceline looks at Bruno while she gripped Bubblegum's legs and held them apart so that Bubblegum couldn't hide her pussy from everyone.

"Alright big guy… come and get it… though try and be gentle, not every day this sweet pussy gets a hot cock." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while she knew this would bother Bubblegum.

And bothered she was as Bruno nods his head to Marceline and got closer to the duo.

When Bruno got close, Bubblegum saw how… massive Bruno was… it was like a freaking tree trunk was pointing right at her and Bruno gave Bubblegum a moment to relax while he stroked his cock and aimed his cock at her pussy while Marceline held Bubblegum steady and braced Bubblegum for what she would go through soon.

Bubblegum was feeling nervous before she tries to relax as Phoebe and Blaze felt a bit bad for her.

A moment later, Bruno gripped Bubblegum's body on her shoulder and Bruno forced the head of his cock into Bubblegum's pussy and forced more of his cock inside of Bubblegum while he groans from how tight she was.

Bubblegum groans loudly as her eyes widened.

"G-Glob!"

Bruno just focused on forcing his cock deeper and in a minute, Bruno had the head of his cock press hard against Bubblegum's cervix and he lets go of Bubblegum's shoulder and everyone looked to see how she was holding when she had that massive cock up her pussy.

Bubblegum was groaning as she was feeling her insides getting stretched out as tears leaked a bit from her eyes.

Thanks to the suit and helmet, no one could do much though Marceline did use a large arm to hug Bubblegum a bit to show she was with her, granted she was still ticked with Bubblegum for using Simon, but she also knew she would forgive her sooner or later so she would talk to Bubblegum more about this later in a civil way… for now… she had to sooth Bubblegum while Bruno waits for Bubblegum to adjust since he knew that his cock was more then many could handle.

Bubblegum was starting to feel better thanks to Marceline's soothing before the Candy Monarch starts to slowly feel relaxed.

That caused Bruno to slowly pull his hips back and his cock slipped free till the head was inside of Bubblegum's pussy before Bruno thrust his hips forward and he starts to barrage her cervix again and again while he lightly pants from the feeling of how tight Bubblegum was.

Bubblegum groans a few times she felt Bruno's cock going in and out of her pussy as she stayed on Marceline.

Marceline smirks and glanced at Blaze to see how she was doing when Bruno was fucking Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe so to speak and Blaze said she would sit this one out.

Blaze was blushing brightly at the show and though she tries to remain strong, she slightly fidget a bit in her seat.

Marceline noticed that and smirks while she looks at Phoebe and used a hair in the shape of a hand to gesture for her to approach her while making sure that the hand was hidden from Blaze's gaze.

Phoebe was confused as she got closer to the Vampire Queen to see what she needed as Bubblegum was moaning.

Marceline whispered into her ear for a moment and Phoebe glanced at Blaze and Phoebe looks at Marceline and nods before she moved to get off the bed after stretching and walked by Blaze while she looked like she was doing something else when she was looking for something on her dresser.

Blaze didn't pay much attention to that as she was distracted by Bruno fucking Bubblegum.

When Phoebe saw that, she smirks before she walked behind Blaze and leaned down and hugged her from behind.

"You know, if you want to join in, you shouldn't be stubborn right?" Phoebe said while she used a hand to grab Blaze's right breast and fondles it through her shirt to really mess with her.

"H-Huh?!" Blaze said as she was caught off guard by this action.

All Phoebe did was smirk and used her hand on Blazes breast and pulled the front of her shirt down to show her breast and she fondles the breast directly.

"You heard me… if you want to join in… don't hesitate… gotta practice for gangbangs after all so why don't you join in?" Phoebe said while she used her fingers to lightly pinch Blaze's nipple to mess with her.

Blaze hisses from that action before lightly groaning.

That caused Phoebe to smirk and continues to play with Blaze's nipple to see if she would join or not after a bit more teasing.

After a bit, Blaze couldn't take it anymore.

"O-Okay. I'll join."

Phoebe smirks when she removed her hand from Blaze's breast.

"I'll see you on the bed then." Phoebe said before she starts walking to the bed while her shapely ass swayed too and fro as a result.

Blaze blushes brightly as she realized that she was played before sighing as she got up before taking off her clothes.

Marceline smirks while Phoebe sat where she was and the two women look at Blaze to see her undress and Blaze walked to the bed after that and Bubblegum and Bruno noticed her lack of clothing which caused Bruno to fuck Bubblegum at a harder rate which caused Marceline to smirk.

"Wow, seems we got a real fucker here… guess all we needed was to show a lady that he likes and he really shows what he got." Marceline said when she saw Bruno look at Blaze while he fucked Bubblegum harder and faster than ever.

Phoebe smirks at Blaze making her blush as Bubblegum was moaning loudly.

Marceline smirks at that while she watched Bruno fuck Bubblegum more and more and Bruno keeps on going until he threw his helpet covered head back and roars when he filled Bubblegum with scalding levels of heated sperm and her womb starts to swell as a result.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bubblegum screams before she climaxed hard on Bruno's dick.

Marceline held Bubblegum steady while she, Phoebe, and Blaze wait for Bruno and Bubblegum to tap off though Bubblegum fell limp in Marceline's arms while Bruno tapped off with a groan and everyone heard Bubblegum muttering in a daze when she looked like she was at her limit.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she pats Bubblegum on top of her helmet covered head.

"There there, two loads down, over 700,000 to go when we officially start the recovery process…" Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice while Bruno pulled his cock free of Bubblegum's pussy and a flood of fiery sperm flowed from Bubblegum and onto the floor.

Bubblegum was still muttering in a daze as Phoebe and Blaze blush at Bruno's handiwork.

"Now then… I believe its my turn for some fun then Phoebe, then Blaze here, all in favor of letting Bonnie sleep, say I." Marceline said while she used a cloth from her shirt on the ground to clean off Bubblegum's folds and closed the suit so Bubblegum could nap properly.

"I." Phoebe and Blaze said in unison.

Marceline nods while she sets Bubblegum at the head of the bed and she looks at Phoebe and Blaze a moment later.

"Now then… let's see who Bruno would pick next." Marceline said while she moved to sit between Phoebe and Blaze and smirks when she hugged them gently to get Bruno worked up to see three sexy women who were about to please the guard.

Bruno did like what he saw as his cock twitches a few times making Phoebe and Blaze blush a bit.

That caused Marceline to smirk while she looks at Bruno.

"So big guy… who's the next target of that cock of yours?" Marceline said while the scene went to the Nightmare Kingdom...

* * *

**Nightmare Kingdom/ Slumber Castle entrance/ Finn, Jasmine**

Finn and Jasmine at this time were saying goodbye to Slumber for now while Finn kissed her goodbye.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he smirks at Slumber Princess.

"See you later SP, would love to stay longer but need to see Lullaby princess then Nightmare, can't keep them waiting right?, besides not really fair that Jasmine gets a bonus prize in the shape of a sleep inducing sword." Finn said while Jasmine looked amused.

"You still steamed that I knocked you out?" Jasmine said while Finn gave her a half lidded look.

"First time I get as a test… but a second time after I had my fun so you and SP could have your own fun?... not cool." Finn said while Jasmine chuckles at that.

SP giggles.

"Don't feel bad my dude. You still got so much love to give to my sisters, so you're still a winner."

"Well considering my injuries can recover it's not too bad… but considering I still remember falling off the bed… well Jasmine, you either owe me the next sword if you land the killing blow or you owe me one favor I'll cash in later… either before we get to Slumber or after we get by the guardian… nuff said, now let's get going, we can't stay here forever." Finn said while he starts walking away which left an amused Jasmine and Slumber princess behind for a moment.

"Well why not return the favor now?" Jasmine said with an amused smirk on her face.

Though Finn blinked when he used his watch and Jasmine fell onto her face when she not only coughed up semen but had plenty of sperm flow from her ass and pussy while Finn smirks at the downed Jasmine while he held up his time watch.

"Thanks for the permission Jasmine, I already did twice hehe, anyway I'll meet you back at camp near Nightmare's place so see you when you recover." Finn said with an amused look on his face before he left Jasmine and SP's view when he walked down the path.

Jasmine groans as she tries to recover.

"R-Really gonna get him back for that." She said even though getting even with Finn is pointless thanks to that watch.

SP just blinks at the sight of the downed Jasmine and giggles before she gave Jasmine a towel.

"Here dudette and good luck with Libby." SP cryptically said before she entered her home and left Jasmine alone.

"Right." Jasmine said as she sweatdropped before using the towel to clean herself.

She managed to clean herself off and after getting her clothing straightened out, she went to where Finn was originally camped and saw him making plenty of Fish again, but with different spices to make the cooked fish smell different and not boring.

Jasmine was able to catch the scent, which smells good before going over to Finn.

Finn saw Jasmine and he held a fish to her.

"Hey, you alright?, you took a bit to get back." Finn said with an amused tone to his voice while he waits for Jasmine to take the fish from him.

Jasmine playfully rolled her eyes.

"You would know." She said before grabbing the fish and took a bite.

That caused Jasmine to eat her fish a bit fast while Finn passed her another fish while she and Finn ate their meal, the duo finished eating a few minutes later and in no time flat, Finn and Jasmine were walking to where Finn knew where Lullaby Castle was, and similar to last time after Jasmine and Finn took a few hours to walk, they saw a musical themed castle… best they could say was that it looked like an oversized Piano with massive double doors on the lower part that led inside and like last time, there were a few golem guards at the door, they were musical themed with musical based spears and armor with musical notes as icons.

"Geeze… seems like someone likes the piano too much." Jasmine said with a chuckle.

"Well she is lullaby princess, so music must be her thing, anyway lets see what the guards will do." Finn said before he and Jasmine walked to the guards, and like last time was blocked at the start while Finn saw them pointing to a similar sign then last time, seems if people went in various orders they would get the same warning.

"We would like to fight the guardian." Finn said which caused the guards to move away from the door and Finn and Jasmine entered the castle.

When they did they heard a pleasant soothing song being played, something like you would hear from an opera house but it wasn't the singing, it was just pure music being tastefully played… kinda cool and pumped Finn up a bit since it could be background music in a game to him. **(A/N: Think Castlevania SOTN music and you get the general idea… though as a shout out, there is a mobile version on the Google play store, not helping google persay, helping Konami with a shout out here since I, TME, am a fan of their games, and SOTN on mobile is 3 bucks.)**

Jasmine blinked at Finn's reaction to the music but let's it go as she readies her new sword in case there was a trap.

Though like last time, there was just a large foyer and in front of a special looking door was a guardian… though unlike the previous one, though it looked similar in style to the first, this one was more brown and black in color instead of blue and black and had musical notes on the chest… and in its hands was a deadly looking massive warhammer in its right hand and a bow with a musical theme on its back so it had range and melee skills this time… no arrows oddly enough though…

"Okay… no idea how this one will shoot but we gotta be careful with that warhammer." Jasmine said.

"Yeah… like last time try and stay back and attack if you see a weak spot, not sure if it will be on the back like the last guardian." Finn said while he used his random weapon summoning glove and summoned his pink jewel sword and used the other glove to summon a new shield… it was just a simple bunkler… compared to the heavy level weapon that the guardian had… seems Finn was having no luck here with weapon and shield draws since the pink jewel sword looked like a twig and the bunkler looked like it wouldn't last one hit.

Jasmine sweatdrops.

"Looks like your glove doesn't like you."

Finn chuckles at that before he got in a combat stance.

"Well just need to make the best of a bad situation… besides two on one and with a weakness as plain as day on this guy, pretty sure this is just luck making things even…" Finn said while he felt his blood pump through his veins when he got close to the boundary.

Jasmine just shook her head as she readies herself while making sure to be at a safe distance.

When Finn passed the boundary, the Guardian got into a guarded stance with the Warhammer held at in a two handed stance with the hammerhead being at the ready which showed Finn and Jasmine that unlike the previous guardian, this one was more defensive then offensive.

Jasmine sees this before glancing at Finn.

"Careful Finn." She said even if Finn had his regeneration gift.

Finn nods before he starts to circle the Guardian while its one singular glowing eye locked on Finn but it stayed still since it noticed Jasmine and its eye locked onto her before it went back to Finn… seems like simple moves won't work on this guy which resulted in Finn and Jasmine circling the Golem from different angles while the Golem stayed still… they could see that the Golem's core was on its back but with how defended the golem was, it might as well be using its own core as bait.

Jasmine felt like she should take the shot but feels like that's what the Golem wants since the Golem still has that bow.

"Any suggestions Finn? Feel we're gonna be at this all day."

"Hmmm… I distract it and you try and attack the core?" Finn said since the last time that maneuver was used, it worked and this guy was just staying still for the most part so his attacks maybe slow but well aimed.

Jasmine blinks at the plan but seems she couldn't think of any herself.

"Might as well try it then." She said.

Finn nods before he charged at the Golem who swings it warhammer at FInn with calculated aim and nearly took his head off and Finn had to do a baseball player slide to avoid the hit and slid between its legs and got to the other side of the Golem whose waist turned like its upper body was like a top and the hammer swings towards Finn and he rolled out of the way of the swing and out of the Golem's range which caused it to get back into a guarded stance to show its careful nature while Finn took a moment to breath when he narrowly avoided getting smashed twice by the golem.

Jasmine was shocked as she watched this.

'_Damn… this might get tricky.' _She thought.

And tricky things got when The defensive Golem seemed to have eyes in the back of its head and when Jasmine tried to sneak an attack, its body automatically turned to her or at least the upper half did like it was on a gyroscope… wait… only its top half was able to do that… what if…

Jasmine's eyes widened in realization before she quickly glances at the bottom half of the Golem.

Turns out aside from some steps to move away from the door it was guarding so it wouldn't accidently hit it, the Golem didn't really move at all from where it was after that when it was busy trying to swing its hammer at Finn…. In fact it never moved a step at all like it was trying to keeps its legs balance while it used it war hammer.

Jasmine looks at Finn.

"Finn." She called before motioning him to look at the Golem's legs.

Finn, after he moved to avoid one of its hits, did look at the Golem's legs and noticed that it never really took steps, in fact it didn't take any at all… which caused Finn to nod at Jasmine before he charged the Golem and after doing another sliding dodge but with a twist... he used his shield to tackle one of the golems legs safely and it did the splits as a result and one leg broke off as a result.

Jasmine would've cringed but realized that the Golem wouldn't have felt it before Jasmine readies herself to try attacking the core when the time is right.

Though the Golem surprised her and Finn when the Golem's waist detached from the useless legs and now it was acting like a top of sorts at least that's what it seemed like when it did some kind of dancing motion to get back into an upright position, it also tossed the warhammer into a nearby pillar which caused part of the pillar to be destroyed while it lodged the war hammer into it and with some magic, the Golem was now gyroscopically standing on its waist which was now seen fully as an orb like rock which kept the golem from falling while it pulled out its bow and aimed it at Finn while an arrow of light with a musical bit at the end was formed which the Golem grabbed and fired… and Finn had to do a funny move where he leaned back pretty far to dodge the attack and fell on his ass while the arrow hit the far side wall and well… a large crater was formed from the arrow exploding… seems getting hit by the arrow was a VERY bad idea… even for Finn's immortal body right now since there was a major difference between immortality… and Deathless.

Jasmine's eyes widened as she saw this.

"Damn it!... Now we know why it has a bow." She said.

"Yeah… but we now have a chance of actually taking this guy, best he can do now is just swing a bow up close, I have an idea so try and distract him, you're faster than I am and if you do this I'll owe you big time." Finn said while he had a grin on his face.

Jasmine blinks at this before having a determined look.

"Better hope I don't die first." She said before she went to distract the Golem as best as she can.

That resulted in Finn watching the Golem aim the bow at Jasmine and try and hit where she was at first, that resulted in Finn running around the ring and ran towards the war hammer for some reason, but that was answered when Finn used his pink jewel sword to act like a lever to try and pry the warhammer free and it barely budged, though he used the bunker as a faux hammer to hammer in the pink jewel sword a bit more but when he starts to get the hammer free, he heard another explosion from the bow and Jasmine screaming in pain when the Golem switched things up by aiming where she would be after it memorized her pattern for dodging, it didn't cause real damage since it wasn't a direct hit but she was blasted back into her back with a powerful hit stunning her.

Finn got an angered look on his face from what the Golem did and he gripped the war hammer and managed to pry the hammer from the pillar and he ran back to get get the Golem's attention, Finn had to drop his shield and sword since the hammer was too large for him to wield with one hand and had to use two.

"Hey you piece of junk!, don't harm my woman!" Finn growled in anger when he charged the Golem which caused the Golem to focus on FInn and it starts to aim and fire at Finn, thanks to that, Finn was able to tell where the golem was aiming while he keeps charging the Golem.

Jasmine groans a bit in discomfort thanks to the pain before she was able to look with one eye to see if Finn was able to get the Golem.

Though while Finn had a hard time getting to the Golem, Jasmine watched as Finn used the warhammer to hit the arrows fired at him and oddly enough the hammer seemed to either dispel the arrows or destroy them without causing them to go off while Finn makes his way closer to the Golem.

Jasmine was surprised that the warhammer was unaffected by the Golem's arrows as she sees Finn getting closer to the Golem.

When Finn got close enough, he used his food to slam the bow to the ground out of the Golem's hand and Finn did a surprising move where he raised the hammer like he was playing a mallet game and slammed the war hammer down on the golem's head and the Golem was smashed into the ground and it was comically smashed into the ground like a nail with Finn's hammer pretty much nailing it into the ground and the core of the golem was broken as a result when the core of the golem was cracked badly from the impact hitting part of the core in some kind of domino effect and the Golem stopped moving as a result while Finn pants for breath and he lets the war hammer go and stumbles back to pant for breath.

Jasmine lowly sighs in relief.

"F-Finally." She said before groaning a bit.

Finn ran to her while he quickly reached into a side pack that he had equipped, seems either Finn changed gear at camp after his shirt was ruined and went for something more practical for ease of use or Finn had this on standby in case he needed the extra capasity.

"Here, some cyclops tears, pour it on where it hurts and your body will recover." Finn said when he didn't know where the pain was on Jasmine's body but knew that the tears would heal her in no time.

Jasmine blinks a bit before she grabs the tears and applies it on some areas on her body that hurt.

That resulted in the wounds on her body that the tears were applied to too heal in no time and while her body still ached, it was much more manageable now, Jasmine was pretty sure that if she covered her body in this stuff her body would be healed in no time flat.

"W-Wow. Heard this stuff works, just had no idea that it works fast." Jasmine said as she kept applying more of the tears.

Finn chuckles a bit at that.

"Hehe, yeah, pretty sure as long as you have these you'll have a better healing factor then I would, though that is if you have any… still we passed the second round since the Golem is pulling itself back together after getting out of the ground, guess Nightmare has that effect for these guys if they can come back from damage like that." Finn said when the Golem that was totaled starts to repair itself starting with its core and getting itself out of the ground, its legs worked to repair themselves near the golem so when the golem got out of the ground, it equipped the legs and starts walking to Finn, it then summoned smaller versions of the war hammer and bow and it held them to Finn and lifts the bow or hammer like it was giving Finn the choice.

After a moment of thought, Finn picked the bow surprisingly enough and the bow was passed to Finn before the Golem went back to where it once stood but out of the way of the door so Finn and Jasmine could pass by at their leisure while Finn looks at the prize he got with a smirk on his face.

Jasmine was a bit confused.

"Weird. Thought you would take the hammer after that beat down you gave to the Golem."

"Eh I gave the war hammer a test run when I used it to smash that guy into the ground, pretty sure it would be handy but you know how handy a magical bow with infinite exploding arrows would be?... well not sure on the infinite thing but still… besides I have a lot of close range weapons but lack long range ones, might as well start adding to that category of weaponry." Finn said while he smirks at Jasmine while Finn placed the bow on his back and it magically stuck there thanks to an enchantment for ease of access.

Jasmine shrugged.

"Well it's your prize. Glad that we at least pass the trial."

"Hehe, yeah, though pretty sure unlike SP, LP here is going to be more awake then her sister, wonder what she looks like after all these years, so… can you walk or want me to carry you?" Finn said while he got up and stretched before he held a hand out for Jasmine to take so he could help her up.

"I think I can walk." Jasmine said before she took Finn's hand.

Finn chuckles before he helped Jasmine to her feet and the duo walked by the Golem and through the doors, unlike the one with SP were there were many beds, this one just had one bed and even a large table with food that was steaming hot like it was freshly cooked, in fact a golem made to look like a waiter bowed to Finn and Jasmine near the table and gestured for them to approach since it couldn't talk.

"Wow, now that's what I call good service." Jasmine said with an impressed look.

"Yeah, I'm starving, guess LP has different ways of helping the winners recover." Finn said while he approached the table and when Jasmine followed, he and Jasmine saw a wall open to show more golems made in the shape of musical players with various instruments and romantic music was being played to such a good degree that Jasmine and Finn blushed from the sound alone… seems Lullaby didn't pull her punches when having these golems make a good mood for Finn and Jasmine while they sat at their chairs.

"Well… this is… nice." Jasmine said as she blushes a bit.

"Yeah… almost feels like a date with how good the food and music is." Finn said while he blushed a bit more when he didn't expect this after a hard fought battle… welcome but still a surprise.

Jasmine did let out a chuckle.

"Well you did say you were asking me out. Though would this count as a first date?"

Finn hums at that when he felt a but amused.

"Weellll knowing you and your love of getting things for free… pretty sure this would be a dream date for you since you don't have to give any cash to LP later for this, and if not I'll cover the cost, got a bit of gold on me so I can pay for the meal." Finn said while he smirked at Jasmine.

Jasmine playfully rolls her eyes.

"Oh haha. But in all fairness, this beats any of the supposed dates I had with that dumb donk who was super cheap… more like broke… or so he says."

"Hehe, well to be fair even if I am defending that ass… pretty sure if you had your way you would pretty much go for the priciest place ever so pretty sure he would choose places that won't cause him to walk out of the restaurant in his underwear at best." Finn said before he chuckles at the image of Ash running from a high class restaurant after the people there get everything from him besides his underwear so that they wouldn't have to look at his body.

Jasmine chuckles too.

"No kidding. Would've charged tickets for anyone wanting a piece of him. And you didn't hear this from me but, I heard from other girls that... associated with him that he was terrible in bed. Couldn't even please them right after hearing the… *snicker*... size of his small dagger." She said as she chuckled.

Finn chuckles while he and Jasmine enjoy their time together and earn a well deserved rest while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(End of Drama in the Fire Kingdom and End of the action arc on the Slumber Castle)**


End file.
